Camino a una nueva vida
by PinkyMorros
Summary: Sasuke es huérfano desde pequeño y culpa a su hermano de la muerte de sus padres,busca la forma de encontrarlo para vengarse. Sus planes se derrumban cuando es enviado a casa de los Sarutobi, una familia que adopta niños "especiales" para darles una segunda oportunidad y llevarlos camino a una nueva vida amistad. Celos, secretos, historias no contadas y sobre todo, amor familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

-(Corre, corre … da igual lo cansado que estés … no pares, no pueden cogerte, no deben cogerte … si lo hacen todo habrá terminado … todo)

Sasuke corría por las calles de las afueras Konoha sin rumbo fijo. Era la quinta vez que intentaba escaparse de allí, pero esta vez sería distinto. No podía permitir que lo cogieran, si eso pasaba lo obligarían a irse de nuevo con unos desconocidos a los que no le importaba un bledo para que tardasen una semana en darse cuenta de que no era lo que ellos estaban buscando y lo devolvieran. Al hacerlo, comenzaría todo de nuevo: la humillante charla sobre la importancia de ser adoptado, el castigo por ser un inútil, las clases, el trabajo por la tarde y por la noche de vuelta al orfanato para cenar, ducharse y dormir en una cama pequeña y vieja con otros como él a la espera de que alguien se dignara a tener compasión de ellos y les diera un hogar. Los trataban como objetos de venta, él solo quería encontrar a su hermano. Cuando lo hiciera podría vengarse y estaría en paz.

-¡Eh, alto ahí!-dijo un guardia poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-¡Noo! ¡Suélteme!

-¿Te has vuelto a escapar?

-Lo que yo haga no te importa …

-Sí me importa, la señora Yuki me paga para vigilarte …

-La señora Yuki es insoportable.

-Quizás … pero me paga y eso es lo importante.

-¿Cuánto? Te lo pagaré …

-¿De verdad crees que un mocoso como tú puede pagarme? ¡JAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír Sasuke. Ahora vamos … al orfanato.

-¿A ti qué te importa si me adoptan o no?

-Sasuke, podrías ser feliz si encuentras a una buena familia … y por lo que he oído esta si lo es …

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-No mucho … solo que han conducido dos horas para venir a verte … y eso es más de lo que otros hacen ¿verdad?

-Si tú lo dices …

El policía comenzó a caminar guiando a Sasuke de nuevo al edificio del que se había escapado.

En la puerta un coche negro grande estaba aparcado, y al lado una pareja hablaba con la señora Yuki:

-La verdad, no se que le ha pasado … nunca se había escapado antes, es muy buen chico …

-No lo dudamos … -dijo la señora.

-Seguro que son los nervios. -añadió el señor- A esa edad todos somos algo impulsivos …

-Señora Yuki - interrumpió el policía- Le traigo a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué te has escapado?

\- …

-¿Me estás escuchando? Esta pareja está esperando por ti desde hace diez minutos …

-No se preocupe … -dijo el hombre- Sabemos que no es fácil … no es la primera vez que adoptamos.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, cielo … -sonrió la mujer.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró a sus nuevos padres por primera vez. El hombre era alto y robusto, de pelo corto y oscuro. Tenía una barba cuidada que junto a las patillas le rodeaban la cara. Vestía una camisa de cuadros, un chaleco marrón y unos pantalones azules con zapatillas. La mujer en cambio, era más bajita y delgada, tenía el pelo oscuro, lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Sasuke fueron sus ojos. Cuando les daba la luz parecían de un color rojizo, algo no muy común en Konoha. Llevaba una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros.

-Sasuke … ¿me has oído?-dijo la señora Yuki.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre igual … te preguntaba si ya tienes tus cosas listas.

-Sí.

-Pues ve a buscarlas y baja. -dijo y se le acercó para añadir en el oído- Y esta vez sin escaparse ¿vale?

-Esta bien …

Sasuke subió a su habitación y cogió la pequeña mochila negra en la que guardaba las pocas cosas que tenía. Cuando bajó la señora Yuki le estaba entregando el sobre marrón con todos los papeles de adopción a la pareja. Ese sobre era una de las pocas cosas a las que Sasuke temía. En él estaba escrita toda su vida, cosa que hacía que las familias huyeran y lo abandonaran, sus continuas escapadas no ayudaban y por si fuera poco, en ese sobre estaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke perdiera su apellido, su persona, que dejara de ser él, para ser otra persona. Y eso no quería aceptarlo.

La señora Yuki se despidió de la pareja y de Sasuke y volvió a entrar en el orfanato. Fue entonces que la pareja se dirigió a Sasuke:

-Así que te llamas Sasuke … -dijo la mujer- Mi nombre es Kurenai y él es mi marido Asuma Sarutobi.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que os empeñéis …

-No es nuestra intención que adoptes mi apellido, estamos claros de que no podremos reemplazar nunca a tus padres y que lo que les pasó fue totalmente injusto, pero nos gustaría que nos dieras una oportunidad … -respondió Asuma.

-¿Habéis leído mi informe?

-Sí.-respondieron tajantes.

-¿Y no os importa? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido- ¿No tenéis miedo de que me escape o de que sea un vulgar ladronzuelo o un delincuente juvenil?

-Jajajajaja -rió Kurenai- ¿Un ladronzuelo? No sería la primera vez …

-Lo que Kurenai quiere decir es que no eres el primer niño que adoptamos …

-Yo no soy un niño …

-De acuerdo, pero ya hemos adoptado antes y no, no tenemos miedo.

-Sabemos que no podemos obligarte a vivir con nosotros, solo podemos darte la oportunidad, eres tú quién decide …

-¿Y si decido irme?

-Pues te ayudaremos. -dijo Kurenai tranquila.

-Pero primero intentemos llevarnos bien … -añadió Asuma.

Dicho esto abrió la parte de atrás del coche y Sasuke entró. Era un coche para ocho plazas con algo de maleta. No era muy común, por lo que Sasuke preguntó:

-¿Tienen hijos?

-Propios no … -contestó Kurenai- Tuve un accidente y no puedo dar a luz … Pero descubrimos la adopción y ahora tenemos un montón de hijos a los que amamos y protegemos como si lo fueran … Nadie podrá negarme nunca el derecho de llamarlos mis hijos …

-Ya veo …

-De hecho, ¿cuántos años tienes Sasuke?

-Dieciséis.

-Tienes la misma edad que Hinata y Naruto … Seguro que os haréis amigos …

-(No creo, no suelo caerle bien a la gente)

Sasuke se dedicó el resto del camino a mirar por la ventana y a escuchar la conversación de sus nuevos "padres". Hablaban de actividades extraescolares, deberes, trabajo y facturas que pagar. Todo de lo más aburrido y normal.

A las dos horas llegaron a un barrio residencial lleno de casas con jardín y vallas blancas. Al final de la calle, una casa se veía algo más grande que las demás, por no decir que era el doble de tamaño. Era de color blanco, de dos pisos con una verja blanca de madera alrededor y un camino de piedras hasta la puerta. En el jardín delantero había un árbol que daba algo de sombra.

Asuma aparcó el coche en un garaje doble y Sasuke bajó con ellos. Se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Al abrirla, Sasuke se quedó asombrado con el interior de la casa. A la derecha un comedor con una gran mesa de madera y sillas alrededor, y más allá había una cocina moderna con capacidad para cocinar para muchas personas. Luego una puerta de cristal daba al jardín trasero quedaba justo en frente a la principal. A la izquierda, un salón con tres sofás de aspecto cómodo, una televisión de gran tamaño, varias consolas y una gran estantería con gran variedad de libros. Cerca, dos puertas más y unas escaleras de madera que subían al segundo piso.

Sasuke estaba maravillado, era enorme. Es más, seguiría fijándose en los detalles de aquella mansión de ensueño si alguien no lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos:

-Hola … -dijo una joven delante de él.-Tú debes ser Sasuke ¿no?

-Sí Hinata, es él … -dijo Asuma – Tengo que irme a trabajar al despacho, ¿vale?- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la chica- Cuida de él …

-¡Claro!

-¿Por qué no le enseñas la parte de arriba, Hina?

-Sí Kurenai … ¿vienes?

-Hump.-fue todo lo que Sasuke respondió.

-Vaaale … veo que no eres muy hablador. Mi nombre es Hinata Sarutobi, ven te enseñaré tu habitación y las zonas comunes …

-¿Zonas comunes?

-Ya verás …

La joven comenzó a subir las escaleras y Sasuke la siguió. Al llegar, una puerta pintada de negro con varias pegatinas llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-Esa es la habitación de Gaara y de Kankuro … te recomiendo que no entres si no quieres problemas … suelen tener mal genio. A la izquierda está el baño de las chicas y de los peques, el cuarto de los niños, el de las niñas y el de Asuma y Kurenai. A la derecha el baño de los chicos, el cuarto de Neji y Sai, mi cuarto y el de Temari y tu cuarto …

-¿Comparto cuarto?

-Claro, con Naruto … Bienvenido-dijo abriendo la puerta.

La habitación estaba pintada de un tono gris claro, a ambos lados una cama, una de ellas con mantas color naranja y la otra solo con el colchón. En la otra pared, un armario lo suficientemente grande para los dos. El suelo de un lado estaba lleno de ropa y de bolsas de comida. En la cama un chico rubio de su edad colgaba de la pared varios pósters de diferentes animes. Cuando los oyó entrar se giró y se presentó:

-¡Hey! ¿Es el nuevo Hina?

-Sí, le estoy enseñando la casa …

-Encantado, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y a partir de ahora compartiremos cuarto … ya te he despejado esa pared para que la decores y te he liberado la mitad del armario …

-Igualmente, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Naruto, ¿mamá no te dijo que limpiaras tu cuarto?

-Ya … -dijo poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza- Pero no encontraba mi sudadera naranja …

-¿No estaba a secar?

-Sí. Por eso llevo esta …

-Esa también es naranja. -dijo Sasuke.

-Casi toda su ropa es de ese color... -añadió Hinata- Os dejo solos para que os conozcáis … Adiós, hasta la cena …

-Chao Hinata …-dijo el rubio.

Hinata se fue cerrando la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, Naruto bajó de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche:

-¿Quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole una chocolatina-Tengo de varios sabores …

-No me gustan los dulces.

-Suerte, tengo una de chocolate negro, la iba a tirar por que es muy amarga pero si la quieres …

-Quizás para luego … -dijo metiéndosela en su bolsillo- Gracias.

-No es nada. ¿Conoces al resto?

-No.

-Pues vamos que dentro de un rato es hora de comer...

Bajaron a la cocina y Sasuke se quedó asombrado. Hinata removía una olla al fuego mientras Kurenai preparaba la carne. Una chica rubia estaba haciendo ensalada y dos niños pequeños ponían la mesa.

-¡Naruto! Por fin llegas … -dijo la rubia.

-Hoy te tocaba a ti poner la mesa … -dijo un pequeño de unos diez años moreno.

-Lo siento Sai … hoy lavo yo los platos a cambio. Estaba con el nuevo y se me pasó el tiempo volando …

-Anda Nagato … -dijo Kurenai al otro niño- ¿Vas a llamar al resto?

-Sí …

Salió corriendo y Sasuke se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo con la cocina y el comedor delante y el salón detrás. Así se quedó viendo como los demás iban y venían acomodándolo todo. Vio como llegaban un montón de niños y niñas llegaban y se sentaban en la mesa. Cuando todos estaban sentados, él todavía seguía allí parado. Entonces entró Asuma con el niño pelirrojo que antes había ido a buscarlos:

-Hola familia …

-Papi ya terminé mis deberes … -dijo una niña morena.

-¡Qué bien! Niños, quiero presentaros a alguien … -dijo bajando al pelirrojo que corrió a sentarse - ¿Os acordáis de que os hablamos de que íbamos a adoptar a alguien … -dijo señalando a Sasuke- Es él … ¿quieres presentarte?

-Casi que paso … -dijo Sasuke.

-Quizás luego … ¿alguien quiere presentarse?

-A mí ya me conoce … -dijo el rubio vestido de naranja con el que al parecer compartía cuarto.

-Muy bien Naruto … -añadió Kurenai.

-Yo soy Hinata, aunque ya te lo había dicho... ella es Temari -dijo señalando a una rubia vestida con una camiseta escotada y cuatro coletas- Él es Gaara … -dijo señalando a otro pelirrojo que vestía de negro.

-Yo soy Neji … -dijo una moreno algo mayor que él vestido con una camisa blanca- Ella es mi hermana Hanabi … -añadió señalando a la niña morena que se sentaba al otro lado de Hinata.

-Yo soy Hanabi, -dijo esta- Tengo ocho años y me gusta el color rosa … ella es Konan, tiene seis años y le gusta hacer figuritas con papel … -dijo señalando a la otra pequeña -Compartimos cuarto ¿sabes?

-Konan, ¿no saludas?-preguntó Kurenai.

-S-sí … h-hola … -dijo de manera casi imperceptible.

-Es algo tímida … -dijo un niño de la misma edad que ella con el pelo naranja- Mi nombre es Yahiko, tengo también seis años y él es Nagato, es mi mejor amigo, pero no habla mucho tampoco …

-Yo soy … -dijo el último niño y mirando tímidamente arriba.

-Venga … -dijo Neji – Vas muy bien …

-M-me llamo Sai … y tengo diez años … y me gusta leer y dibujar.

-Qué bien … -dijo Sasuke de manera irónica.

-¿Alguien a visto a Kankuro?-dijo Temari.

-Seguro que está por ahí … -añadió Gaara.

-Hooola familia … -dijo una chico entrando en la casa. Era moreno y llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes. El brazo derecho estaba lleno de tatuajes de estilo hawaiano lleno de figuras geométricas en negro que llegaba desde el hombro y parte de la espalda hasta el codo. -¿Ya es hora de comer?

-¿Dónde estabas Kankuro?-preguntó Asuma.

-Fui a la tienda de tatuajes …

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí … Kurenai en serio, quiero hacerme uno nuevo … ya tengo el diseño … es pequeño y barato …

-Eso dijiste con el último y mira tu brazo …

-¿Te lo puedo enseñar al menos?

-Después de comer …

-Está bien … -dijo sentándose- ¿Y ese quién es?

-Se llama Sasuke, es el nuevo.-explicó Neji.

-Ah … pues bienvenido a esta locura a la que llamamos hogar …

-¡Kankuro!

-Lo siento Kurenai … ¿estás bien Hina?

-Sí, no te preocupes … se que no lo dices por mal …

-Venga a comer … -dijo Kurenai.

Así comenzaron a comer. El ambiente era cálido y acogedor. Todos charlaban amistosamente y comían lo que habían preparado. Sasuke simplemente los miraba asombrado. Nunca había visto a una familia tan unida, casi parecía hasta falso, no se fiaba de ellos y no bajaría la guardia.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Eh?-preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Te preguntaba si no te gusta la comida … -preguntó Kurenai.

-¿Eres alérgico a algo?-preguntó Asuma.

-No … -contestó él.

-No pasa nada, Temari es intolerante a la lactosa y Hinata es vegetariana, no hay problema, pero si es algo así deberíamos saberlo para prepararte otra cosa …

-No es eso señora Sarutobi … -contestó Sasuke- es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Puedes tutearme …

-Ya …

-Anda, come algo …

-Las patatas están muy ricas -dijo Hanabi- ¿Quieres de las mías?

-No gracias. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto.

Dicho eso se levantó y se fue. En el piso de arriba aprovechó que no había nadie para ver más de la casa. El primer cuarto a la izquierda era el de Asuma y Kurenai. Era una habitación de aspecto sencillo. Pintado de marrón claro y con pocos muebles, daba la sensación de ser acogedor. Una cama en el centro, una cómoda, un armario y ya.

Salió y entró en el cuarto de al lado. Esta parecía la de los niños pequeños: pintada de azul oscuro con dibujos de barcos, una litera, un armario y cajas llenas de coches y bloques de construcción.

La siguiente tenía que ser de las niñas pequeñas fijo ya que era de color rosa con dos camas con dosel y una armario blanco con flores lilas. Tenían estanterías con libros y una mesa rosa llena de papeles a medio doblar y figuritas. En una de las camas había peluches con formas de animales y en la otra, colgadas del techo y similares a las de la mesa, habían figuritas de animales hechas de papel.

El primer baño era de aspecto delicado. Una bañera con cortina llena de dibujos de colores, un lavamanos para tres y un armario con toallas limpias y las cestas de la ropa sucia. El inodoro tenía un banco para que los más pequeños subieran sin problema. Luego venía la habitación con la puerta llena de prohibiciones. Al entrar, Sasuke supo quienes eran sus dueños, sin duda el chico pelirrojo de negro y el que había llegado tarde. La mitad pintada totalmente de negro y la otra cubierta de pósters de chicas en bikini y coches de carreras. Cada lado con su cama y una cómoda para la ropa. Salió antes de que lo pillaran. El otro baño era igual al primero pero con cambios, las toallas eran de colores más oscuros y masculinos y la cortina de la ducha era totalmente gris. Las cestas de ropa estaban más llenas y en el lavamanos estaban varios frascos diferente del pasta de dientes y desodorante.

La siguiente habitación era de estilo formal. Pintada de azul claro con franjas en gris, las dos camas con sábanas similares y el armario de líneas rectas que encajaba a la perfección. En las paredes destacaban las estanterías llenas de libros de lectura complejos y los dibujos en folios hechos por un niño. Todos estaban firmados por Sai y tenían la fecha escrita por una letra impecable y cuidada, seguramente de Neji.

Solo quedaba una habitación por ver, la de Hinata y Temari, al entrar se sorprendió por lo diferentes que eran ambas partes. Aunque estaba pintada toda de morado, la zona de Hinata tenía flores blancas sobre ella y estanterías con libros, la parte de Temari, estaba cubierta de abanicos de todos los colores y tamaños, aunque predominaban los de color negro y rojo. El más grande era blanco y tenía tres puntos lilas dibujados. Un armario y un escritorio completaban la estancia.

Sasuke salió cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Fue a su nueva habitación y se sentó sobre el colchón aun sin sábanas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y se encontró la chocolatina que Naruto le había dado antes. No entendía por qué se empeñaban en ser amables con él, nunca serían su familia, él ya tenía una y no iba a cambiar de opinión .

Cuando tocaron la puerta para entrar, él no supo como reaccionar, nunca le habían concedido tanta intimidad como para pedir permiso para entrar. Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, se relajó:

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por?

-No, por saber … se que es difícil pero también te puedo asegurar que Asuma y Kurenai hacen todo lo que pueden por nosotros …

-Ya claro … por que les pagan … no son los primeros que conozco que adoptan solo para cobrar la ayuda.

-Eso no es cierto … es cierto que les dan una ayuda mensual, pero ellos no la cobran … cada uno tenemos una cuenta bancaria con nuestro dinero …

-¿Y qué hacéis con el dinero?

-Es para la universidad … o por si te quieres ir …

-Seguro que no queda nada …

-¡Eso no es verdad! No los conoces ni lo más mínimo … -dijo enfadada- Ten, solo venía a traerte esto … -añadió tirándole unas sábanas limpias y saliendo.

-(Le molesta por que sabe que es verdad)-pensó Sasuke.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Supongo …

-Tú eres Sasuke ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿tú eres ...?

-Me llamo Hanabi ¿recuerdas?

-No soy bueno para los nombres …

-Te entiendo, somos muchos …

-¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a avisarte que te llama Kurenai … osea mamá …

-¿Por qué la llamas así?

-Por que la hace feliz … y ella siempre intenta que nosotros lo seamos …

Sasuke salió siguiendo a la pequeña escaleras abajo. Salieron al jardín trasero dónde estaban el resto. Naruto jugaba al balón con los pequeños y con Kankuro mientras las chicas ayudaban a Kurenai a trasplantar unas flores. Gaara leía sentado en una tumbona y Neji columpiaba a Sai en un columpio atado a un árbol. Sasuke reparó en la piscina tapada por una lona, seguramente por ser invierno.

-Sasuke …

-¿Sí?

-Hoy es domingo, por lo que mañana hay colegio. Se que no es muy común empezar el colegio en diciembre, pero el director nos conoce y hará una excepción … lo único es que hasta que te compremos el uniforme tendrás que usar uno viejo de Neji … Los libros de texto te los dan mañana en el colegio, y el resto de material … Hinata, ¿puedes buscárselo?

-Claro … -dijo mirándolo mal -Ahora vuelvo …

-Gracias cielo …

-No es nada. ¡Neji! Voy a entrar en tu cuarto a por un uniforme que te quede pequeño.

-De acuerdo, pero no toques nada …

Entraron de nuevo en casa y Hinata fue hasta un cuarto cerca del salón mientras Sasuke la seguía. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar.

Era el despacho de Asuma, quien hablaba por teléfono:

-Sí, como usted diga … Entonces programa la cirugía para mañana a primera hora y dale analgésicos … hasta luego Nii.

-¿Era Yugito? -preguntó Hinata.

-Sí … dime ¿necesitas algo?

-Vengo a buscar una par de folios y un archivador.

-¿Son para Sasuke?

-Sí. -dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Vale, pero lleva también un estuche con bolis y todo eso …

-De acuerdo. Ya está, gracias Asuma.

Cuando salió y cerró la puerta le entregó las cosas a Sasuke y subió a la habitación de Neji. Abrió el armario dejando ver toda la ropa bien ordenada y planchada. Buscó entre los uniformes y encontró uno más pequeño que los otros y se lo dio a Sasuke.

-Toma.

-Oye sobre lo de antes …

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me he portado como un cretino …

-Solo un poco …

-¿De verdad mañana tengo que ponerme esto?

-Más te vale …

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Sasuke estuvo toda la noche despierto, no podía parar de dar vueltas en una cama a la que aun no estaba acostumbrado. Contándolo a él, esa pareja se hacía cargo de doce menores, no se podía creer que fuera por mera caridad, seguro que tenían intenciones ocultas. Se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en lo que haría si viese a Itachi otra vez, como encontrarlo y la manera de escapar de aquella casa.

Cuando por fin el sueño se apoderó de él, un ruido molesto y constante lleno toda la casa, numerosos despertadores con melodías diferentes sonaron al unísono y tras ellos, quejidos, pasos y niños bostezando y protestando. Sasuke se despertó sin recordar dónde estaba. La cama era cómoda y se encontraba caliente, no le apetecía por nada del mundo moverse, pero el alboroto no se lo permitió.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la rubia que luego recordó que se llamaba Temari, entró en el cuarto hecha una furia.

-¡Naruto arriba!-gritó. El muchacho rubio que dormía placenteramente en la otra cama abrazado a una almohada se despertó de golpe cayendo de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó sobresaltado.

-Que ya es hora melón … -dijo la rubia- Si no te apuras no desayunas y llegaremos tarde.

-¿Llegar tarde a dónde?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Al colegio.-respondió esta- Hoy es lunes, así que arriba.

-Temari podrías ser más dulce a la hora de despertarme … -dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama.

-Y tú podrías poner un despertador para que yo no tuviera que venir a hacerlo casi todos los días …

-¿Por qué no vino Hinata? Ella me despierta bien.

-Se está duchando … apúrate o te arrepentirás … -dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Es siempre así de agradable?-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Solo por las mañanas, los días de semana o cuando no está con Shikamaru … que sí, es casi siempre …

-¿Shikamaru?

-Es su novio, antes venía al colegio nuestro, pero lo dejó el año pasado para comenzar a trabajar … al principio no quería hacer nada, era un vago pero luego conoció a Asuma y ahora es súper trabajador.

-¡Pero si son las 6:30!-exclamó Sasuke.

-Sí, empezamos clases a las 7:00, así que como no nos apuremos vamos a llegar tarde, y eso no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Kurenai.

-¿No le gusta que lleguemos tarde?

-No. Odia que perdamos clases y a parte trabaja allí, así que …

-Ya veo.

-Chicos, ¿estáis visibles?

-Sí Hinata, puedes pasar.

-Voy … -dijo asomándose al cuarto- Os traigo camisas limpias …

-Gracias guapa … -dijo Naruto giñándole un ojo.

-Daros prisa. -dijo al salir.

-Que sueñooo … -bostezó Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se puso el uniforme escolar. Consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones grises para ellos y falda para ellas, jersey azul oscuro para los pequeños y para los de secundaria, chaleco azul claro y americana azul oscuro. Para ellos corbata roja y para ellas un lazo del mismo color.

Cuando terminó, bajó con Naruto al comedor dónde estaban todos desayunando. La mesa estaba llena de diferentes posibilidades: tostadas, mantequilla, mermeladas, galletas, leche, café, diferentes jugos y algunos tipos de cereales de chocolate y de frutas …

Naruto se sentó y comenzó a desayunar como si no hubiera comido nunca. Sasuke en cambio, tomó una taza, la llenó con café y leche y comenzó a beberla estudiando a los demás.

-Oye ¿me escuchas?-le decía la pequeña castaña.

-¿Eh? Sí perdona …

-Te decía que si quieres puedes comer galletas …

-Ah...

-¿No quieres? Hay de chocolate y de fresa …

-No gracias.

-Hanabi, deja en paz a Sasuke.

-Pero Neji, si no estoy haciendo nada …

-Venga niños que llegamos tarde … -decía Kurenai mientras se peinaba bajando por las escaleras.

-Ten Kurenai … -dijo Sai- Tu café …

-Gracias cielo … -dijo besándole en la cabeza- A ver, quién va con Neji y quien viene conmigo …

-Las chicas y Nagato contigo … -dijo Hanabi – y los chicos con Neji.

-Está bien … al coche entonces.

Al llegar al colegio, aparcaron ambos coches en la zona dedicada al profesorado. Mientras salían corriendo de los coches, Kurenai les entregaba dinero para la merienda y les recordaba cosas importantes:

-Portaros bien, ser buenos, a la salida cada uno a sus actividades extraescolares, no vale intercambiarse ni colarse … y eso va por ti Naruto. Esperad a que Kankuro o Neji salgan y os vais a casa, el resto espera por mi aquí … ¿entendido?

-Sííííí … -dijeron todos.

-¡Os quiero!

Sasuke vio como los pequeños se iban juntos al pabellón de primaria mientras Neji se alejaba leyendo, Temari y Kankuro hacían bromas con Naruto y Gaara se quitaba la americana para ponerse una sudadera negra, se colocaba la capucha y unos cascos. Hinata esperaba paciente por él.

-Como eres nuevo no conoces el colegio, si quieres te puedo servir de guía...

-¿No te molesta?

-No, pero seguro que Ino te dice algo, no le hagas caso …

-¿Quién es Ino?

-Mi mejor amiga.

-Da igual, solo acompáñame a nuestra clase, después ya me las apañaré yo solo.

-Vale, como veas …

Hinata comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió por los pasillos hasta que entró en una clase del tercer piso del pabellón de secundaria. Al entrar, una rubia se levantó y fue corriendo hacia ellos, pero al ver a Sasuke paró en seco. Sasuke puso mala cara y se alejó de Hinata sin despedirse para sentarse en un pupitre vacío cerca de la ventana.

-¿Y ese quién es?-preguntó la rubia.

-Hola a ti también Ino.

-Hola Hinata … ¿y ese quién es?

-El nuevo integrante de mi "pequeña" familia …

-¿Otro más? Asuma y Kurenai están locos …

-Pues sí … es demasiado borde, frío, seco …

-Guapo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.

-Pero ¿a ti no te gustaba el chico misterioso?

-Sí, pero tengo ojos en la cara y te digo que está bueno. A parte, no te voy a decir quién me gusta, así que no insistas … jajajaja

-Jajajaja de acuerdo, ya me lo dirás, tarde o temprano, siempre lo haces …

-Eso es trampa jajajaja

Sasuke las escuchaba desde su pupitre fingiendo que miraba por la ventana.

-(¿Así que piensa que soy un borde? ¿Pero quién se habrá creído? Como si ella fuese perfecta … Mejor pasar de ella, ya no necesito nada de ella, no tengo por que dirigirle la palabra, si se cree mejor que yo, pues adiós.)

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres?-preguntó una chica con el pelo largo y rosa que lo miraba apoyada en su pupitre.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué haces en mi sitio?-insistió la chica.

-¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero da igual … siempre puedo sentarme a tu lado ¿verdad?

-Como quieras.

-No te había visto antes por aquí, y eso que conozco a todos los chicos guapos de secundaria …

-Jolín frentona, -dijo Ino desde el otro lado del salón- aun no ha terminado de sentarse y ya te estás tirando al cuello del nuevo. Intenta ser más disimulada o todos se darán cuenta de que eres una fresca …

-¡Tú a callar Ino-cerda!- contestó la pelirosa tapándose la frente con una mano-¿A caso no tienes bollos y mierdas así para comer?

-Sí los tengo, pero no voy a compartirlos contigo si luego vas a ir al baño a vomitarlos …

-¡Serás cerda!

-¡Fresca!

-¡Tragona!

-¡Falsa!

-¡Inútil!

-¡Mentirosa!

-Te vas a enterar … -dijo la chica de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie.

-Eso ya lo veremos … -contestó la rubia.

-¡Ino para, no merece la pena!-dijo Hinata agarrando a su amiga del brazo.

-Eso Ino, mejor hazle caso a la loca de tu amiga, así si vienen a por ella los del psiquiátrico estarás tú para que te lleven a ti también.

En ese momento la cara de Hinata cambió totalmente. Aunque Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero entendió que eso había sido un golpe bajo. A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo, Ino le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a Sakura y salió tras ella. En ese momento entraba Temari por la puerta, y al ver salir corriendo a Hinata con las manos en los ojos le dijo a Ino:

-¿Otra vez?

-Nunca aprende … -dijo la rubia.

-Ve con ella, yo me encargo.

-Pero esta vez no te metas en líos Temari.

-Eso no puedo prometértelo.

-Eres de lo que no hay …

Dicho esto, salió detrás de Hinata. Temari se giró y mirando a Sakura se remangó la camisa:

-En cuanto a ti …

-H-hola Temari … verás es gracioso, yo no he hecho nada esta vez …

-Ya claro y voy yo y me lo creo … -dijo avanzando hacia ella.

-¿No vas a hacerme nada verdad?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Creo que no puedes hacerme nada.-dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que si no te castigarán …

-¿Crees que me da miedo?

-Es tu tercer castigo, si no me equivoco … podrían expulsarte …

-Ya lo se. Una semana como mucho … y teniendo en cuenta que queda una semana de colegio antes de Navidad …

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya verás …

Sasuke miraba sorprendido como su "hermana" agarraba el pupitre de la otra chica y lo vaciaba totalmente en el suelo, haciendo que sus libros se cayeran y se esparcieran sus apuntes.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás loca?

-Aun no he acabado contigo … -dijo agachándose. Tomó el estuche rosa con purpurina del suelo y abriendo la ventana, lo vacío entero haciendo que su contenido cayese al patio. Luego soltó el estuche.- Ahí va, se me ha caído, pero que torpe soy … tendrás que ir a buscarlo … y antes de que empiece la clase. Buena suerte.

-Se lo voy a decir a Tsunade …

-Como si la vieja me diera miedo … ahora te lo repetiré por última vez, ¡deja en paz a Hinata o te arrepentirás! ¿Entendido?

-Eres odiosa.-contestó Sakura saliendo a las escaleras para buscar sus cosas.

Sasuke estaba alucinando. Nadie había hecho nada, todos lo tomaban como algo normal. Esta escuela si que era rara. Cuando entró el profesor y pasó lista solo faltaba una alumna en su pupitre: Sakura Haruno.

Cuando esta volvió, tuvo que disculparse ante el maestro por su retraso, recogió sus cosas del suelo y se sentó en su pupitre. Fue entonces cuando miró a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Será mejor que te alejes todo lo que puedas de esa familia, están todos locos y son unos bichos raros …

-Resulta que ahora vivo con ellos.

-¿Qué? Pues tu pareces normal …

-Soy normal.

-Entonces ven conmigo y la gente no te relacionará con ellos.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque no eres como ellos.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Lo veo en tus ojos … -dijo acercándose a él cada vez más- En esos preciosos y oscuros ojos negros …

-Ya vale.-dijo Sasuke alejándola- Puedes hablarme, pero no somos amigos.

-V-vale …

Las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta que llegó el recreo. Cuando sonó el timbre, Sakura recogió todo rápidamente y esperó por Sasuke. Al llegar al patio fueron a sentarse en unos banquitos de piedra. Sakura se estiró hacia atrás y dejó que le diera el sol.

-Cuando hace sol, todo mejora … ¿no crees Sasuke?

-Si tú lo dices …

-¡Sakura!-dijo una pelirroja que venía hacia ellos- Me he enterado de lo que te hizo la bruja de Temari …

-Veo que aquí las noticias vuelan. -dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

-Perdona, -dijo la pelirroja bajándose las gafas- ¿y tú eres?

-Sasuke Uchiha, es nuevo … -dijo Sakura rápidamente- Ahora viene con nosotras …

-Ya veo … -dijo ella levantando una ceja- Encantada, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki. Y por si no lo sabes, soy la delegada de la otra clase …

-Yo prefiero ser la reina del baile de las flores … -dijo Sakura.

-Si yo te dejo jajajaja -añadió Karin.

-Jajaja ambas sabemos que voy a ganar yo querida …

-Eso ya lo veremos querida Sakura.

-Por cierto Karin, ¿sabes que Sasuke se sienta a mi lado en clase?

-No lo sabía. Sasuke ¿has pensado en tener novia? Yo estoy disponible …

-Tú siempre estás disponible jajaja …

-Qué pena que tú tengas novio Saku .

-Sí, y mi novio es universitario, juega en ligas mayores …

-¿Y tú dónde vives Sasuke?-dijo Karin acercándose a él.

-Vive en el manicomio Sarutobi.-respondió Sakura con mala intención.

-Oh, ya veo … -dijo la chica colocándose las gafas y alejándose.

-¿Qué pasa con esa familia?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues que los Sarutobi deben creerse una ONG o algo … -comenzó Sakura.

-Solo adoptan a bichos raros … -continuó Karin.

-Por ejemplo, a Hinata la sacaron de un manicomio …

-Se ve que la pobre no está muy cuerda.

-Yo he oído que intentó atacar a su padre …

-Pues yo he oído que se fugó del manicomio …

-Pues yo no me lo creo.-dijo Sasuke levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sakura.

-A pasear …

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el patio buscando con la mirada a los miembros de su nueva familia.

Kankuro hablaba sentado junto a otro chico de su edad que llevaba unas gafas de sol, a Neji no se le veía por ninguna parte, Temari y Hinata charlaban amistosamente con la rubia que había conocido antes, Naruto jugaba al fútbol con un chaval de pelo castaño y unas singulares marcas rojas en la cara. A los demás no los pudo ver ya que el patio de primaria quedaba al otro lado.

Cuando subía las escaleras para ir a clase, alguien lo agarró del codo y lo metió en el baño de chicas:

-¿Pero qué co..?

-Hola Sasuke … -dijo Sakura colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de manera fría.

-¿No te habrá molestado lo que dije antes verdad?

-No. Tampoco los conozco demasiado.

-Menos mal … no quería que te enfadaras conmigo …

-¿Por?

-No se, es difícil ser el nuevo, sobre todo si entras en la última semana de Diciembre …. y aún más si eres de los Sarutobi …

-¿Tienes algún problema con ellos?

-Pues mira: Kankuro es un baboso que no deja de hablar de marionetas, Neji se cree mejor que los demás y tiene complejo de superioridad, Temari es una pandillera, Hinata está loca, Naruto no hace más que seguirme a todas partes, es bastante rarito … Gaara es un emo que odia al mundo sin razón … y el resto está en primaria. Aún así, he oído que tampoco son muy normales …

-Si tú lo dices. Adiós Sakura.

-¿Adiós?

-Como tú dices, es complicado ser el nuevo en pleno Diciembre, no quiero agravarlo llegando tarde el primer día …

Dicho eso, salió del baño. Al hacerlo vio que Hinata salía de clase con unos papeles en las mano y sus miradas chocaron. Ella se sorprendió, él apartó la mirada como si nada y siguió. Detrás de él salió Sakura del baño y le cogió de la mano mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. Hinata continuó caminando mientras ellos se dirigían al aula.

Esas fueron las ocho horas más largas de la vida de Sasuke. Como no era lo suficiente difícil para él las clases, o estar encerrado en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo, tuvo que sentarse en el comedor con Sakura mientras ella compraba su merienda para el segundo recreo quejándose de los que engordaba todo, para luego acabar tirándolo a la basura.

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de la última hora, Sakura recogió todo y con un bolígrafo rosa con purpurina, escribió unos números en un trozo de papel de su libreta y se lo entregó a Sasuke:

-El de arriba es el número de mi casa, por si necesitas algo. Y el de abajo, es mi móvil, por si necesitas … hablar u otras cosas. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Llámame cuando quieras, eso sí, no tardes mucho … Adiós.-y salió de clases.

Sasuke se quedó asombrado. Esa chica no paraba de sorprenderlo. Intentando recordar como volver al estacionamiento acabó en el comedor y en el gimnasio, pero no donde él quería. Cuando por fin llegó, estaban todos esperando por él para irse a casa. Kurenai se había ido a preparar la comida junto a los más pequeños que ya tenían hambre. Allí quedaban Kankuro, Temari, Hinata y Naruto esperándolo.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó al llegar.

-Fueron a casa. -contestó Kankuro.-Apurad que tengo hambre.

Subieron al coche y Gaara se sentó delante dejando a Hinata al lado de Temari y a Naruto al lado de Sasuke para que no fuera solo.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Kankuro una vez en la carretera- ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

-Hoy nos dieron las notas de matemáticas. -dijo Naruto.

-¿Y qué tal?

-¡Saqué un 5!-respondió alegre el rubio.

-¿Solo un 5?-preguntó Temari.

-¿Con todo lo que te ayudó Neji?-preguntó Hinata

-Jo, que al menos aprobé … -dijo poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Y tú Gaara? -preguntó Kankuro.

-Y yo ¿qué?-contestó este.

-¿Cual es tu nota?

-Un 7,75... tampoco es para tanto.- dijo, y se colocó los auriculares con música.

-Vaaaale. ¿Y vosotras chicas?

-Yo le vacié el estuche a Sakura por la ventana.-contestó Temari sonriente.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó alarmado Kankuro. -¿Por qué ahora?

Temari miró a Hinata de lado y luego a Sasuke con enfado antes de decir:

-Se lo merecía y punto.

-Lo que tú digas Temari … ¿y tú Hina?

-Pues … bien supongo.

-¿A pasado algo?

-No … -dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke- Pero Sasuke no ha hablado y hoy fue su primer día …

-¡Es verdad! Lo siento tío, aun no me he acostumbrado a tenerte aquí … jajajaja ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Normal.

-¿Normal?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Por que a mi me pareció todo menos normal …

-¿Y en base a qué dices eso?

-Lo digo por que te vi saliendo del baño con Sakura …

-¡Qué! -dijo sorprendida Temari- Ya el primer día … ¡pero será puta!

-Joder, si que vais rápidos hoy en día … jajajaja- rió Kankuro para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Sakura y yo no hemos hecho nada en el baño!-gritó Sasuke defendiéndose.

-Ya claro … -continuó Hinata mirándolo a los ojos- Por eso ella le ha contado a medio colegio lo contrario …

-¿Que ha hecho qué?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Ahora todo el mundo cree que sois novios …

-¿Y a mi que me importa lo que crean los demás?

-Tío, que a mi me mola Sakura … -dijo Naruto apenado.

-Como a la mitad de los idiotas de clase Naruto.-respondió Temari.

-¿Y si lo hubiéramos hecho, qué?-preguntó Sasuke indignado.

-Al menos podrías ser sincero. -contestó Hinata enfadada.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?

-No se si lo has pillado, pero ahora eres parte de la familia quieras o no … y lo que tú hagas puede jodernos al resto ¿sabes?

-Si tanto te importa que salga con Sakura, pídele tú salir antes …

-¡Yo no quiero salir con Sakura!-chilló Hinata.

-Si al final va a tener razón y todo … -dijo Sasuke por lo bajito.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Hinata.

-Lo que has oído. Que Sakura tiene razón, en esta casa sois todos unos bichos raros y tú eres la peor con diferencia …

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Hinata dolida. La tensión era tal que el resto se habían quedado callados para no empeorar el asunto.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No sé de qué manicomio te habrás escapado o quién te haya dejado salir, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que nunca debiste salir de él!

Una vez las palabras salieron de la boca de Sasuke este se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Estaba enfadado con Hinata y con el mundo, pero se había pasado. Eso lo podía notar en la cara de todos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca formando una gran O. Hasta Gaara se había quitado los cascos y lo miraba con odio. Pero ya lo había dicho, y algo que se le daba peor a Sasuke que hacer amigos, era admitir que se había equivocado y pedir perdón.

El resto del camino fueron en silencio y al llegar al garaje Hinata cogió su mochila y salió del coche corriendo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Corrió arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Al verla así, Kurenai le preguntó a Kankuro que había pasado y este se lo contó en voz baja. Sasuke pensó que lo echarían de casa.

Al contrario de lo que él imaginaba, los demás actuaron como si nada. Almorzaron, hicieron los deberes del colegio y cuando Asuma llegó a la noche, Kurenai lo llamó a parte para explicarle lo sucedido.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke se escapó de casa. No sabía como reconocer y enmendar su error y le daba miedo que pudieran echarlo. Si no lo querían se iría él, pero no dejaría que lo expulsaran otra vez.

Agarró su chaqueta y salió de casa.

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

-Pobrecita … -dijo Asuma.- ¿Sigue en su habitación?

-Sí, Temari y Hanabi han intentado hablar con ella, pero se niega a responder …

-Veamos que dice Sasuke …

-No seas demasiado duro con él, estaba enfadado y no sabe lo de Hina …

-Lo se, pero tiene que disculparse. Niños ¿alguien ha visto a Sasuke?

-NO- fueron contestando uno a uno.

-Su chaqueta no está …

-¿Qué has dicho Yahiko?

-Que no está su abrigo … ni sus botas …

-Asuma, ¿se habrá escapado?

-¿Quién se ha escapado?-preguntó Hinata frotándose los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hinata hija, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero ¿quién se ha escapado?

-Creemos que Sasuke …

-Vamos a buscarlo … seguro se fue por el parque de atrás …

-¿Por el bosque encantado? -preguntó Konan.

-Sí.

-Está bien … Nos separaremos para buscarlo …

-Neji, ve con Hanabi y con Konan en uno de los coches … -comenzó a decir Asuma – Kankuro tú irás con Sai y Yahiko en el otro coche, rodead todo el parque a ver si lo veis desde la carretera …

-Sí, vamos peques … -dijo Neji.-Abrocharos el cinturón ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, adiós mamá … ahora volvemos … -dijo Hanabi.

-¡Todos al coche!-gritó Kankuro y en un minuto ya salían del garaje.

-Vale, Temari, tú ve con Naruto, Hinata ve con Gaara … llevad linternas y revisad el bosque …

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Nagato .

-Tú vienes conmigo … -dijo Asuma.

-Yo me quedaré en casa por si vuelve … -dijo Kurenai- Hace frío y es tarde …

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos …

Dicho esto, salieron de casa y comenzaron a buscar por el bosque que comunicaba con el jardín trasero de la casa. Se separaron y Hinata y Gaara fueron juntos en dirección al lago. Mientras caminaban, iban llamando a Sasuke sin obtener respuesta. Cada vez iban más deprisa y lo llamaban con más fuerza:

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Sasuke, dónde estás?-decía Hinata cada vez con más desesperación.

-¡Sasuke!

-Mira Gaara … ¿Sasuke?

-¿Hinata? ¿Gaara? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Venimos a buscarte ….

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, te guste o no eres parte de la familia … y no se deja atrás a la familia …

-Voy a avisar al resto … -dijo Gaara sacando su teléfono móvil y marcando, cuando al otro lado contestaron, añadió- Hola, ¿Asuma? Sí lo hemos encontrado …

-¿Por qué insistís tanto en que sea de la familia?

-Por que todos necesitamos una Sasuke.

-¿Por qué esta?

-Por que ha tocado …

-¿Y si Asuma y Kurenai me echan de casa?

-No creo que lo hagan …

-¿Y si ya no me quieren?

-Eso no va a pasar nunca …

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que los conozco bien. Asuma se volvió loco buscándote y Kurenai estaba al borde de las lágrimas …

-No deberían ponerse así, no por mi …

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no los merezco …

-Yo creo que sí …

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura …

Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke en la hierba mientras Gaara le explicaba a Asuma como llegar a donde ellos estaban. Al cabo de un rato Asuma apareció corriendo seguido de Nagato. Se paró a un par de metros de ellos y se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento .

Cuando fue capaz de respirar con normalidad se incorporó y dijo:

-Hinata, Gaara, id con Nagato a casa y avisad al resto de que lo hemos encontrado y que ya volvemos a casa …

-¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Hinata.

-Nosotros tenemos que hablar primero. -dijo sentándose junto a su nuevo hijo.

-De acuerdo … vamos Hinata, lleva tú la linterna … -dijo Gaara.

-Gaara … estoy cansado …

-Está bien Nagato. Ven … -dijo agachándose al lado del niño para cogerlo en brazos.

Sasuke observó como Gaara llevaba al pequeño en brazos mientras Hinata iluminaba el camino para que no tropezaran y se alejaban poco a poco.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio mirando el cielo hasta que Sasuke se sintió demasiado incómodo como para permanecer así:

-Señor Sarutobi yo …

-No importa.

-¿Como dice?

-Nosotros te queríamos aquí, te aceptamos como uno más … pero si tantas ganas tienes de irte, de devolveremos al orfanato mañana sin falta.

-¿Qué? ¡No, espere!

-¿Dime?

-Lo siento … -dijo haciendo una reverencia- No me devuelva por favor, cambiaré … se lo juro … deme otra oportunidad … no lo volveré a defraudar … seré el hijo perfecto … haré todo lo que usted diga, pero por favor no …

-Ya lo eres.

-¿Qué?

-El hijo perfecto … ya lo eres. Todos sois especiales y os queremos por igual … No he venido a regañarte ni mucho menos te íbamos a echar de casa. Nosotros no somos así … -dijo mirándole a los ojos. -Para Kurenai y para mi todos los niños que entran por la puerta son un regalo de los dioses atendiendo nuestras plegarias … Pero si aun así consideras que no somos aptos, que no te sientes a gusto en casa o simplemente prefieres marcharte …

-¡No! Estaba equivocado, quiero quedarme …

-¿Entonces por qué te has ido?

-Tenía miedo de que me echasen de casa …

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?

-Por lo de Hinata.

-Los hermanos discuten, pero no por ello los vamos ha echar, ¿no crees?

-¿No está enfadado por lo que hice?

-Quiero pensar que no lo hiciste con mala intención … Todos los de nuestra casa son "especiales" y eso mucha gente no lo entiende y por ello se ríen y se mofan de mis hijos. ¿Acaso creías que no lo sabía? Lo se, pero esos niños han sufrido demasiado y merecen ser felices, merecen una segunda oportunidad de la vida , merecen una vida nueva en la que poder ser … niños. Y tú igual .

-¡No es justo!

-¿El qué no es justo?

-¡Esto! Hay gente que lo tiene todo, familia, padres que los quieren y los cuidan … y no lo valoran.

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa. Pero nosotros podemos moldearla a nuestro antojo para que parezca lo más posible a nuestro ideal …

-Yo tenía padres, ¿sabe? Me querían … mi padre me llevaba a jugar al baseball y mi madre me hacía tartas de chocolate … éramos felices …

-¿De verdad piensas que los de casa no?

-¿Qué?

-Ellos también tenían unos padres antes de venir aquí … Ellos también han pasado por situaciones por las que un niño no debería pasar nunca, pero lo han hecho y siguen adelante. En cuanto a Hinata … es verdad que todavía le duelen las burlas y algunas expresiones … pero es muy dulce y tiene buen corazón, seguro que te perdona.

-No sé como disculparme …

-¿Has probado a decirle: lo siento?

-No.

-Inténtalo, suele funcionar …

Dicho esto, se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones para limpiarlos. Se estiró hacia arriba y le tendió la mano a Sasuke que permanecía sentado en el suelo.

-¿Vienes?

\- …

-A casa con tu familia.

Sasuke sonrió de manera triste y dándole la mano, se levantó del suelo y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-No te preocupes que no le diré nada de lo que hemos hablado a nadie, tú reputación de chico misterioso está a salvo conmigo …

-Gracias señor Sarutobi.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí.

-Asuma.

-De acuerdo … Asuma.

Al llegar a casa, todos estaban sentados en el sofá esperando angustiados. Cuando entraron por la puerta, los cinco más pequeños y Naruto corrieron a abrazar a Sasuke:

-¡Has vuelto! -decía Hanabi contenta.

-Creíamos que te habías ido para siempre … -decía Sai.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo … -comentaba Yahiko.

-No lo hagas … -añadía Nagato.

-Podías haberte perdido en el bosque mágico … -sugirió Konan.

-Si te hubieras ido, ¿con quién iba a compartir habitación yo ahora?

-¡Naruto!

-Perdona, bienvenido a casa colega …

-Ten … tendrás frío … -dijo Hinata tendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Hoy preparo yo la cena. -anunció Neji.-¿Me ayudáis?

-Hinata, ¿podemos hablar?

-Supongo …

-Oye, sobre lo que dije antes …

-No importa …

-Sí importa, porque que te hizo daño.

-¿Qué?

-No sé el por qué, pero ese tema te incomoda y lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte …

-Pero quiero hacerlo, mi intención no era hacerte daño.

-Está bien, te perdono.

-¿Así de fácil?

-¿Qué querías? ¿Que te odiara para siempre?

-No, pero …

-Estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan … además los hermanos se perdonan … para eso está la familia …

-Gracias .

Al día siguiente en clases les dieron las notas y era un alboroto. Ino lloraba por suspender matemáticas mientras Hinata la animaba prometiéndole ayuda en vacaciones. Temari dudaba entre falsificar las notas o la firma de Asuma y Sasuke esperaba en su pupitre sin ese folio morado claro en el imprimían las calificaciones.

-Jo, que suerte tienes Sasuke …

-¿Y eso por qué Sakura?

-No llevas notas a casa.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Sí.

-¿Por?

-Tengo mala nota en historia y mis padres me van a castigar sin salir …

-Ah …

-¿Qué tal se te da a ti la historia?

-Bastante bien, me gusta …

-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¿A estudiar?

-¡Claro tonto! Jajajaja -decía mientras le tocaba el brazo.

-Supongo que podré … -respondió Sasuke visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Quedamos en mi casa?

-O en la biblioteca …

-En mi casa mejor, estaremos solos … -dijo acercándose más a él- Tendremos más privacidad, y habrá menos ruido que me distraiga …

-Si tú lo dices …

-Sasuke vamos a bajar al salón de actos … ¿vienes?-preguntó Hinata animada, pero al ver la situación frenó y se puso seria- Oh, veo que estás ocupado …

-Va a bajar conmigo Hyuga … si no te molesta.

-No … para nada … pasadlo bien. -dijo haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado más bien triste.

Se alejó y se reunió con las dos rubias que la esperaban para bajar en fila. Sasuke siguió a Sakura por el colegio hasta llegar al salón de actos. Era un espacio con un escenario enorme rodeado por gruesas cortinas rojas de terciopelo y una zona amplia llena de butacas. En estas estaban sentados todos los alumnos de secundaria y los profesores.

Sasuke se sentó entre Sakura y Karin varias filas más atrás de donde estaban Hinata, Ino y Temari. Desde allí podía ver como la chica de ojos perla charlaba con sus amigas riendo de vez en cuando. Esa escena lo hizo sonreír pero no pasó inadvertido por cierta joven de ojos jade que lo estudiaba de cerca.

-¿Qué miras Sasuke?

-¿Eh? Todo y nada, nunca había estado es un sitio con tanta gente …

-¿Nada en particular?

-No.

-Ya veo. Mira va a comenzar la obra de Navidad de los enanos …

-¿Quienes actúan?

-Los de primaria.

El telón se abrió y varios niños disfrazados comenzaron a moverse recitando sus líneas. Era la obra de del cascanueces y entre ellos, Sasuke reconoció a Hanabi vestida como la protagonista. Sai andaba por ahí diciendo alguna que otra línea suelta y al terminar la obra todos los mayores comenzaron a aplaudir. Sasuke vio como Sakura aplaudía más por obligación que por otra cosa y cuando buscó a Hinata con la mirada la vio de pie junto a las otras dos rubia aplaudiendo todo lo que podían. Él se animó y aplaudió con fuerza.

Al terminar de aplaudir, anunciaron que los más pequeños de primaria iban a cantar varios villancicos. Entre ellos estaban Konan, Nagato y Yahiko por lo que al terminar Hinata volvió a levantarse para aplaudir.

Fue entonces cuando se giró riendo y su mirada chocó con la de Sasuke que la miraba embobado. Ella dejó de sonreír de pronto sorprendida, para luego saludarle con la mano y dedicarle una sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio.

Al salir, fueron a clase a por sus mochilas y chaquetas y se fueron a casa.

Al entrar Hanabi salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin decir a dónde iba. Kankuro salió corriendo detrás de ella. Sasuke asombrado preguntó:

-¿A dónde van?

-A por los adornos.- respondió Naruto.

-¿Qué adornos?

-Para la casa, ¿nunca has decorado la casa para la Navidad?

-Temari, no todo el mundo lo hace …

-Kurenai, hoy a la tarde vienen Tenten y Lee un rato que nos vamos a patinar al lago …

-¿Le vas a pedir salir?-preguntó Temari emocionada.

-¿A Lee?

-A Tenten idiota …-continuó la rubia parándose al lado de su hermano.

-No Temari, no voy a hacerlo …

-Pero te gusta.-añadió su otra hermana parándose a su otro lado.

-Eso tú no lo sabes Hinata …

-Todos lo sabemos … -dijo Kankuro bajando por las escaleras con varias cajas de cartón -Y tú le gustas …

-Solo somos amigos, ella es agradable con todo el mundo …

-Ya claro, ¿y cuando te trajo los deberes por estar enfermo?-dijo Hinata.

-¿Y cuando te ayudó a reparar el coche?-añadió Kankuro.

-¿Y cuando te acompañó a por tu libro de economía hasta el metro bajo la lluvia?-dijo Temari.

-¿Y cuando se apuntó a artes marciales?-continuó Hinata.

-¿Y cuando te acompaña a las extraescolares de los peques los fines de semana?

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Neji desesperado- He dicho que solo somos amigos y punto…

-Lo que tú digas …

-¡Kankuro no empieces … es más, me voy a colocar las luces de fuera … -dijo agarrando una caja que ponía "exterior" y saliendo de casa.

-Sai cielo ¿puedes llevarle la chaqueta y evitar que se mate?

-Sí mamá …

-Gaara ¿nos ayudas con el árbol?-dijo Hanabi.

-Que os ayude Hinata.

-Porfaaaa …

-He dicho que no.

-Por favor Gaara. -dijo Nagato subiendo al regazo del pelirrojo.

-Puffff , está bien … vamos allá.

-¿Gaara es siempre así?

-¿Así como?

-Suave, dulce … a mi me habían dicho que era todo lo contrario …

-Siente especial devoción por Nagato. Siempre hace todo lo que puede por él. Es buena gente …

-No lo dudo …

-Oye Sasuke ¿quieres ayudarnos?

-¿Yo? No soy muy bueno decorando …

-Yo te ayudo.

-Gracias Konan.

-Yo voy a hacer la comida con mamá … -dijo Hinata.

Después de comer, siguieron decorando la casa hasta que terminaron. En el exterior, luces de colores y un trineo tirado por renos de plástico. En el interior, cojines con motivos navideños, guirnaldas en las barandillas de las escaleras, y en medio del salón un gran árbol de Navidad decorado con guirnaldas, bolas de colores y figuritas adornaban la casa dándole un toque navideño.

Habían terminado cuando el timbre de la casa sonó:

-¿Neji?

-Sí Hanabi.

-Es Tenten.

-Hola guapa, ¿qué tal estás?-saludó la morena a la pequeña.

-Yo bien, estamos decorando la casa …-contestó esta-

-Qué bonito os ha quedado todo …

-¡Gracias Tenten!

-H-hola Neji …-lo saludó cuando este se asomó desde la cocina.

-Hola Tenten.

-Lee dice que viene más tarde …-dijo la morena.

-¿Quieres ir yendo al lago?

-Vale, ¿por qué no?

-Niños, cuando llegue Lee le decís que vamos al lago.

-¿Os vais los dos solos?

-Cierra el pico Kankuro.

-Como usted diga señor.

-Adiós Kankuro, nos vemos luego …

-Hasta luego Tenten.

Ambos salieron por el jardín trasero y siguieron el sendero hasta el lago. Como era pleno diciembre a lo mejor con algo de suerte ya estaba congelado y podrían patinar en él.

Al rato la puerta volvió a sonar y al abrir la puerta una rubia vestida con unos pantalones ajustados negros y un jersey ajustado de color rojo.

-Hola guapetona …-saludó la despampanante rubia.

-Hola Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hinata-

-No sé, me aburría en casa y decidí venir a por una de las galletas de la señora Sarutobi …

-Aun no están Ino …-contestó Kurenai desde la cocina-

-Pues tendré que esperar jajajaja

-Sabes que siempre eres bien recibida en esta casa …

-Gracias Kurenai …

-Hola Ino.

-¡Kankuro! Hola ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien gracias ¿el jersey es nuevo?

-Sí, me lo regaló hoy mi madre … ¿te gusta?-dijo girando para lucirlo.

-Te queda bien.

-Gracias, oye Hina ¿subimos?

-Claro, mamá vamos arriba …

-Os subo las galletas cuando estén.

-Gracias señora Sarutobi …-se despidió la rubia mientras subían.

Kankuro se acercó sigilosamente a su madre y viendo que no había nadie cerca decidió volver a la carga:

-Mamá, sobre lo del tatuaje nuevo …

-He dicho que no Kankuro …

-Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado enseñártelo …

-Está bien enséñamelo.

-Ahora no puedo.

-¿Por?

-Gaara, ¿me ayudas con los deberes?- preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, Yahiko, Konan traed vosotros vuestros deberes también y los hacemos en el despacho de Asuma.

-Jooo estábamos jugando …

-Venga id con Gaara y cuando acabéis os doy una galleta a cada uno.- dijo sonriente Kurenai.

-¿A Gaara también?

-Sí Nagato, ha Gaara también.

Los cuatro entraron en el despacho y cerraron la puerta.

-Mamá …

-Dime Kankuro.

-Quiero tatuarme el nombre de Gaara.

-¿Y eso?

-Es la única familia que tengo … ya me entiendes, biológica digo …

-Te entiendo perfectamente Kankuro … puff, hablaré con tu padre, no te prometo nada, pero si consigues el dinero supongo que no habrá problema …

-Tú no digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿entendido?-dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Perfectamente … -contestó serio.

A la noche, Tenten y Neji volvieron del lago y se despidieron. Ino se quedó a cenar y después se fue a casa.

Después de cenar, pusieron una película navideña y se sentaron todos juntos en el sofá del salón.

Al terminar la película, Kurenai los mandó a la cama:

-Mamá ¿cuando van a venir los abuelos?

-Dentro de un par de días …

-Buenas noches …

-Buenas noches.

-Sasuke …

-¿Sí Hinata?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo …

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me gustaría contarte mi historia … -dijo mientras suspiraba.

-¿Tú historia?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres decir tu vida antes de venir a la casa de los Sarutobi?

-Sí …

-De acuerdo, te escucho …

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata:**

Todo comenzó como siempre esa mañana:

-Interna número 385, es hora de levantarse.

-¿No podría llamarme Hinata?

-Sabes que no.

-Está bien … ya estoy lista …

-Bien, vamos.

Como todos los días, el celador venía a buscarme para guiarme por esos blancos y fríos pasillos hasta mi destino. No me dejaban usar zapatos por seguridad, o eso era lo que decían …

Era pleno invierno y por debajo del camisón hasta las rodillas blanco se colaba el viento helado ya que era muy fino como para impedirlo. Los dientes me castañeteaban como siempre por las mañanas …

Llegamos a un comedor en el que me obligaron a pararme en una fila para darme un vaso de plástico con agua y un envase de papel con las pastillas de colores de siempre … la roja para calmarme, la azul para que no me pusiera agresiva y la amarilla para evitar la depresión … y la blanca y la redonda no sabía exactamente para qué servían, pero me las tomaba igual.

Al terminar venía un enfermero y te mandaba abrir la boca para revisar que te las hubieras tomado todas.

Después te dejaban desayunar lo que quiera que pusieran dentro del plato, normalmente papillas para evitar que se ahogases o pudieras agredir a alguien.

Tras comer nos dividíamos en dos grupos, los que tenían permiso para salir paseaban por el jardín mientras que a los otros nos dejaban irnos a duchar.

Las duchas tenían el suelo de cemento y las paredes cubiertas con baldosas blancas.

Al llegar, te desnudabas delante de los vigilantes de guardia,quienes solían ser hombres por si alguna interna se ponía violenta. Allí te daban una pastilla de jabón para que te lavaras con ella y una toalla para secarte. Eso era todo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que entré a las duchas:

 **Inicio Flashback**

Me había pasado dos días enteros llorando. Mi padre me había mandado a un psiquiátrico y no era fácil de asimilar.

Al llegar mi padre firmó un montón de papeles mientras a mi me arrastraban a otra sala.

En ella solo había una silla en la que me sentaron a la fuerza. Entró una mujer vestida de enfermera y con unas tijeras oxidadas comenzó a cortar mi largo cabello azulado. Era lo único que me quedaba de mi madre y me lo estaban arrebatando.

Al terminar el suelo que me rodeaba estaba lleno de mechones de pelo y mi regazo de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Luego me llevaron a las duchas para lavarme pero no podía, nunca nadie me había visto desnuda y me moría de vergüenza. Me negué a desvestirme y por ello me mandaron a mi cuarto a reflexionar …

Tardé dos semanas en que me ofrecieran volver a las duchas y cuando por fin me dejaron, me sentía tan sucia y llena de mugre que no me importó quien estuviera delante o pudiera verme.

No me importó, más bien sentí un inmenso placer cuando el agua fría comenzó a caer sobre mi cuerpo y arrastraba la suciedad con ella.

 **Fin Flashback**

Con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a obedecer las normas por muy malas que me parecieran. Había comprobado que si no peleabas ni montabas alboroto, podías pasar desapercibido e incluso llegar a obtener cierto beneficios como poder salir al jardín o que te dejaran leer un libro …

Salí del baño vestida con otro camisón igual al anterior pero limpio y me dirigí a mi habitación a esperar a que me llamaran para ir a terapia.

A las dos o tres horas, un celador vino a buscarme:

-¿Hinata?

-Sabes de sobra que estoy aquí …

-Ya es la hora.

-¿Tengo que ir? Me duele y luego estoy mareada siempre …

-Lo siento.

-Por favor … -dije llorando- Por favor …

-Hinata, lo siento pero tienes que ir …

-Está bien … ¿puedo mirar por la ventana antes de irme?

-Puedes, pero date prisa.

-Gracias.

Fuimos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación blanca de aspecto destartalado que tan bien conocía. El vigilante se quedó fuera mientras las enfermeras me ayudan a subirme a la camilla y me amarran las manos y los pies con unas correas que cuero que me dejan la piel roja.

Al rato entra el médico, es un hombre mayor con bata blanca y una carpeta con mis datos. Hace tiempo que ni se digna a mirarme cuando entra. Simplemente se sube las gafas y dice:

-Sesión de terapia número cuarenta con la interna 385. Procedemos a introducir la goma protectora. Enfermera …

-Voy … -dice esta ayudándome a abrir la boca para meter un cilindro de caucho que tengo que morder para que no me estallen los dientes.-Muerde bien cielo.

-Enfermera, ponga la inyección …

-Relájate … -decía siempre antes de clavarme la aguja con ese líquido transparente.

-Y ahora humedezca las esponjas …

-Listo doctor …

-Perfecto. Procedamos … ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Edad?

-Tengo trece años.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-14 de Diciembre.

-Entonces … dos, ¡no! Seis meses …

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Me obligó mi padre …

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que lo denuncié por malos tratos …

-Eso no es cierto. Enfermera aplique la descarga.

Y ahí venía. Los auriculares que me ponían en las sienes rodeadas por esponjas comenzaban a mandar pequeñas corrientes a todo mi cuerpo. Primero eran soportables pero cada vez iban aumentando de intensidad provocando que mi cuerpo se retorciera involuntariamente por su culpa.

El dolor era insoportable y tuve que escupir la goma para poder gritar buscando una forma de dejar salir algo del dolor que sentía dentro.

Pero no paró, nunca lo hacía … estuve agonizando hasta que el doctor opinó que era suficiente y apagó la máquina. Esperó a que dejara de temblar y dijo:

-¿Nombre?

-Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Edad?

-Trece años.

-¿Motivo por el que estás aquí?

-Mi padre …

-Respuesta incorrecta …

Las descargas volvieron a recorrer mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo moviéndolo a su gusto como si de una muñeca de trapo me tratase.

Cuando terminó, no sentía las piernas, pero eso a ellos les daba igual:

-¿Nombre?

-M-me duele …

-Responde.

-Me duele mucho …

-Si no respondes tendré que darte más descargas.

-No siento las piernas …

-Responde.

-¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Socorro! ¡Madre sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-Tu madre está muerta, no puede venir a buscarte.

Y una vez más fui perforada por aquellas serpientes invisibles que me devoraban por dentro. Mis gritos se perdían más allá de la puerta. Sabía de sobra que mi madre ya no estaba en este mundo, yo misma fui a su entierro y por su muerte fue que mi padre comenzó a beber. Siempre estaba con una copa en la mano. Con el tiempo se fue volviendo cada vez más huraño y grosero hasta que un día me cruzó la cara de una bofetada solo por no tener hambre. Mi madre llevaba muerta una semana.

 **Inicio Flashback**

Era la quinta vez que iba a urgencias ese mes. Hoy hacía dos meses que mi madre se fue al cielo y mi padre estaba borracho de más cuando llegué del colegio aquella tarde:

-¿Por qué te has ido?- gritaba sentado en el suelo del dormitorio. -¿Por qué?

-Padre, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo …

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de tu madre?

-Quería saber si estabais bien …

-Fuera …

-¿Qué?

-¡He dicho que te largues!

-Papá me estás asustando …

-¿Estás sorda?

Fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre mi y me empujó por las escaleras. Caí rodando hasta chocar contra el suelo de la planta principal. Fue entonces cuando mi padre bajó y comenzó a pegarme patadas. Cuando terminó, me subió al coche y me llevó al hospital.

Una vez allí, fui en camilla hasta un cuarto donde me escayolaron la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo, me pusieron un collarín y una tirita en la frente.

Fue entonces cuando el médico entró con mi padre siguiéndolo.

-Has tenido mucha suerte pequeña … no ha sido nada grave … pero, ¿como ha pasado?

-SE cayó por las escaleras, es demasiado torpe …

-¿Es eso cierto?

\- … -era incapaz de levantar la mirada.

-Señor Hyuga ¿puedo hablar a solas con su hija?

-De acuerdo, pero no la toque.

-Tiene mi palabra … -y cuando mi padre se fue añadió- ¿Me vas a responder ahora?

-Mi padre …

-¿Te lo ha hecho tu padre?

-Sí, no es la primera vez …

Y así comencé a relatarle a ese completo desconocido como mi vida se había convertido en un infierno tras la muerte de mi madre y como mi padre había tomado por costumbre emborracharse para luego pegarme.

Al terminar, el doctor salió y habló con mi padre. Esa misma noche me fui a casa y la semana siguiente me internaron.

 **Fin Flashback**

Volví a la realidad cinco minutos después de que parasen la máquina.

-¿Nombre?

-Ya se lo he dicho, me llamo Hinata …

-¿Edad?

-Trece, solo tengo trece años …

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No lo se … no lo se … -dije llorando- Solo quiero ir a casa, por favor … solo quiero volver a casa …

-Es suficiente por hoy. Vuelve a tu habitación …

Me ayudaron a levantarme después de soltar las correas. Las piernas me temblaban y casi no podía mantenerme en pie. Al salir no daba caminado sola por lo que el enfermero que me había acompañado hasta allí me llevó en brazos de vuelta a mi habitación.

Una vez allí me dejó tumbada en la cama donde permanecí toda la tarde.

A medida que el dolor desapareció los músculos comenzaron a "dormirse" como solía decir mi madre y la sensación de que pequeñas hormigas me recorrían por dentro comenzó … no podía rascarme ni mucho menos moverme por lo que vino una enfermera para sedarme.

Cuando se fue, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas para luego desdibujarse y convertirse ante mis ojos en meras manchas de colores para fundirse todo en un simple borrón … y luego … nada.

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche. Esa era la parte de mi rutina que más miedo me daba. Después de cerrar las puertas de todas las habitaciones con llave, los médicos, enfermeras, celadores y vigilantes se iban a dormir y reinaba el silencio total … durante veinte minutos …

Una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, parecía como que los internos se daban cuenta de donde estaban y de que estaban solos, porque se desataban y comenzaban a hablar … primero susurros sueltos que te ponían los pelos de punta para ir aumentando las voces, la frecuencia y el volumen hasta llegar a un gran número de personas gritando al unísono …

Algunas todavía decían cosas coherentes y con sentido, otras maldecían a sus captores, algunas recordaban en voz baja a sus seres queridos y el lugar del que procedían y otros simplemente se desahogaban dejando salir su ira y frustración a través de aquellos gritos que el viento se encargaba de repartir por todo el edificio …

Siempre que pasaba tardaba en dormirme, al fin y al cabo era una niña, una niña pequeña de trece años y todo aquello me aterraba …

Cuando por fin me dormí, alguien intentó abrir mi puerta. Luego supe que había sido un interno intentando escapar, por lo que no conseguí volver a dormirme.

A él se lo llevaron dos celadores a la fuerza, arrastrándolo por el pasillo mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón que los mataría, que nos mataría a todos …

Cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de nuevo estaba asustada ya que no podía moverme de aquel sitio. Me senté contra en cabezero de metal y me abracé las rodillas, estaba temblando del miedo … hasta que lo vi.

Era Yan, el celador que me llevaba a terapia, el único que me llamaba por mi nombre, el que me traía libros para leer a escondidas, el que me dejaba mirar por la ventana por última vez antes de desaparecer, el único que no creía que yo estuviera loca …

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí …

-Ven, rápido …

-¿Por qué? Aun no es hora de mi terapia …

-Lo sé, ven confía en mi, voy a sacarte de aquí …

-¿Cómo?-dije yo poniéndome de pie.

-Aun no lo se …

Al llegar a la puerta, me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caer, fue entonces cuando me cogió en brazos y escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello sacó una manta del armario y me la puso por encima. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con total normalidad.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No … gracias.

-No me las des aun pequeña, dámelas cuando te saque de aquí …

-Vale.

-Ahora silencio …

Obedecí en todo momento. Tras un par de minutos en los que oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse comencé a sentir el frío y el viento. Fue cuando levanté la cabeza y vi que estábamos fuera del edificio, en un estacionamiento y Yan abría un coche para dejarme sentada dentro.

-Espera aquí … no te muevas, volveré a por ti …

Y lo hizo. Al rato volvió y arrancó el coche. Salimos por la verja de metal que rodeaba todo el manicomio y cogimos la carretera principal.

Llegamos a una casa de aspecto humilde donde varios niños jugaban en el jardín. Yan aparcó el coche en la entrada y se bajó. Al abrir la puerta de atrás se dio cuenta de que yo no llevaba zapatos, por lo que me cargó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

La puerta la abrió una niña de cinco años con una melena marrón y unos ojos perla muy parecidos a los míos. La seguía en todo momento un chico muy parecido a ella pero más mayor. Y una señora de pelo gris salió a recibirnos:

-Hombre Yan … no esperaba tu visita hasta dentro de dos días, como estaba previsto.

-Lo sé, lo siento … pero no podía soportarlo más … esta es la niña de la que te hablé …

-Hola pequeña … -me dijo la señora- ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Hinata.

-Y dime Hinata ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Trece … -dije poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa. La pregunta que seguía a estas dos era la peor ya que provocaba que me hicieran daño.

-Está bien … bienvenida a la familia.

-¿Puedo despedirme de ella?

-Sí, pero date prisa. Hanabi ve a por un par de zapatos para la nueva … Neji, acompáñala y trae una chaqueta también …

-Sí … -dijeron ambos y se fueron.

-Hina, mírame … te vas a quedar aquí, con estas personas que te cuidarán … a partir de ahora esta va a ser tu familia …

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo que volver al trabajo o sospecharán de mi.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Por que tengo una hija de tu edad y al verte la veo a ella … yo no creo que estés loca … y a parte te he cogido cariño …

-Gracias Yan, te quiero …

-Yo también te quiero pequeña.

Nos dimos un largo abrazo hasta que él se separó, me dio un beso en la frente y se subió a su coche. Fue la última vez que lo vi, con el paso del tiempo dejamos de escribirnos y luego me enteré de su muerte. Al parecer un interno se puso violento y lo estranguló con las sábanas mientras intentaba escapar. No pude ir a su entierro ni despedirme de él …

Con el tiempo me hice muy amiga de la niña de ojos perla que se convirtió en mi hermanita pequeña. Dormíamos juntas, jugábamos y me ayudó a superar mis miedos nocturnos … bueno, ahí ayudó también Neji. Él venía a nuestro cuarto y esperaba a que nos durmiéramos para irse a acostar. Por las noches, cuando me despertaba llorando y gritando a causa de las pesadillas, era él el que venía corriendo y se acostaba conmigo prometiendo que todo iba a salir bien.

Y así fue.

Cuando llevaba casi un año en aquella casa, una pareja vino a visitarnos a todos. Decían que querían adoptar y que ya tenían tres hijos pero querían más.

Hanabi fue a saludarlos y al ser tan cariñosa se los ganó rápidamente. Cuando ellos le preguntaron si se quería mudar a su casa ella respondió:

-Sí me gustaría, pero no puedo dejar aquí a Neji, es mi hermano mayor y él nunca me dejaría sola … tampoco puedo abandonar a Hinata, es como mi única hermana y le da miedo la oscuridad y estar sola … no puedo ir lo siento.

-¿Y si vienen ellos también?

-De acuerdo.

Así fue como conocí a Asuma y a Kurenai. Ellos fueron quienes nos adoptaron. Con Neji y Hanabi no tuvieron problema ninguno y rápidamente pasaron a ser sus hijos aunque no llevaran sus apellidos. Conmigo fue diferente. Como yo no era huérfana y mi padre seguía teniendo la custodia tuvieron que pedirle permiso.

La sorpresa fue que al llegar a mi casa no había nadie. Mi padre se había mudado sin mi. Cuando por fin lo encontraron este les dijo que se había vuelto a casar y tenía una hija maravillosa, que no quería tirar toda su vida por la borda por un error del pasado. Por eso firmó los papeles de adopción y me convertí en Hinata Sarutobi.

Y la verdad, es que no me arrepiento.

 _ **¿Continuará?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Cuando Hinata terminó de contar su historia, Sasuke seguí sin decir nada, había escuchado todo lo que le contaba en absoluto silencio y ahora que había terminado no sabía que decir.

Ella le había enseñado su alma, se había abierto a él confiándole su historia, su vida y ahora él no sabía como reaccionar para no herirla.

-Hinata …

-Da igual, solo quería que lo supieras.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Tú no me encerraste allí … -dijo limpiándose una lágrima que escapaba por su ojo derecho.

-No tenía que haberte dicho lo que te dije.

-No lo hiciste a propósito …

-Pero no debería haberlo hecho.

Y en aquel momento Hinata abrazó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, quizás para que él supiera que lo perdonaba, quizás para decirle que lo quería o quizás para que no la viera llorar. Sasuke nunca lo supo. Lo que sí vio fue que ella lo abrazaba mientras él se quedaba parado esperando. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que optó por abrazarla de vuelta. Fue entonces cuando sintió como Hinata se relajaba entre sus brazos y permanecieron así un rato hasta que la joven se separó, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se despidió de Sasuke:

-Buenas noches Sasuke …

-Buenas noches Hinata.

Entonces ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto y él entró en el suyo. Se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a recordar todo lo que ella le había contado. Y pensando en ella, no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

El día de Navidad eran las once y Kankuro y Naruto todavía estaban dormidos. Hinata se ofreció a ir al mercado con Neji para recoger el pedido que Kurenai había comprado.

Los más pequeños jugaban en el jardín ilusionados por la primera nevada del año que podían disfrutar.

Después de almorzar, Kurenai comenzó a cocinar un precioso pavo mientras Hinata se encargaba del puré de patatas. Neji lavaba una a una todas las copas y Gaara estaba sentado con los cascos de música puestos cuando Kurenai le puso un plato con huevos de codorniz cocidos delante para que los pelara. Tras refunfuñar en bajo, el pelirrojo obedeció.

Sasuke no se quería sentir como un estorbo pero tampoco quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-¡Claro cielo!-exclamó entusiasmada Kurenai- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Bueno … cortar el pan, cocer los guisantes y preparar las gambas … oh y pelar las verduras para la crema …

-Haré eso …

-¿Pelar las verduras?

-Sí.

-¿Vale? Eso no os suele gustar mucho, pero adelante … las verduras están en la caja de madera en el garaje encima de la lavadora, ¿sabrás encontrarlas?

-Sí.

Cuando se despertó Kankuro se unió a los demás a preparar la comida, más que nada para robar un huevo cocido de vez en cuando. Como Kurenai ya contaba con eso, había comprado media docena más y se reía cada vez que Kankuro se comía uno disimuladamente.

Cuando terminaron, faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Tanto el pavo como el pescado estaban cada uno en un horno, las gambas y los huevos en la nevera y la crema en el fuego. Pusieron la mesa con un mantel rojo y platos blancos con las copas que Neji había lavado.

Sasuke se sorprendió por que abrieron la mesa para poner cuatro platos más de los de costumbre. Hinata lo vio y se acercó a él para explicárselo:

-Los abuelos siempre vienen a vernos en Navidad …

-¿Los abuelos?

-Los padres de Asuma y los de Kurenai …

-¿Dónde van a dormir?

-Ya verás jajaja cada uno de los peques se "muda" al cuarto de los mayores para dejarles esas habitaciones …

-Ya veo …

Cuando el timbre sonó, los niños salieron corriendo a abrir. Al hacerlo una pareja de unos sesenta años entró. Eran bajitos y de aspecto amable. Vestían pantalones de pana marrones, jerseys tejidos y un chaleco forrado en el interior por piel de oveja. Nada más entrar, se agacharon para abrazar a todos sus nietos a la vez. Se levantaron y terminaron de saludar a los demás.

-Niños, en el coche hay bolsas con verduras del campo y están vuestros regalos, ¿quién quiere ir a buscarlos?

-Yo … -Naruto saltaba de la emoción.

-Yo también … -copiaba un dulce Yahiko.

-Yo. -aseguró Kankuro.

-Mejor los acompaño … -se resignó Neji.

-Tú siempre tan responsable Neji … -dijo la abuela.

-Es que ya es todo un hombre … -Añadió el abuelo- ¿Y tú madre?

-Aquí papá … -dijo Kurenai entrando con unos pantalones negros y un jersey rojo.

-¿Se ha cambiado de ropa?-preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

-Sí, el jersey se lo hizo la abuela y por eso se lo pone… igual que nosotros... -contestó Hinata.

-¿Nosotros?

-Ya verás …

Cuando los chicos volvieron los abuelos ya habían saludados a Asuma y se habían comido a besos a Kurenai y a los demás. Traían varias cajas de madera con verduras para el invierno y varias bolsa llenas de paquetes envueltas en papel de regalo.

Los abuelos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a llamarlos uno por uno para entregarles su paquete. Sasuke veía desde una esquina como todos recibían un paquete menos él.

Desilusionado, comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que lo llamaron:

-Tú debes de ser Sasuke … ¿verdad?

-Sí … -dijo girándose para ver a la pareja al pie de la escalera con un paquete en las manos.

-Entonces esto es tuyo … -dijeron tendiéndole el paquete.

Sasuke lo abrió con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de dos de sus nuevos abuelos. Cuando terminó de des envolverlo, vio que era un jersey negro hecho a mano con una S en rojo en el pecho.

-No sabíamos cuales eran tus colores preferidos … -dijo la abuela avergonzada.-Lo sentimos mucho …

-Tampoco sabíamos mucho de ti, tu nombre y tu edad, por lo que Akane te lo hizo del tamaño de Neji a tu edad …

-Da igual … es perfecto. -dijo Sasuke ofreciéndoles una gran sonrisa- Gracias.

-No es nada …

Los abuelos se alejaron para hablar con los nietos. El abuelo se sentó a jugar a los coches con Nagato mientras la abuela hablaba con Temari. Sasuke se sentó en las escalera con su regalo entre las manos. Hace muchos años que nadie le regalaba nada y estos señores lo hacían sin conocerlo de nada …

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hinata que pasaba por ahí.

-Sí …

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó otra vez.

-Supongo … es tu casa.

-Ahora también es la tuya …

-Ya …

-¿Te lo vas a poner?

-¿El qué?

-Tu regalo.

Sasuke entonces levantó la cabeza y vio que Hinata llevaba una falda corta negra con volantes, medias a juego y un jersey como el suyo en lila claro con una H en medio en un morado más oscuro.

-Los demás lo llevamos …

Observó al resto y vio que tenía razón, todos llevaban un jersey parecido. Neji uno blanco con una N en marrón, Hanabi lo llevaba rosa con la H en blanco, el de Naruto era naranja con la N en amarillo claro, Yahiko lo usaba verde manzana con la Y en verde oscuro, el de Gaara era rojo con su inicial en negro, parecido al de Temari que era igual pero con los colores al revés, el de Sai era gris con la letra en negro. Nagato lo vestía azul oscuro con su inicial en un tono más claro, pero al llegar a Konan, Sasuke se quedó extrañado, la niña casi que arrastraba su jersey y las mangas le quedaban colgando, era enorme de color negro con la K en morado. Rápidamente miró a Kankuro el cual llevaba uno mucho más pequeño de lo que él necesitaba de color morado con la K en blanco.

Entonces vio como la abuela se acercaba riéndose:

-Niños, os los habéis intercambiado jajajaja eran al revés …

-A mí me gusta … -dijo Konan.

-Y a mi me hace un cuerpazo … -lucía Kankuro como si fuera una pasarela.

Todos se reían a carcajadas hasta que sonó la puerta y Kurenai abrió. Era Ino, la amiga del colegio de Hinata y le traía un paquete. Hinata se levantó del lado de Sasuke y fue a entregarle el suyo. Entonces Sasuke se fijó en algo que más nadie hizo. Ino pasaba la mirada por entre los demás saludando a todos hasta que vio a Kankuro con su jersey. Entonces ella se rió y él al verla se puso rojo y comenzó a pedirle a Konan que le devolviera el suyo. Hinata abrió su regalo y era un collar con forma de flor morada que Hinata se puso al momento. Cuando la rubia abrió su paquete, era un jersey como el de su amiga, morado oscuro con una I en lila claro. Ino comenzó a dar saltos de emoción y Kankuro no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando ella paró, se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a casa fue y dijo:

-Por cierto Kankuro, me gusta como te queda tu jersey nuevo …

-G-gracias … Me hace un cuerpazo …

-Sí, la verdad es que sí jajajaja

Dicho esto la rubia salió.

-Kankuro está bien … te devuelvo tu jersey …

-No lo quiero. Me gusta este.

-Pero antes dijiste …

-Se lo dije, pero da igual … me quedo este y punto.

-Pues vale …

Al rato volvieron a llamar a la puerta y al abrir, entrados una pareja también mayor. La mujer llevaba una coleta marrón claro y un vestido rojo con un abrigo de piel blanco. El hombre, más arrugado que su mujer, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca. Asuma salió del despacho a saludarlos corriendo:

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-Asuma querido … -dijo la señora abrazándole.

-Hiruzen, Biwato … que alegría verlos …

-Kurenai querida, que gusto verte.-dijo el señor.

-Estás radiante … -añadió su esposa.

-Niños saludar a los abuelos … -dijo Asuma.

-Venid que os doy vuestro regalito … -dijo la señora.

-A mí me dais un vaso con whisky, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro papá … jajaja

-Tened … trescientos yenes para cada uno, usadlos con cabecita …

-Gracias abuela … -dijeron todos uno a uno.

-Kankuro … -dijo la abuela llamándolo a parte.

-¿Sí abuela?

-Me han dicho que quieres hacerte un nuevo tatuaje …

-Sí, pero mamá no me deja si no consigo yo el dinero.

-¿Cuanto es?

-Doscientos.

-Pues toma, pero con dos condiciones …

-Dime.

-Que te lo hagas en un lugar seguro y limpio y por favor, que no sea tan escandaloso como el que ya tienes …

-¡Eso está hecho abuela! Muchas gracias … Mamá ya tengo el dinero … me quiero hacer el tatuaje antes de año nuevo …

-No se lo habrás pedido a tu abuela ¿verdad?

-¡No! Lo he ahorrado …

-Serás mentiroso Kankuro …

-Pero mamá … tú dijiste que consiguiera el dinero, no me dijiste cómo tenía que conseguirlo...

-Eres un caso perdido …

-Y me quieres por ello.

-No, te quiero y punto. Anda, ayúdame con la mesa.

-Voy …

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó la señora a Sasuke.

-¿Perdón?

-No te conozco … ¿eres amigo de alguno de mis nietos?

-No abuela … -dijo Hinata – Es un nuevo miembro de la familia …

-¿Te han adoptado?

-Más o menos mamá … -dijo Asuma- ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? Soy tu madre …

-Querida … no dramatices …

-Siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo …

-Abuela él es Sasuke … -presentó Hinata- Sasuke, ella es nuestra abuela paterna...

-Encantado … -dijo Sasuke.

-¿Así que eres mi nuevo nieto?

-Al parecer sí, señora.

-Que majo eres jajaja … ten los trescientos de este año y trescientos más por los años anteriores … pero no los malgastes.

-Le prometo que no lo haré señora …

-A comer … -llamó Kurenai desde la cocina.

Se sentaron todos a comer. Disfrutaron de la compañía y cuando llegó la medianoche, Kurenai los mandó a la cama por que si no los peques no querrían dormir y estarían cansados.

Al día siguiente, Kankuro salió de casa temprano y cogió el coche para ir a hacerse su nuevo tatuaje: el nombre de Gaara en letra cursiva en el antebrazo derecho. Era pequeño comparado con el otro pero tenía una gran carga emocional para él. Al fin y al cabo, Gaara era todo lo que tenía …

Cuando terminó, volvió a casa para lucir orgulloso su nueva adquisición:

-¡A que mola!

-Esa no sería la palabra que yo usaría jajajaja -picaba Temari.

-¿Y cual sería, listilla?

-Es muy bonito Kankuro …

-Gracias Kurenai.

-¿Lo ha visto Gaara?-preguntó Hinata.

-No … la verdad es que no …. -fue cuando vio a Gaara sentado en el sofá leyendo y pasando de él, saltó encima suyo y le dijo- Oye Gaara ¿quieres ver mi nuevo tatuaje?

-No, y quítate de encima …. me estás aplastando.

-¡Mira!

-¿Qué coño es eso?

-Tu nombre.

-Eso ya lo pillo lumbreras. La pregunta es ¿por qué tienes un tatuaje con mi nombre?

-Por que eres importante para mi …

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Eso es un estupidez!

-Gaara … ¡Gaara no te vayas!

Todos se quedaron callados cuando el pelirrojo subió las escaleras totalmente molesto y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

-Pues a mi sí me gusta Kankuro ….

-Gracias Hanabi …

-¡No es justo! -protestaba la pequeña- Yo también quiero que alguien se tatúe mi nombre …

-Pues pídeselo a Neji … -rió Temari.

-Neji …

-Ni borracho en cocacola me hago yo un tatuaje … -contestó Neji.

-Pero soy tu hermana …

-He dicho que no y es que no Hanabi …

-Joooo … aquí nadie me quiere …

-Yo me tatuaré tu nombre si eso te hace feliz Hanabi ….

-¡Gracias Hinata!

-Pero no este año ¿vale?

-¡Claro, cuando quieras! -y riendo se fue corriendo a jugar a su habitación arrastrando a Konan y a Nagato y Yahiko con ella.

-¿De verdad te lo vas a hacer?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Si no hay más remedio … -suspiró Hinata- Pero más pequeño … MUCHO más pequeño …

-Jajajajajaja de acuerdo …. -reía Kankuro.

Sonó la puerta y Sasuke fue a abrir. La rubia que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta se lanzó a abrazarlo pero al ver que era él se cortó:

-Oh, eres tú …

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-No. Simplemente creía que eras otra persona ….

-Hola Ino …

-¡Hinata! -y ahí mismo se abrazaron ambas amigas.

-Ino …

-Kankuro …

-Mira, me he hecho un nuevo tatuaje …

-¡Es precioso! -dijo la rubia agarrándole el brazo- Está muy bien definido y el tamaño … la forma de las letras es preciosa y el modelo encaja en tu brazo …

-No sabía que te gustaban los tatuajes Ino … -dijo Kankuro sin moverse.

-Ya, bueno … es que he pensado en hacerme uno ¿sabes?-contestó sin soltarle el brazo.

-¿Y qué opinan tus padres de eso?-preguntó Hinata.

-Están demasiado ocupados con el tema del divorcio como para hacerme caso … pero da igual … -suspiró la rubia algo apenada.

-¿Dónde te lo vas a hacer?-preguntó Kankuro para cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué? No … no lo sé aun … no conozco ninguna tienda de tatuajes …

-JAJAJAJA preguntaba en que parte del cuerpo querías hacértelo … -rió el castaño.

-Ah ya … -dijo la rubia sonrojada- Aquí en el muslo, dicen que no duelen tanto.

-Eso es cierto... -dijo él agachándose- ¿Aquí? -preguntó tocándole la mitad del muslo.

-¡Ah!- dijo ella echándose un poco para atrás – Me has hecho cosquillas …

-Lo siento … -dijo él levantándose.

-No pasa nada … La verdad es que había pensado en hacerlo por ahí o un poco más arriba …

-¿Qué vas a tatuarte?

-Una frase …

-Entonces a esa altura te quedaría bien …

-Gracias Kankuro.

-No es nada … Ah, por cierto, si quieres te puedo llevar a donde me hice yo el mío. No es caro y la verdad es que el tatuador es bastante bueno …

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, claro … cuando quieras me pegas un toque y te acerco en un momento. Anda, apunta mi número …

-Claro ….

-Yo no sé si podré acompañarte a hacerte el tatuaje Ino …

-¿Y eso por qué Hina? -preguntó la rubia y al ver a su amiga pálida añadió- ¿Estás bien?

-Es que … me dan pánico las agujas … solo es eso … sí, estoy bien …

-Hina cielo … -comenzó la rubia al abrazarla- No te preocupes, iré sola no pasa nada … eso sí, serás una de las primeras en verlo …

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo jajaja

-Entonces solucionado jajaja

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte yo … -dijo Kankuro con una mano detrás de la oreja.

-¿Harías eso por mi? -preguntó Ino.

-Sí, claro …

-Muchas gracias Kankuro … -dijo Hinata.

-Eres el mejor … -añadió Ino.

-Es un placer señoritas …

-Ven Ino quiero enseñarte mi vestido para año nuevo …

-¡Genial! Adiós Kankuro …

-Adiós ….

Y las dos chicas subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la de ojos perla.

Quedaban pocos días antes de año nuevo y había que aprovechar …

 _ **Continuará ….**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Sasuke se acercó a Kankuro y repitió la pregunta:

-¿Quién es Haku?

-Ya … es el mejor amigo de Hina, vivía aquí antes de que mudaras tú … se llevan tan bien que se ven cada vez que pueden, lo malo es que Haku vive algo lejos …

-¿Tan bien se llevan?

-No tienes tú ni idea … -dijo Kankuro saliendo al jardín a jugar.

Sasuke decidió no darle más vueltas y subir a su habitación a hacer algo. Al pasar por el cuarto de las chicas se escuchaba a Hinata hablar con Ino y Temari.

-Sí … me hace mucha ilusión que venga … -decía esta.

-No lo vemos desde hace casi seis meses. -añadía Temari.

-La última vez que vino yo no pude verlo … pero seguro que está super sexy …

-¿Sabes qué Ino? Me llamó ayer y hablamos un poco …

-¿Y qué te dijo Hina?

-Que se ha dejado el pelo largo, que es feliz y que me echa mucho de menos jajaja

-¿Solo a ti?-preguntó indignada Temari.

-A todos un poco … -dijo la de ojos perla.

-Pero a ti más … -dijo su amiga.

-Voy a ponerme celosa jajaja

-Pues vente en año nuevo con nosotras Temari …

-Hinata tienes razón, ¿por qué no vienes?

-Voy a salir con Shikamaru después de su cena familiar … vamos a tener un momento romántico, ya le pedí permiso a Asuma …

-¿Vais en serio?

-No me gusta que haya dejado el instituto, pero desde su charla con Asuma ha madurado y ha buscado un trabajo …

Sasuke dejó de escuchar, entró en su cuarto y cogió uno de los mangas de Naruto. En él, el héroe atravesaba un mundo raro y peligroso para obtener el corazón de su amada.

-Menuda cursilería …-dijo dejando el cómic de lado. Le sonó el teléfono móvil y contestó- ¿Diga?

-Hola Sasuke …

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces llamándome?

-Es que como tú no lo hacías pensé en llamarte yo …

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quedaste en venir a ayudarme con historia ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro …

-Pues mis padres hoy no van a estar en casa, así que sería el día perfecto para que vengas …

-¿Y eso?

-Me distraigo mucho si alguno de mis padres está en casa. ¿Tienes mi dirección?

-Eh … creo que no.

-Te la envío ahora mismo por mensaje, nos vemos en mi casa a las cinco ¿de acuerdo? Chao …

-Espera Sakura …

-Hasta las cinco Sasuke.- dijo cortando la llamada.

-¿Y ahora que coño hago?

Al salir de la habitación, chocó con Hinata que venía riendo con Ino:

-Lo siento Hinata …

-Culpa mía, no miraba por dónde iba …

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy a la tarde?

-¿Nosotras?

-Sí … -dijo el chico.

-Vamos a ir a buscar a Haku y después a la noche iremos a la discoteca con él … ¿por?

-Por saber. -dijo algo enfadado.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

-Yo voy a quedar con Sakura para estudiar historia …

-Oh … -dijo Hinata.- Entonces no puedes acompañarnos a buscar a Haku …

-Tampoco me apetecía ir a buscarlo. -dijo bajando las escaleras claramente molesto.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Déjalo, es tonto … -la consoló su amiga.

A las cuatro, Sasuke se puso una cazadora y unas botas y salió de casa. Esperó en la parada del bus y fue a casa de Sakura. Al llegar llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Cuando la joven de pelo rosa lo hizo, estaba en pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga larga fina de color verde manzana:

-¡Sasuke! ¡Has venido!

-No tenía más remedio … -dijo este.

-Anda pasa, ¿quieres algo? Quítate la cazadora y las botas …

-Sí, claro … No, gracias acabo de comer hace un rato.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

-¿A tu cuarto?

-A estudiar tonto … -dijo agarrándole del brazo y subiendo las escaleras.

El cuarto de Sakura era el típico dormitorio de la protagonista de una película para adolescentes: las paredes pintadas de rosa, una cama grande llena de cojines de diferentes tamaños, un escritorio, baño propio, un gran armario lleno de ropa de marca y un espejo enorme.

-Hemos llegado … -dijo la joven.

-E-es muy bonito Sakura …

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó ella.

-Vamos a estudiar …

-¿Te importa si me pongo cómoda?

-Claro que no …

-Gracias … -dijo ella quitándose la camiseta de manga larga y quedando en una de tirantes blanca- Así mucho mejor … ¿empezamos?

Hinata se había quedado preocupada por la contestación de Sasuke y no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido.

-Hinata si no dejas de pensar tanto, te va a explotar la cabeza … -dijo su amiga para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento Ino, estaba pensando en …

-Lo de antes de Sasuke, ya lo sé …

-Perdón.

-Da igual tonta … oye, ¿al final nos va a llevar Kankuro?

-Sí, después va a salir con Shino para animarlo, al parecer no consigue novia …

-¿Shino? -preguntó la rubia.

-Ninguno -contestó la ojos perla.

-Jajajajaja -rieron ambas.

-Eso, meteros con el que os va a llevar, a lo mejor decido quedarme en casa …

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú Kankuro …

-Pues para tú información, Ino … no tenía pensado salir hoy hasta que me llamó Shino.

-¿A dónde vais?

-Aun no lo sé … ¿y vosotras?

-Tampoco lo hemos decidido jajaja- rió la rubia.

-Es que Haku tiene las entradas.- explicó Hinata.

-Entonces en 1492 … -intentaba explicar Sasuke.

-¿Se descubrió la pólvora?- respondía la chica de ojos verdes.

-No, se descubrió América … -dijo él separándose de ella.

-¿Y quién la descubrió?- volvió a preguntar ella acercándose otra vez a él.

-Cristóbal Colón y sus hombres … -respondió él volviéndose a alejar.

Sakura había decidido que era mejor que estudiaran sentados en la cama porque era más cómodo y Sasuke había aceptado, aunque comenzaba a creer que era mala idea. La joven de cabellos rosado no hacía más que acercarse a él y esto le ponía nervioso. No iba a negar el hecho de que Sakura estaba buena o el que fuera una ocasión estupenda para besarla o incluso algo más … pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no era lo correcto, que no era lo que él quería … De echo, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado ir a estudiar a casa de Sakura, ella no le gustaba ni eran amigos … lo había echo por que Hinata iba a salir con el tal Haku y no lo había invitado, por eso sentía la necesidad de salir él también con alguien sin ella … Pero no había calculado el riesgo de estar a solas con la chica del pelo rosa.

-Otra vez … -suspiró él cansado. Llevaban más de media hora y ella no conseguía aprenderse nada.

-En 1492 … Cristóbal Colón y sus hombres …

-Sí …

-Descubrieron … ¿América?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-¡Sí! -exclamó el y se dejó caer exhausto en la cama. Por fin conseguía que se le quedara algo.

-Eres un profesor genial, ¿lo sabías? -preguntó ella poniéndose sobre él en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo … solo quiero darte las gracias … por haberme ayudado … -dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

-¡Aparta!- dijo él quitándola de encima suyo y dejándola en la cama- ¡¿Estás loca?!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Tienes novio!

-Eso se puede arreglar …

-Mejor me marcho a casa. -dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Sasuke espera! -salió ella corriendo detrás de él.

Sasuke se puso las botas y cogió su chaqueta. Eso había sido demasiado para él. Abrió la puerta de la calle y salió enfadado. Al hacerlo chocó con alguien que casi se cae y tuvo que soltar la chaqueta para agarrarla y evitar que se pegara contra en suelo:

-Lo siento … -dijo él rápidamente.

-Culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba … -se justificó esta.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, pensaba que ibas a ir a buscar a Haku … -preguntó nervioso.

-Ese era el plan, pero al parecer viene él a casa … Ino y yo decidimos entonces ir a comprar una tarta para darle la bienvenida …

-Y de repente chocamos contigo … -dijo la rubia mirándolo de arriba a abajo y estudiando su aspecto algo desaliñado.

-Te llamamos al móvil por si te apetecía venir, pero no lo contestabas … -dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

-¿Me llamaste? -contestó él buscando su teléfono.

-¡Sasuke, espera! Te dejas el tele …. -dijo Sakura saliendo de casa con el móvil de Sasuke en la mano. Tenía el pelo alborotado y un tirante de la camiseta abajo. Al ver a Ino y Hinata se frenó en seco.

-Gracias. -dijo Sasuke recuperando su teléfono.

-A ti por venir hoy … -dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- A ver cuando repetimos …-y entró en su casa cerrando la puerta.

Todos los demás se quedaron absolutamente callados y muertos de vergüenza. Empezaron a caminar en silencio camino a casa pero Sasuke no podía, sentía que si no se lo explicaba iba a ahogarse con las palabras:

-Hinata yo … -comenzó a explicar Sasuke.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada … -decía ella roja como un tomate.

-Pero quiero que entiendas que Sakura y yo … -lo volvía a intentar él también rojo de vergüenza.

-No importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras … -decía ella sin mirarlo.

-Pero somos de la familia, tú misma lo dijiste …

-Pero la familia no tiene por qué saberlo todo, todo …

-Es que no ha habido nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella parando en seco y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que Sakura y yo no hemos hecho nada … -explicó él con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Nada de nada?- preguntó Ino- No me lo creo …

-Nada de nada … -respondió Sasuke- Te lo prometo.

-Vale, te creo … -dijo Hinata.

-Oye sobre esto …

-Mejor que no se entere Naruto. -dijo ella.

-Mejor … -dijo él.

-¿Sabíais que cuando os ponéis rojos sois una monada?-preguntó Ino ganándose un par de miradas de esas que te atraviesan.

Se fueron a casa y metieron la tarta en la nevera. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Hinata corrió a abrir.

-Estúpido Haku … -murmuraba Sasuke por lo bajo- Solo habla de él, si estuviera delante le diría un par de cosas …

Entonces un chaval de unos veinte años y de más de metro noventa entró por la puerta. Era moreno, se notaba que pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio y tenía los brazos llenos de tatuajes. Llevaba el pelo corto y de punta. Era bastante serio y estaba con los brazos cruzados. Vestía una chupa de cuero, vaqueros y camiseta blanca.

-Mierda … -dijo Sasuke sorprendido- ¿Ese es Haku?

-No. -dijo Kankuro que pasaba por ahí- Ese es Zabuza, él es Haku.

Entonces entró un chico de la edad de Sasuke, de su altura y con cara angelical. Tenía el pelo marrón y largo por la cintura y lo llevaba suelto. Vestía una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones marrones claro. Si no te fijabas mucho, podría pasar por una chica. Hinata corrió a abrazarlo nada más verlo y se fundieron en un abrazo tierno y adorable.

-¿Él es Haku? -preguntó Sasuke quizás demasiado alto.

-¡Oh! -dijo Hinata separándose de él.- Haku quiero que conozcas a alguien …

-De acuerdo …

-Él es Sasuke, es el nuevo del que te hablé … Sasuke, él es Haku …

-Hump... -contestó el azabache a modo de saludo.

-¿Así que eres tú el que duerme en mi antiguo cuarto?

-Al parecer. -dijo Sasuke.

-¡Haku! -dijo Temari corriendo a abrazar al recién llegado.

Sasuke veía como todos pasaban a abrazar al chico de cara dulce y lo dejaban totalmente de lado a él y al chico que había venido con él. Todos menos Kankuro, que se acercó a él con dos botellas de cerveza:

-¿Quieres Zabuza?

-Claro. -dijo este tomando la que el moreno le ofrecía- No recordaba lo "cariñosa" que es tu familia …

-Pero aun así sales con Haku.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Verás Sasuke … -dijo Kankuro al borde de la risa- Zabuza y Haku son pareja… por eso no vienen mucho, viven en la otra punta de la ciudad … juntos.

-¿Haku es homosexual? -Sasuke tenía los ojos y la boca abierta- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que esa información era importante? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Eso representa algún problema para ti? -preguntó Zabuza serio mirando a Sasuke con cara de odio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke siendo consciente de lo que había dicho- ¡No,no,no! Para mi es genial …

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Zabuza.

-Yo … -Sasuke no sabía que responder.

-Sasuke está celoso de Haku. -respondió Kankuro.

-¿Pero qué dices?- se defendió Sasuke.

-A decir verdad, al principio yo también me celaba de Hinata. -dijo Zabuza bebiendo un sorbo de la cerveza.- No sabía que tu madre te dejaba beber cerveza, Kankuro …

-Es que ya soy mayor de edad … -dijo este bebiendo un poco de la suya.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? -preguntó Kurenai quitándoles las botellas – Tenéis agua y refrescos en la nevera …

-Pero mamá … -protestaba Kankuro inútilmente.

-Ni peros ni peras, Kankuro … Hola Zabuza, ¿qué tal estás cielo?

-Muy bien señora Sarutobi. -dijo abrazándola.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Haku corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Haku, cuanto has crecido! -decía Kurenai sorprendida.

Después de media hora, Haku seguía siendo el centro de atención. Sasuke los miraba sentado en la isla de la cocina. Zabuza se sentó a su lado:

-No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-¿El qué? -preguntó el azabache.

-No quiere quitarte protagonismo, solo busca algo de amor. Ha estado muy solo. Sobre todo desde que descubrió que le gustan los chicos.

-¿Cuanto lleváis saliendo?

-Casi dos años.

-Es mucho tiempo.

-Pasaría con él el resto de mi vida.

-Hey Zabuza te he conseguido un trabajo … -dijo Kankuro.

-Miedo me das …

-¿Conoces a Ino? La amiga de Hinata y de Haku …

-¿La rubia que está buena?

-Esa misma, quiere hacerse un tatuaje …

-¿Quieres que Haku deje de hablarme?

-No había terminado, en el muslo …

-Tú quieres que Haku corte conmigo …

-A esta altura … -dijo señalando la mitad de su muslo.

-Definitivamente quieres que me mate …

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-preguntó Haku.

-Ino quiere hacerse un tatuaje y no se fía de nadie … -dijo Kankuro.

-¡Zabuza, hazle tu el tatuaje! -dijo entusiasmado el joven.

-¿No te molesta?

-En absoluto.

-Es en el muslo …

-Confío en ti.

Al llegar la noche las chicas subieron con Haku al cuarto a cambiarse y bajaron con ropa de fiesta: Haku con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, Ino con un vestido morado ajustado y algo corto y Hinata con un vestido negro de tirantes y algo de vuelo en la falda.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al verla bajar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y dos mechones sueltos a los lados de la cara.

Zabuza se levantó y Haku corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿No te cambias?-preguntó.

-¿Quieres que cambie?-preguntó este.

-Nunca …

-Creía que te gustaba mi chupa de cuero …

-Me encanta tu chaqueta … -dijo besándolo- Y me encantas tú …

-Pásalo bien, ¿vale guapo?

-¿No vienes Zabuza?-preguntó Ino.

-No, voy a hablar con Asuma y mañana nos tenemos que ir otra vez y tengo que conducir, pero salir vosotros y pasadlo genial …

-Lo pasaría mejor si tu vinieras conmigo … -dijo el moreno abrazándolo.

-Haku. Estamos con tu familia …

-Es verdad, te da vergüenza jajajaja

-¿Qué tal estoy? -preguntó Hinata alisándose el vestido.

-Estás preciosa … -dijo Sasuke casi sin darse cuenta.

-Gracias … -dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Ino impaciente.

-Sí, claro. ¿Kankuro estás listo?

-Yo siempre … -dijo apareciendo en traje- Al coche, que os llevo.

-Gracias … -dijo Haku.

Se despidieron del resto y salieron de casa. Kankuro llevó a las chicas y a Haku a la zona de discotecas y luego fue a por su amigo Shino. Era un poco raro y le gustaban los insectos, pero era el único amigo que tenía Kankuro fuera de la familia y estaba algo depre por no tener novia .

Aparcaron el coche y y entraron en una discoteca que tenía un ambiente agradable.

Al rato de estar ahí ya iban un poco bebidos, por lo que Shino perdió la vergüenza y comenzó a hablar con las chicas y al rato se fue a bailar con una de ellas. Kankuro se quedó en la barra bebiendo, la chica que le gustaba no estaba ahí, intentarlo con cualquier otra sería perder el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata,Ino y Haku estaban en la discoteca elegida por este último debido a su gran variedad de música. Al principio estaban un poco cortados, pero con el paso del tiempo Ino y Haku habían conseguido que Hinata se soltara lo suficiente como para bailar.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de Hinata y de Haku Ino entendió que merecían un momento a solas, se querían mucho y no se veían todos los días, no se iba a poner celosa, ella tenía a Hinata todos los días, en el colegio y como vecina.

-¡Os dejo para que bailéis …! -dijo hablando por encima de la música de los altavoces.

-¡No Ino, quédate! -decía Hinata temiendo que su amiga se sintiera desplazada.

-¡Voy a por algo de beber! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¡Te esperamos aquí! -dijo Haku.

Ino se fue a la barra y se sentó a ver como sus amigos bailaban juntos. Hinata disfrutaba tanto estando de nuevo con Haku que no se dio cuenta cuando Ino se fue de la barra acompañada de un chico ni de cuando volvió corriendo con el corazón a mil y totalmente nerviosa:

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-decía la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Estás bien?- Hinata estaba preocupada.

-¡Sí, estoy bien! Pero quiero irme …

-Está bien … -dijo Haku- Creo que vale por hoy …

-¿Puede venir a buscarnos tu padre?- preguntó Ino a su amiga.

-No creo, pero puedo intentar llamar a Kankuro …

-¡No! -dijo esta- Está con Shino, seguro que no oye el móvil, a parte no quiero molestar …

-Mejor llamo a Zabuza y que nos venga a buscar …

-¿No le molestará? -preguntó Hinata.

-Que va, es un cielo … -dijo el joven buscando su teléfono- ¿Zabuza? Hola cielo … sí, ¿podrías venir a buscarnos? Sí, no … mañana te cuento … jajaja no tonto. Vale, de acuerdo … como quieras …

-¿Y bien?

-Estará aquí en cinco minutos …

Y así acabó la noche de fin de año, pero para que comenzaran las clases aun quedaban un par de días …

Y en unos días pueden pasar muchas cosas …

 _ **Continuará …**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

-Entonces ¿quieres saber mi historia? -preguntó el joven de cabello marrón.

-Solo si tú quieres contármela … -respondió el otro.

-Está bien …

 _ **Inicio flashback:**_

Ese día volví del colegio como cualquier otro. Mis padres y yo vivíamos en un casa en el campo con huerta propia, éramos felices.

Aquel día al volver en el autobús escolar, me sentí raro, y esa sensación no cesó cuando comencé a caminar por el camino de tierra que llevaba a mi hogar.

A mitad de camino, el aire comenzó a ser un poco más denso y a oler algo raro. Detrás de los árboles una gran columna de humo negro se extendía hacia el cielo. Tiré mi mochila y corrí lo que quedaba hasta mi casa …

O lo que quedaba de ella … dónde antes estaba mi hogar ahora una enorme hoguera ardía sin control.

Intenté entrar pero el fuego era muy fuerte, llamé desesperado a mis padres, pero no respondían ninguno, mi padre podía estar trabajando pero mi madre siempre se quedaba en casa.

Lloré de la impotencia mientras veía como el único lugar en el que sentía seguro y querido iba desapareciendo poco a poco siendo devorado por las llamas, como todo lo que quería era destruido …

Me quedé de pie viéndolo, era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Cuando solo quedaron cenizas y un par de tablas de madera chamuscadas mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas al suelo. Apreté los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero era inútil, el fuego lo había consumido todo y la nube de humo, polvo y cenizas que llenaba el aire comenzaba a disiparse.

Fue entonces cuando un señor del pueblo llegó y me vió. Me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo con voz seria y triste:

-Lo siento muchacho … Intentamos detenerlo, pero ya conoces a tu padre, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible pararlo …

-¿Mi padre ha hecho esto?

-Se le ocurrió la idea de que tu madre lo estaba engañando con otro, intentamos convencerlo de lo contrario pero nunca imaginamos que llegaría a hacer esto …

-¿Y mi madre?

-Nadie en el pueblo la ha visto, creemos que estaba dentro en el momento que comenzó el incendio, cuando me enteré fui a buscarte a la escuela pero ya te habías marchado … he venido lo antes posible …

-E-entonces … mi padre …

-Haku … iba un poco borracho, de hecho hoy no fue a trabajar, la policía lo está buscando para juzgarlo …

-¿Qué va a ser de mi?

-Mañana por la mañana viene una mujer de servicios sociales a buscarte, ella decidirá que hacer contigo …

-¿Puedo despedirme?

-Claro … cuando termines ven a mi casa, hoy dormirás ahí …

-Gracias señor Samaga …

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer muchacho … -dijo dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Ahí me quedé el resto de la tarde, incluso cuando comenzó a llover, me quedé observando como el agua arrastraba las cenizas y lo que quedaba de mi pasado.

Me levanté y fui al centro de mi "casa". En el suelo brillaba un objeto pequeño, me agaché a cogerlo y vi que era el colgante de oro de mi madre. Lo llevaba siempre puesto, era una cadena fina con la imagen de la virgen de la zona, decía que la protegía contra todos los males …

La cogí y me la puse al cuello, nuca más me la quitaría, era lo único que me quedaba de ella.

Esa noche dormí con mi vecino. Vino a buscarme con un paraguas cuando aun llovía y me vio sentado en las antiguas escaleras totalmente mojado y mirando al horizonte. Me llevó a su casa y al día siguiente una señora vestida con traje vino a buscarme en coche y me trajo a Konoha ….

 _ **Fin Flashback:**_

-¿Qué edad tenías? -preguntó Zabuza.

-Ocho años … -dijo Haku bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho. -dijo el mayor pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del otro chico visiblemente cortado.

-No pasa nada, ¿sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa triste- Aquí conocí a una familia preciosa …

 _ **Inicio Flashback:**_

Cuando Asuma y Kurenai vinieron a buscarme al orfanato era la tercera vez que los veía, el primer día me trajeron un regalo y la segunda comenzamos a hablar. Dijeron que mi historia los conmovía y que querían adoptarme. No sabía que iba a tener hermanos por lo que cuando llegué a casa y vi que tenía seis me quedé un poco impactado.

Gaara y Neji eran algo serios e iban muy a su bola, pasaban un poco de mi y en el fondo se lo agradecía, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Nunca me sentí muy a gusto rodeado de los demás chicos del pueblo, prefería estar con las chicas y eso en la casa no cambió.

Durante los recreos y por las tardes estaba con Hinata y con Temari. El día que una rubia llegó nueva al colegio todo fue un revuelo. Al parecer Sakura, la chica más guapa del colegio estaba celosa de la rubia de ojos azules, por lo que cuando ella comenzó a hablarme la pelirrosa se obsesionó conmigo.

Yo no era de los que jugaban al fútbol ni de los que buscaban peleas, prefería quedarme hablando o pintando. Ambas venían a hablar conmigo y se sentaban a ver mis dibujos, entre ellas había una clara pelea por ver quien salía conmigo y eso a Temari le divertía :

-¿Has visto como te miraba hoy Sakura? Parecía que no hubiera visto a un chico en su vida …

-Lo sé, fue bastante incómodo … -dije yo algo apenado.

-Al menos no te dio un beso en la mejilla como hizo Ino … -continuaba ella.

-Me quedé muy cortado … -contestaba yo rojo.

-Haku, no te lo tomes a mal pero … ¿te gustan las chicas?-preguntó Hinata algo preocupada por como me tomaría la pregunta.

-¿QUÉ? -pregunté yo- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no me gusta que me toquen demasiado o que me besen …

-Pero yo te beso … -decía ella.

-Pero tú eres mi hermana …

-Haku, te quiero y lo sabes … -continuaba Hinata- No hay nada de malo en ser gay …

-No soy gay ….

-Haku …

-¡He dicho que no soy gay! Los tíos dan asco … -dije saliendo de la habitación.

-No pretendía ofenderlo …

-No te preocupes Hina, yo creo que no has sido tú la que lo ha provocado …

Los días pasaron y seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Hinata me había dicho. Mi padre decía que los homosexuales eran totales aberraciones contra la naturaleza, pero también había asesinado a mi madre, que era una de las mejores personas que he conocido … a lo mejor no tenía razón en todo lo que decía …

 _ **Fin Flashback:**_

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Zabuza.

-Le pedí permiso a mis padres par ir a clases de pintura por las tardes …

-¿Te ayudó?

-Más de lo que imaginas …

 _ **Inicio Flashback:**_

Llegué el primer día al aula y vi que éramos pocos. Había un sitio vacío cerca de la ventana y decidí que ese sería mi puesto.

La profesora entró y nos dijo que pintásemos lo que quisiéramos que a partir de ahí empezarían las clases.

No sabía qué pintar, estaba bloqueado. Por eso miré por la ventana y saqué mi libreta de bocetos. Decidí pintar el patio desde mi punto de vista. Saqué los colores y comencé a dibujar lo que veía.

Entonces te vi. Estabas sentado debajo de un árbol durmiendo la siesta. Tenías la camisa entreabierta y la corbata desabrochada. Me quedé mirándote por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que la profesora llamó mi atención:

-¡Haku es precioso! Mira que colores, qué técnica … es maravilloso …

-Gracias … -dije yo avergonzado, miré por la ventana pero ya te habías ido.

-Tienes que venir todos los días …

Y eso hice. Todas los días me quedaba a comer con la profesora y por las tardes comenzábamos las clases. Aprendí varias maneras de sacarle provecho a mis dibujos y ganar en calidad.

Un día estábamos intentando pintar un bodegón a carboncillo, pero no lograba concentrarme. Hace dos días que no te veía en el árbol en el solías dormir la sienta y tampoco sabía por qué eso me tenía inquieto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la profesora Anko entró en clases trayendo con ella a alguien agarrado por la pechera de la camisa.

En ese momento levanté la cabeza de mi dibujo y vi que eras tú. La profesora tenía cara de mala leche y entró gritando y maldiciendo:

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de molestar a mi equipo de voleyball! ¡Deja de espiar a mis chicas mientras entrenan! ¡No les gustas!

-¿Entonces por qué me hablan?- preguntabas de manera creída.

-¡POR QUE LAS DISTRAES!

-Si lo hago es por que les gusto …

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

-Yo creo que sí … es más, creo que a usted también le gusto un poco entrenadora Anko …

-¡NO TE PASES MOMOCHI!

En ese momento supe tu nombre, bueno tu apellido, pero me pareció perfecto.

-¿Que pasa Anko?-preguntó la profesora.

-Pues verás, resulta que el incorregible aquí presente se dedica todas las tardes a molestar a mis jugadoras …

-En mi defensa diré que están muy buenas en pantalón corto … -dijiste guiñando un ojo.

-¡SE ACABÓ!

-Para Anko … -dijo la profesora.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí?

-¿Haciendo qué?

-De modelo …

-Está bien. Todo tuyo …

-¿Es que no me vais a preguntar?- dijiste.

-¡DA GRACIAS A QUE NO LLAME A TU PADRE!- dijo Anko molesta antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Como si le importase lo que hago … -dijiste en voz baja- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Siéntate en la mesa por favor …

-¿Así?

-Como estés más cómodo … está bien clase, hoy vamos a intentar pintar un cuerpo humano, sé que es difícil, pero se que podéis …

 _ **Fin Flashback:**_

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?- preguntó Zabuza sorprendido.

-Por supuesto …

 _ **Inicio Flashback:**_

Al terminar la clase, te levantaste y te fuiste pero la profesora te paró:

-Oye Zabuza, ¿te molestaría venir otro día?

-¿Para que me pintéis otra vez?

-Si no te molesta …

-Me lo pensaré … -dijiste y te fuiste.

La profesora pasó por los sitios evaluando los dibujos y con el mío quedó impresionada. Al llegar a casa me pasé toda la tarde dibujando.

La semana siguiente no te vi y por eso sentía algo raro en el estómago que solo se podía comparar a cuando te veía bromeando con tus amigos en el patio.

Por eso decidí hablar con Hinata sobre ello:

-Oye Hina … ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro. Siento lo del otro día, de verás que no quería que te enfadaras …

-No me enfadé contigo … sino conmigo mismo …

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes cuando te gusta alguien?

-Sí …

-¿Qué sientes?

-Pues no sé … piensas en él o ella, te gustaría verlo todos el día y te duele el estómago cuando lo ves … algo así ¿por qué?

-Creo que me gusta alguien …

-¿Y cual es el problema? Seguro que es una chica maravillosa …

-Ese es el problema … es un chico.

Hinata se quedó muy sorprendida pero reaccionó a tiempo para no hacerme sentir mal.

-¡Eso es estupendo Haku!

-¿Tú crees?

-El amor es precioso … siempre.

Le conté a Hinata todo lo que sabía de ti, como te había conocido y qué era lo que más me gustaba de ti y ella escuchó, sin interrumpir y sin enfadarse.

-Haku … él es de último curso …

-Lo se …

-Es cinco años mayor que tú …

-Pero me gusta.

-Entonces yo te apoyo … -dijo abrazándome.

Al día siguiente en el recreo nos dedicamos a verte hasta que Hinata dijo:

-Ve a hablar con él …

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Cualquier cosa …

Me acerqué a ti súper nervioso. No sabía qué decir ni si me ibas a responder, al fin y al cabo, eras el malote de toda la escuela y yo un simple chico flacucho con el pelo por la barbilla.

 _ **Fin Flashback:**_

-¿Esa era la imagen que tenías de mi? ¿La de un capullo descerebrado?

-Zabuza, si no me dejas, no te contaré la historia …

-Perdona, sigue …

 _ **Inicio Flashback:**_

Cuando nos acercamos, tus amigos se callaron y nos miraron con cara de odio. Tú seguías riéndote de lo que fuera que estuvierais hablando.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntaste.

-Yo … esto … -Hinata me miraba muerta de miedo- Quería darte las gracias por posar el otro día para la clase de dibujo …

-¿De qué coño habla este enano Zabuza?

-El otro día Anko me pilló ligando con las del equipo y me obligó a posar para los frikis de particulares de dibujo …Tú eras uno de ellos ¿no?

-Sí … -dije yo.

-Ya … pues ya está ¿algo más?

-No. Lamento haberte molestado.

Y nos fuimos. Tenía el corazón roto. Me había enamorado de un capullo. No quería volver a verte, pero el destino no hace caso de nuestras peticiones.

A los tres días volviste por la clase. Dijiste que huías de Anko y si podías quedarte para que no te pillara.

-Con una condición … quítate la camisa … -dijo la profesora.

-Si quieres nos vamos al baño … -dijiste riendo.

-No, para que te pinten.

-Ah, eso … está bien.

Yo te odiaba, te aborrecía, eras un auténtico idiota y no te quería ver ni en pintura pero cuando comenzaste a quitarte la ropa despacio y te sentaste en la mesa del profesor me empezaron a sudar las manos, me dolía un montón el estómago y notaba que me había puesto rojo como un tomate por lo menos.

Me senté en el taburete detrás del lienzo y comencé a pintar sin que nadie me viera. Eras perfecto, un adonis bajado del cielo para que yo te pintara sin camiseta. Cuando terminé con el carboncillo la profesora y media clase estaban detrás mío admirando mi dibujo.

-¡Es perfecto! -decía ilusionada la profesora- ¿Podrías hacerlo con otras técnicas, Haku?

-Sí, claro …

-Zabuza ¿puedes cambiar de postura?

-¿A cuál?

-¿P-podrías levantar los brazos y apoyarlos en la estantería?- pregunté de manera tímida.

-¿Así?

-P-perfecto …

La siguiente media hora pasó volando, yo dibujando cada uno de tus músculos, podía mirarte las veces que quisiera que no era raro, yo era el pintor y tú el modelo, la inspiración, mi musa …

Cuando terminamos te vestiste y te fuiste sin decir nada.

Al día siguiente volviste diciendo que te gustaba como quedaban mis dibujos de ti. Comenzaste a venir a menudo y te dejabas guiar para que yo pintara a gusto.

Al llegar a casa iba a mi cuarto a dibujarte de nuevo. En poco tiempo llené una libreta entera solo de bocetos tuyos, algunos a bolígrafo, otros a lápiz o a carboncillo, en el recreo, por los pasillos, tenía dibujos tuyos en todas las poses posibles … Cada vez que te veía sacaba mi libreta y te dibujaba.

Con el tiempo fui capaz de dibujarte sin tenerte delante.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Subía con Hinata del recreo y noté como todos me miraban raro y reían a mis espaldas. Al llegar a mi pupitre busqué mi libreta de dibujos para añadir uno que había hecho a lápiz en una hoja de libreta en el recreo, pero no la encontré.

-Hinata … -estaba aterrado- NO está mi libreta …

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué hay en ella?

-Todos mis dibujos … todos mis dibujos de él …

-¿Dónde la viste por última vez Haku?

-Aquí, la dejé en el pupitre …

-¿Buscas algo Haku? -preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, mi libreta de bocetos … ¿la has visto?

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que la vi en el patio …

-Gracias Sakura … -dije saliendo de clase.

Al llegar al pasillo me quedé helado. Todos mis dibujos habían sido fotocopiados en folios y esparcidos por ahí, algunos pegados a las taquillas, otros en el suelo y cada alumno con un par de ellos en las manos …

Todos me miraban divertidos mientras yo quería morirme. Por la parte de atrás tenían cosas escritas como: "mariquita", "gay", "te amo Zabuza" o "te pintaría hasta el fin del mundo" … Todos se reían de mi.

Fue entonces cuando te vi. Estabas de pie en medio del pasillo con tus amigos y tenías un gran número de hojas en las manos. Tus amigos se reían mientras me señalaban con el dedo. Hinata salió y se paró a mi lado tan sorprendida como yo o más.

-Haku … ¿estás bien?

-No … -dije yo saliendo corriendo a encerrarme en el baño.

Hinata vino a buscarme al baño diciendo que había venido un profesor y los había mandado a todos a sus respectivas clases. Salí con los ojos rojos y todavía llorando la abracé. Ese día fui consciente del amor que Hinata sentía por mi.

Cuando nos separamos vi que Ino estaba también en el baño:

-Así que es eso …

-¿Perdona?

-Te gustan los chicos … por eso no te gustábamos ni Sakura ni yo …

-Así es … ya puedes reírte.

-He venido para decirte que me parecen preciosos tus dibujos.

-¿Siguen en el pasillo?

-Vamos a recogerlos. -dijo Hinata- Son demasiado bonitos para estar en el suelo.

-Gracias chicas …

Salimos del baño y fuimos recogiendo todos los papeles que pudimos. Estaba agachado recogiendo unos cuantos mientras lloraba cuando te escuché decir:

-Tienes talento, ¿lo sabes?- te agachaste a mi lado y comenzaste a recogerlos- ¿Así que te llamas Haku?

-Sí.

-Y te gusta dibujar …

-Sí … -dije sin mirarte.

-Y te gusto yo. -dijiste de repente.

-Y-yo … no me pegues, prometo no volver a pintarte nunca más, ni te hablaré … ni siquiera te miraré lo prometo …

-No voy a pegarte.

-¿Porqué?

-No creo que tenga que golpearte solo por que te guste un chico.

-Pero yo soy un chico …

-Lo sé. -dijiste. Te levantaste y seguiste recogiendo dibujos.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba en final de las clases sonó, aun seguíamos recogiendo. Te habías negado a ir a clase, decías que eso era más importante y que ibas a suspender igualmente fueras o no. Cuando uno de tus amigo salió de clase y me miró desde arriba me sentí completamente aterrado:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo dibujas a Zabuza? Creía que a los maricas les gustaban todos los chicos … ¿No respondes? A parte de gay eres sordo ¿o qué?

-Discúlpate ahora mismo … -dijiste levantándote del suelo.

-¿Perdona?

-He dicho que te disculpes … -dijiste sin levantar la voz ni la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Zabuza? ¿Estás defendiendo a este pequeño pedazo de mierda?

-Se acabó … -dijiste soltando los dibujos. Agarraste a tu amigo y lo empotraste contra la taquilla- Te he dicho que te disculpes, ¿lo entiendes ahora?-dijiste mientras le golpeabas la cara repetidas veces- ¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡Responde!

-L-lo siento … lo siento mucho Zabuza … -decía él entre sangre y lágrimas.

-A mí no, a él … -dijiste tirándolo delante mía.

-L-loo lamento mucho …

-Se llama Haku.-dijiste fríamente. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Te tenían demasiado miedo como para hacer algo.

-Lo siento Haku …

-N-no pasa nada … -dije yo muerto de vergüenza y de miedo- Te ¿perdono?

-¿Has oído? Te perdona, da las gracias escoria … y no te quiero volver a ver … ¿está claro?

-Sí Zabuza … gracias Zabuza … gracias Haku … -dijo levantándose y saliendo corriendo.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESCUCHADME TODOS! -dijiste llamando la atención de todo el mundo- Solo lo diré una vez … como alguien le diga o le haga algo … lo mataré con mis propias manos …

La gente se asustó y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Tú te giraste, me miraste y agachándote a recoger más dibujos dijiste:

-¿Puedo quedarme con alguno?

-Claro … los que quieras …

-Gracias.

Te fuiste. Sin decir más nada, pero tampoco tenías que hacerlo. En ese momento me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

 _ **Fin Flashback:**_

-A partir de entonces empezamos a quedar … -dijo Haku.

-Como amigos.

-Claro, como amigos … ¿y ahora?

-Sabes que para mi es difícil decirlo …

-¿Me acabas de pedir que me vaya a vivir contigo y te ayude a diseñar los bocetos de tu tienda de tatuajes y no eres capaz de decirlo?

-Es para que no te acostumbres demasiado …

-Zabuza …

-Te quiero Haku Sarutobi. Te amo. Te adoro. ¿Mejor así?

-Sí, creo que voy a decirles a mis padres que hago las maletas para irme a vivir con el demonio de la niebla … ¿mejor así?

-Mejor voy contigo para ver que no les dices nada raro …

-Me gusta esa idea.

 _ **Continuará …**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7:

Después de la fiesta de año nuevo, Ino se marchó al pueblo con sus padres en un último y desesperado intento por parte de ellos para arreglar su matrimonio.

El día que se marchó, fue a despedirse de Hinata pero no quiso entrar en la casa, a su amiga no le gustó esto pero tampoco preguntó el por qué.

El primer día de clases, al llegar al colegio los más pequeños no dejaban de quejarse por el final de sus adoradas vacaciones, se despidieron de Kurenai y fueron cada uno a su patio.

Hinata fue a acompañar a los peques a su pabellón. Ino al verla decidió acompañarla, pero al ver que Kankuro también iba se disculpó diciendo:

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a hacer algo … nos vemos en clase Hina...

-Vale, hasta luego entonces …

Sasuke cogió su mochila y se encaminó a las escaleras de secundaria cuando alguien lo paró desde atrás:

-¡Sasuke!-dijo la chica pelirroja con gafas que siempre iba con Sakura.

-Hola Karin.

-He oído que en navidades quedaste con Sakura …

-Es verdad.

-En su casa …

-Sí.

-¿Os besasteis?

-No.

-Pues ella no dice lo mismo, de hecho su novio está enfadado …

-¿Debería preocuparme? -preguntó de manera sarcástica.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es jugador de rugby y que es de último año …

-No le tengo miedo.

-Se llama Yugo, por si acaso lo conoces …

-Adiós Karin.

Al entrar en clase, Hinata hablaba con Temari e Ino como la mayoría de los días. Se sentó en su pupitre y se puso a ver por la ventana. Entonces alguien lo abrazó desde la espalda:

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Buenos días a ti también Sakura … -dijo soltándose de su abrazo.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bien hasta ahora …

La chica se separó de manera brusca y miró al azabache con cara de sorpresa:

-¿Perdona?

-Déjame en paz Sakura …

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Nada, solo hoy no es mi día ¿vale?

-Vale, pero no hace falta ponerse borde …

En el recreo, Sasuke salió al patio seguido por Sakura de cerca. Se sentaron en el banco en el solían pasar los recreos cuando Sasuke vio algo que le interesó.

Kankuro paseaba por el patio con Shino, su amigo de gafas que era callado y hasta un poco raro pero bastante agradable, algo que no podía decir de muchas personas. Su hermano iba sin la americana del uniforme y llevaba la corbata algo desabrochada y las mangas subidas. Le enseñaba el tatuaje de su antebrazo a Shino continuamente mientras hablaba alegre.

Entonces cuatro chavales de la misma edad que Kankuro, se acercaron a ellos. Uno era pelirrojo con el pelo corto y cara de mala leche, a su lado un rubio con el pelo largo atado a una coleta y las uñas pintadas de negro. Los otros dos eran un chico de pelo blanco engominado hacia atrás y otro con el pelo corto azul de punta que sonreía mostrando unos dientes más afilados de lo normal. Todos eran del equipo de rugby y eran más fuertes que Kankuro.

El chico pelirrojo venía gritando mientras se reía y colocaba las manos alrededor de su boca para que sirvieran de altavoz:

-¡EH KANKURO! ¡MUÉSTRANOS TU TATUAJE OTRA VEZ!

-JAJAJA -se reían el resto.

-¡QUEREMOS VER EL NOMBRE DE TU NOVIA!-seguía el pelirrojo.

-Sabes de sobra que no es mi novia Sasori … -dijo Kankuro girándose y enfrentándose a él.

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE GAARA?

-Sasori basta …

-¿DICES QUE DUERMES CON EL PELIRROJO …?

-Sasori …

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que cierres la maldita boca.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Vas a cerrármela tú?

-Tal vez …

-Kankuro déjalo no merece la pena … -dijo Shino calmado.

-Y tú, friki de los bichos, ¿por qué no te largas a buscar alguna hormiga que estudiar?

-Sasori, me estás tocando los cojones … -dijo Kankuro enfadado.

-¿Y eso por qué?¿Este quien es? ¿Tu amante? ¿Ya le estás poniendo los cuernos a Gaara?-siguió Sasori- ¿También tienes su nombre tatuado?

-Te estoy avisando capullo … -dijo Kankuro cerrando los puños.-Cierra ya tu maldita boca o lo haré yo por ti …

-Atrévete … -dijo Sasori con chulería.

Fue entonces cuando el puño derecho de Kankuro salió disparado y aterrizó en la cara de Sasori.

-Ahí tienes, te había avisado … ahora vete a molestar a otro y déjame en paz … A mi y a los míos … o la próxima vez no te pegaré tan suave …

-¿QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES?- dijo Deidara ayudando a Sasori a levantarse.

-No nos hace falta creernos nada, con miraros ya sabemos lo que somos … -dijo Shino.

-¿Y qué sois? ¿Unos gilipollas?-preguntó Sasori.

-No, somo mejores que vosotros … -dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sasori se levantó como un resorte al oír la burla del moreno. Se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en la cara. Kankuro intentaba defenderse en el suelo poniendo los puños como barrera y cuando podía devolviendo algún que otro puñetazo.

Shino se dirigió a ayudar a su amigo pero el rubio se puso en medio y comenzaron otra pelea paralela. Los otros dos chicos se unieron y agarraban a Shino para que el rubio le pegara con gusto mientras hacían bromas sobre ellos.

Sasuke se levantó de la indignación del banco ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura y de Karin. Neji, que pasaba por ahí leyendo un libro y hablando con Tenten y su amigo Lee, tiró el libro y se dirigió al foco de la pelea.

-¡DEJAD A MIS HERMANOS TRANQUILOS!-dijo preparando los puños.

-¡Neji no!-dijo Tenten.

-No dejaré que pelees solo, colega … -dijo Lee corriendo también.

-Lee, tú también no … -Tenten se quedó de pie sola en medio del patio.

Al instante siguiente Lee le pegaba patadas al chico del pelo engominado hacia atrás que había caído al suelo durante la pelea.

Neji había agarrado al chico del pelo azul y lo había estampado contra una columna para pegarle repetidamente hasta dejarlo con la cara llena de sangre.

Kankuro seguí peleando con Sasori, solo que las tornas habían cambiado. Ahora era el moreno el que estaba sobre el pelirrojo pegándole mientras el chico intentaba inútilmente defenderse. Kankuro tenía la boca llena de sangre y la aprovechaba para esculpirla al otro para evitar que volviera a pegarle.

Deidara le había tirado las gafas a Shino dejando al descubierto sus ojos grises. El chico de los bichos y el rubio estaban metidos en una pelea bastante igualada a pesar de que el primero se encontraba en un estado más deplorable.

Todo un corro de personas se había formado alrededor de estas peleas rodeándolas y animando a sus participantes a continuarla. Cuando Sasuke llegó al interior del corro, observó a una horrorizada Hinata de la mano de Gaara fue hasta ellos:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaba la chica.

-El pelirrojo se ha pasado … -contestó Sasuke.

-¿Nadie va a hacer nada?- preguntaba Hinata.

Entonces una mujer de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, con un vestido gris y una chaqueta verde salió del edificio. Con el pelo en dos coletas bajas y las gafas enganchadas en el cuello del vestido corrió hacia el centro del corro a separar a los alumnos. Tenten venía detrás de ella aun con los libros de Neji entre los brazos.

-¡PARAD AHORA MISMO!- gritaba la señora.

-¡Es la directora!- dijo alguien.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO A SUS CLASES AHORA MISMO! ¡EL QUE NO LO HAGA ESTARÁ CASTIGADO UNA SEMANA!

Todos los chavales salieron corriendo a sus aulas. Gaara se dio la vuelta tras lanzarle una mirada de odio a Kankuro y Hinata salió corriendo detrás de él.

Sasuke se quedó en el patio a ver qué pasaba. La directora volvía a decir:

-¡QUE PAREIS HE DICHO!

Neji soltó entonces a Kisame que cayó al suelo llevándose la mano a la cara, el Hyuga le había roto la nariz y le dolía.

Lee levantó ambos brazos y se separó de Hidan que permanecía tirado en el suelo hecho un ovillo totalmente golpeado.

Shino paró y se agachó a buscar en el suelo sus gafas. Cuando las encontró, se las puso aunque tuvieran un cristal roto y estuvieran algo torcidas. Deidara lo miraba con cara de odio pero la mera presencia de Tsunade le impedía arrojarse otra vez sobre el chico que lo había golpeado delante de todo el colegio.

Con Kankuro fue diferente. A pesar de las amenazas de la directora, seguía encima del pelirrojo pegándole bofetadas a una cara deshecha y manchada totalmente de sangre:

-Repítelo … ¡Repítelo! ¡DI OTRA VEZ LO QUE DECÍAS HACE UN RATO! ¿YA NO ERES TAN MACHO? ¿QUÉ DECÍAS DE MI HERMANO? ¿EH?

-¡Kankuro basta!- decía la directora incapaz de separarlos.

-Kankuro … -dijo Neji tocándole el hombro.

-Está bien … -respondió parando de seco y levantándose.

-Ahora que habeis parado … -dijo Tsunade acomodándose un mechón de pelo que se le había salido del sitio- Todos a mi despacho … ¡LOS OCHO!

Kurenai estaba trabajando cuando recibió una llamada del colegio:

-¿Diga?- contestó totalmente ajena a lo que había pasado.

-Hola Kurenai, soy Tsunade … tengo a dos de tus hijos en dirección.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez Kankuro y Naruto?

-No son ellos dos …

-¿Kankuro y Temari?

-Tampoco …

-¿Kankuro y Sasuke? Es nuevo y …

-Son Kankuro y Neji.

-¿Neji? Pero si él es muy tranquilo y responsable … Dame un minuto Tsunade, ahora mismo voy para allá …

-Muchas gracias y disculpa Kurenai …

-No mujer, gracias por llamar, soy yo la que lo siente.

Kurenai salió corriendo de la clase para dirigirse al despacho de la directora del centro. Cuando llegó vio a Neji y a Kankuro sentados en un banco fuera del despacho esperando por ella. El primero tenía los nudillos llenos de arañazos y algo rojos pero nada más, el segundo en cambio tenía un ojo morado y el labio de abajo roto; se frotaba las manos llenas de marcas por los golpes dados e intentaba alisar una camisa totalmente arrugada y manchada de sangre y de tierra.

Cuando la vieron llegar ambos levantaron la cabeza al unísono y la miraron suplicando perdón. A Kakuro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo:

-Lo siento mucho Kurenai … no, no pretendía … -y se echó a llorar sobre sus rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Lo sentimos mucho Kurenai … -añadió Naji serio mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda a su hermano.

-Puff … ya hablaremos en casa chicos … primero tengo que saber que pasó y hablar con Tsunade, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esperamos aquí … -contestó Neji.

-Chicos … -dijo antes de entrar- Os quiero …

Abrió la puerta del despacho que tantas veces había visitado. Detrás de un escritorio de madera oscura, la directora esperaba sentada en su sillón con las manos cruzadas apoyadas sobre la mesa:

-Hola Kurenai …

-Tsunade … -dijo la morena mientras se sentada con el bolso apoyado en el regazo.

-Antes de nada quiero que sepas que tu hijos no están expulsados … pero ellos no lo saben.

-¿Y eso?

-Al parecer la pelea la empezó otro chico. Se metió con Gaara y Kankuro salió en su defensa, su amigo Shino también está implicado, al igual que Neji y su amigo Lee …

-Son muy amigos la verdad …

-Lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que ellos cuatro solo se defendieron de los ataques de los otros chicos no van a ser expulsados.

-Gracias Tsunade … -suspiró Kurenai aliviada.

-Eso no es todo, Neji le rompió la nariz a un chico y Kankuro casi deja inconsciente a otro … como comprenderás merecen un castigo …

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Por eso se tienen que ir a casa lo que queda de día y tienen que quedarse en clases durante la hora del recreo lo que queda de mes …

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces hemos terminado … -sonrió Tsunade- Ahora habla con tus chicos y llévalos a casa … Nos vemos en la reunión del profesorado …

-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos.

Kurenai se levantó y después de despedirse de su amiga de la infancia que se había vuelto su jefa y su confidente, salió del despacho a enfrentarse a sus hijos:

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Por que no hay otra explicación posible …

-Puedo explicarlo si quieres … -dijo Neji.

-Ha sido culpa mía, entenderé si quieres que recoja mis cosas … -dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie totalmente serio.- Pero no culpes a Gaara ni a Neji.

-No digas tonterías Kankuro … -dijo Kurenai abrazando a su hijo- Pero aun así estás castigado.

-Gracias mamá … -contestó el moreno devolviendo el abrazo.

Se separaron y Neji y Kankuro se despidieron para irse a casa en coche e ir preparando la comida. Kurenai volvió a su trabajo como si nada.

A la hora de la salida, Neji fue a buscar a sus hermanos ya que no entraban en un solo coche. Durante el camino, Temari, que se había quedado castigada en el recreo no paraba de preguntar sobre la pelea mientras Neji respondía calmado.

Al llegar a casa, Kankuro dejó la comida para ir a hablar con Gaara:

-Oye Gaara sobre lo de hoy …

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! -dijo el menor mirándolo cargado de odio- ¿Crees que eres mejor? Eres igual que él … -dijo subiendo a su cuarto.

Kankuro se quedó totalmente petrificado ante la respuesta de su hermano. Era cierto, casi había dejado inconsciente a Sasori y si Neji no hubiera estado ahí, lo habría hecho.

-Kankuro ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hinata.

-Tiene razón. -respondió con voz monótona.

A la hora de comer, Gaara no se sentó al lado de Kankuro con hacía todos los días sino que le pidió a Hinata que le cambiara el sitio para estar lo más alejado de él posible. Comió totalmente en silencio y al terminar se levantó recogiendo su plato y dejándolo en el fregadero dijo:

-Me voy a duchar …

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke vio algo que parecía que el resto no se daba cuenta. Kankuro, que todavía seguía comiendo, dejo el plato y se levantó para seguir a Gaara escaleras arriba.

-Terminé … -dijo Sasuke como excusa para seguirlos.

Al llegar al piso de arriba vio como Gaara salía de su cuarto con una muda de ropa y se metía en el baño seguido todo el rato por Kankuro:

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó el pelirrojo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

-Nada, lo juro … -contestó el azabache levantando las manos.

-No te lo tomes a mal … -dijo Hinata sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Gaara tiene un carácter muy especial cuando se enfada …

-¿Y es culpa mía?

-No, por eso te digo que no se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Es que es muy raro que Kankuro se meta con él en el baño, ¿o no?

-¿No sabes por qué?

-No. -dijo Sasuke interrogando a Hinata con la mirada.

-Ven a mi cuarto, te lo contaré …

Sasuke la siguió y al llegar Hinata se sentó en su cama invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Al joven le vino a la cabeza la imagen del día en casa de Sakura, pero al ver como Hinata sonreía alegre esperando a que se sentara, la otra muchacha se esfumó rápidamente de su mente.

Se sentó en frente de ella y esperó a que comenzara a hablar:

-Lo que te voy a decir ahora no puedes decírselo a nadie …

-Lo sé.

-No Sasuke, es en serio, nadie en el colegio puede saber esto o será la ruina de Gaara …

-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie Hinata …

-Está bien … Gaara sufrió mucho de pequeño y le tiene temor al agua …

-¿Le tiene miedo al agua?

-Lo aterroriza, la piscina o la bañera hacen que se bloquee, incluso los días que llueve mucho se pone nervioso … de echo en verano, nunca se mete con nosotros en la piscina de casa.

-¿Y por qué no va a clases de natación o algo para que se sienta seguro?

-Para eso está Kankuro … cuando está con él Gaara se siente seguro y es capaz de ducharse, por eso no hay bañera en el baño de los chicos …

-¿Y si Kankuro no está?

-Si no te has dado cuenta, Kankuro nunca duerme fuera de casa …

-¿Y qué hace en el baño?

-Se sienta en el inodoro hasta que Gaara termina. A veces Gaara se pone nervioso, sobre todo al principio y entonces saca la cabeza y al ver a Kankuro se tranquiliza y sigue con la ducha.

-¿Tanto miedo le tiene?

-No te haces tú una idea …

Al día siguiente Gaara seguía sin hablarle a su hermano, hasta el punto de irse a dormir con Nagato y mandar a Yahiko a dormir con Kankuro.

A Sasuke le parecía una forma un tanto ridícula de mostrar su enfado, pero no dijo nada.

A la hora del recreo salió con Sakura al banco y al volver a clases vio al final del pasillo a Gaara con su sudadera negra por encima del uniforme y sus ya comunes cascos para escuchar música y pasar inadvertido. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo del día anterior chocó violentamente contra él mientras corría con sus amigos.

-¡MIRA POR DÓNDE VAS ENANO!

-… -Gaara lo miró, suspiró y siguió su camino.

-Espera … ¿tú no eres el hermano pequeño de Kankuro?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Déjame ver que música escuchas … -dijo quitándole los cascos.

-Devuélveme mis cascos Sasori … -dijo Gaara mirándolo con odio.

-¿O qué renacuajo? ¿Vas a llamar a tu hermanito mayor?

-Si no me los das les contaré a todos tu secreto … -dijo llamando la atención de la gente que estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Mi secreto?

-Sí, les diré que lo que hay entre Deidara y tú es algo más que compenetración en el campo de juego …

-¡¿COMO DICES?! -dijo el rubio totalmente enfadado.

-Vamos a ver si eres tan valiente como dices … -dijo Sasori sonriente- Chicos, a los vestuarios con él, a los perros hay que ducharlos para que no muerdan …

Los otros cogieron a Gaara por debajo de los brazos y lo levantaron mientras él gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Por segunda vez nadie hacía nada, solo que esta vez Sasuke no lo permitiría. Agarró a una chica que pasaba por ahí y le dijo:

-Ve corriendo a avisar a Hinata de primero A y dile que llame a Kankuro y vaya a los vestuarios de chicos ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo …

-¡Hazlo!

-Voy … -dijo la chica saliendo corriendo.

Sasuke avanzó en sentido contrario a la chica corriendo detrás de los gilipollas de turno. Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, paró a recuperar el aliento y escuchó las duchas abiertas y las risas de Sasori y el resto.

Entró al vestuario para ver como estos se reían y se chocaban las manos. Sasuke los fulminó con la mirada:

-Hombre pero si es el nuevo …

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pues yo soy Sasori, ellos son Deidara, Hidan y Yugo …

-Dejad en paz a Gaara …

-Todo tuyo … -dijo Sasori mientras salía del vestuario.

El azabache se asomó a la zona de las duchas para ver a Gaara completamente empapado en el suelo echo un ovillo mientras lloraba rodeado de agua y con todas las duchas abiertas. Sasuke entró y cerró una a una todos los grifos. Fue entonces cuando Hinata llegó con Kankuro:

-¡Gaara! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- preguntó Kankuro entrando a las duchas.

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, apartó a Sasuke y se agachó junto a su hermano mojándose el uniforme. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke fue consciente del amor que se tenían. Kankuro abrazó al pelirrojo escondiendo la cabeza de este en su cuello mientras le decía:

-Estás bien, está bien … no pasa nada, ya ha acabado todo, ya estoy aquí … y no voy a irme ¿me has oído? Ya estás a salvo …

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Hinata sin asomarse por si a caso estaba desnudo o algo.

-Sí, pero está empapado y hace frío, ve a por unas toallas y un uniforme seco, de paso avisa a mamá … y que llame a la señora Chiyo …

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Es la psicóloga de Gaara … -contestó Hinata.

Cuando volvió con lo que Kankuro le había pedido, este tomó a Gaara en brazos, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y lo llevó hasta los asientos del vestuario. Mandó a Hinata a llamar a Kurenai y se dirigió a Sasuke:

-Ayúdame a vestirlo.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó este sorprendido.

-¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa? Hace frío y está mojado, ha entrado en shock y no se puede ni mover ni hablar tengo que hacerlo entrar en calor rápidamente …

-¿En qué te ayudo?

-Trae esa toalla, voy a quitarle la camisa …

Sasuke obedeció y cuando volvió junto a Kankuro con la toalla se quedó parado incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo. Kankuro le había quitado la camisa a Gaara dejando al descubierto una espalda llena de cicatrices de diferentes formas y tamaño. Algunas con forma alargada y finas otras circulares y algunas que se notaba que habían sido hechas con algún tipo de cilindro caliente, como si le hubieran apagado cigarrillos directamente sobre la piel. Estaba llena de arañazos y de zonas en las que aun quedaban cicatrices que informaban de que esa zona había sido cosida por un médico.

Sasuke había quedado paralizado del asombro, pero Kankuro lo llamó gritando:

-¿QUIERES ESPABILAR?

-Perdona …

Entonces comenzaron a secar a Gaara y a quitarle la ropa para ponerle una seca. Fue entonces cuando Kurenai llegó corriendo y gritando:

-¡KANKURO! ¡GAARA! ¡SASUKE!

-Estamos aquí mamá … -dijo Kankuro después de atarle los zapatos a Gaara.

-Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Que alguien a firmado su sentencia de muerte …

-Kankuro no hagas ninguna locura por favor … -suplicó Kurenai.

-Tarde. Llévatelo con la señora Chiyo, yo me encargo …

-Kankuro …

-¡MÍRALE! ¡ESTÁ ATERRADO! ¡HAZ ALGO YA O LO HARÉ YO!

-Está bien Kankuro, me lo llevo, pero prométeme que no harás nada …

-No puedo …

-Pues ven con nosotros, Gaara estará mejor si tú estás con él …

-Vale.

-Hinata cielo, ¿puedes avisarle a tutor de Gaara que me lo llevo?

-Sí, mamá …

-Hasta el mediodía … os quiero …

-Adiós.

Vieron como Kurenai se iba siguiendo a Kankuro que llevaba a Gaara a las espaldas. El pelirrojo aun temblaba y tenía la mirada perdida. A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón, habían sido muy crueles, se habían pasado y lo pagarían.

-Sasuke … -lo llamó Hinata.

-¿Sí?

-No le habrás dicho a nadie lo que te conté ayer de Gaara, ¿verdad?

 _ **Continuará …**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Kankuro corría por la casa detrás de su padre suplicándole que no fuera a buscar a Gaara. Hoy era el cumpleaños del pequeño y no quería que le hiciera daño:

-Padre por favor … -suplicaba Kankuro agarrándole de la camisa.

-¡Para Kankuro!-dijo empujándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo- ¡GAARA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Al ver que el pequeño de tan solo cuatro años no respondía cargó contra la puerta hasta derribarla. Dentro del cuarto de sus hijos, no se veía a nadie, por lo que comenzó a maldecir mientras buscaba al pelirrojo por todos lados. Agarró el colchón de la cama y lo tiró al piso dejando al descubierto lo que había debajo de la cama. Entre juguetes rotos y ropa sucia, un niño pelirrojo se escondía formando un ovillo con su propio cuerpo.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ MALDITO BASTARDO!

-Padre se lo ruego hoy no … -seguía Kankuro inútilmente.

Rasa metió su brazo debajo de la cama y al sacarlo arrastró con el al pequeño agarrado por el pelo. El niño lloraba sin consuelo mientras con sus manitas intentaba liberarse del agarre, aunque sabía por experiencia que eso no era posible. Era demasiado pequeño, nadie sabía lo que ocurría en su casa y la única persona que lo defendía, Kankuro, tampoco podía hacer nada contra su padre.

Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a sufrir las constantes palizas de su padre, al ver como se acercaba al baño comenzó a llorar más mientras gritaba pidiendo socorro. Con sus pies intentaba frenar a su padre y con las manos buscaba desesperadamente soltarse. No quería entrar al baño, no quería entrar en la bañera, simplemente no quería quedarse a oscuras …

Cuando su padre entró en el cuarto de baño, lo lanzó contra una esquina en la que se ocultó detrás del lavamanos mientras el adulto cerraba la puerta con seguro. Desde fuera, Kankuro aporreaba la puerta exigiéndole a su padre que se detuviera y lo dejase entrar.

Pero no le hizo caso. Agarró a Gaara en brazos y lo sentó en la bañera. Acto seguido abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a llenar el espacio y a mojar al niño.

Gaara estaba aterrorizado. De todos los castigos que su padre alguna vez le había infligido, este era sin duda el peor. Esperó en silencio hasta que el nivel del agua alcanzó su cintura y su padre cerró el grifo.

-Muy bien pequeño monstruo … ¿vas a confesar hoy?

-P-pa … papá … -decía el pequeño sollozando- Yo no hicí nada malo …

-¡MIENTES!

Fue entonces cuando agarró la cabeza de Gaara y la sumergió en el agua. Desde arriba podía ver como su hijo braceaba sin resultado alguno para intentar salir del agua y pequeñas burbujas salían de su boca para desaparecer al llegar a la superficie. Cuando lo creyó conveniente lo sacó. Gaara escupía el agua y respiraba de forma agitada buscando el oxígeno que el aire le brindaba.

Su padre volvió a la carga:

-Confiesa.-exigió.

-¡Padre por Dios, pare!- seguía Kankuro desde fuera sabiendo lo que pasaba dentro. -Un día de estos va a matarlo …

-Mejor. -dijo Rasa y volvió a sumergir a Gaara.

Para Gaara aquella experiencia era horrible, primero el desconcierto de estar bajo agua, luego el frío de esta que te envolvía totalmente a eso había que sumarle el escozor de la garganta y el dolor en los pulmones al no poder respirar. Se asfixiaba allí abajo, el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo para salir en forma de burbujas de vida, como él las llamaba, más frío, impotencia la no poder salir, miedo, dolor, soledad inmensa era lo que se experimentaba bajo el agua, para acabar con la oscuridad inmensa. Se había vuelto a quedar "a oscuras". Su cuerpo no aguantó más y todo se comenzó a nublar para acabar volviéndose todo negro. Y él, dejó de existir para volver al mundo de la nada, un mundo que conocía demasiado bien, un mundo al que no quería regresar.

Para Kankuro las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Tenía siete años y desde la muerte de su madre el año pasado, su padre se había vuelto loco y hacía cosas como esta. Lo primero fue sacar a Gaara de la guardería, dejándolo encerrado el el baño todo el día hasta que Kankuro volvía del colegio a las seis de la tarde y lo sacaba, le daba de comer y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Pero todo fue a más, luego comenzaron las duchas con agua fría, las noches sin calefacción o los castigos sin comida. Pero hace seis meses había empezado una nueva etapa de castigos, más duros y crueles, castigos físicos.

A Kankuro se le partía el alma ver como su padre buscaba a su hermano pequeño para hacerle tales barbaridades, más que nada por que no era justo, su hermano no había hecho nada malo, es más, no había hecho nada, tenía cuatro años, era casi un bebé aun.

Por mucho que Kankuro intentara persuadir a su padre, él seguía obsesionado con que debía castigar a Gaara hasta que confesase. Hoy mismo había vuelto antes del colegio para darle de comer a su hermano. Corrió por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, antes llena de esplendor y tras la muerte de su madre, convertida en el cuarto de castigos de su padre y la mayor pesadilla para Gaara y para él. Era cierto que su padre nunca le había pegado, solo lo empujaba cunado intentaba defender a su hermano, pero eso no significaba que no sufriera viendo como su padre molía a palos a su hermanito pequeño.

La sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, al no poder evitarlo era enorme, y a eso se le unía el no poder denunciar a su padre ya que era el sheriff del pequeño pueblo en el que vivían. Ninguna autoridad tomaría represalias contra el hombre que los mantenía a salvo y atrapaba a los monstruos, aunque él fuera uno.

Pegó a la puerta con los puños cerrados hasta que se cansó. Se sentó al lado de la puerta mientras escuchaba como dentro del baño su padre seguía acusando a Gaara de hacer algo que no había hecho y como este lloraba y se ahogaba cada vez un poco más. Apretó los puños llenos de rabia y juró que se lo haría pagar a su padre. Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, pero cuando escuchó como la puerta se habría y vio a su padre salir para vestirse e ir a trabajar, se enjuagó dichas lágrimas y entró en el baño.

Allí, dentro de la bañera, flotando en el agua se encontraba el cuerpecillo de su hermano. Con la ropa totalmente mojada y con la cara mirando al fondo de la bañera.

Kankuro agarró una toalla del armario y la puso en el suelo, entró en la bañera mojándose las piernas y sacó como pudo a Gaara del agua. Lo acostó sobre la toalla y buscó otra para taparlo. Encendió el radiador para que la temperatura aumentara un poco y comenzó a frotar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano.

Conforme los minutos avanzaban su angustia crecía y se apoderaba de él. Gaara no reaccionaba y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Y si Gaara no despertaba? ¿Y si su hermano se moría? ¿Y si todo había sido culpa suya por no estar con el todo el tiempo como le había prometido?

-Ga-gaara …. soy yo … -dijo susurrando entre sollozos- Soy yo … Kankuro … ¿me escuchas hermanito? Soy yo … Kankuro … -dijo abrazando al pelirrojo y escondiendo la cabeza de este en su cuello – Ya está bien … no pasa nada … se ha ido … ya ha acabado todo … ya estoy aquí … estás a salvo … estoy contigo … Gaara por favor … por favor … respóndeme … -gritaba el niño sentado en el suelo con su hermano en brazos.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño comenzó a toser y a escupir el agua que tenía en los pulmones.

-¡Gaara!

-¿Kuro? -preguntó el pequeño un poco desorientado.

-Sí, soy yo peque … estoy aquí y no me iré ¿me escuchas?

-Sí … Te quiero Kuro … -dijo el pequeño abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Yo también te quiero Gaara … muchísimo … pero tenemos que secarte.

Se levantaron y Kankuro dejó a Gaara envuelto en toallas para ir al cuarto a por ropa seca, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta para mantener el calor de la calefacción, su hermano comenzó a llorar y a gritar que no lo dejase allí solo, por lo que tuvo que volver a por él. Después de secarlo, le puso uno de sus pijamas y le secó el pelo. Fueron a la cocina y Kankuro preparó comida para los dos.

Eso se repetía todos los fines de semana. Al salir del colegio Kankuro rezaba por llegar a casa antes que su padre y así poder esconder a Gaara, pero no siempre lo conseguía.

Un día al llegar, la casa estaba totalmente en silencio, cosa que asustó a Kankuro. Se acercó a la cocina y vio el plato con comida que le había dejado a Gaara en la basura por lo que supo que su padre estaba en casa. La pregunta era ¿estaba con Gaara?

Dejó la mochila tirada para ir a buscar a su hermano, pero cuando lo encontró, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando. Gaara tenía ya seis años y tras años de maltrato su padre siempre conseguía una nueva manera de hacerle daño. Esta vez había optado por los cigarrillos. Kankuro recordaba que su padre comenzó a fumar tras la muerte de su madre pero aquello era una atrocidad.

Había atado a Gaara por las muñecas al radiador de manera que no podía moverse mucho y había colocado el sillón al lado de él. Entonces comenzaba el "castigo". Su padre encendía un cigarrillo, le daba unas cuantas caladas, para luego apagarlo directamente en la espalda de su hijo. Gaara se doblaba del dolor y caía sobre sus rodillas muerto de miedo y de dolor. Kankuro estaba

alucinando, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso?

Entró en la habitación de su padre y se enfrentó a él:

-¿Estás loco?

-Cállate Kankuro …

-¡Es un niño!

-Es un monstruo. Es más, me he cansado de él, llévatelo …

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kankuro asustado.

-Que tengo sueño, mañana seguiré con él … pero ahora puedes llevártelo, es todo tuyo …

-Gracias … -dijo Kankuro desatando a su hermano.

-Solo una cosa más Kankuro …

-¿Sí?

-No vuelvas a darle comida a Gaara o me enfadaré …

-D-de acuerdo padre …

Salieron de la habitación para entrar en la de ellos y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Una vez allí dentro Gaara preguntó algo que a Kankuro le rompió el corazón:

-Kankuro … ¿soy un monstruo?

-¡No! Nunca vuelvas a decir eso … ¿me has oído? -dijo agarrándole de los brazos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Pero padre no dice eso … -contestó desviando la mirada.

-No le hagas caso. No eres un monstruo …

-¿Me odias?

-Pero ¿quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza?

-Padre dice que solo me proteges por pena, pero que me odias por haber matado a mamá …

-Gaara tú no mataste a mamá … y yo no te odio, te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también te quiero Kankuro … -respondió comenzando a llorar- Y no quiero que me odies …

-Que yo no te odio tonto … es más, te he comprado algo …

-¿A mi?

-Sí, para ti … feliz cumpleaños Gaara … -dijo entregándole una cajita.

-¡Te has acordado! Eres el mejor Kankuro …

-No lo soy, pero gracias … venga ábrelo a ver si te gusta.

-¡Un osito de peluche!

-¿Te gusta? Como padre rompió el tuyo pues pensé que a lo mejor …

-Es precioso Kankuro … muchas gracias.

-Felices siete Gaara.

Así pasó el tiempo. Kankuro cada vez se enfrentaba más a su padre por lo que este optó por encerrarlo en su habitación antes de ir a por Gaara.

Kankuro le pegaba a la puerta hasta romperse los nudillos en un intento de proteger a su hermano. Cuando todo terminaba, su padre iba al cuarto, le abría la puerta y se sentaba a tomarse una copa totalmente orgulloso.

Gaara le tenía cada vez más miedo al baño y a su padre, hasta el punto de llegar a desmallarse solo con entrar o de orinarse cuando escuchaba a su padre abrir el agua.

La tensión en esa casa creció hasta que cuando Kankuro cumplió catorce años. Gaara tenía once y ya había ido tres veces al hospital, en una le habían cosido varias heridas de la espalda ya que su padre le tiró varios platos y botellas, en otra le habían tratado una hipotermia severa debido a que su padre lo obligó a dormir fuera de casa en invierno, y en la última le habían dejado una semana ingresado por un intento de suicidio que era obra de su progenitor.

 **Inicio Flashback:**

Ese día Kankuro había vuelto como cualquier día y al entrar vio que su padre salía del cuarto de baño con la camisa remangada y llena de sangre al igual que sus brazos. En la mano llevaba una cuchilla alargada y fina que Kankuro nunca supo de dónde había sacado. Corrió al baño y vio a Gaara sentado en la bañera con los brazos y las piernas sumergidas en un agua teñida de rojo. Solo tenía diez años pero su padre ya había intentado matarlo. Cuando Kankuro lo sacó, descubrió el origen de la sangre del agua: Gaara tenía cortes profundos en ambos brazos de los cuales emanaba aquel líquido rojo sin detenerse. Kankuro muerto de miedo agarró una sábana, la cortó y le hizo unos torniquetes en los brazos a su hermano. Lo metió en el coche de su padre y lo llevó al hospital. Una vez allí le sorprendió la explicación del médico:

-Tarde o temprano sabíamos que iba a pasar …

-¿El qué?

-Tu hermano es una persona muy inestable …

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Todo apunta a un intento de suicidio Kankuro …

-¿Qué?

-Te diré lo que creo que pasó: estaba cansado, se tomó un par de aspirinas, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y se metió. Una vez ahí procedió a cortarse los brazos en un inútil intento de acabar con su vida …

-¡Eso es mentira! -gritó Kankuro enfadado- Gaara solo tiene diez años, no le llega a la caja de las medicinas y a parte le tiene miedo al agua ¿cómo se va a meter él solo en la bañera?

-Kankuro …

-No va al colegio, es imposible que supiera que tanto las aspirinas como el agua caliente impiden que la sangre coagule …

-Esa es la versión que se pondrá en el expediente …

-Pero …

-Sin peros Kankuro, ahora o pasas a ver a tu hermano o te marchas a casa, tu eliges. -y se fue a atender a otro paciente.

-¿Gaara?- dijo entrando en la habitación. Lo cierto es que su hermano daba pena, con los antebrazos vendados, todas las vías, la máscara de oxígeno y totalmente pálido en contraste a las ojeras que le provocaba el no dormir.

-¿K-kankuro? ¿Has venido?

-Claro que sí tonto … estoy aquí y te prometo que te sacaré de esta …

-Me has … salvado la vida …

-Eso no es cierto.

-Gracias Kankuro …

-Gaara yo …

-Tengo sueño …

-Pues duerme tranquilo que yo estaré aquí, siempre estaré contigo …

 **Fin Flashback:**

Por eso, cuando el día que cumplió catorce años, se escapó de casa con Gaara, llevaban una maleta para ambos y dinero para irse a vivir a otra ciudad, quizás incluso a Konoha, la capital. El problema fue que cuando estaban en la estación de tren comprando los billetes, el revisor los reconoció y llamó a su padre para que los fuera a buscar.

Al llegar a casa fue la primera vez que Rasa le puso la mano encima a Kankuro, le pegó como nunca había hecho. Se sentó encima de él y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en la cara. Kankuro levantaba los brazos y los ponía a modo de barrera para impedir que le pegase más. Pero su padre no paraba, había entrado en un bucle y le pegaba sin importar el daño que le hacía a Kankuro o las súplicas de Gaara:

-Para, para … por favor … -decía Gaara totalmente desesperado.

-¡TE LO MERECES POR TRAICIONARME!- chillaba Rasa.

-No te he traicionado … -decía Kankuro con la boca llena de sangre.

-¡TE IVAS A IR! ¡Y TE IBAS A LLEVAR A ESE MONSTRUO!

-Él no es un monstruo.

-¡CÁLLATE! -dijo golpeándolo una vez más.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-dijo Gaara – Fue culpa mía, yo lo convencí …

-¿Así que fuiste tú? Como no … -dijo levantándose y yendo a por Gaara.

Agarró al pequeño por el pelo y se lo llevó a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave. Kankuro desde el suelo podía escuchar como su padre se quitaba el cinturón de cuero y azotaba con él a su hermano mientras lo insultaba.

Cuando terminó, se fue a la cocina y se preparó una bandeja de comida precalentada. Kankuro entró en el dormitorio y vio a su hermano sobre la cama con la espalda llena de marcas, la piel roja y zonas con sangre en algunas zonas.

-Gaara lo siento …

-No importa.- dijo este dejando de llorar pero sin mirarlo.

-No dejaré que vuelva a hacerte daño …

-Me lo merezco, doy asco, soy un monstruo …

-No lo eres …

Abrazó a su hermano pequeño y juró que no permitiría que su padre le pusiera la mano encima otra vez.

A partir de entonces Kankuro se encargaba de esconder a Gaara en cualquier lugar y cuando su padre llegaba lo provocaba hasta enfadarlo lo suficiente para que descargase su ira contra él y se olvidara de Gaara. Eso funcionó más o menos un año hasta que un día su padre se cansó y apuntó a Kankuro con su escopeta:

-¡SÉ QUE ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO! ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE GUSANO! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!

-Padre baje el arma … -decía Kankuro asustado con el labio roto.

-¡SAL O LE VUELO LOS SESOS!

-¿Qué? -preguntó Kankuro abriendo los ojos.

-Así es … ¡O SALES O LO MATO!

-No salgas Gaara … -dijo Kankuro levantando las manos.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡GAARA, PASE LO QUE PASE NO SALGAS!

Gaara, que estaba escondido dónde Kankuro le había dicho, comenzó a sollozar y a temblar de miedo. Si salía su padre le haría daño, pero si no lo hacía mataría a Kankuro.

-¡TE MATARÉ! -dijo pegándole con la parte trasera del arma en la cabeza y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Gaara saliendo del conducto de ventilación llorando- No le hagas daño …

-Ahora verás … -dijo Rasa soltando la escopeta y agarrando a Gaara por el cuello.

Kankuro abrió los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Vio a su padre sentado sobre Gaara en el suelo y asfixiándolo con ambas manos mientras decía como un poseso:

-Te mataré … te juro que te mataré …

-NO voy a permitirlo … -dijo Kankuro levantándose y cogiendo la escopeta de su padre- ¡YO LE HE PROMETIDO QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A HACERLE DAÑO!

-Como si pudieras hacer algo …

-Lo siento … pero no permitiré que le pongas la manos encima otra vez …

Gaara que estaba en el suelo escuchó una explosión y acto seguido algo le salpicó en la cara. Su padre cayó sobre él y no se movía. No podía respirar ni conseguía quitárselo de encima. Cada segundo parecía un siglo y provocaba que el pequeño se angustiara.

Fue entonces cuando Kankuro retiró el cuerpo de su padre y agarró a Gaara de manera que no viese lo que acababa de suceder. Kankuro decidió que no debía verlo. Acababa de asesinar a su propio padre, al jefe de policía del pueblo, le había disparado por la espalda con una escopeta …

Pero al fin había rescatado a Gaara. Lo sentó en la encimera, le limpió la cara de sangre, le dio un bocadillo y volvió a su habitación a hacer la maleta.

Al salir, lo cogió encendió el coche de policía de su padre y se marcharon del pueblo.

Al llegar a Konoha fueron a un parque y dejaron el coche allí. Durante el día, buscaban algo que comer y por la noche volvían a dormir en él. A la semana conocieron a una niña rubia que se había metido en su "casa" :

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Kankuro.

-Mi nombre es Temari y tengo catorce años …

-Mi nombre es Kankuro y tengo quince años … -se hizo a un lado para mostrar a Gaara que se había escondido detrás de él- Y este es mi hermano Gaara, tiene doce años …

-Si queréis podéis venir al orfanato conmigo …

-¿Al orfanato?

-¿Tenéis padres? -preguntó la rubia intrigada.

-No … ya no. -dijo Kankuro mirando a Gaara.

 _ **Continuará …**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

-¡¿Estás loca?!- respondió Sasuke indignado.

-¿Qué?- Hinata se echó atrás instintivamente.

-¿A caso piensas que soy tan capullo? Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre Gaara, vale que no sea el mejor hijo adoptivo del mundo pero de ahí a exponer a otra persona ….

-Perdóname, yo … -se disculpó Hinata.

-Da igual, es normal que lo pensaras, no soy de fiar.

-Yo creo que hoy has demostrado lo contrario …

-¿En serio?- preguntó él asombrado.

-Lo siento. -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Podrás perdonarme el haber dudado de ti?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con la tutora de Gaara …

Fueron a la clase que compartían Naruto y el pelirrojo y le pidieron a la profesora que saliera. Después de contarle lo que había pasado esta les recomendó ir a hablar con la directora para que les pusiera un castigo adecuado a los chicos que habían provocado que Gaara fuera al psicólogo en medio de clase.

Al entrar en el despacho de Tsunade, tomaron asiento al instante ya que una Kurenai histérica había telefoneado al colegio.

-Contadme que ha pasado … -dijo la directora quitándose las gafas.

-La verdad es que cuando yo llegué solo vi a Gaara bajo las duchas empapado … Sasuke y Kankuro ya estaban allí … -explicó Hinata.

-Entonces, ¿me lo vas a contar tú, Sasuke?

-No soy un chivato.

-Sasuke por favor … -rogó Hinata.

-Está bien … Todo empezó en el pasillo …

Y así Sasuke le explicó con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado y como Sasori y los gamberros de sus amigos habían arrastrado a Gaara hasta las duchas de los vestuarios y el resto.

Al finalizar su relato, Sasuke suspiró y bajó la mirada. Nunca se había considerado un soplón pero Sasori no era amigo suyo y se había pasado. Quizás si el castigo impuesto por Tsunade era lo suficientemente fuerte, Kankuro se olvidaría de lo ocurrido y no se metería en más líos. Quizás …

En la consulta de la doctora Chiyo, Kurenai agarraba con fuerza el bolso en su regazo mientras esperaba con ansia en la salita de espera a que alguno de sus hijos o la doctora saliese a hablar con ella.

Al poco tiempo salió Kankuro, se veía más calmado pero aun así se notaba su enfado.

-¿Qué tal está Gaara?- preguntó Kurenai levantándose de un salto.

-Ya puede hablar … -se dejó caer en la silla contigua a la de su madre- Solo me dejó quedarme hasta que fui capaz de calmarlo … cuando me echó, Gaara ya era capaz de sentarse él solo … quiere hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido sin que nadie más esté presente …

-Espero que pueda ayudarlo … -suspiró Kurenai.

-Yo también lo espero. -respondió Kankuro.

-Espera, me llama Tsunade … ¿sí? Lo entiendo, muchas gracias, adiós …

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Kankuro.

-Sasuke le ha contado todo y han buscado a los responsables para castigarles …

-Pero …

-No los encuentran, Tsunade cree que se han escapado del colegio …

-Yo sé dónde viven. Todos ellos.

-Tsunade llamará a sus padres y mañana tenemos reunión con ellos para aclarar el castigo impuesto por la directora …

-Que conste que sigo enfadado.

-Lo sé Kankuro, lo sé …

-Aun así,no te defraudaré Kurenai. -dijo Kankuro serio- Te lo juro.

-Tú no puedes defraudarme … -contestó ella abrazándolo- ¿Qué tal sigue tu labio después de la pelea con Sasori?

-Bien … mi padre pegaba más fuerte.

Al salir de clase Sasuke esperaba a que Hinata saliera de clase de Gaara con sus libros cuando una chica de largo cabello rosa se paró delante de él furiosa:

-¡TE HAS CHIVADO DE YUGO!

-Hola a ti también Sakura … -respondió este como si nada.

-Mira Sasuke …

-Tu novio se pasó, al igual que los retrasados de sus amigos. Cuando la directora me preguntó, no pude mentirle … ya sabes, para no meterme en líos.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-Y tú una …

-Ya estoy Sasuke, gracias por acompañar … -dijo Hinata saliendo de la clase.

-Adiós Sakura. -dijo el azabache comenzando a andar.

Al llegar al aparcamiento Hinata le preguntó:

-¿Va todo bien con Sakura?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Si te gusta, es una pena que os peleéis por culpa de los de casa … -dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-A mí Sakura no me gusta … -contestó este sin girarse.

-Ah … pero se os veía unidos …

-No era mi amiga, si es lo que te preocupa.

- _No era eso pero bueno …_ -susurró ella.

Al llegar al aparcamiento subieron al coche y se fueron a casa. Allí esperaban Tsunade, Kankuro y al parecer Gaara seguía en cama desde que llegó. Estaba tan angustiado que le habían recetado unos calmantes, y entre eso y el sueño producido por el estrés de la situación, se había quedado dormido como un bebé.

Al día siguiente durante la hora de la comida, Sasuke no se sentó con Sakura y Karin como el resto de los días. Pasaba de esas dos arpías y de los demás jugadores del equipo de rugby, eran todos unos matones descerebrados y las animadoras … mejor ni hablar de ellas.

Tampoco quería sentarse con Hinata, ya habían demasiados rumores sobre ellos, y aunque parecía que ella hacía caso omiso a ellos o desconocía su existencia, no quería darle motivos a nadie para inventar más sobre ella.  
A parte, Ino siempre se le quedaba mirando como si lo estuviese analizando y a la vez asesinando con la mirada.

Gaara se sentaba solo en las escaleras, Kankuro con su amigo Shino, al que ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke nunca había visto sin gafas salvo el día de la pelea.

Naruto se sentaba con sus amigos de clase y Neji con los dos que iba siempre, casi parecían los protagonistas de una serie, siempre juntos para arriba y para abajo. No, no se sentaría con nadie de su casa.

Echó un segundo vistazo al comedor y vio una mesa en la que quedaban dos sillas libres. Optó por acercarse a ella. Al hacerlo, reconoció a un chico de pelo castaño y regordete que estudiaba en su misma clase, pero como era muy tímido y Sasuke un poco idiota, no se sabía su nombre por lo que tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¿Eh? -dijo el chico sorprendido levantando la mirada- Sí claro …. es decir, por supuesto que puedes … ¿por qué no ibas a poder?

-No lo sé … -respondió Sasuke sentándose.

-Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi vamos a la misma clase …

-Encantado Choji mi nombre es …

-Sasuke Uchiha, eres el nuevo integrante de los Sarutobi, ¿no? -preguntó sin dejar de comer.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Me gusta saber cosas … de los demás. Así no se meten tanto conmigo …

Comenzaron a hablar sobre los deberes y los trabajos que les mandaban hacer en clase y sobre qué asignaturas odiaban más: Sasuke detestaba música y Choji gimnasia.

Todo iba bien hasta que el grupo de jugadores de rugby y algunas animadoras se levantaron de su mesa para ir a junto de ellos. Yugo, que ahora se creía el líder de la "manada", se acercó más y colocándose detrás de Chijo dijo:

-¿Vas a seguir comiendo gordinflón? Por favor, en África pasan hambre ¿sabes? Y tú aquí tragando como si no hubieras comido desde hace tres años …

-Pero si es la ración del comedor … -se intentó disculpar el moreno.

-Ya claro … ahora échale la culpa a la cocinera … espera, ¿no es tu madre?

-Sí … -contestó bajando la mirada.

-Ya sabemos por qué estás tan gordo. Te ceba en el colegio y las sobras te las comes al llegar a casa jajajajaja

-Eso sobra. -dijo Sasuke levantándose.

-¿Y quién lo dice?- preguntó Yugo.

-Lo digo yo. -respondió Sasuke.

-Está bien … -dijo levantando ambas manos asombrando a todos. -Por cierto Choji …

-¿Sí, Yugo?

-Perdóname por lo de antes, para compensarte deja que te lleve la bandeja a la papelera …

-Pero si no he terminado …

-Yo creo que sí.

Yugo agarró la bandeja de Choji y se la llevó a la zona de papeleras donde la vació completamente y luego la puso a lavar. Sasuke lo miró con cara de odio y se iba a levantar para hacer algo, pero miró antes a Choji y este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no haces nada? Eres más alto y más fuerte que muchos de ellos …

-Mira Sasuke, no todo se reduce a la fuerza bruta ¿sabes?

-No entiendo por qué no haces nada, pero bueno …

-Gracias por intentar defenderme.

-No es nada, oye ¿quieres parte de mi comida?

-¿No te gusta?

-Dile a tu madre que está buenísima, pero prefiero comer la ensalada y que tú me ayudes con el pollo y las patatas …

-Sasuke …

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Al subir a clases, Choji se sentó en primera fila y Sasuke recogió las pocas cosas que tenía en su pupitre para sentarse a su lado, algo que impresionó a todos:

-¿Sasuke acaba de dejar sola a Sakura?- preguntó Ino.

-Al parecer … -respondió Hinata.

-El chico tiene agallas …. -dijo Temari.

-Oye Ino, ¿te has hecho ya el tatuaje?

-Sí Hina, ¿quieres verlo?

-¿Con quién fuiste a hacértelo? Por que no llamaste a Kankuro …

-Ya … la verdad … es que llamé a Haku, ya sabes … para no molestar a Kankuro …

-No creo que le molestase … -dijo Temari sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que si Kankuro te dio su número para que lo llamases no te considera una molestia Ino …

-Ya … pero seguro que tenía muchas cosas que hacer …

-Ahora mismo está teniendo la reunión con Tsunade, Kurenai y los demás de la pelea … -dijo Hinata.

-¿Los van a expulsar?- preguntó alarmada Ino.

-No, al menos que yo sepa … -contestó Hinata.

-Menos mal … es decir, por ellos … no me parecería justo que lo hicieran …

-No te preocupes, te hemos entendido … -volvió a sonreír Temari.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke hablaba con su nuevo compañero de mesa ajeno a todo:

-Entonces … ¿sabes algo de Sasori?

-Solo que antes era muy amigo de Kankuro, pero cuando este conoció a Shino y dejó el equipo comenzó a tomarla con él … y con Gaara … bueno, digamos que es el punto débil de Kankuro.

-¿Así que está enfadado por eso?

-Puede ser …

-¿Y de Yugo?

-Es bueno jugando, pero no es tonto … saca buenas notas y yo diría que es algo retorcido …

-Como su novia.

-¿Sakura?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre ella?

-Sí, claro. Tú has respondido a las mías.

-¿Es verdad que en Navidades os besasteis?

-¿Por qué os interesa tanto a todos?

-Perdona, no sabía que te molestase …

-Sí, me besó …

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Me fui de su casa. -dijo Sasuke apoyando la cabeza en el pupitre y tapándola con ambos brazos.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

-¡Shhhh! ¿A caso quieres que se entere todo el mundo?

-Perdón … ¿pero tú sabes lo que has hecho?

-¿No …? Pero tú me lo vas a decir …

-Acabas de tirar por la borda la oportunidad con la que sueñan todos los chicos de secundaria …

-¿Incluso tú?

-No, a mí no me gusta Sakura … No es de mi tipo.

-¿Así si? ¿Y cual es tu tipo?

-No vale reírse ni enfadarse …

-De acuerdo.

-Hinata …

-¿Qué?

-Es dulce, tímida, agradable, lista …

-Es mi hermana ….

-Y te gusta, lo sé. Por eso dije que no valía enfadarse.

-¿Q-qué has dicho? -preguntó Sasuke descolocado.

-Que no valía enfadarse.

-No … eso no … lo otro.

-Pues eso. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé …. Pero nadie más parece darse cuenta … Bueno quizás un poco Ino, por eso te observa tanto, está analizando si eres de fiar o no.

Como el profesor entró, tuvieron que dejar de hablar, pero Sasuke no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que su amigo Choji le había dicho, ¿tanto se le notaba?

Al acabar las clases, todos se fueron en coche a casa, pero Sasuke y Hinata no compartieron vehículo por primera vez desde que el azabache había metido la pata el primer día de colegio.

En casa, con todos ya sentados en la mesa, Kurenai pidió silencio antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Chicos, hay algo que tengo que deciros. Kankuro y Neji, como todos sabeis se han peleado en el colegio, pero como era para defenderse no los van a expulsar. Aun así están castigados por pegarle a otra persona, recordad que la violencia es el arma de los que no tienen la razón … ¿verdad Kankuro?

-Sí, mamá … -dijo este avergonzado.

-Sasori y los otros cuatro chicos van a ser expulsados por lo que han hecho.

-En el baño habían cinco … -añadió Sasuke.

-Lo sé, pero como es la primera falta de Yugo se la van a dejar pasar … Presión del grupo, han dicho … Aun así, Tsunade ha dicho que si queremos podemos denunciarlos por bulling, pero que confía en que no vuelva a pasar nada semejante.

-No es justo que lo perdonen.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya, pero si expulsan a Yugo también tendrían que hacerlo con Neji y Kankuro.

Todos quedaron conformes con la explicación dada por Kurenai y comenzaron a comer. En eso estaban cuando a Sasuke le llegó un mensaje al teléfono:

-Sasuke … el teléfono … -dijo Kurenai.

-Perdón … seguro que no es nada import... -dijo mirando la pantalla y abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kurenai.

-No, yo … tengo que ir un momento al baño …. -contestó levantándose de la mesa y saliendo corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada Kurenai.

-Seguro que no es nada mamá … -dijo calmado Neji- Sigamos comiendo …

Sasuke subió corriendo y entró en el baño de chicos. Una vez dentro cerró con seguro la puerta y cogió su teléfono. Marcó el número que le había mandado el mensaje y esperó a que la otra persona contestase:

-¿Sí?

-¿Choji? Soy yo Sasuke …

-Ah, hola ya pensaba que no ibas a llamar …

-Acabo de leer tu mensaje.

-¿Estabas comiendo?

-Sí pero da igual … dime.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hoy?

-Te pregunté muchas cosas …

-Ya sé como supieron lo de Gaara.

-¿En serio? Tío eres genial.

-Gracias Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?

-Cómo, ¿qué?

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Lo leyeron en su expediente.

-¿Qué?

-En su expediente, ya sabes una carpeta llena con tu historial …

-Sé lo que es un expediente Choji.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

-¿Cómo han conseguido su expediente?

-Fácil, lo robaron de la sala de la psicóloga del colegio.

-¿Hay una psicóloga en el colegio?

-Sí, es la orientadora, con la que te reuniste a principio de curso para saber que quieres ser de mayor, ya sabes …

-No sabía que era psicóloga …

-Pues ya lo sabes.

-Oye Choji, ¿cómo te has enterado?

-Resulta que la psicóloga es una conocida y me comentó que le habían entrado en el despacho pero que creía que no le faltaba nada, simplemente había algunos archivos fuera de lugar …

-¿Como el expediente de Gaara?

-Exacto.

-Muchas gracias Choji, te debo una …

Sasuke colgó y abrió la puerta del baño para salir, pero al hacerlo chocó contra otra persona que lo empujó de nuevo dentro del aseo y cerró la puerta:

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, no has subido a lavarte las manos …

-Kankuro, ¿qué te parece si nos calmamos?

-¿Qué hablabas de Gaara?

-Yo …

-Como me mientas te mato. -avisó cruzando los brazos.

-Vale … Choji ha averiguado como Sasori supo lo del miedo de Gaara al agua.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Eso da igual …

-No da igual si se lo ha inventado.

-No se lo ha inventado, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

¿Choji o Sasori?

-Sasori, de tu amiguito ya me ocuparé luego …

-Robó su expediente del despacho de la psicóloga.

-¡Yo lo mato!- dijo Kankuro saliendo furioso del baño.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta para irse, pero una joven rubia impidió su salida:

-¿Ino? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo frenando en seco al verla.

-Oh … Kankuro … no sabía que estabas en casa … -dijo ella cortada.

-Yo … ya me iba, por si quieres quedarte digo …

-No hace falta que te vayas, es tu casa … si alguien sobra aquí soy yo …

-Tú no sobras Ino … yo … iba a ir a casa de Sasori.

-¿No irás a hacer ninguna tontería?

-A mí me parece algo muy serio.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, pero Hinata no está en casa …

-Digo tú y yo … -contestó la rubia colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja- Sobre lo de Sasori …

-Claro … pasa. Mejor vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿A tu cuarto?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Para tener más privacidad, pero si te sientes incómoda o te parece mal …

-No … tu cuarto estará bien … -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Ven … -dijo dejándola entrar y cerrando la puerta. Al ver como Sasuke los miraba añadió- Como le digas algo de esto a alguien, a quién sea, te la cargas…

-Mis labios están sellados.

 _ **Continuará …**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

El día de San Valentín el colegio se volvía un mar de hormonas, con adolescentes corriendo por todos lados tratando de demostrar su amor. A parte de eso, a primera hora se les dejaba tiempo para escribir tarjetas que luego se meterían en un cofre y se repartirían por las clases.

Por ello, el día anterior todos corrían pensando a quién les escribirían y entregarían dichas tarjetas. Algunos lo tenían muy claro y le declaraban su amor a su pareja o la persona que les gustaba, pero otros, al no decidirse escribían un montón de ellas para repartirlas y tener más posibilidades.

Sasuke y Choji salían juntos de clase para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar por la tarde:

-¿A quién le vas a escribir?- preguntaba Choji.

-¿Es obligatorio?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No, pero a todos nos gusta alguien ….

-A mí no.

-Yo no opino igual …

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Choji, Hinata no me gusta, es mi hermana …

-Entonces no te importará que yo le envíe una carta, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco nos pasemos.

-Está bien jajajaja

Al llegar a la biblioteca, sacaron los libros y comenzaron a estudiar. Al terminar, Choji le pidió ayuda a Sasuke para escribir una carta y él lo hizo. Escribieron una tarjeta y Choji la firmó. Al día siguiente se la mandaría a Hinata y todo arreglado.

Al llegar a casa, el azabache se encerró en su habitación pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Si tanto se notaba, era una pérdida de tiempo ocultarlo, ¿no?

A parte, ¿qué podría salir mal? ¿Que lo rechazase? Eso daba igual la chica que fuese ya que siempre existía esa posibilidad.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tirando al suelo todas las cosas que Naruto tenía ocupando espacio, sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. El problema era que nada de lo que dejaba impreso en el papel le convencía, nada era suficiente, nada era lo bastante bueno, no para ella.

Llegó un momento en el que la frustración era tan grande que arrancó la hoja de la libreta, la arrugó y la tiró al suelo por rabia. Se levantó enfadado y se dejó caer en su cama. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a alguien agarrar algo del suelo y reírse en bajo.

-Pero ¿qué …? -dijo el azabache levantando la mirada.

-Esto es realmente malo … -decía Gaara con el papel que antes había tirado en la mano- ¿Lo has escrito tú? Jajajajaja

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Tío es muy malo … ¿qué se supone que es?

-Un … -dijo Sasuke avergonzado.

-¿Un …? -preguntó Gaara divertido.

-Es un poema de amor ¿vale?

-Pues con algo así no vas a conseguir nada …

-¿Ahora resulta que eres un experto en el amor?

-No lo sé, pero por lo que se ve … Al menos soy mejor que tú jajajaja

-Si no me vas a ayudar no te permito que te rías.- dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-¿Que te ayude?- preguntó asombrado Gaara- ¿He escuchado bien?

-¡Mejor olvídalo!- dijo dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

-Con una condición …

-¿Qué?

-Que te ayudaré con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Dime para quién es la carta.

-Ni loco. -lo miró el azabache desafiante.

-Ya lo averiguaré … -dijo sonriente- Ven a mi cuarto después de la cena. La tendré lista.

-Gracias.

Al terminar de cenar, los más pequeños decidieron quedarse jugando en el salón hasta que llegase Asuma. Sasuke subió y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Gaara. Esperó a que este le diera permiso y entró:

-Hola Gaara, yo … -dijo mirando a Kankuro- quería saber … si ya tienes listo … lo que te pedí …

-Sí, de echo acabo de llegar de dejarla encima de tu escritorio.

-Gracias te debo una.

Sasuke salió cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. Ya tenía una carta que seguramente estaría a la altura de Hinata. Solo tenía que meterla en un sobre y cuando al día siguiente pasaran por clase recogiendo dichas felicitaciones la metería en la cama y ya sería libre. Todo quedaría en manos de …

Al llegar a su habitación vio a Hinata parada en frente de su escritorio con un papel en las manos. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se notaba que había leído la carta:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Sasuke alarmado quizás un poco alto.

-Perdona yo … buscaba algo que le dejé a Naruto …

-¿Y por eso lees mis cosas?

-¿Es tuya? ¿La has escrito tú?- preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-¡Sí! , es decir, ¡no! Lo que quiero decir … es que la he escrito yo … pero es para un amigo … me lo pidió como un favor …

-¿Un amigo? ¿No es para Sakura?

-¡NO! Es … es para …. es para Choji.

-Te ha quedado … perfecta … -dijo dejando la carta en el escritorio y saliendo del cuarto- Choji tiene suerte al tenerte como amigo …

Sasuke se acercó al lugar donde instantes antes Hinata estaba parada y agarró el mismo papel que ella y leyó por primera vez "su poema para Choji" :

"Hace tiempo que te conozco, y nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo, tal vez no encuentre las palabras adecuadas, pero creo que he encontrado la forma de decírtelo:

Me quiere, no me quiere

no sé qué pensará …

Que hablen mal si quieren

no me importa el qué dirán,

yo sé que te quiero

que te quiero de verdad

y si tú me quieres

¿qué puede salir mal?

Dicen mejor solo

que mal acompañado,

pero si tú eres la otra opción

que le den al estar solo.

Siento lo que cuento

así que no te rías …

Me gustas desde el día que te conocí, ¿me darías una oportunidad para salir contigo?"

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, le había pedido ayuda a Gaara para nada. Hinata pensaba que la carta era para Sakura, ¿qué más podía salir mal? Por si fuera poco, le había dicho que era para Choji … ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Agarró la carta, la guardó en su mochila y se fue a dormir.

Hinata entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la única persona a la que le permitía opinar al respecto:

-Hola Ino … tenemos que hablar …

-Voy para allá.

En menos de cinco minutos, la rubia subía las escaleras decidida y entraba en el cuarto de la ojos perla. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir cerca, en poco tiempo estaban una en casa de la otra.

-Ahora cuéntamelo todo …

-¿Vais a hablar de chicos?- preguntó Temari.

-Puede, ¿por?

-Adiós, me voy a dormir con Kankuro … -dijo saliendo en camiseta al pasillo.

-¿De verdad va a dormir con él? -preguntó asombrada la rubia.

-No sería la primera vez … -contestó Hinata.

-¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Creo que me gusta alguien …

-Eso es más que obvio, Hinata.

-Pero creo que yo no le gusto …

-Entonces es idiota. ¿Por qué dices que no le gustas?

-Le ha escrito un poema a otra chica y cuando le he preguntado … me ha dicho que era para un amigo.

-Quizás le daba vergüenza …

-No creo que sea de esos a los que les avergüence nada …

-¿Quieres un consejo?

-Por favor …

-Si te gusta un chico, ¿qué más da si es rubio, moreno, mayor que tú, menor, le gusta el fútbol o las marionetas, si vive contigo o es el hermano de tu mejor amiga?

-¿Qué?

-Mejor olvida eso último …. mira Hina eres maravillosa y si él no lo ve, no merece la pena …

-Gracias Ino.

Esa noche durmieron juntas, como amigas.

A la mañana siguiente, Ino se levantó temprano y salió de la habitación para ir a beber un vaso de agua. En la cocina, Kankuro se servía su tercera taza de café. Adoraba a Temari pero dormir con ella era un horror:

-Buenos días … -dijo la rubia soñolienta.

-Buenos … -dijo Kankuro mirándola- ¡Ino! ¿Qué haces aquí así vestida?

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi pijama?

-¡Es una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos!

-¿Y qué?

-Da igual … mejor me voy a darme una ducha …

-Buenos días …

-Buenos días Hinata, me voy al baño.

-¿Vaaale? Adiós Kankuro. Hola Ino, ¿qué haces despierta? Aún faltan diez minutos para que suene el despertador …

-¿Puedo contarte algo Hinata?

-Por supuesto …

-El día de año nuevo pasó algo en la discoteca …

-¿Y por eso nos fuimos?

-Sí … Mejor olvídalo, ha sido una tontería … ¿Puedo coger algo de tu cuarto?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Yo me voy a servir un poco de leche, ¿quieres?

-Con café por favor … me muero de sueño.

Después de desayunar y de vestirse, todos fueron al colegio. Por el camino iban hablando de a quién le entregarían su carta :

-Yo le he escrito una a Sakura … -dijo Naruto ilusionado.

-Qué raro …

-¿Y tú Temari?

-Yo voy a quedar hoy con Shikamaru … vamos a ir al cine.

-¿por eso levas su corbata en vez de tu lazo?- preguntó Hinata.

-No me pueden decir nada, me he hecho un lazo con ella …

-Tsunade ya te ha dicho que no puedes hacerlo ….

-A mi lo que diga esa vieja amargada me da igual. -sentenció Temari.

-¿Tú le has escrito una a Tenten? -preguntó Kankuro.

-¿Yo?- preguntó asombrado Neji.

-No, tú no, le hablaba a Sasuke, no te jode … -reía Kankuro.

-No le he escrito nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya os he dicho que no le gusto.

-Serás necio … -dijo Temari.

-¡Ya vale!-sentenció Neji- ¡Ni una palabra más sobre Tenten!

Al llegar al colegio cada uno se fue por su lado. Choji fue a buscar a Sasuke al aparcamiento y cuando lo vio el azabache casi se le echa encima:

-¡Choji! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Ahora!

-Buenos días a ti también Sasuke …

-Oye, escucha ¿somos amigos?

-Sí, claro …

-¿Me harías un favor? He metido un poco la pata …

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le he escrito un poema a Hinata pero lo vio y me puse nervioso por lo que le dije que era para ti pero no se lo creyó y ahora necesito que tú se la des de tu parte para que no crea que soy un mentiroso. ¿Lo harás?

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-A ti te gusta Hinata ¿no?

-¡Es tu hermana! Y a parte … te gusta.

-Olvídate de eso. Te doy permiso … ¿lo harás?

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Está bien …

Una vez en clase todos los alumnos depositaron sus sentimientos dentro de la caja con la esperanza de que fuesen correspondidos. Cuando llegó la hora de entregar los sobres, dos alumnos de primero iban por las clases diciendo el nombre y esa persona se levantaba a por sus tarjetas. Cuando llegaron a la clase de Hinata y de Sasuke:

-Sakura Haruno …

-¡Oh, no hacía falta! ¿Quince cartas? Muchas gracias a todos chicos …

-Será fresca … -murmuraba Ino.

-Sasuke Uchiha …

-¿Qué?

-Toma, aquí tienes tus treinta sobres …

-¡Treinta!- dijo buscando el nombre de todas las personas que le habían enviado una.

-Jolín que suerte tienes … -dijo Choji.

-Pero si no conozco a la mitad de estas chicas …

-Aquí tienes una de Hinata …

-¿Qué? Trae ahora mismo.

-Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Tengo una carta?

-Tienes cinco …

-¿Cinco?- preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-Mira a ver de quién son … -la animaba Ino.

Hinata agarró un sobre, lo abrió y al leer la carta miró hacia Sasuke, se puso roja y volvió a cuchichear con Ino y Temari.

Los niños de primero terminaron de repartir todos los sobres y se fueron a otra clase a seguir con su tarea.

En el recreo Sasuke y Choji se sentaron en las escaleras del patio con el sobre que ponía el nombre de Hinata:

-¿No lo vas a abrir?

-Sí, pero …

-Tío te gusta y te ha mandado un sobre por San Valentín, eso quiere decir algo …

-¿Qué es mi hermana?

-Sasuke, se que es difícil pero …

-¿Pero?

-Ella es Sarutobi y tú Uchiha, legalmente os podéis casar.

-Choji yo te … -pero el azabache se quedó callado al ver a la chica que provocaba esa discusión delante de él.

-Hola Sasuke … -dijo la dueña de esos ojos perla que tanto le gustaban- Hola Choji…

-Hola Hinata.-saludaron ambos.

-Oye Choji … me ha encantado tu poema, ¿lo has escrito tú?- dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-Sí, es para ti .-contestó el moreno.

-No sabía que te gustaba …

-Ya, me daba algo de vergüenza … -se disculpaba el joven.

-Yo mejor me voy … -dijo Sasuke levantándose.

Comenzó a caminar por el patio y vio a Neji llamar a la puerta del baño de las chicas:

-Tenten por favor abre la puerta …

-¡No!- respondía alguien desde dentro.

-No sabía que lo de la tarjeta fuera tan importante para ti …

-¡Ese es tu problema! Nunca sabes nada …

-Tenten yo …

-¡Eres un idiota!-dijo la morena abriendo la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿O no te importan mis sentimientos? -añadió y salió corriendo.

Neji se sentó en el suelo y sacó una tarjeta de papel rosa algo doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón, era la que Tenten le había mandado:

"Eres mi mejor amigo. No te olvides de lo especial que eres para mi. Te quiero. Tenten"

Tres frases de lo más simples y habían provocado que la morena se enfadase con él. Por supuesto que le importaban sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué tenía eso que ver con un simple trozo de cartulina escrito a mano?

Lee se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar.

Sasuke siguió caminando pero se aburría, había dejado a Hinata sola con Choji y se moría de ganas de saber sobre qué estabas hablando tanto. Por lo que volvió a donde ellos:

-Hola. -los saludó.

-Bueno yo … mejor me voy … -dijo Hinata levantándose.

-No hace falta. -dijo rápidamente Sasuke.

-Mejor sí … -insistió ella.

-¿Hasta el sábado Hinata?-preguntó Choji.

-Hasta el sábado … -se despidió ella marchándose.

-¿El sábado? ¿Que porras pasa el sábado?

-Que voy a quedar con Hinata …

-¡QUÉ! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- decía Sasuke.

-Pero si fue idea tuya …

-Que le entregaras el poema, no que salieras con ella … ¡Es mi hermana!

-Ya claro … Te prometo que no haremos nada … solo ir a tomar un helado …

-Choji no me calientes …

-Te podría ser útil.

-¿Y eso?

-Durante la "cita", y no me mires así, podría intentar averiguar que tipo de chicos le gustan o llegar a investigar si tú le gustas … ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?

-Una tontería. ¿No ves que es mi hermana? ¿Cómo le voy a gustar?

-Pues ella a ti te gusta …

Sakura se había quedado en el baño escondida para poder usar el teléfono móvil a escondidas, pero cuando decidió salir al patio escuchó "por error" la última parte de la conversación entre ambos chicos. No dijo nada y cambiando de dirección volvió a clase. En una libreta anotó "Chica que le gusta a Sasuke" :

-A ver … sé que es chica y que es su hermana … que yo sepa solo tiene tres hermanas, Temari, Hinata y una más en primaria, no creo que sea la pequeña … y Temari da asco así que … ¡A Sasuke le gusta Hinata!

-¿Pasa algo cielo? - preguntó Yugo entrando en clase.

-Tengo que vengarme de una mosquita muerta …

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar …

Todos volvieron a clase y siguieron con normalidad. A la hora de la salida todos iban con las tarjetas recibidas en las manos para demostrar lo orgullosos que se sentían de ellas. Sasuke se sentía estúpido con tantas por lo que se ocurrió una idea:

-Oye Kankuro, ¿quieres alguna de mis cartas? Traen el número de teléfono …

-No, gracias Sasuke …

-Perdona que pregunte pero … ¿y eso? ¿Desde cuando rechazas el número de una animadora?

-¿Animadoras?- preguntó Naruto asombrado.

-Sí …. -respondió el azabache.

-Mira Sasuke, no las quiero, me han enviado una y esa es la única que quería recibir.

-¿Podemos verla? -preguntó Hinata.

-¡No!-dijo Kankuro quizás demasiado rápido.

-Al menos el sobre … -insistió Temari.

-Puff … -refunfuñó el moreno mientras sacaba del bolsillo exterior de su mochila un sobre morado.

-Espera … a mi me suena ese sobre … -dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Los venden en el súper, quizás los has visto de ahí …

-No creo …

-Que te digo yo que sí. Anda hazme caso … -dijo y se fue al otro coche.

-¡Hasta Kankuro a recibido algo!- se quejó de repente Naruto.

-¿Tú no? -preguntó Hinata.

-Nada de nada … -seguía el rubio.

-Ten las mías … no las quiero … yo también he recibido la que quería … -dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole el resto de las cartas.

-¿A saber de quién será esa carta como para que renuncies a todas estas?- dijo Naruto subiendo al coche.

-A saber … -respondió Sasuke mirando a Hinata disimuladamente.

Todos comenzaron a subir a los coches para ir a casa cuando Tenten llegó corriendo al aparcamiento y se paró delante de Neji:

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven.

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo … -y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios al castaño.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Vale que Tenten nunca había sido cortada y era muy valiente, y todos sabían de sobra que se gustaban mutuamente … pero de ahí a plantarle un beso delante de toda su familia … había un gran paso:

-¿Y bien?- preguntó al separarse de él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Neji atontado.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Que yo también debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo …

Y sus labios volvieron a unirse. Hasta el punto que los más pequeños se taparon los ojos y dijeron "puaj" mientras sacaban la lengua. Kankuro y Temari se encargaron de grabarlo todo en vídeo, "por si a caso". Hinata era feliz por ellos y Sasuke les tenía cierta envidia. Pero cuando llegó Kurenai se separaron rápidamente como si no hubiera pasado nada:

-Hola mamá … -dijo Neji.

-Señora Sarutobi … -añadió Tenten roja.

-Neji cielo …

-¿Sí, mamá?

-¿Por qué no invitas a comer a tu novia?

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Que no soy tonta, lo he visto todo y hacéis buena pareja … así que tomad dinero e id a disfrutar de San Valentín juntos … nos vemos en casa a la noche.

Dicho esto, se subió a un coche e indicándole a Kankuro que condujese él el otro se fueron a casa dejando a los tortolitos solos para mayor disfrute de ambos.

Hinata subió corriendo a su habitación y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, buscó dentro y sacó un paquete de sobres morados idénticos al que le había llegado a Kankuro. Eso quería decir que quién le hubiese escrito tenía que haberlos cogido de su cuarto, ya que los había comprado en otra ciudad durante una excursión escolar. Eso solo dejaba a tres personas que podrían haberlo hecho: ella, Temari e Ino … De pronto la reacción de la rubia el día de año nuevo, su forma de comportarse cuando él estaba cerca y todas sus conversaciones y raros consejos cobraron sentido: ¡A Ino le gustaba Kankuro! Y a juzgar por la reacción del joven al recibir el sobre, se podía decir que a él también le gustaba cierta rubia. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar qué había pasado en aquella discoteca entre ambos.

En cambio Gaara subió a su cuarto con calma. Kankuro estaba demasiado ocupado con su carta como para fijarse en que él también tenía una. No quería que nadie lo supiera o todos se reirían y era algo por lo que no quería pasar. Por ello la sacó de la mochila y sin abrirla, la guardó en su escritorio en una caja que tenía en su interior todas las cosas que ella le había regalado con el paso del tiempo. No quería tener o sentir nada por esa chica, pero tampoco iba a tirar a la basura lo que ella le enviaba. No quería ser cruel. Por eso tenía esa caja, algún día sería capaz de abrirla y aceptar los sentimientos que ella le brindaba. Pero no de momento, no estaba preparado.  
Por eso guardaba la caja con su nombre, por eso tenía una caja que ponía "Matsuri".

Al llegar a su habitación, Sasuke agarró el sobre que había estado guardando con recelo durante toda la mañana. Un sobre hecho de papel reciclado, con cierto tono lila y una letra que ya se le hacía demasiado familiar que ponía: "Para Sasuke Uchiha". Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó el pequeño trozo de papel doblado con esmero y lo leyó por primera vez en todo el día:

"Feliz día de San Valentín."

Cinco palabras escritas a mano que provocaban que su corazón se acelerase. Quizás Choji tenía razón y debía decírselo, pero por otra parte ella lo trataba con el mismo cariño que a los demás. Quizás solo se estaba imaginando cosas y el sentimiento no era mutuo. Pero iba a averiguarlo, tenía que saberlo, quería a Hinata pero …

¿Lo querría ella a él?

 _ **Continuará …**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Hinata llamó corriendo a Ino y cuando la rubia llegó la arrastró a su habitación. Una vez entraron, la arrojó a su cama y cerró la puerta con seguro, encendió la radio, subió un poco el volumen y sentándose en frente a su amiga dijo:

-Desembucha.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que oyes …

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo sabes perfectamente …

-Mira Hina yo …

-¿Tú?

-Creí que no te gustaba, me equivoqué ¿vale? Llego a saberlo y no lo hubiera hecho, te lo juro … pero las chicas de baile me invitaron y no podía decirles que no, pero no te preocupes, nunca más volveré al cine sin ti …

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¿No estás enfadada por que fui a ver la última película de vampiros adolescentes sin ti?

-¡No! Espera, ¿fuiste a ver "Luna creciente 4" sin mi?

-Lo siento …

-Da igual Ino, no era eso de lo que quería hablar …

-Ahora me he perdido. -dijo extrañada la rubia.

-¿Quién te gusta?-preguntó Hinata con los brazos cruzados.

-. . . . . . -Ino se quedó muda y ,por primera vez desde que la ojos perla la conocía, sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que una señal de tráfico.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-Yo … ¿Tú sabes que hoy recibí una carta?

-Sí …

-Pues era de él. Pfff … no te rías ¿vale?

-Te lo juro.

-Me gusta mucho Kankuro …

-¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Hinata.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Bueno, me lo imaginaba … se os nota a leguas …

-¿Has dicho "se os nota"?

-Sí, a ambos.

-¿Crees que le gusto?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Hinata, ¿quieres que te cuente la historia de como me enamoré del payaso de la clase, y el hermano de mi mejor amiga?

-Me encantaría escucharla.

-A ver por donde empiezo …

Inicio Flashback:

Cuando tenía ocho años mis padres comenzaron a discutir. Peleaban todo el día. Para que yo no me diese cuenta me apuntaron a ballet, gimnasia rítmica y natación, por lo que al salir del colegio tenía todas las tardes ocupadas.

En esas clases me rodeé de chicas muy guapas, y ellas me enseñaron trucos para "potenciar mis encantos" más que nada para estar perfecta los días de las actuaciones y ganarme al jurado.

Al principio era morderme un poco los labios y pellizcarme las mejillas antes de salir al escenario para que parecieran más sonrojados y encantadores. Después, usar pestañas postizas para que las mías parecieran más largas o vaselina en los dientes para que estos lucieran blancos y brillantes.

Crecer en ese mundo fue difícil, pero me encantaba no voy a mentir. Esas chicas me acogieron y me ayudaban a pasar de fase, más que nada por que así también pasaban ellas.

Cuando cumplí los doce las cosas se pusieron tensas. Esa era la edad en la que la gran mayoría de chicas abandona el ballet ya que empiezas a desarrollarte, por lo que pierdes elasticidad, te crece el pecho, empiezas a salir con chicos o simplemente te aburres de ir en mallas todo el día. A partir de ahí solo quedan las mejores, y yo quería ser la mejor.

Por ello comencé a escuchar consejos de gente a la que quizás no debería haberles hecho caso. Todos los días me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, me duchaba con agua fría para mantener la piel lisa y tersa, desayunaba un té de limón e iba al gimnasio, era muy pequeña para ello pero había engañado a mis padres para que firmaran el papel de consentimiento. Tampoco hacía nada grave, solo corría en la cinta una hora. Volvía a la ducha, iba a clase y al salir iba directamente al conservatorio de danza. Allí comía con mis amigas una ensalada y comenzaban las clases. Terminaba de entrenar a las diez, pero al llegar a casa continuaba practicando los pasos en mi cuarto.

Un día me miré en el espejo y vi que me estaba empezando a crecer el pecho pero no lo tenía tan grande como mis compañeras. Ese año comenzaron las competiciones estatales y los nacionales por lo que todas teníamos que ser perfectas.

Cuidaba las calorías ingeridas al máximo, trabajaba duro y dormía lo necesario para mantenerme despierta en ballet, pero no era suficiente para hacerlo también en el colegio. La profesora me amenazó con llamar a mis padres y asustada se lo comenté a una de las chicas de clase. Tenía diecisiete años y era la mejor del conservatorio, todas queríamos ser como ella.

-Me duermo en clase y mi profe se lo va a decir a mis padres …

-¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar?

-Mi madre ya me ha dicho que si fallo en el colegio se acabó el ballet. -dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, tengo la solución.

Y la tenía. Eran unas pastillas redonditas y de color azul de pequeño tamaño que servían para mantenerte despierta. Y funcionaban.

Durante esos meses cambié. Me aclaré el pelo, ya de por sí rubio, con manzanilla y agua oxigenada para que tuviera un color bonito; comencé a maquillarme un poco para parecer mayor, y tardaba más de media hora en prepararme antes de salir de casa para estar perfecta.

Esa idea de perfección era imposible de alcanzar, pero aun así me esforzaba por conseguirlo. Antes de cada competición no comía nada más que batidos con vitaminas, colirio en los ojos para que lucieran descansados y se notase su color azul, maquillaje para una cara perfecta de muñeca de porcelana, aceite corporal para que mi piel brillase, faldas cortas y trajes ceñidos, relleno en el pecho y hasta llegué a ir sin ropa interior solo para que no se marcase en el vestido.

Mi ritmo de vida era frenético, sobre todo para alguien que no había ni cumplido los trece años. Comenzamos a viajar para actuar y con cada victoria me convencía a mi misma de que era lo mejor.

Pero se me fue de las manos.

Un día dejé de comer para no ganar peso. Eso provocó que estuviera cada vez más cansada, pero eso se arreglaba con las pastillas azules. Hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó más y me desmayé.

Recuerdo subir al escenario a recoger mi trofeo y todos los flashes de las cámaras, los focos sobre mí y la sensación de estar en la cima del mundo …

… Para luego caer en picado. Comencé a verlo todo nublado y las piernas no aguantaron mi peso y caí delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación de hospital con vías intravenosas en ambos brazos. Tenía el pelo suelto y despeinado, llevaba una de esas batas blancas llenas de dibujos infantiloides de animalitos y mi vestuario de la actuación descansaba doblado en una silla.

Me dolía la cabeza de una manera horrorosa y tenía la boca seca. Fue entonces cuando escuché a mis padres discutir fuera de la habitación, seguramente no sabían que estaba despierta:

-¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!- gritaba mi madre.

-¿MÍA?-respondía mi padre- ¿DE QUIÉN FUE LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE METERLA EN ESO?

-¿HABLAS DEL BALLET?

-FUISTE TÚ QUE LA METISTE …

-¡TÚ NO ESTABAS NUNCA!

-¿Y POR ESO ECHAS A NUESTRA HIJA DE CASA?

-TE ESTÁS PASANDO … -decía mi madre.

-Siempre has sido mala madre, no te preocupaste nunca lo suficiente por nuestra hija y eso Ino lo ha acabado notando ….

-Eso no te lo perdono. -dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación- ¡Ino! Te has despertado cariño …

-Hola mamá...

-¿Qué tal estás cielo?- dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cansada, me duele la cabeza.

Estuve una semana ingresada. Mis padres se turnaban para que no estuviera sola. Al volver a casa me sacaron de la escuela de baile y del colegio. Después de dos semanas de reposo y acostumbrándome de nuevo a comer, hicimos las maletas y nos mudamos.

Mi padre se quedó trabajando e intentando pedir el traslado a otra ciudad y mi madre, que pensaba que un cambio de aires me vendría bien, me trajo a Konoha. Al llegar vimos el anuncio de la casa y decidimos quedárnosla.

Fue ese día cuando te conocí Hinata. Estabas jugando con Hanabi y Temari en el jardín delantero de tu casa. Me bajé del coche y me senté en la acera mientras mi madre le decía a los hombres del camión de la mudanza dónde debían dejar los muebles y las cajas.

Recuerdo que te acercaste para presentaros y cuando tu madre salió me invitó a merendar con vosotros. En esa época aun erais siete. Neji se presentó, siempre tan educado y correcto, a las chicas os conocí fuera y Haku era demasiado callado, recuerdo que me pareció muy guapo con la melena por los hombros, Gaara me pareció algo raro y oscuro y Kankuro …

Admito que me pareció mono pero era el típico payaso de la clase. Había leído en revistas que tenías que ir a por el chico más guapo del colegio y que no hacía falta que hicieras nada, que él mismo vendría por ti.

El primer día de colegio solo os conocía a Temari, a Haku y a ti. Después de ver a todos los chicos lo cierto es que ninguno se parecía a aquellos con los que yo imaginaba que saldría cuando fuese amor. En cambio Haku era tierno y diferente, mientras todos intentaban salir conmigo o mirar cuando me agachaba en falda, él me prestaba su chaqueta para volver a casa. Era un cielo.

Entre eso y que Sakura se picó por ver quién salía con él, en mi cabeza no había sitio para ningún chico que no fuera él.

Aun así, Kankuro intentaba no ser borde, pero para él no era más que una niña pequeña, la amiga de su hermana menor.

Las navidades pasadas nos llevó a patinar sobre hielo aunque todos sabíamos que él odiaba patinar y terminó calzándose los patines solo para que Hanabi y yo dejáramos de protestar. Cuando se cayó de culo por tercera vez decidió que era suficiente y nos llevó a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Así se mantuvo hasta el año pasado. En verano íbamos todas las tardes a tu piscina y cuando descubrí que si me ponía el bikini morado se ponía nervioso o se iba a su habitación avergonzado. No voy a mentir, aunque esa no era mi intención me parecía divertido.

Ese verano se esforzó en acercarse más a nosotras llevándonos a todas partes cuando por fin se sacó el carnet de conducir. El problema es que yo conseguí novio. Recuerdo cuando se lo conté:

-Hola Ino, ¿vas a venir esta tarde a la piscina?

-No, lo siento Kankuro. Voy a salir con Yagura al cine.

-¿Yagura?

-Estamos saliendo … -dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

-¡Oh! -dijo cortado de repente- Yo … me alegro por ti … bueno, eh … nos vemos.

Cuando corté con Yagura lloré como una tonta. Había sido mi primer novio y las expectativas eran altas.

De echo recuerdo que te pedí que no vinieras a mi casa. Quería estar sola. Te convencí de que estaba bien y que quería aprovechar para ordenar mi cuarto y mis ideas, pero era mentira.

Lo que tú no sabes es que al terminar de comer, Kankuro se pasó por mi casa. Cuando tocó a la puerta yo estaba llorando en mi cuarto con música triste mientras rompía todas las fotos en las que salía Yagura y cortaba todas las cosas que él me había regalado. Le había dicho a mi madre que iba a ir al colegio, cosa que tampoco hice.

Él llegó y al verme dijo:

-¡Guau Ino! Estás horrible.

-Gracias Kankuro. ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, yo … me he enterado de lo de tu ruptura y quise pasar a ver que tal estabas …

-Estoy bien ¿vale?- dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Esa sudadera es nueva?

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Cómo va a ser nueva?

-Nunca te la había visto puesta . -dijo sonriendo.

-Es vieja, de echo creo que es la …

-¿Que te preste el día que os fui a buscar a la fiesta de la playa?

-Eso …

-¿Has comido?

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy.

-No. Desde que cortamos ayer a la tarde no he comido nada, no tengo hambre.

-Pues estás de suerte. De camino he pasado por "Bacon Dought" y tengo hamburguesas, patatas y aros de cebolla.

-¿Has ido a mi sitio de comida rápida favorito?

-Pura casualidad, a parte, creo que fui yo quién te lo enseñó.

-Cierto. ¿Quieres pasar?

Entramos y fuimos a la cocina a comer. Me hizo reír y por un momento olvidé por qué estaba triste. Al terminar, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y al llegar la hora de cenar me dijo:

-Lo siento Ino, pero tengo que irme …

-No pasa nada, gracias por todo.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí, ahora dentro de un rato llegan mis padres.

-Está bien, hasta mañana Ino …

-¿Sabes? Pensé que él iba a ser mi príncipe azul …

-La vida no es un cuento rubia, pero podemos escribir nuestro final feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Primero hay que empezar como todos, por _"había una vez …"_

-Quizás tengas razón … -contesté sonriendo.

Vi como se alejaba cruzando la calle y como antes de abrir la puerta se giraba para despedirse como solo él hace: dejando el índice y el dedo corazón juntos, doblando el resto y llevándoselos a la frente para luego separarlos rápidamente, según él, como hacen los pilotos de avión sexys.

Ese día algo cambió dentro de mí, y empecé a ver a Kankuro con otros ojos, ya no era simplemente un moreno al que le gustaban las marionetas y hacer reír a la gente, era un chico tierno que se preocupaba por mí y que era agradable con todo el mundo.

Por eso comencé a ir más a menudo a tu casa, me gustaba, pero tú te diste cuenta que había alguien que ocupaba mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo y comenzaste a preguntar. Por eso tuve que decirte lo del chico misterioso, para poder ir soltando pequeños trazos de información con la que tenerte ocupada y que no descubrieras que en realidad el que me gustaba dormía separado de nosotras por dos habitaciones.

Él debió notarlo, o algo así, porque hablábamos a menudo sobre cosas sin importancia, nos dimos los números de teléfono y charlábamos durante horas antes de quedarnos dormidos …

Por eso en vacaciones cuando salimos de fiesta con Haku a la discoteca …

 **Inicio Flashback:**

-Bueno chicas, ¿en qué discoteca queréis que os deje?-dijo Kankuro.

-No sé … -contestó Hinata- ¿Haku,Ino?

-Mejor déjanos en el paseo y ya vemos nosotros … -dijo Haku.

-Así vemos cual tiene mejor ambiente … -rió Ino- A parte, no queremos que te pierdas la fiesta por nosotros …

-Que va mujer, solo voy a salir con Shino … -rió Kankuro.

Al llegar al paseo donde se centraban los bares, las tabernas y las discotecas Kankuro paró el coche y esperó a que los demás se bajaran. Se despidió de ellos y arrancó para ir a buscar a su amigo a su casa.

Ino, Haku y Hinata pasearon un rato observando a la gente y escuchando la música que salía de los diferentes locales. Al final se decantaron por uno en el que mezclaban canciones actuales con baladas clásicas que habían marcado generaciones.

Entraron y dejaron los abrigos en el ropero de la discoteca elegida y fueron directos a la pista de baile.

A la media hora de estar bailando como locos, comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de Haku y Hinata, la que bailaban juntos en su cuarto los días de lluvia.

Hinata miró sonriendo a Haku, el cual respondió con otra sonrisa y empezaron a reír ilusionados:

-Por mí no os cortéis … -dijo Ino levantando las manos y separándose un poco.

-¡Ino! No te vayas … -contestó Hinata cortada.

-Tía, os encanta esta canción …

-En serio Ino, no queremos que te vayas … -añadió Haku apenado.

-No os preocupéis, me voy a por algo de beber a la barra …

-¿En serio?-preguntaron ambos.

-Sí, pero a cambio a la vuelta quiero bailar una entera con Haku y otra con Hina... ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hecho!- dijo Haku sonriendo y corriendo al centro de la pista de baile arrastrando a Hinata con él.

-¡Hasta ahora Ino! -decía Hinata riéndose.

Cuando ya no se les distinguía del resto de personas, Ino se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la barra. Se sentó y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Cuando el camarero le preguntó, pidió un refresco y se dispuso a esperar a que la canción terminase jugando con la sombrilla de papel que adornaba su bebida.

Fue entonces cuando alguien la tocó en el hombro provocando que se sobresaltase. Cuando se giró para encarar a quién la había llamado se encontró en frente a un chico vestido en traje con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-¿Kankuro?- preguntó la rubia aliviada.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y mis hermanos?

-Bailando …

-¿Y tú?

-Quería descansar … ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú … vine a bailar y a pasar el tiempo.

-¿Y Shino?

-Ahora mismo debe estar … mira es ese, el que está bailando súper pegado a la morena del vestido verde …

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

-Así que descansando …

-Sí.

-¿Quieres bailar, Ino?

-¿Contigo?

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Solo si me lo pides …

-¿Quiere bailar señorita Yamanaka?

-Claro que sí Kankuro.

Él la agarró de la mano y esperó a que se levantase. Empezó a caminar y al llegar al lugar en el que los jóvenes se mezclaban creando una masa de cuerpos moviéndose en distintas direcciones él la miró divertido:

-¿Qué?-dijo Ino sonrojándose.

-Nada …

-¿No bailas? - preguntó la rubia moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-Prefiero verte.

-EL trato era bailar ambos …

-Eso va a ser difícil …

-¿Por?

-No soy buen bailarín …

-¡Por Dios Kankuro!-dijo Ino riendo- Primero, tus manos aquí … -dijo tomando las manos del joven y colocándolas en su cintura …

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él tragando saliva.

-Jajajaja mucho … -dijo ella enlazando las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Está bien … -dijo suspirando- Vamos allá …

-¿Dónde está el Kankuro seguro de sí mismo y que hace chistes sobre todo?

-No se lo digas a nadie Ino, pero creo que ha salido corriendo a esconderse en el perchero cuando nadie miraba jajajaja

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿voy a buscarlo?

-No, quédate conmigo … soy más guapo ¿sabes?- dijo él guiñando un ojo.

-Está bien …

Y comenzaron a bailar abrazados. Al principio él solo miraba al suelo para no pisarla e intentar aprenderse los pasos. Cuando levantaba la mirada se encontraba con los ojos azules de ella mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Al cabo de un rato consiguió la confianza necesaria como para dejar de mirar a sus pies para centrarse en la joven que tenía delante. Ino por su parte se lo estaba pasando genial, estaba bailando con el chico que le gustaba y nada podía salir mal.

Siguieron dando vueltas juntos hasta que Kankuro cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a ella. Ino cerró sus ojos y recibió el beso más maravilloso de su vida. Un corrientazo de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que le temblasen las rodillas y se sintiese flotando.

Cuando la música terminó, ellos seguían flotando en su mundo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos hasta que Ino abrió los ojos. Al hacerlo se vio besando al hermano de su mejor amiga y no al chico que le gustaba, pensó en todo lo que podía perder y por último recordó la conversación que habían tenido unas semanas atrás medio en broma. Kankuro lo había dejado bien claro: "Jamás saldría con alguien menor que yo, y menos contigo, eres como de la familia, simplemente no podría, sería como salir con Hanabi jajajaja"

Por eso se apartó de golpe y salió corriendo a buscar a Hina y a Haku.

Al verlos sentados en la barra tomando algo y charlando amistosamente apuró el paso y algo sofocada dijo lo más rápido que pudo:

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- decía la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Estás bien?- Hinata estaba preocupada.

-¡Sí, estoy bien! Pero quiero irme …

-Está bien … -dijo Haku- Creo que vale por hoy …

-¿Puede venir a buscarnos tu padre?- preguntó Ino a su amiga.

-No creo, pero puedo intentar llamar a Kankuro …

-¡No! -dijo esta- Está con Shino, seguro que no oye el móvil, a parte no quiero molestar …

-Mejor llamo a Zabuza y que nos venga a buscar …

-¿No le molestará? -preguntó Hinata.

-Que va, es un cielo … -dijo el joven buscando su teléfono- ¿Zabuza? Hola cielo … sí, ¿podrías venir a buscarnos? Sí, no … mañana te cuento … jajaja no tonto. Vale, de acuerdo … como quieras …

-¿Y bien?

-Estará aquí en cinco minutos …

Dicho esto pagaron las bebidas y salieron a la calle a esperar a que Zabuza llegase. Al rato el moreno estaba parando el coche en la puerta para que ellos subieran. Ino echó un último vistazo en dirección a la discoteca. Había cometido un error pero por suerte no se volvería a repetir, Kankuro había bebido y con algo de suerte no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente.

 **Fin Flashback:**

-Eso fue lo que pasó en año nuevo … -dijo Ino tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-gritó Hinata abrazando a su amiga.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-¡Sí! A ver Ino, os gustáis ¿cuál es el problema?

-Creo que no le gusto …

-No seas tonta. ¿No te has fijado lo raro que se porta cuando tú estás cerca?

-No, he estado evitándolo un poco …

-¡Sois iguales jajajajajaja! Deberías ir a hablar con él.

-De acuerdo. -dijo la rubia.

Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar delante de la puerta pintada de negro con pegatinas que prohibían la entrada. Tocó y esperó permiso antes de asomarse.

En el interior, Gaara leía un libro en su cama con los casco de la música puestos y Kankuro quitaba el último de sus pósters de chicas en bikini de la pared para meterlos en una caja.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Ino extrañada.

-¡Ino! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo el moreno tragando saliva.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-Mejor me marcho … -dijo Gaara levantándose y saliendo.

-Tienes toda mi atención … -continuó Kankuro.

-Oye Kankuro, lo que pasó la noche de año nuevo …

-Lo sé, lo sé … -dijo levantando las manos a modo de disculpa- Fue un completo error y una estupidez enorme por mi parte. No te preocupes, te prometo que no volverá a suceder … Iba un poco bebido.

-Oh … -dijo ella desilusionada- De acuerdo …

-Iba muy bebido como para tener miedo a tu rechazo. -añadió él sin mirarla.

-¿A mi rechazo? ¡Pero si no te gusto!

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pues claro que me gustas! -se defendió el joven.

-Pero si pasas de mi, me ves como a tu hermana pequeña … para ti todo fue un error …

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué cada vez que te veía entrar por la puerta se me aceleraba el corazón? ¿Qué me ponía colorado cada vez que te paseabas en bikini por la piscina? ¿Que odiaba cuando jugabas con otros chicos en la escuela? ¿Qué me encanta como te queda tu pijama morado corto? O simplemente que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni cuando cierro los ojos …

-Kankuro ….

-Ahórrate lo. No quiero oír tus disculpas movidas por la pena … No quiero darte lástima.

-Déjame hablar …

-No quiero oírlo Ino.

-¡ME GUSTAS!-gritó la joven dejando al chico perplejo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ya me has oído … -dijo la joven sonrojada.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro. Cuando Kankuro levantó la vista, Ino suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones, se los desabrochó y los dejó caer.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?-dijo completamente rojo- ¡Súbete los pantalones!

-No. Quiero que veas mi tatuaje …

Entonces Kankuro le miró al muslo derecho y descubrió una frase hecha con una caligrafía perfecta que le decoraba la piel y en la que se leían las palabras:

"Once upon a time"

 _ **Continuará …**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que Kankuro e Ino se habían declarado su amor y comenzaron una relación.

Todos estaban contentos por ello y nadie le buscaba pegas. De echo, Hinata aprovechaba el tiempo libre para leer, estudiar y mejorar su relación con sus hermanos.

En clase, Ino no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Kankuro. En casa, las parejas entraban y salían con total libertad: Neji y Tenten se pasaban todo el día estudiando, Temari y Shikamaru iban en moto a conciertos y Asuma les había dejado un sitio libre en el garaje para que arreglasen la moto de él, cosa que hacía que Shikamaru viniera a verlos más a menudo, por lo que Temari estaba de mucho mejor humor y ahora Kankuro e Ino se pasaban el día envueltos en una manta en el sofá viendo pelis o en casa de ella.

A Sasuke esta situación se le hacía incómoda ya que todos podían pasar tiempo con la persona a la que querían menos él, cosa que lo ponía de un humor de perros.

Por eso cuando Hinata lo invitó a ver una película al cine lo sorprendió.

Salían de clase al recreo y Hinata se paró delante del pupitre de Choji y Sasuke:

-Hey chicos … ¿os apetece ir al cine?

-¿Hoy?-preguntó Choji.

-Sí, es viernes y no tenemos deberes así que había pensado …

-¡Me apunto Hinata!-dijo Choji.

-¿En serio?-dijo Hinata contenta.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sasuke con tono enfadado.

-Sí ¿por qué?-preguntó Choji.

-¿No tenías que acompañar a tu madre a un sitio?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Es mañana … -rió Choji- Eres un despistado Sasuke.

-¿No ibas a estudiar?

-Da igual, puedo hacerlo mañana.

-¡Genial! ¿Nos vemos a las cinco en la entrada del centro comercial?

-Claro, ahí nos veremos Hinata … -contestó Choji.

La chica se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó en busca de alguna de sus rubias favoritas. En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, Sasuke le pegó una colleja a Choji:

-¡Ay! -se quejó el moreno- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿Eres tonto?

-No lo pillo Sasuke …

-La idea era ir al cine solo con Hinata melón.

-¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo … ¿quieres que le diga que no puedo?

-No, deja. Si no va a pensar que te he dicho algo …

-Es que lo has hecho …

-Pero ella no puede saberlo merluzo.

-Ya veo …

Salieron del pasillo y una marea rosa se abalanzó sobre el azabache:

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sakura?

-He pensado que esta tarde podríamos ir al cine …

-No gracias … - dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Pero echan una película muy buena … -dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Tengo planes. -contestó de manera seca soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Con quién? -insistía la chica.

-No te importa.

Sasuke siguió caminando dejando a Sakura de pie en medio del pasillo. Choji apuró el paso para alcanzar a su amigo mientras ella ponía cara de enfado, se daba la vuelta y marchaba con aires de grandeza.

Al llegar al patio se cruzó con ella su novio Yugo, el cual la intentó besar. Ella giró la cabeza y el beso fue a parar a su mejilla derecha:

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó.

-No.

-No hace falta ser tan seca hija …

-¿Qué quieres Yugo?

-¿Haces algo esta tarde?

-A lo mejor. ¿Por?

-¿Quieres venir al cine?

-Mira Yugo… ¿sabes qué? está bien …

-¿El qué?

-Te dejo invitarme al cine. A las cuatro en mi casa, no llegues tarde o te arrepentirás …

Sakura paseaba por el centro comercial ganándose las miradas de los chicos. Llevaba una minifalda negra, una blusa blanca escotada y unos taconazos negros. Mientras bebía un batido de frutas de manera seductora, se reía y lanzaba miradas indiscretas a los chicos que le parecían interesantes. Cuando llegó a donde la esperaban Yugo, Karin y Deidara más de cinco personas la seguían con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Yugo.

-Fui a por mi batido …

-Sakura, ¿entramos ya al cine o necesitas algo más?-preguntó Karin.

-Sí, podemos entrar.

-Pero ¿y las palomitas?- preguntó Yugo.

-Engordan. -sentenció la joven de ojos verdes.

-Está bien …

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó Deidara.

-La nueva, "Amor en la playa" …

-¡Esa es de chicas! -se quejaron ambos.

-Y Karin y yo somos chicas … -dijo la pelirrosa.

-Puff …

Antes de entrar a la sal, Sakura se giró y vio a Hinata hablando con Sasuke y riendo. Eso la enfureció lo bastante como para que el resto de la película se mantuviera con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.

Yugo por su parte intentaba besarla y para ello ponía su manos sobre su muslo y comenzaba a besar su hombro para ir subiendo por su cuello. Pero cada vez que lo hacía ella le quitaba la mano con rabia o simplemente le apartaba la cara.

-Sakura ¿qué coño te pasa? -preguntó Yugo enfadado.

-Nada, solo que no me apetece.

-Creía que habíamos venido a ver esta mierda de película para esto …

-Sí, pero ya no quiero.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-No quiero y punto. Ahora déjame ver la película.

Afuera, Hinata y Sasuke continuaban esperando por Choji, el cual llegó corriendo y disculpándose.

-Lo siento, perdí el autobús …

-No pasa nada … -dijo Hinata- Aun queda la otra función.

-Lo siento. -repitió Choji avergonzado.

-No te preocupes … -sonrió Sasuke- Hemos aprovechado para dar una vuelta.

-Ah, vale … por cierto, ¿habéis traído algo para comer en el cine?

-No, estábamos esperando por ti. -dijo Hinata.

-¡¿Y a qué estamos esperando?!- salió corriendo Choji.

-Jajajaja … -reía tímidamente Hinata siguiéndolo.

-Va a ser una tarde muy larga … -refunfuñaba detrás Sasuke.

Una vez dentro de una tienda de golosinas, Choji comenzó a pasear los pasillos buscando bolsas y dejándolas en el mostrador :

-Patatillas de jamón … normales … cacahuetes … chocolate … refresco … caramelos … ¿queréis algo?

-No, gracias. -dijo Sasuke.

-¿Puedo coger algo?

-¡Claro que sí Hinata! -rió Choji- Lo que quieras …

-Me apetecen palomitas dulces … las de colores … -dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada.

-¡ESO ES! - saltó Choji- Me faltaban las palomitas …

-Deja Hinata, te las compro yo … -dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿Seguro?- dijo ella.

-Claro. -dijo él esforzándose por sonreír.

-Gracias Sasuke.

-Recuerda que puedes coger lo que quieras de mis bolsas … -dijo Choji terminando de pagar.

-Está bien, pero hay que ir yendo a por las entradas …

Cuando pagaron las entradas se dirigieron a la sala correspondiente. Habían elegido una de superhéroes ya que mezclaba humor, romance y aventura para que ninguno se aburriese. Al llegar a las butacas Choji se sentó en la del medio:

-Así los dos podéis coger de mi comida … -rió.

-Es una buena idea … -dijo Hinata.

… -Sasuke fulminó a Choji con la mirada el cual lo pilló y añadió

-Mejor ponte tú en el medio Hinata …

-¿Por?

-Imagina que viene algún baboso indeseable y se sienta a tu lado … Eres guapa y esa falda te queda bien, podría intentar propasarse o algo … Si te sientas en el medio, eso no pasaría …

-Vale … -contestó la joven- ¿A ti te molesta Sasuke?

-¿A mí? Que va … Casi lo prefiero …

-¿Y eso?

-Verás Hinata … Choji no para de comer y me pone nervioso …

-Eso me ha dolido …. -dijo Choji haciéndose el ofendido.

-De acuerdo, me sentaré yo en el medio. Pero si quieres algo me avisas ¿vale?

-Sí claro.-finalizó Sasuke.

La película comenzó y las luces se apagaron. Choji comía ilusionado mientras veía la película con cara de asombro. Hinata reía cada vez que este le daba un codazo mientras preguntaba si había visto eso y lo otro, hasta lloró un poco cuando el protagonista tuvo que elegir entre salvar a la ciudad o a su amada y esta se sacrificó dejándose caer al vacío. Sasuke en cambio, no podía apartar sus ojos de la joven que tenía al lado. Realmente la película le daba igual, solo había ido por ella, y las escasas veces que retiraba los ojos de su destino eran para coger palomitas o por que ella lo miraba y lo pillaba observándola.

Al salir, Choji propuso ir a tomar un helado y Hinata aceptó. Sasuke se escabulló para ir al baño y cuando salió una mancha rosa lo metió de nuevo en el aseo de hombres:

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-Ahora mismo …

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? ¿De que te has metido en el baño conmigo o de lo loca que pareces cuando haces cosas como esta?

-¡¿Por qué has venido con ella?!

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?

-¿No soy lo suficientemente guapa para ti?-dijo agarrándole la cara entre ambas manos- ¿No te gusto?-dijo abriéndose un poco la blusa- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando pero lo que tengo claro es que no estás nada bien … -dijo él intentando marcharse.

-¿Qué tiene Hinata que yo no tenga?

-No metas a Hinata en esto …

-Mira Sasuke, sé que te gusta … -dijo ella enfadada- Simplemente no entiendo por qué.

-Para empezar ella no es una acosadora lunática …

-¡NO SOY UNA ACOSADORA! -chilló ella.

-Ya claro … -dijo él intentando marcharse.

-¡Bésame!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tú te oyes?

-Solo un beso … -dijo comenzando a apretar los puños de rabia- Si no te gusto entonces, dejaré de molestarte …

-Haznos un favor a todos y déjame en paz …

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE!

-¿O qué Sakura?

-O te arrepentirás … -dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- Te juro que lo pagarás … tú y esa maldita mocosa lo pagaréis caro …

-Si vuelves a amenazarme a mi o a Hinata la que se va a arrepentir serás tú. -dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Lo has entendido?

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así …

-¿Así cómo?

-En ridículo … -dijo tapándose el pecho con ambos brazos.

-¿Sabes qué Sakura? Para eso no necesitas mi ayuda …

-Eres un capullo Sasuke Uchiha …

-Y tú una loca, Sakura Haruno. -dijo saliendo del baño.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, te juro que me lo pagarás, aunque sea lo último que haga …

Tras salir del baño Sasuke se sentó junto a sus amigos en una heladería. Choji se había pedido uno de tres chocolates y Nutella y Hinata uno de vainilla y fresa. Comenzaron a hablar de la película y los actores.

Sakura se limpió el maquillaje que se le había estropeado, se cerró la blusa y salió corriendo del baño.

Estaban terminando de comer cuando vieron a Sakura salir del baño mientras se acomodaba el pelo:

-¿Esa no es Sakura?-preguntó Choji.

-Eso parece … -dijo Hinata.

-¿Podemos irnos ya a casa? Me duele un poco el estómago …

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?

-Sí Hinata, no pretendía preocuparte …

-Podemos ir a casa a jugar a algunos videojuegos de Naruto …

-¡Sí! Y así nos terminamos las patatillas …

-Solo piensas en comer Choji jajajaja

-Perdón … -dijo apenado colocándose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, es buena idea … -dijo Hinata sonriente.

Recogieron sus cosas y pillaron el primer autobús que los dejase cerca de su casa. Al bajar, caminaron hasta un parque cercano donde unos niños los invitaron a jugar un partido de fútbol. Aunque al principio rechazaron la oferta, al final Sasuke terminó marcando un par de goles mientras Choji defendía la portería contraria. Hinata los animaba sentada el un banco mientras comía patatillas y reía por las caídas y algunos comentarios.

Sakura llegó enfadada a donde estaba Yugo y se sentó a su lado con rabia:

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-¡Perfectamente! ¿vale? ¡Ahora hazme un favor y déjame en paz!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! Todo es culpa de …

Entonces quedó callada, se mordió el labio y a Yugo le pareció ver como sus ojos brillaban mientras cambiaba su cara de enfado, a maldad y luego a seducción total para sentarse encima suyo y preguntar:

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Sí?-respondió este sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humos de su novia.

-¿Te parezco sexy?

-Mucho …

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?

-Sí …

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿La que sea?

-Supongo, pero me estás asustando Sakura …

-No debería … -dijo entrelazando ambas manos tras el cuello del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Que me ayudes a que una mal nacida me las pague …

-Cuenta con ello.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, Sasuke se sentó en el pupitre y cuando Sakura entró puso mala cara. Esta venía de la mano de su novio y se despidieron con un largo beso delante de todos.

Al pasar al lado de Hinata "chocó sin querer" con su mochila cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el azabache. Sakura se dirigió a su pupitre, se sentó y le dirigió una sonrisa retorcida que a Sasuke le provocó que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

Tramaba algo y Sasuke lo sabía, podía notarlo y todo por no querer besar a Sakura esa estúpida tarde en el baño de los cines. Como se atreviera a hacerle daño a Hinata, Sasuke se veía incapaz de mantener las formas.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que durante el almuerzo, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y le preguntó:

-Oye Sasuke, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto Hinata …

-¿Qué se supone que se hace con los admiradores secretos?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-preguntó entre divertido y extrañado.

-Tienes razón, es una locura … -dijo ella apenada.

-Yo no he dicho eso … Hinata, tú eres guapa, no deberías …

-Gracias por intentar animarme … eres un cielo.

Hinata se marchó dejando a Sasuke con mal sabor de boca.

A la tarde, todos volvieron a casa con total normalidad hasta que a la noche Hinata no aparecía para cenar.

Sasuke bajó de último al comedor y cuando llegó vio que el puesto de Hinata estaba vacío.

-¿Y Hinata?- preguntó.

-¿No está contigo cielo?-preguntó Kurenai.

-Solo faltabais vosotros, así que asumimos que estabais juntos … -añadió Asuma.

-Pues conmigo no está. -dijo Sasuke preocupado.

-Voy a ver si está en su cuarto … -dijo Hanabi mientras corría escaleras arriba-No está … -dijo al rato bajando desilusionada.

-Es raro …

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que la visteis?-preguntó Asuma.

-A la tarde … -fueron contestando todos.

-Yo creo que la vi salir, pero no estoy segura … -dijo Konan.

-¿Cuándo reina?-preguntó Asuma.

-Hace un rato …

-A lo mejor se fue a la biblioteca o a casa de Ino … -dijo Temari- Si Kankuro está aquí, será por algo …

-¡Eh! Que Ino y yo no estamos siempre juntos …

-Ya claro … -lo picó más Temari.

-Vale, cenemos y la esperamos … -dijo Asuma comenzando a comer.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a cenar. Al terminar, recogieron la mesa y acomodaron la cocina y el comedor pero Hinata seguía sin llegar.

Llegó la hora de irse a dormir de los peques quienes se negaban a ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama hasta que su hermana apareciese.

-Neji cielo, ¿los llevas a lavarse los dientes?

-Claro mamá …

-¿Neji? -preguntó Hanabi una vez en el baño.

-Dime …

-¿Estás preocupado por Hinata?

-Un poco … no es normal que salga sin avisar … pero es ella, seguro que está bien y todo esto tiene una explicación …

-Va a volver a casa … ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Nagato. Venga, ahora todos a la cama.

-Pero aun no ha llegado Hinata …

-Pero sabéis de sobra que ella querría que os fuerais a dormir.

-Vale …

Una vez los más pequeños estuvieron acostados, Neji bajó al salón dónde los demás esperaban sentados en los sofás. Kurenai se veía muy asustada y preocupada, Asuma también lo estaba, aunque fingía no estarlo para servir de apoyo a su esposa. Naruto daba vueltas como un loco alrededor de la mesita de café del salón, Temari se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Kankuro buscando algo de tranquilidad y Sasuke se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas tapando su cara con ambas manos.

Cuando dieron las once y media todos ya estaban bastante preocupados. Decidieron llamar a Ino por si había decidido quedarse a dormir allí y se les había olvidado avisar, pero cuando la rubia dijo que no sabía nada de su amiga desde la salida del colegio, el temor aumentó.

Ino se asustó y decidió ir a esperarla ella también a casa de los Sarutobi. Al llegar Kankuro la recibió con un beso dulce y un fuerte abrazo.

Sasuke no podía aguantar más en aquella situación. ¿Dónde se había metido Hinata? ¿Por qué no había llamado? ¿Por qué no contestaba su teléfono?

Entonces recordó la sonrisa de Sakura aquella mañana, el tropiezo con el bolso de Hinata, la extraña pregunta de la joven a la hora de comer y la amenaza de la joven de ojos verdes aquel viernes en el cine.

Sasuke subió al baño, cerró la puerta y sacó su teléfono. Tras unos cuantos tonos, una voz al principio somnolienta contestó:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Sakura.

-Hombre, hola Sasuke … -contestó ya sin el tono de sueño.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? ¿Me llamas a estas horas para hablar conmigo y luego pones una excusa así de mala?

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-¡Y yo que se! ¿En su casa? ¿En su cama? ¿En un manicomio?

-Esto no es una broma. Como le hayas hecho algo …

-¿Yo? Pero si me he pasado la tarde en el gimnasio …

-Mira Sakura …

-¿Me vas a hablar así? Adiós Sasuke …

-No te atrevas a …

Y la llamada se cortó. Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo a la pared y se sentó en el suelo desesperado. Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Salió del baño, bajó las escaleras, cogió su cazadora, su bicicleta y salió de casa. Cuando Asuma y Kurenai le preguntaron a dónde iba, él contestó:

-A buscar a Hinata …

 _ **Continuará …**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13:

Salió del baño, bajó las escaleras, cogió su cazadora, su bicicleta y salió de casa. Cuando Asuma y Kurenai le preguntaron a dónde iba, él contestó:

-A buscar a Hinata …

Subió a la bici y pedaleó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hinata le había preguntado qué hacer con los admiradores secretos y había desaparecido, Sakura le acababa de decir que se había pasado la tarde en el gimnasio pero ella presumía de no ir al gimnasio sino que había sus ejercicios en casa con su entrenador personal, por lo que algo fallaba …

Al llegar al colegio le faltaba el aire. Se dirigió a la entrada principal y comprobó que la verja de acero estaba cerrada, así que dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada del garaje de los profesores. Aunque había una valla elevadora que permitía o impedía la entrada de los automóviles, entre ella y el suelo quedaba un espacio libre perfecto para que Sasuke se colara por debajo.

Así lo hizo y entró en la zona de aparcamiento. Continuó hasta la entrada y probó suerte: cerrada de nuevo. Entonces optó por dejar la bicicleta apoyada a la pared e intentar entrar por una ventana. Cuando encontró una de las ventanas del primer piso abierta, apoyó las manos en el alfeizar, usó la pared para impulsarse y entró.

Al caer dentro del edificio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: allanamiento, pero le dio igual, al fin y al cabo todo era por Hinata y no era la primera vez que entraba en un sitio sin el permiso de su dueño.

Estaba dentro de una de las clases del colegio, parecía una de primer año, con todos los pósteres colgados de las paredes, los trabajos expuestos y las filas de pupitres individuales bien colocados.

Al salir al pasillo tardó un rato en situarse ya que cuando entraba siempre se dirigía directamente a su clase en el segundo piso.

Cuando supo dónde estaba comenzó a correr por los pasillos oscuros y solitarios que hace tan solo unas horas estabas llenos de niños con mochilas y libros que hacían ruido.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la doble puerta de metal naranja que daba al gimnasio del colegio. Paró un momento a recuperar el aliento y apretó los puños preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Llevó la mano a la manilla y giró. Por suerte estaba abierta.

Entró en el gimnasio que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. No sabía que esperar, por lo que se quedó en tensión bajo el umbral de la puerta con el puño preparado. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Dio un paso adelante y soltó la puerta provocando que la oscuridad total volviera a reinar en el ambiente impidiendo la visión.

Se quedó quieto y callado. Esperaba que estuviera ahí. Si no lo estaba, no sabía dónde podía estar. Y eso lo preocupaba, lo ponía nervioso. Antes que nada Hinata era su hermana, era buena persona y no había hecho nada para merecerse un castigo. Todo había pasado por culpa de él, por no cumplir los caprichos de una mocosa de ojos verdes que se creía la reina del mundo.

Entonces lo escuchó. Al principio era un sonido seco y agudo que puso a Sasuke en alerta, para luego volver a repetirse cada dos segundos o menos. Sasuke juraría que era un sollozo, pero allí no había nadie que pudiera estar llorando, ¿no?

Volvió a centrarse en el sonido. Era agudo y repetitivo. Definitivamente ahí mismo había alguien que intentaba en vano reprimir las ganas de llorar.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó en voz alta- ¿Eres tú?-al momento el sonido cesó, haciendo que Sasuke se arrepintiera de haber hablado.

-¿Hinata? -intentó de nuevo- Soy yo … Sasuke …

-¿Sasuke?- se oyó de manera casi imperceptible.

-¡Sí!-exclamó aliviado-¡Estoy aquí Hinata!- dijo comenzando a moverse en todas direcciones- He venido a buscarte …

-Debí hacerte caso … -dijo otra vez bajito antes de volver a llorar.

Sasuke, que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la joven. Se encontraba en una esquina del gimnasio debajo de las gradas con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza escondida entre las piernas rodeadas por los brazos en busca de consuelo y algo de protección.

Conforme Sasuke se acercaba, notaba en la oscuridad lo que parecían mechones de pelo, pero debido a la escasa luz no podía estar seguro.

Cuando llegó a la altura de la joven, se arrodilló antes de sentarse a su lado. No sabía qué decir, Hinata siempre era la que hablaba en situaciones semejantes, pero esta vez era ella la que necesitaba consuelo, y él era pésimo en eso.

Una vez sentado a su lado, se giró mirando a la joven. Esta levantó la cabeza con vergüenza y rápidamente lo abrazó escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él.

Una vez estuvo a salvo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta quedarse sin aliento y comenzar a estremecerse buscando oxígeno para continuar llorando.

A Sasuke se le destrozaba el alma al escuchar a la persona más maravillosa que había conocido partirse de dolor de tal manera, por ello la abrazó con fuerzas, intentando transmitirle que pasara lo que pasara él estaría ahí, que estaría con ella, que jamás la abandonaría, que permanecería a su lado, que la querría siempre.

Y Hinata lo notó, estaba sola y asustada y de pronto Sasuke había llegado. Había ido a por ella y estaba ahí, abrazándola, aunque él odiase el contacto físico, la abrazaba con fuerza, provocando en ella reacciones opuestas: quería apartarlo y irse a casa para poder olvidar lo ocurrido, pero por otra parte deseada que jamás la soltara, deseaba quedarse en esa posición en la que él la rodeaba con sus brazos ofreciéndole una sensación de alivio que la hacía sentirse a salvo y estar lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder llorar a gusto hasta desahogarse.

Así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que a Hinata se le agotaron las lágrimas. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y sueño, seguro que los demás estaban preocupados.

Entonces lentamente se separó del joven, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó. Se quedó de pie esperando a que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- preguntó él.

-Por favor …

-De acuerdo. -dijo levantándose.

Una vez de pie, él tendió la mano por instinto y ella respondió tomándole la mano y así comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta del gimnasio. Al llegar a esta, Hinata paró en seco:

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo … -dijo ella comenzando a temblar.

-No puedes ¿qué?

-No puedo Sasuke, lo siento … -repitió sollozando de nuevo y escondiendo la cara tras las manos.

-Hinata … -comenzó Sasuke con dolor- Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía …

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto …

-Hice algo y una persona dijo que se las pagaría, pero jamás imaginé que se atrevería a llegar tan lejos para hacerme daño …

-¿Hacerte daño?-preguntó la joven.

-Sí, ahora eres … parte de mi familia … eres importante para mi …

-Eres un cielo Sasuke, pero no es culpa tuya … -dijo dejando de llorar.

-Sí que lo es …

-No quiero salir … me da miedo …

-¿El qué?

-No quiero que me veas, no quiero que me vea nadie …. no así …

-¿Así cómo?

-Me … me han hecho algo …

En ese momento Sasuke se imaginó lo peor. Estiró el brazo hacia atrás y apretando el pulsador abrió la puerta del gimnasio dejando que la luz de la calle que se colaba a los pasillos por las ventanas entrase e iluminase algo.

Entonces supo a lo que Hinata se refería, vio lo que le habían hecho.

El pelo de Hinata antes liso y sedoso, largo hasta las caderas se encontraba ahora cortado bruscamente a trasquilones a diferentes alturas.

Dirigió la mirada al centro del gimnasio y lo que vio lo horrorizó. Allí comenzaba un camino de mechones de pelo que recorría el espacio que separaba el centro de las gradas donde Hinata se había escondido.

-¿Quién?

\- … - ella no contestó, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-¡Hinata!-dijo haciendo que la joven se estremeciera- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Fueron …

 ** _ **Inicio Flashback:**_**

Al terminar de hablar con Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor. Sabía de sobra que los mensajes anónimos no eran nada fiables, pero le picaba demasiado la curiosidad.

-¡Hey Hinata!

-Dime Ino...

-¿Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?

-No, ¿por qué?-dijo escondiendo el papel doblado que había encontrado en su mochila.

-A lo mejor podríamos quedar para ver una peli o algo …

-Vale, yo te llamo … a lo mejor voy un rato a la biblioteca …

-Vale, nos vemos.

Y así quedó la cosa. El resto del día no pudo concentrarse, cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que se le saliera del pecho. De camino a casa no paraba de idealizar a su supuesto admirador secreto. ¿Sería alto, moreno, rubio …?

Subió a su habitación y sacó el papel doblado del bolsillo derecho de su americana del uniforme:

"Me encantas, pero me da vergüenza decirte quién soy o incluso hablarte.

Nos vemos a las seis de la tarde en el gimnasio del colegio.

Hasta entonces,

Tu admirador secreto."

Hinata se moría de ganas de averiguar quién le había escrito esa "carta" para dejársela dentro de su mochila. Pero para ello tenía que esperar hasta las seis.

A las cinco y media se vistió con unos vaqueros hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca y su chaqueta morada. Se puso unas bailarinas y salió de casa.

Decidió tomar un autobús para no llegar tarde, y todo el viaje estuvo leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje descubierto en su mochila.

Al llegar a su parada se bajó y caminó hasta la entrada del centro. Se había olvidado el móvil en casa pero por suerte llevaba su reloj para no llegar tarde. Se encaminó a la entrada y cuando pasó delante de la secretaría, la recepcionista, que se había quedado recogiendo un par de papeles le preguntó:

-Hola Hinata, ¿y tú por aquí? Creía que ya estarías disfrutando del fin de semana …

-Ojalá, pero me he dejado el libro de biología en clase … y el lunes hay examen, no puedo permitirme sacar malas notas … ya sabes, por lo de mi promedio escolar y tal … -mintió.

-No debería dejarte, pero haré una excepción contigo, sé que eres buena alumna. Anda, ve a clase a por tu libro, y cuando salgas cierra la puerta y no toques nada. La señora de la limpieza estará aquí hasta las siete, procura salir antes ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Continuó caminando hacia las escaleras que subían al siguiente piso. Conforme se alejaba de ellas rumbo al gimnasio un sentimiento de culpa se fue apoderando de ella. Había mentido, pero al fin y al cabo no le haría daño a nadie, ¿no?

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio miró atrás por si alguien la seguía, y al comprobar que no era así entró.

El gimnasio estaba totalmente vacío, no había nadie. Hinata caminó hasta el centro mirando en todas direcciones buscando al autor de la nota:

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- al ver que nadie respondía decidió irse a casa, Sasuke tenía razón, aquello era una tontería.

-Hola Hinata.

-¡Sakura! Me has asustado … no te había visto …

-Lo sé, esa era la idea … -añadió mirándola con maldad.

-Yo … ya me iba para casa … -comenzó a decir Hinata mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Ya? Pero si aun no hemos hecho nada …

-Es que … -dijo poniéndose nerviosa- Tengo algo de prisa …

-Quédate un rato por favor Hinata. Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir.

-Suena genial pero …

Entonces Hinata comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero Sakura chasqueó los dedos y del pasillo salió Yugo que se chocó con Hinata provocando que esta cayera al suelo de espaldas provocando que Sakura y Yugo rieran. La joven de ojos perla comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para luego levantarse e intentar salir corriendo, pero cuando lo hizo Yugo salió corriendo detrás de ella y la tiró al suelo de golpe.

-¡Ay!-se quejó del dolor, seguramente le salieran moretones por la caída.

-Hinata querida, cuando alguien te invita a una cita, es de mala educación marcharse …

-¿Fuiste tú?

-Obviamente … -rió la chica de ojos verdes- ¿Quién si no iba a escribirte una carta?

-Yo … pensé … -contestó comenzando a estar cada vez más triste.

-Oh, no bajes la mirada … ¿de verdad pensaste que tenías un admirador secreto?

-...

-¡Qué divertido! ¿Escuchaste eso Yugo? ¡De verdad se lo creyó! JAJAJAJA

-Quiero irme a casa … -dijo Hinata.

-Pero no puedes, aun no te hemos dado la lección …

-¿Qué lección?- entonces Hinata se asustó.

-Yugo, agárrala …

El joven hizo lo que le habían ordenado y agarró a Hinata por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera por más que lo intentara. Entonces Sakura sacó unas tijeras del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Hinata de pronto se encontraba aterrada.

-¿Qué …? ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó presa del pánico.

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿qué te voy a hacer?

-¿A mí? Pero yo no te he hecho nada Sakura …

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!-dijo realmente enfadada-¡Me has robado a Sasuke!

-¿Que he hecho qué?

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA!

-Lo siento Sakura … -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, te lo juro …

-Ya es tarde …

Entonces acercó su mano a la cabeza de Hinata y agarró un mechón de su pelo.

-¿Crees que le seguirás gustando a Sasuke con el pelo corto?

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no le gusto a Sasuke … ¡Sakura no lo hagas por favor!

-Tarde … -dijo con voz alegre y una sonrisa- Eso tenías que habértelo pensado antes …

Dicho eso comenzó a cortar mechones del azulado pelo de Hinata dejando que cayeran al suelo y sobre sus hombros. Al principio Hinata intentaba librarse del agarre de Yugo pero era demasiado fuerte, hasta que llegó un momento en el que se resignó deseando que terminara lo antes posible y decidió concentrarse en cualquier cosa para impedir que los recuerdos del pasado, los respectivos al manicomio volvieran y se apoderaran de ella.

Al rato Sakura paró de cortar y guardó de nuevo las tijeras en su pantalón.

-¡Ya está! Listo Yugo, puedes soltarla … -dijo totalmente alegre.

Yugo volvió a obedecer a su novia y la soltó. A Hinata le cedieron las piernas y cayó al suelo pero al levantar la cabeza y ver a Sakura sonriendo satisfecha algo en la mirada de la joven le dio verdadero miedo, por lo que se levantó y salió corriendo hacia las gradas, se metió debajo y se acurrucó en una esquina.

-¿Voy a por ella?-preguntó Yugo.

-Déjala, que se divierta un rato a solas … Vámonos, y recuerda que si nos preguntan estuvimos en tu casa.

-Haciendo ¿qué?

-Seguro que se te ocurre algo divertido …

Y se fueron apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta. De pronto Hinata se había quedado sola, a oscuras y encerrada. Tenía tanto miedo que se quedó ahí sentada llorando, permitiendo que todos los horribles recuerdos que durante años había intentado reprimir volvieran a su cabeza. En ese momento ya no estaba en el gimnasio de su colegio, había vuelto a ser aquella niña de trece años en aquella habitación de manicomio sucia, oscura, vacía y sola.

 ** _ **Fin Flasback**_**

-Ven, te llevaré a casa … -dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias por venir …

-No es nada …

-Lo que te he contado …

-¿Sí?

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, ni si quiera a los de casa.

-Pero Hinata, están preocupados por ti, van a querer saber que pasó.

-Por favor … -dijo comenzando a llorar.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie. -dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Salieron del gimnasio al pasillo y caminaron hasta la ventana por la que Sasuke había entrado minutos antes.

-Primero saldré yo y luego te ayudo a bajar, ¿vale?

-Sí.

Sasuke abrió la ventana y saltó. Aunque había cierta altura, logró caer de pie. Se limpió los pantalones de tierra y llamó a Hinata. Esta se sentó en el borde de la ventana aferrándose al marco de esta.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? Soy muy torpe, me voy a caer …

-Hinata ¿confías en mi?

-Totalmente.

Y saltó. Al mismo momento de hacerlo se arrepintió, se sintió caer y esperó recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Sasuke la había cogido con sus brazos antes de que llegara al suelo y se habían caído al suelo, ahora ella se encontraba abrazada a él tirada en el suelo sobre su pecho.

-Te dije que era muy torpe … -dijo a modo de excusa.

-Y yo que no te harías daño.-respondió él.

-Lo siento … -dijo levantándose toda avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, -contestó levantándose él también- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-Entonces vayámonos a casa.

Comenzaron a caminar camino a casa, Sasuke llevando la bicicleta y Hinata a su lado. Al parar en un semáforo, Hinata se llevó las manos a los brazos para frotarlos en busca de calor, entonces Sasuke apoyó la bicicleta, se sacó la cazadora que llevaba y se la puso sobre los hombros a ella:

-Hace frío y fui un idiota, se me olvidó coger tu cazadora …

-Gracias, a mi también se me pasó.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho, y todo gracias a ti. -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Exageras, yo no he hecho nada. -dijo él apartando la mirada.

-Gracias por aparecer Sasuke.

Cuando el semáforo se puso verde, cruzaron la calle y caminaron el resto del trayecto en absoluto silencio.

Al llegar a casa abrieron la puerta, Sasuke entró primero y dijo:

-La he encontrado, está a salvo …

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14:

Al llegar a casa abrieron la puerta, Sasuke entró primero y dijo:

-La he encontrado, está a salvo …

Al instante todos corrieron a abrazar a la chica que entraba con la cabeza baja mirando al piso.

-Hinata, ¿qué te ha pasado en el pelo?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Verás mamá … -dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Mi niña, si querías cortarte el pelo habérmelo dicho … hubiéramos ido a una peluquería …. -dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- Ven vamos a intentar ponerlo todo a la misma altura.

Kurenai puso un brazo por encima del hombro de su hija y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Hinata se giró instintivamente y miró a Sasuke el cual le sonrió de manera dulce, ella respiró hondo y siguió a Kurenai. Asuma se fue a su despacho a llamar a la policía para avisar que la habían encontrado.

Una vez Hinata y Kurenai subieron al piso de arriba, Temari se abalanzó encima de Sasuke dejándolo contra la pared con el brazo retorcido en la espalda:

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó el joven extrañado- ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y tú vas a responder, ¿entendido?

-A ti te falla el cerebro … -se defendió el joven.

-Solo lo preguntaré una vez … ¿dónde estaba Hinata?

-Prometí no decírselo a nadie …

-¡Mientes!-dijo Temari apretando más el brazo del chico.

-¡Ay! Te digo la verdad …

-Temari, suéltalo. Le vas a romper el brazo. -dijo Neji en tono serio.

-No hasta que me diga …

-Temari, ¡ahora!

-Está bien … -dijo la joven soltando a Sasuke y separándose de él.

-Gracias.- dijo Sasuke frotándose el brazo para aliviar la molestia que sentía.

-No es nada. -respondió Neji- Pero ahora habla. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

-Neji, ya se lo he dicho a Temari, le prometí no decir nada a nadie …

-¿A quién se lo prometiste?

-A mi … -dijo Hinata bajando las escaleras.

Después de haber intentado emparejar más o menos el largo del cabello, la antigua melena de Hinata había quedado reducida a media melena a la altura de la barbilla. Todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de imagen de su hermana, ya que antes no se habían fijado casi y ahora era mucho más evidente.

-Yo … yo le pedí a Sasuke que no dijera nada …

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Temari.

-Creo que no me hago aun a la idea de que esto haya pasado …

-Niños, ya es tarde y mañana hay colegio. -interrumpió Asuma- Es hora de irse a dormir.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Neji- Ya se ha hecho bastante tarde. Buenas noches.

Una vez Neji se despidió de todos y se fue a la cama, todos fueron copiando su ejemplo y marchándose cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.

Sasuke se quedó en la cocina sentado bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente cuando Temari se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle sin siquiera mirarlo:

-Sé que desde que has venido no nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, sé que tengo una personalidad difícil y que no le gusto a muchas personas … pero tú tampoco eres un terrón de azúcar … lo único que tenemos en común es que al parecer los dos queremos a Hinata lo suficiente como para meternos en líos por ella, ¿me equivoco?

-No. -dijo él.

-No voy a decir que yo la quiero más que tú o chorradas al estilo, pero entenderás que al estar más tiempo con ella la conozco algo mejor.

-Lo entiendo.- respondía él también sin mirarla directamente.

-Por eso necesito saber quién le ha hecho esto, por que no me creo que haya salido a pasear y se antojase de un nuevo corte de pelo. Sobre todo por que odia el pelo corto y adoraba su melena, le recordaba a su madre …

-Te entiendo pero …

-Lo sé. Le prometiste no decir nada.

Se quedaron un rato callados mirando al frente sin saber qué decir hasta que Temari continuó:

-No me lo digas … creo que no sería capaz de controlarme.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que yo sí sé quién fue y no sé si seré capaz de no hacer nada.

-Fue Sakura ¿verdad?

-... - Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a agarrar su taza con más fuerza.

-De acuerdo. Tú no me has dicho nada. Pero ten por supuesto que esto no se va a quedar así …

-Eso ya lo tenía más que asumido.

-Esta bien, buenas noches Sasuke.

-Buenas noches Temari.

-Es mejor que descanses, mañana va a ser un día largo.

Sasuke se quedó tomando su chocolate mientras la rubia se levantaba y subía a descansar a su cuarto. Esperó un par de minutos más antes de darse por vencido y subir a su dormitorio a buscar algo de cobijo entre las mantas.

Al día siguiente todo era un alboroto. Los niños que se habían ido a dormir temprano querían ver a Hinata y ella seguía dormida. Kurenai asumió que debía estar agotada y les pidió que no la despertaran ya que debía descansar.

Los niños protestaron ante la orden de su madre, pero al final obedecieron. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando Hinata bajó totalmente vestida con el uniforme y el pelo corto suelto. Tenía cara de sueño y unas profundas ojeras cuando se sentó a desayunar. En ese momento se hizo el silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir.

-Me gusta tu nuevo peinado Hina … -dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-Gracias Hanabi. -contestó sonriendo Hinata.

-¿Por eso te fuiste ayer? ¿Para cortarte el pelo?- preguntó Konan desconcertada.

-Sí, siento haberos preocupado …

-No pasa nada, estás muy guapa … -añadió Yahiko.

Después de desayunar todos se fueron subiendo al coche para ir al colegio a estudiar. Hinata se sentó entre Temari y Sasuke los cuales parecían más sus guardaespaldas que sus hermanos.

Al llegar al colegio todos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases. Hinata subió acompañada de sus guardianes y al entrar en clase todo el mundo se giró para verla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con su melena y era un cambio muy grande.

Choji se acercó pero al ver la cara de Sasuke se sintió raro y se negó a preguntar por el corte de pelo de la joven:

-Hola Hinata, ¿qué tal?

-Bien.

-Te queda bien el pelo corto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-Pues a ti te queda mejor la boca cerrada... -murmuró Sasuke.

Entonces entró Sakura con un aura que radiaba satisfacción y orgullo. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y caminaba como si fuera la reina del colegio. Hasta que vio a Hinata. Entonces su cara cambió radicalmente. La sonrisa se borró y el ceño se le frunció dejando ver su molestia y enfado.

Entonces se acercó a Hinata, levantó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Nuevo corte de pelo? Me gustaba más la melena … - dijo tomando un mechón de su pelo.

-Más te vale quitar tu asquerosa mano del pelo de mi hermana si no quieres perderla … -dijo Temari totalmente ciega de ira.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cortármela?

-Creo que eso no va a ser necesario … -dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura por detrás.

-Hombre Sasuke … -dijo Sakura soltando el pelo de Hinata y girándose hasta quedar en frente al chico. Levantó la cabeza con arrogancia y sonrió- Me gustó hablar contigo ayer, pero la próxima vez no me llames tan tarde o la gente podría pensar mal ¿vale?

\- … -Sasuke apretó los puños, no podía pegarle a una chica y menos delante de toda la clase.

-No merece la pena Sasuke. -dijo Temari viendo la cara de odio del chico.

-¿Sabes qué, Sakura?-dijo este- Tienes razón …

-¿Cómo dices?-respondió ella extrañada.

-Que tienes razón, te llamé demasiado tarde, pero no te preocupes que no volverá a pasar … No voy a volver a llamarte, no eres tan interesante.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que el resto de compañeros del salón, nunca nadie le había respondido así a Sakura. Todo el mundo sabía que su padre era bastante rico y que la joven siempre conseguía lo que quería por lo que nadie se atrevía a darle un NO por respuesta a la princesita de ojos verdes.

El profesor entró y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Durante las clases Sasuke se giraba para comprobar que Hinata estuviera bien, encontrándose con la joven de ojos perla leyendo, tomando apuntes o escuchando atenta al profesores. Realmente le parecía la chica más bonita que había visto. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza del libro que en teoría estaban leyendo todos y lo miró dedicándole una de esas sonrisas tímidas que a él tanto le gustaban.

A la hora del recreo Hinata decidió ir a la biblioteca para adelantar deberes y Temari e Ino se ofrecieron a acompañarla para que no fuera sola.

Sasuke bajó al patio del colegio con Choji. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y el chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo le pareció un buen candidato para ello:

-Todo esto es culpa mía ¿sabes?

-¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke?-preguntó mientras devorada su bocadillo.

-Por mi culpa atacaron a Hinata …

-¿Quién?

-Sakura … y el capullo de Yugo …

-¿Por tu culpa?

-¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos al cine?

-Sí … -dijo dejando de comer.

-Sakura estaba ahí y me pidió lío en el baño y le dije que no …

-¡Qué! Tío no creo que Sakura …

-¿No crees que Sakura …?

-Tienes razón, fue ella. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé … Le prometí a Hinata que no diría nada …

-Estás bien jodido Sasuke.

-Lo sé …

Al terminar las clases todos se fueron a casa. Como Hinata había quedado con Ino, ella y Temari se fueron a la casa de Ino a "estudiar" aunque todos supieran que solo iba a estudiar Hinata.

Sasuke pidió permiso para ir un momento al centro para comprar algo que necesitaba y como se estaba portando bien y juró haber terminado sus deberes, Kurenai lo dejó ir con la condición de que no llegase tarde.

Al llegar la hora de la cena Sasuke entró de manera atropellada en casa mientras el resto terminaba de poner la mesa:

-¡Perdón! Lo siento, perdí el autobús y decidí dar una vuelta hasta que llegase el siguiente pero se me pasó el tiempo y tuve que venir andando …

-Tranquilo cariño, aun no nos hemos sentado a cenar … -sonrió Kurenai.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes traer el pan?

-Claro Asuma …

-Gracias.

Después de cenar, todos se fueron a cepillar los dientes y a ponerse el pijama para irse a dormir. Hinata aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida. Era cierto que con el pelo corto tardaba menos en lavarlo y peinarlo, pero seguía echando de menos su larga melena azulada.

Cuando salió de la ducha se enrolló en una toalla grande y cogió otra más pequeña para secarse el pelo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió:

-¿Hinata?

-¡Sasuke!- dijo la joven dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Lo siento! Mierda, mierda … Hinata lo siento … -contestó este cerrando la puerta.

Ambos estaban rojos como tomates, Sasuke no le había visto nada y Hinata lo sabía pero el simple echo de que hubiera podido pasar los había dejado avergonzados. Aunque en el fondo no lo entendían, habían visto a casi todos sus hermanos en ropa interior o en toalla saliendo de la ducha y no les provocaba esa sensación de calor en las mejillas.

-¿S-sasuke?-preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-E-estoy aquí … -se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué querías?

-Yo … era una tontería, olvídalo … -se escuchó como Sasuke se levantaba del piso para irse.

-Espera, dame un minuto y ya salgo.

Hinata se enrolló la cabeza con la toalla y se secó rápidamente. Se puso su pijama favorito y salió:

-Dime …

-Yo … -Sasuke continuaba algo rojo cosa que a Hinata le pareció adorable, el chico siempre mostraba una faceta fuerte, misteriosa y dura que no se parecía en nada a la que estaba mostrando- Quería hablar contigo y darte algo pero no estabas en tu cuarto, cuando le pregunté a Temari me dijo que estabas en el baño … pero no me dijo que te estabas duchando, pensé que te estabas cepillando los dientes o algo así … llego a saberlo y jamás ….

-No importa Sasuke …

-¿De verdad?

-¿Viste algo que no deberías haber visto?

-¡NO! ¡TE LO JURO!

-Me llega … -sonrió la joven- Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Yo … quería volver a pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio ….

-Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya.

-Y yo insisto en que sí … por eso te he comprado algo, para que me perdones.

-Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada Sasuke, no has hecho nada malo.

-Por favor … -dijo él tendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Está bien, pero no tenías por qué … -dijo ella empezando a abrir el papel de regalo estampado con flores diminutas blancas sobre un fondo violeta.

Tras terminar de quitar el papel de regalo, abrió con ilusión la cajita de cartón. Sasuke esperaba impaciente mientras Hinata intentaba aguantar la emoción y miraba al joven y a su regalo simultáneamente.

Al abrirla, vio en su interior una diadema fina y negra que en el lateral derecho contaba con tres flores hechas de tela morada de diferentes tonalidades.

-Es … es preciosa … -dijo Hinata mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Entonces … ¿te gusta?- preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado.

-Me encanta … -dijo mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro- Gracias, es preciosa …

-No sabía si te iba a gustar, no soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos y no te conozco tan bien como Temari o Ino …. -Sasuke se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-Es perfecto Sasuke y tú un cielo por haberte molestado, no tenías por qué...

-Me alegra que te guste Hinata … -dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Sasuke espera!- dijo Hinata yendo tras él.

-¿Qué …?- la pregunta del moreno se quedó en el aire, ya que cuando se giró para escuchar lo que la joven quería decirle, los brazos de ella lo rodearon envolviéndolo en un abrazo suave, cálido, familiar y agradable, algo que Sasuke no había recibido demasiado en su vida.

-Gracias … -susurró ella con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Y-yo … esto … -Sasuke no era capaz de articular palabra, por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio en brazos de la chica que hacía que su corazón latiese a otro ritmo, hasta que pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para añadir- De nada …

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Hinata se separó:

-Creo que es hora de irse a la cama … - dijo la ojiperla mirando hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor. -contestó Sasuke- Buenas noches Hinata …

-Buenas noches Sasuke, dulces sueños … -dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Igualmente Hinata …

Una vez la joven entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, Sasuke añadió:

-Mis sueños siempre son dulces si apareces tú en ellos …

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Al día siguiente todos se habían echo a la idea de ver a Hinata con su pelo corto suelto como el día anterior pero cuando esta bajó las escaleras con la diadema puesta, todos sonrieron al ver la cara de felicidad de la joven.

-Me gusta mucho tu diadema nueva Hina... -dijo Hanabi contenta.

-Gracias … -contestó sonriendo.

-¿Algún día me la puedes prestar? Me gustan las flores, parecen de papel …

-Claro que sí Konan, cuando quieras …

-¿Es nueva? -preguntó Kankuro.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada …solo que no te la había visto … a parte pensaba que no te gustaban … - una vez dicho esto, miró divertido directamente a Sasuke quién se había puesto notablemente nervioso y tenso mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-Solo es que no las usaba mucho, pero no es que no me gusten … -explicó Hinata para quitarle hierro al asunto- A parte me la ha regalado alguien muy especial y eso significa mucho para mi … -dijo dando un sorbo a su taza mientras se ponía levemente sonrojada, algo que no pasó inadvertido por Temari.

-Pues a mi me gusta como te queda, se te ve mejor la cara … ¿No crees Sasuke?

-¿Qué?- contestó él que se había quedado pensativo mirando a Hinata desde que le contestó a Kankuro.

-Te decía que a Hinata se le ve mejor la cara con la diadema ya que le retira el pelo y sus ojos lucen más …

-Hombre, a ver … visto así …-dijo Sasuke algo nervioso- Lo cierto es que sí …

-Vamos lo que yo decía, que estás muy guapa Hina … -rió satisfecha Temari.

-Gracias … -contestó tímidamente- T-tengo que subir un momento a … a por el libro de Matemáticas … ahora bajo. - dijo mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras.

-Yo voy a lavarme los dientes … - dijo Sasuke yendo tras ella.

-Sois malas personas, ¿lo sabíais? -dijo Neji serio que había visto toda la escena y había permanecido sin decir nada hasta ahora mientras se comía sus tostadas.

-¿Quién? ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Temari riéndose.

-¿Y ahora que hemos hecho?- preguntó Kankuro aguantando la risa sin mucho éxito.

-¿En serio?- dijo el mayor lanzándoles alzando una ceja antes de volver a su desayuno- No es de buenas personas ir por ahí provocando que la gente se ponga roja … y mucho menos reírse luego de ello …

-Pero son muy adorables cuando lo hacen jajajaja

-Veremos si os parece divertido cuando os lo hagan a vosotros …

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Temari dejando de reír de golpe.

-Nada, solo recordaros el día que Shikamaru llegó al colegio con su moto y un montón de globos y rosas para pedirte salir al día siguiente de ser expulsado del colegio … O hace un par de veranos cuando en la piscina vino Ino con su primer bikini o el año pasado, con ese de color morado y sin tirantes que tapaba muy poco …

Con cada palabra, totalmente estudiada al milímetro para obtener el efecto esperado, Neji no solo consiguió que tanto Temari como Kankuro dejasen de reír, sino que sus caras pasasen de miedo a vergüenza extrema hasta quedar convertidos en un par de rostros totalmente rojos y apenados que buscaban un sitio donde esconderse hasta que su hermano decidiese dejarlos en paz.

-Y así, querido Sai, es como se hace … -Dijo Naruto totalmente divertido- Hermanos y hermanas, admiremos la capacidad de Neji como abogado defensor y aplaudamos a nuestras pobres víctimas de hoy quienes han sufrido las palabras directas del "ninja de los puteos" jajajajaja

-¿Sigo contigo Naruto? Mira que ya he calentado … -dijo Neji a quién en realidad le divertía el apodo que el rubio le había otorgado.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? Yo lo admiro sensei, deseo aprender a ser como usted y dominar el noble arte de vacilar a la gente … me postro ante vos para volver a suplicar por el secreto de su don … -dijo haciendo una reverencia en el suelo y luego rogando de rodillas.

-Ya te he dicho, querido Naruto … que para ser como yo primero tienes que aprender a vestirte …

-¿A qué te refieres? Sé vestirme yo solito desde que tengo seis años …

-Llevas la camisa por fuera, el pantalón arrugado, los cordones de los zapatos desatados, el nudo de la corbata está mal hecho, llevas un calcetín de cada color y por si fuera poco fijo que ni siquiera te has peinado esta mañana …

-Sois muy duro conmigo sensei … -dijo Naruto fingiendo llorar.

-¿Otra vez llorando Naruto?- preguntó Gaara- A este paso pensaré que no lo haces únicamente después de entregar un examen o de saber la nota …

-Que gracioso … que sepas que así me han aprobado un par de ellos …

-Por pura y dura pena … -añadió Gaara sirviéndose zumo de naranja en un vaso.

-Pero también cuenta jajajajaja -rió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Eres un desastre Naruto …

-¿Tú también Hanabi? Ahora sí que lloro …

-No te preocupes Naruto, que yo te quiero igual …

-Gracias Konan, eres un amor de niña.

-Niños … todos al coche, que es hora de ir al colegio … -dijo Kurenai dando palmadas en el aire y poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Mami te dejas el bolso …

-Gracias Nagato, ¿llevas merienda?

-Sí mami, Gaara me hizo un sándwich de crema de cacahuete y mermelada …

-Gracias Gaara …

-No es nada mamá.

Todos subieron a los coches y arrancaron rumbo al colegio. Al llegar se bajaron y se fueron cada uno con su grupito. Ino fue al encuentro de Hinata y se la llevó para tratar una asunto "de vida o muerte" o en otras palabras, para pedirle ayuda para elegir que ropa debía ponerse para la cita que tenía con Kankuro y en la que iban a ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta.

Temari aprovechó que Sasuke estaba distraído viendo como Hinata se alejaba para tirar de la parte de atrás de su americana y dejarlo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y ella en frente.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-Mira Sasuke hoy voy a necesitar tu ayuda …

-¿Para qué?

-Cuando llegue el momento necesito que me cubras ¿vale?

-¿Cubrirte? ¿Qué vas a hacer Temari?

-Tú solo cubre me ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

A entrar en clase todos se prepararon para ir a clase de educación física, dejando las mochilas y yendo a los vestuarios a ponerse el uniforme de gimnasia: una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones hasta medio muslo de color rojo para las chicas y hasta la rodilla de color azul para los chicos, calcetines blancos y zapatos de deporte.

Al salir de los vestuarios el profesor, el señor Gai comenzó a pasar lista:

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Presente … -dijo la rubia cansada de que el profesor no siguiera un orden lógico para comprobar que todos sus alumnos estaban atentos.

-Sarutobi Hinata.

-Presente.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Presente.-contestó la joven quien llevaba unos pantalones más cortos de lo establecido y una camiseta más ajustada y con mayor escote.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿cuántas veces debo recordarle que no debe modificar el uniforme escolar?

-Es que a mi me gusta más así …

-No lo dudo, pero mientras usted esté a mi cargo haré lo posible para que crezca cumpliendo las normas y ejercitando su joven cuerpo …

-Si usted lo dice …

-Ahora váyase a los vestuarios y cambie su uniforme por uno más apropiado para mi asignatura. Sigamos … Sarutobi Temari …

-Está en el baño, profesor.- contestó rápidamente Sasuke al no verla por ningún lado desde que salieron de clases.

-Debería haberme pedido permiso …

-Lo sé señor Gai … -dijo Temari entrando con cara de niña buena- Pero tuve que ir al baño de urgencia, por … ya sabe, cosas de chicas … -dijo frotándose la zona baja de la barriga.

-¡Ay la fisiología femenina! No importa, no le pondré retraso debido a que mi asignatura es una de las pocas por no decir casi la única que aprueba, ahora póngase con el resto y si ve que su "condición de señorita" le perjudica a la hora de hacer cualquier ejercicio, no dude en comunicármelo y la dejaré parar de inmediato.

-Sí señor Gai.

El profesor Gai era un hombre un tanto extraño. A sus casi cincuenta años, continuaba con el mismo aspecto y la misma vitalidad que cuando era joven. Su característico peinado, junto a sus pobladas cejas y su chándal verde oscuro eran motivo de mofa entre parte del alumnado, pero una vez comenzaba la clase, su energía se veía reflejada en las ganas que le ponía a su trabajo. Básicamente buscaba que sus alumnos terminases exhaustos y que rindieran bien físicamente.

-Hoy querida clase, vamos a seguir con un deporte tan antiguo como infravalorado … ¡el noble deporte de la carrera!

-¡NOOOOOO!- exclamaron sus alumnos, eso significaba cincuenta y cinco minutos corriendo.

-¡Ánimo! ¡Son jóvenes! ¡Están en la flor de la vida!

Dicho esto sopló el silbato que siempre llevaba al cuello y los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta que daba al exterior ya que el profesor adoraba hacerlo correr en la tierra del patio ya que decía que así fortalecían más su espíritu que al hacerlo dentro del gimnasio corriendo en círculos como cobayas.

Cuando todos comenzaron a correr, Sakura entró de nuevo en clase. Llevaba el pantalón reglamentario y la camiseta de deporte del colegio, solo que esta última, a la altura de los pechos, presentaba dos cortes en forma de círculo que hacían que se mirase su ropa interior de color rosa, provocando que sus compañeros dejasen de correr.

-¡Señorita Haruno! ¿Se puede saber que hace así vestida?

-Verá señor Maito, cuando usted me mandó a cambiarme fui al vestuario y así fue como me encontré mi uniforme … Como entenderá no es culpa mía …

-No puede venir así vestida a mi clase, o se pone una camiseta en condiciones o tendrá que usar la chaqueta del chándal escolar …

-¿Qué? Pero si me la pongo me moriré de calor …

-¿Usted no está siempre contando las calorías de lo que come? Ya verá como así no le hace falta.

-¡Pero voy a sudar como una cerda!

-Cada una suda como lo que es …- dijo Ino provocando una risa colectiva.

-Mira listilla más te vale tener la boca cerrada si no quieres que...

-¿Si no quiero qué, Sakura? -preguntó Ino respondiendo a la amenaza de su compañera.

-Señorita Yamanaka vuelva con sus compañeros,-dijo el profesor separando a las dos jóvenes que se habían acercado hasta quedar una frente a la otra- y en cuanto a usted señorita Haruno, si no quiere que la eche de clase póngase la chaqueta de una vez …

-Sí profesor … -fue la respuesta de ambas.

Una vez se separaron y Sakura se puso la chaqueta, el resto de la clase ocurrió con normalidad.

Al volver a clase, Sasuke esperó a que Hinata y las demás salieran pero cuando salió Temari, una chica de pelo rosa con bastante mal carácter la siguió:

-Sé que has sido tú Sarutobi … -decía totalmente ciega de ira.

-¿Perdona?-respondió la rubia haciéndose la sorprendida.

-¡Sé que has sido tú Temari!-añadió al borde de un ataque de rabia.

-Mira Sakura, no sé que neurona se te habrá muerto hoy por culpa de la permanente pero voy a pasar de ti …

-Antes devuélvemelo … -dijo extendiendo la mano algo desesperada.

-¿El qué?- la rubia seguía sin inmutarse, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke.

-S-sabes muy bien el qué … -dijo bajando el tono y mirando hacia los lados.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! Estás haciendo el ridículo … -Temari comenzó a alejarse.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI ROPA INTERIOR ASQUEROSA MARIMACHO!

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Temari molesta.

-Lo que has oído … -Sakura se esforzó por poner cara de digna.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta Sakura … -dijo Temari poniendo cara de concentración- ¿Para qué iba a querer yo tu ropa interior? Ya tengo la mía … A parte, en el supuesto caso de que yo quisiera TU ropa interior, todo el mundo sabe que es más fácil conseguirla si le preguntas a cualquier chico del equipo de fútbol, rugby o baloncesto ya que por lo que he oído, te los has tirado a todos.

-Serás guarra … -Sakura se lanzó sobre ella provocando que cayeran al piso y comenzó a tirarle del pelo.

-¡Socorro! ¡Está loca!- gritaba Temari desde el suelo- ¡Se ha vuelto completamente loca! ¡Que alguien me la quite de encima!

Y alguien lo hizo. El profesor Gai, que se había quedado recogiendo el material y cerrando el gimnasio, apuró el paso al escuchar tremendo alboroto y al llegar y ver a una de sus alumnas encima de otra mientras el resto de la clase veía la escena, tuvo que intervenir.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿se puede saber qué hacía?-preguntó el profesor después de separarlas.

-Temari Sarutobi me ha robado mi ropa interior y me ha llamado puta … -se defendió la joven de ojos verdes cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Eso es mentira!- protestó Temari.

-¡Si es mentira abre tu bolso!- replicó Sakura- Si no lo haces es por que sabes que es verdad …

-Si no lo hago es porque no me da la gana y porque no puedes obligarme a hacerlo solo por que se te haya ido la pinza y creas que te he robado la ropa interior …

-Temari …

-¿Sí, profesor?

-¿Te molestaría dejarme ver tu mochila? Solo para que no quepa la menor duda.

-¿Va a creerle a ella?-Temari estaba indignada- Pensé que usted confiaba en mí, que pensaba que me esforzaba … -Temari puso cara de estar destrozada.

-¡Claro que confío en ti! No es para convencerme a mí, es para que a la señorita Haruno no le queden posibilidades de inculparte.

-Está bien … -dijo Temari tendiéndole su mochila.

El profesor Maito la cogió y todos se acercaron a contemplar la escena. Sasuke estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, ¿de verdad Temari había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos? ¿La iban a descubrir ahora? Al abrir la mochila, Gai fue sacando y dejando sobre el suelo todo su contenido: dos libretas, el libro de filosofía, un paquete de chicles, estuche, agenda, unas gafas de sol y una bola de papel que al estirarla tenía escrito "chúpate esa". Pero ni rastro de la ropa interior de Sakura.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Temari- ¿Dónde se supone que está?

-Mi teoría ha quedado confirmada, señorita Sarutobi puede irse con sus compañeros a clase, en cuanto a usted señorita Haruno, acusar en falso a un compañero no es correcto e incluso puede ser sancionable …

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si ha sido ella, mire como se ríe …

-Eso querida Sakura, es porque das pena … -dijo Temari recogiendo sus cosas.

-¡Todos a clase ahora mismo!-exclamó el profesor Maito- Usted, señorita Haruno quédese, tenemos que hablar sobre el falso testimonio …

-¡Pero si yo no he mentido!- pataleaba la joven.

Temari terminó de recoger y se levantó, le dedicó una sonrisa a Sakura y luego fue hacia donde la esperaban Sasuke, Ino y Hinata quienes tenían opiniones diferentes respecto a lo que acababa de pasar:

-¿De verdad le robaste la ropa interior?- preguntaba Ino emocionada.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Dijimos que nada de líos … -recordaba Hinata preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar.-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke demasiado serio.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- preguntó Temari.

-Historia, ¿por?- respondió Hinata.

-Sasuke, a ti se te da bien ¿no?-dijo Temari.

-Sí.

-Hinata, dime al profesor que me encuentro mal y que he ido a enfermería, que Sasuke me ha acompañado.

-¿Vas a faltar a clase de nuevo? Dijiste que dejarías de hacerlo …

-No lo van a saber si se lo dices tú … A ti te creen …

-Es importante Hinata.-dijo Sasuke- Te prometo que luego le ayudo a recuperar la clase …

-¿Y como vas a conseguir que la enfermera te firme el justificante?

-Hinata cielo, es Temari … -dijo Ino- Ya se las arreglará jajajaja

-Está bien … -aceptó la joven no muy convencida- Pero será la última vez.

-Prometido … -dijo la rubia levantando la mano derecha.

-Anda, dadnos vuestras mochilas … -dijo Ino.

-Gracias Hinata … -dijo Sasuke.

-Eso Hina, eres la mejor … -dijo Temari dándole un beso- En cuanto a ti …

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos que tenemos cosas de las que hablar … -respondió Sasuke.

Ino y Hinata continuaron hacia clase mientras Sasuke tomaba a Temari por la muñeca y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario arrastrando a la rubia.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea del edificio y comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta, entraron y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Temari permaneció callada observando a su compañero extrañada por su comportamiento:

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacías?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

-¿Por?

-Temari tenías que ser más discreta … -Sasuke estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar …

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

-Temari tenías que ser más discreta … -Sasuke estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar …

-Si sigues así Sakura sabrá …-Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase porque Temari lo cortó.

-La idea es que Sakura sepa que voy a por ella.

-Esta va a ser tu venganza por lo de Hinata ¿verdad?

-Sí. -contestó sin dudar.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Es decir … sé que quieres a Hinata pero …

-¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?-preguntó la rubia bajando la mirada.

-Claro … -respondió el azabache sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la rubia.

-Lo cierto es que no soy muy buena estudiando … repetí curso, las asignaturas se me atragantan, los exámenes suspensos se acumulan, los profesores se han dado por vencido y por si fuera poco no dejo de meterme en líos … No creo que pueda seguir a este paso mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano suspenderé, me harán repetir o peor aún … me expulsarán de la escuela …

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Sasuke no soy idiota, este trimestre hemos hecho diez exámenes de los cuales he suspendido seis … y eso si contamos los dos exámenes de educación física.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hinata?

-No es fácil … ella es una alumna de matrícula, no debe perder el tiempo ayudando a una cabeza de chorlito como yo …

-¿Se lo has comentado a ella? No creo que ella opine igual …

-¡Claro que no! Pero tampoco quiere que Sakura reciba su merecido así que su opinión no cuenta …

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar … con las clases digo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? -preguntó Temari desconfiada.

-Apoyo dentro de la casa, es decir, que no me vaciles tanto …

-De acuerdo, no haré que Hinata y tú parezcáis tomates todo el día …

-¿Quién ha hablado de Hinata?

-Pensé …

-Nah, ella está adorable cuando se sonroja jajajaja

-JAJAJAJAJA eres mala persona Sasuke Uchiha …

-Será mejor que volvamos, aun tenemos que conseguir un justificante de la enfermería …

Bajaron de nuevo al piso principal y se dirigieron a la enfermería. Una vez en la puerta, Temari le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que esperase, respiró hondo y entró. Sasuke esperó fuera sentado en las sillas de plástico que estaban en frente a la puerta de vidrio por la que Temari había desaparecido unos minutos atrás.

Diez minutos después, Temari salió con una cara horrible, pálida y con los brazos cruzados en la barriga y acompañada por la enfermera del colegio:

-¿De verdad te encuentras mejor Temari?- le preguntaba preocupada.

-Sí, a parte ya he perdido mucho tiempo de clase …

-Por eso no te preocupes cielo, lo importante es tu salud … Espera aquí sentada con …

-Sasuke, soy su hermano …

-¡Perfecto! Esperad aquí que os voy a firmar unos justificantes conforme estuvisteis aquí, y tú Temari bébete esta manzanilla, te hará bien en el estómago, -dijo dándole una taza- pero ten cuidado que está caliente …

-Gracias … -respondió Temari sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

Cuando la enfermera entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta, Sasuke se dirigió a la rubia:

-Wow Temari, ¿estás bien?

-Sí claro, ¿por qué?

-Te ves horrible …

-Gracias, son muchos años de experiencia … Menos mal que me gusta la manzanilla, sino sería horrible jajajajaja

Después de terminarse la bebida, la enfermera salió y vio como Sasuke le frotaba la espalda a Temari con cariño:

-Me encanta el cariño que se demuestra entre los integrantes de vuestra familia, os veis tan unidos …

-Gracias. -dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Lo cierto es que ya tienes mejor cara, deberías volver a clase, si te sigues sintiendo mal puedo avisar a tus padres para que te vayas a casa, sé que ambos trabajan, pero seguro que pueden venir a buscarte …

-No, gracias … iré un momento al baño y ya volvemos a clase.

-Sin prisa, no vayas a marear de nuevo. Ten un caramelo por si te sientes mal en clase, no vaya a ser un bajón de azúcar …

-Gracias señorita …

Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de la enfermera. Sasuke mantenía una mano en la espalda de Temari, quién caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Nada más doblar la esquina, la rubia volvió a ser la de siempre y Sasuke se acomodó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza alta.

Cuando entraron al salón, el profesor estaba anotando la tarea en el encerado: un trabajo de cien folios sobre un acontecimiento histórico que consideraran importante, eso sí, de manera individual. A Temari se le cayó el alma al piso, no es que historia se le diera muy bien, y lo de hacer trabajos tampoco. Sasuke se percató y le susurró al oído: "yo te ayudaré con eso, ya verás", al separarse le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y Temari comprendió de pronto qué era lo que Hinata había visto en él.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases, ambos se acercaron al profesor y le entregaron sus justificantes, obteniendo como respuesta:

-Está bien, pero no están exentos de entregar el trabajo, hoy he dado las directrices para hacerlo así que tendrán que preguntarles a sus compañeros, aun así tienes en sus respectivos pupitres una fotocopia con el temario que daremos este trimestre, que sepan que pueden hacerlo sobre cualquier época o contexto histórico. Si me permiten, tengo que ir a otra clase.

Dicho esto el profesor metió los justificantes en su bolsillo y salió del salón. Temari se sentó en su mesa y Hinata vino a verla:

-¿Sabes de qué vas a hacer el trabajo?

-Nooo ….

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-NO. -dijo apoyando los brazos en el pupitre y su cabeza sobre ellos.

-Temari sabes que solo quiero ayudar, no hace falta que te pongas así …

-Es que … -empezó Temari.

-La voy a ayudar yo. -terminó Sasuke- Pero Temari no sabía como decírtelo.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Cada día os lleváis mejor y ¿ahora os ayudáis con los deberes? Sabía que os caeríais bien … -sonrió Hinata.

Al entrar el profesor, todos fueron a sus sitios a sentarse para empezar la clase. Cuando el maestro les mandó sacar los libros y abrirlos por la página correspondiente, todos obedecieron menos Sakura:

-Señorita Haruno, ¿dónde está su libro?- preguntó el profesor de matemáticas.

-Verá señor Iruka, no encuentro mi libro …

-Se lo habrá dejado olvidado en casa.

-Le juro que no, de hecho tenía la hoja con los ejercicios dentro …

-Si no lo encuentra rápido tendré que ponerle una falta por no traer ni los deberes ni el material a clase …

-¡Pero yo lo traje!

-Pues búsquelo …

Sakura buscó desesperada por el pupitre, el suelo y su mochila pero todo sin éxito:

-Señorita Haruno, estoy esperando … Haga el favor de no retrasar a sus compañeros …

-Pero … -Sakura miró a Temari que se moría de la risa fingiendo estar dormida sobre la mesa y gritó- ¡FUE TEMARI, ELLA TIENE MI LIBRO!

-¡¿Perdona?!- dijo Temari levantando la cabeza.

-NO, no te perdono … Y ahora dame mi libro …

-Señorita Sarutobi, deje de dormir en clase y dele su libro a la señorita Haruno.

-Primero: Sakura tiene de señorita lo que yo tengo de morena, y segundo: ¡YO NO TENGO SU LIBRO!

-¿Me permite revisar su pupitre?

-Por supuesto señor Iruka … -dijo levantándose de su sitio- Pero que conste que me estoy empezando a hartar de las continuas acusaciones de Sakura y de la desconfianza por parte de los profesores … Como esto no cambie voy a denunciar al colegio por acoso escolar …

-Eso no hará falta … -dijo Iruka levantándose- Señorita Haruno, su libro no está aquí, así que pídale disculpas a la señorita Sarutobi y siéntese o salga de clase, ya nos ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo …

-Sí, señor Iruka. Lamento haberte acusado Temari. -dijo matándola con la mirada y sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

-No pasa nada, te perdono.-respondió Temari victoriosa- ¿Has mirado en la papelera? A veces los libros se caen de la estantería …

-Pero si yo nunca dejo mis libros ahí, siempre están en mi taquilla, mi mochila o en el pupitre …

-Entonces ni idea … -dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros- Solo era una idea.

Sakura se levantó de nuevo y se aproximó a la papelera. Se agachó y metió la mano dentro bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de clase y de un ya cansado profesor. Tras remover varios papeles manchados, rotos y arrugados, allí encontró su libro de Mates, como por arte de magia.

-Pero ¿cómo ha …?

-¡Magia! - rió Temari desde su pupitre.

-¡Ha sido Temari! Ella me tiró el libro a la basura …

-¿En serio crees que soy tan infantil?

-¡Eso y más!

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Qué motivos podría tener?

-Señorita Haruno, ¿tiene pruebas de lo que dice? ¿Vio a la señorita Sarutobi tomar su libro y tirarlo a la basura?

-No. -contestó bajando la mirada.

-Entonces pare de acusarla y siéntese de una vez.

\- … -Sakura obedeció en silencio.

-Ahora que tiene su libro, ¿puede enseñarme sus ejercicios?

-Sí claro, están en esta hoj... -dijo agarrando un folio doblado a la mitad y abriéndolo, mostrando un chicle verde pegado dentro.

-¿Esos son sus ejercicios? ¿Manchados de chicle?

-¡No! Osea sí, pero yo no le puse el chicle …

-¿Y quién se supone que fue?-dijo el profesor cruzando los brazos.

-No lo sé, yo no como chicles de menta, solo de fresa …

-Menuda excusa más mierda Sakura, si vas a mentir al menos invéntate algo mejor jajajajaja- rió Temari.

-Señorita Sarutobi, será mejor que no opine si no quiere un castigo.

-Perdone señor Iruka.

-¡Fue Temari Sarutobi!-dijo señalándola poniéndose de pie.

-¿Perdona?-contestó la rubia.

-¡Se acabó! La avisé Señorita Haruno, siéntese ahora mismo y deje de culpar a la señorita Sarutobi o tendré que llamar a sus padres. Que sepa que tiene una falta por los deberes y otra por comportamiento. A ver, señor Akimichi, ¿podría resolver el primer ejercicio?

-¿Yo? Sí, supongo …

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos recogieron sus libros y comenzaron a hablar. El profesor borró el encerado, metió sus cosas en el maletín que siempre llevaba con él y llamó a Temari y a Sakura:

-Me estoy empezando a hartar de vuestras tonterías. O dejáis de lado esta actitud de niñas de preescolar ahora mismo o no os quiero más durante mis clases. -anunció algo molesto el profesor- ¿Os ha quedado claro?

-Sí. -respondieron ambas.

-Por cierto Temari, dile a tu madre que quiero una reunión con ella para hablar de Naruto.

-Claro que sí, Asuma.

-Venga, las dos a clase.

Ambas entraron de nuevo y Sakura encaró a Temari:

-Podrás engañarlo a ellos, pero yo sé que has sido tú …

-Pues claro que he sido yo … Y ¿sabes qué? -dijo Temari mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y susurrando añadió- Puede ser mucho peor como se lo digas a alguien, tú sabes por qué lo hago y esto no ha hecho más que empezar …

Sakura se quedó quieta en el sitio, vale que Temari era agresiva y fácil de picar a veces, pero las consecuencias nunca habían sido tan seguido ni tan fuertes. Tenía que andar con ojo o este trimestre lo iba a pasar fatal, a menos que hiciese algo. Temari volvió con sus amigos y Sakura se fue a sentar en su sitio, pero al hacerlo, la silla se desarmó y ella cayó de golpe contra el suelo asustando a la clase que al ver que se levantaba adolorida y frotándose el trasero estalló en risas.

-¡Ten Sakura!-dijo Temari lanzándole algo que atrapó- Se te ha caído un tornillo de la cabeza con el golpe. - al abrir la mano vio que era un tornillo de su silla.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? Menudo tortazo … -dijo una chica de clase mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse el uniforme.

-Sí, la verdad es que a sido una caída de lo más tonta … -dijo mirando asustada a Temari.

A la hora del mediodía, en el comedor todos iban con su bandeja de lo más tranquilos, Sasuke había invitado a Choji a sentarse con los demás y Kankuro les ofreció sentarse en la mesa junto a Shino, con la excusa de charlar, aunque todos sabían de sobra que era para poder ver a Ino.

Cuando todos se habían sentado con su comida delante, Temari aun se paseaba por la zona de postres indecisa. Al final se decidió por unas natillas de chocolate y bajo la mirada extrañada de sus hermanos y amigos se dirigió lentamente a la mesa en la que Sakura y sus amigos comían riéndose de alguien.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? -dijo Yugo cuando la vio de pie detrás de Sakura.

-Esto … -contestó la rubia sonriendo- Esto va por Hinata … -dijo vertiendo la crema de verduras en la cabeza de la pelirrosa manchándola- Esto va por acusarme en clase delante de los profesores … -repitió la acción pero esta vez con el plato de spaguettis con salsa de tomate y albóndigas, los cuales quedaron por la cabeza, cuello, hombros y pecho de la joven para terminar diciendo- Y esto … es por que te veo algo seca … -y vertió su vaso de agua sobre Sakura.

Todo el colegio estaba mirando lo que ocurría. Nadie se atrevió a decir o hacer nada, todos esperaban la respuesta de Sakura, su novio o cualquiera de sus amigos, pero estos estaban si cabe aún más sorprendidos por los actos de la rubia.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba … -añadió Temari- No te quedes sin el postre …

Fue entonces, cuando las natillas de chocolate aterrizaron sobre el pelo de Sakura , por lo que Yugo se levantó molesto y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos:

-¡¿Eres idiota Sarutobi?! ¡Pídele perdón ahora mismo!

-No. -respondió la rubia sin inmutarse.

-Te vas a enterar … -dijo Yugo rodeando la mesa para quedar en frente de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana … -dijo Kankuro levantándose y yendo junto a ellos mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa.

Todos los jugadores del equipo se levantaron para "defender" a su nuevo capitán, pero entonces Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Choji, Naruto, Kiba y Shino hicieron lo mismo provocando el la tensión del momento aumentara.

-No pasa nada … -dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Yugo.

-Digo que no pasa nada … Está bien Sarutobi, tú ganas … Acepto el castigo a modo de venganza por lo que hice … Estamos en paz.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas Sakura?- Yugo no entendía nada al igual que los demás.

-Todos a vuestras mesas ahora, continuad con la comida como si nada. Si me entero de que alguno hace algo, habrá consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

-Pero Sakura …

-¿Es que a caso no he hablado con suficiente claridad?

-Todo claro … -dijeron todos mientras se sentaban y continuaban comiendo.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Yugo.

-Necesito ir un momento al servicio a asearme un poco … Con vuestro permiso.

Y dicho esto se levantó, cogió su bandeja, la vació en la papelera y tras depositarla en sus sitio salió del comedor aun manchada y con trozos de comida encima.

Uno a uno todos se fueron sentando hasta que solo quedaron Temari y Yugo de pie. Temari con la cabeza bien alta se giró y sonriendo delante de todos volvió a su mesa donde se sentó tranquilamente.

Nada más hacerlo, sonrió y acercó a ella la bandeja de la comida de Sasuke:

-No te vas a comer eso, ¿verdad?-dijo señalando las patatas fritas con milanesa.

-No, todo tuyo Temari …

-Gracias … -sonrió y empezó a comer.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Verás Hina, Sakura se lo merecía …

-Eso no es excusa Temari, podrías meterte en un lío.

-No me importa si es para defenderte … a ti o a cualquiera de los de casa.

-Pero yo no te he pedido que me defiendas. -dijo Hinata levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Temari.

-Necesito tomar el aire … -y dicho eso se marchó.

Tras unos minutos en silencio bastante incómodos, Kankuro dijo:

-Me han dicho que Sakura te pegó una paliza en gimnasia Temari, te me estás volviendo blanda …

-Llamar a eso paliza es como llamar diosa suprema a la directora …

-¿Entonces no te pegó?

-Que me va a pegar esa jajajaja -reía Temari- Solo dejé que me tirase al suelo y me zarandease un poco mientras pedía auxilio jajajajaja

-No sabía que te daba miedo Sakura. -comentó Shino sonriendo.

-Mira Shino … -dijo Temari captando la broma.

-A mi no me pongas esa cara, solo preguntaba … -dijo y rio por lo bajo.

-No me da miedo, nadie del colegio me lo da, bueno … Neji un poco, pero nadie más …

-¿YO?-preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-Eres muy listo y puedes ser un capullo, tienes potencial y eso me asusta.

-Eso es bueno saberlo jajajajaja

-¿Por qué dejaste que Sakura te tirase al suelo?-preguntó Tenten- A ver yo no le haría nada, pero soy mayor que ella …

-Quería darle tiempo y motivos a Gai para que llegase, no quería que me echase la bronca a mi, a veces es mejor pararse a pensar y no actuar a lo loco … -dijo mirando a Sasuke que estaba pensativo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestra Temari?!-preguntaba Kankuro levantándose y yendo a su lado- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Soy yo y no tengo fiebre, simplemente alguien me ha hecho reflexionar …

-Entonces hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que tú deberías escuchar más a esa persona y nosotros darle las gracias jajaja -dijo Neji.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero …

Y así quedaron, charlando entre risas y bromas.

Sakura salió del comedor a paso calmado y con la cabeza bien alta. Jamás le reconocería a nadie que en ese momento se sentía más humillada que en toda su vida, y que por primera vez tenía miedo. Temari le había dicho que ya se había terminado, que ya la había castigado, pero ella no lo tenía claro, algo en la mirada de esa rubia le decía que nunca acabaría. Y saber que no podía hacer nada por vengarse ya que supondría volver a estar en su punto de mira la asustaba.

Pasó por los pasillos y nada más alejarse del comedor lo suficiente como para que nadie la viera, salió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar al baño y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos pasando el pestillo. Contó hasta diez y soltó el aire, entonces escuchó que alguien le decía:

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura, estás bien? Soy yo, Karin …

-Vete, quiero estar sola …

-Sakura …

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Vete! ¡FUERA!

-No tienes por qué ponerte así … -dijo la pelirroja saliendo del baño dando un portazo.

-Tú no lo entenderías … -dijo muy bajito y comenzando a llorar - Solo quiero estar sola … solo quiero estar sola …

Se sentó en el retrete y se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas para terminar en su regazo mojando su falda. Cuando logró calmarse, abrió la puerta, salió y se miró al espejo. Estaba horrible, todo el maquillaje destrozado, trozos de comida encima, el uniforme manchado …

Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse los trozos de pasta y carne que tenía en el pelo. Siguió con los hombros y se quitó la americana y el chaleco para sacudirlos y lavar el último que aún tenía crema de verduras. Metió la cabeza bajo el grifo y lo abrió, dejando que el agua mojase su cabello rosado. Con un poco de jabón del dispensador se lavó y se deshizo de toda la comida que arrastraba en la melena. Al terminar, cerró el grifo y se escurrió el exceso de agua para atárselo en un moño alto. Abrió el grifo de nuevo y se enjuagó la cara y se la secó.

En eso estaba cuando oyó que alguien por detrás de ella abría la puerta y preguntaba :

-¿Estás bien?

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 :**

-¿Estás bien?

-Karin, ya te lo he dicho, quiero estar sola …

-Verás … yo no soy Karin.

Sakura se giró entonces de golpe quedando en frente a la persona que le había hablado hacía un instante, un joven de su edad, rubio, con el pelo de punta y unas singulares marcas en las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí … Naruto?

-Yo … no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo …

-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense?! ¡Me has seguido al baño!

-Perdona yo … -dijo empezando a irse.

-Tú, ¿qué?

-Yo solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en la cafetería. Sé que mi hermana tiene mal carácter y que tú no les caes demasiado bien, pero lo que ha hecho no es correcto, se ha pasado y vengo a pedirte perdón …

-¿Vienes a disculparte por lo que ha hecho tu hermana?

-Así es.

-Naruto, ¿por qué crees que debería creerte? ¿Acaso sé si esto es una especie de trampa de Temari? ¿Parte de un malvado y elaborado plan?

-No es nada de eso Sakura, te lo prometo.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?

-Por que soy de fiar …

-¿Y yo eso cómo lo sé?

-Mira Sakura … no sé como decirte esto pero … me gustas, por eso nunca te haría daño.

-¿Te gusto? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-¿Sí?

-Mira Naruto, no estoy de humor para aguantar tonterías …

-No es ninguna tontería, me gustas.

-A ver como te lo digo … no estoy de humor.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto así, Sakura?

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Cuando llegaste al colegio eras agradable, te hiciste amiga de Hinata incluso venías a casa a dormir …

-La gente cambia …

-A mi me gustabas más antes … estaba enamorado de ti.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de nada!

-No me grites que no te he dicho nada malo …

-¡Vete a tomar por culo! ¿Así lo entiendes? Paso de ti, a ver si te das cuenta de que no me importas nada, eres un mierdas y yo solo salgo con tíos de categoría, de echo preferiría mil veces llevar ropa de segunda mano antes que plantearme si quiera el salir con alguien como tú. -dijo enfadada mirándolo directamente.

-Eso ha sido cruel Sakura … -dijo Naruto totalmente dolido.

-Me da igual, eres un payaso, la gente solo te habla para reírse de ti luego, eres un desastre …

-Eso no, eso no es cierto … -tartamudeó Naruto al borde de las lágrimas- Y-yo tengo amigos … a-amigos de verdad …

-¿Eso crees? -siguió Sakura- Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba …

\- …

-¿Ahora te has quedado mudo? ¿Vas a llorar? Mira, será mejor que te largues de aquí ahora mismo, me estás molestando con tu simple presencia …

-Eres odiosa, ¿sabías?

-Lo que tú digas. Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete.

Naruto salió del baño corriendo para que nadie lo viera llorar. Todo este tiempo había estado defendido a Sakura cuando alguien hablaba mal de ella, en casa protestaba cada vez que Temari hablaba mal de la joven, pero tenía razón, todos tenían razón, Sakura era una bruja, era odiosa y él se había enamorado de ella.

Era un idiota por pensar que podría gustarle, le había confesado sus sentimientos una y otra vez pero la joven siempre se reía de él, y esta vez, cuando le dejó de nuevo claro que ella le gustaba, se había vuelto a burlar de él.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? No debería estar molesto con ella, Sakura era todo lo una chica pretendía ser: guapa, lista, popular … Jamás saldría con alguien como él.

Sakura tenía razón, él era un payaso, había repetido curso, hasta Gaara sacaba mejores notas que él, los profesores lo tenían como un caso perdido y sus amigos habían dejado de hablar con él cuando repitió. Hasta sus nuevos compañeros de clase, que tenían un año menos, se reían de él cada vez que un profesor le entregaba un examen o un trabajo resuelto.

Las clases particulares no ayudaban, no servían de nada y por eso hacía el payaso hasta que lo echaban de las academias. No quería ser una carga económica para Asuma y Kurenai, ya hacían bastante con darle casa, comida y ropa.

La gente se lo había dicho desde que tenía uso de razón, comentarios como: eres idiota, solo sabes hacer el payaso, ¿dónde te has criado?¿en un circo?, si sigues así no llegarás a nada en la vida, ¿acaso quieres vivir debajo de un puente?, tus padres no estarás ahí siempre para pagar tus cosas, eres un mierdas, solo te adoptaron por que les dabas pena … eran el día a día del joven rubio.

Subió a la azotea de la escuela y abrió la puerta. Se acercó a la barandilla y subió el pequeño peldaño que había antes de la reja.

-Soy horrible, apesto …

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos mientras lloraba y pasaba una de las piernas por encima de la barandilla de seguridad, se limpió las lágrimas y pasó la otra pierna quedando del lado de fuera mirando como el suelo se veía lejos y las personas del patio diminutas.

Fue entonces cuando alguien del patio miró arriba y lo vio, al hacerlo corrió a avisar al profesor más cercano que por casualidades de la vida, era Iruka, el padrino de Naruto.

Iruka subió todo lo rápido que pudo a la azotea y al llegar vio que Naruto cerraba los ojos :

-¡Naruto quieto ahora mismo!- gritó el profesor provocando que Naruto abriera los ojos.

-Tú no lo entiendes Iruka … -lloraba el joven.

-Sea lo que sea que piensas esta no es la solución …

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-Por supuesto que no, anda baja de ahí y explícamelo … -dijo acercándose al chico.

Abajo, en el patio, todo el mundo se había quedado mirando como el rubio se preparaba para saltar y hasta hacían apuestas sobre si lo haría o no.

En ese momento, un joven de cabello marrón alborotado y con unas peculiares marcas rojas en las mejillas bajo ambos ojos escuchó a uno de sus compañeros de clase decir:

-Apuesto diez dólares a que no se tira, es demasiado cobarde.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo hará … -se mofaba otro- Es tan idiota que es posible.

-No creo … -añadía otro de lo más tranquilo- Solo lo hace por llamar la atención …

-Como no os calléis os vais a tragar vuestras palabras … -dijo el moreno enfadado- Y un par de dientes también …

-Kiba ¿es eso una amenaza?

-Yo diría que es una advertencia, pero tú tómatelo como quieras …

-No hace falta ponerse así, solo bromeábamos …

-Entonces yo voy a bromear sobre el delincuente de tu hermano ... -dijo el monero con odio.

-¡Lo de mi hermano pequeño fue un error y lo sabes! -dijo el joven apretando los puños- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer una puta broma más sobre él! ¡¿Entendido?!

-Ahora imagina que es tu hermano el que está ahí arriba … -dijo Kiba desafiándolo- No te haría ni puta gracia ¿a que no?

Todos los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que hace tres años la hermana mayor de Kiba se había suicidado en Navidades tirándose por la azotea del centro comercial. El pueblo entero acudió al funeral. Hana era la típica chica normal de veintidós años, estudiaba derecho en la universidad y ayudaba a sus padres los fines de semana. Más calmada que su hermano, siempre sonreía y trataba bien a la gente, aunque fueran bordes con ella. Era muy querida en el pueblo y nadie sabía que la había llevado a hacerlo.

Kiba cambió un montón desde su muerte, ahora era más calmado y callado, pero a la vez más agresivo y saltaba por cualquier cosa. Por suerte conoció a Naruto, iban juntos a clase y se hablaban poco, pero después de lo de Hana se volvieron inseparables. A cualquiera que se le preguntase diría que ambos harían cualquier cosa por el otro.

Los compañeros de Kiba lo miraron totalmente avergonzados:

-Oye Kiba, -dijo uno- sentimos lo que hemos dicho …

-No lo sintáis, pero más os vale que Naruto no salte. Si no, os culparé a vosotros.

-¿A nosotros?- preguntó otro.

-¿Nosotros qué hemos hecho?

-Ya lo sabréis si salta. Eso sí, también haré saber a vuestros padres que habéis conseguido que un joven se suicidase saltando desde una azotea y que luego hasta os pareció lo suficientemente gracioso como para apostar …

Los chavales palidecieron al momento y Kiba se marchó de ahí. No quería verlos delante o sabía que les pegaría. No tenían la culpa de lo que le pasó a Hana, nadie la tenía, ya se lo había repetido el psicólogo miles de veces, pero Naruto era su amigo y no permitiría que cometiese esa gilipollez.

Arriba en la azotea Iruka continuaba intentando convencer a Naruto para que no saltara:

-Naruto, de verdad que quiero saberlo, ven y explícamelo.

-¡TÚ NO QUIERES SABERLO! ¡NO TE IMPORTA!

-Pues claro que me importa, eres mi alumno, mi ahijado …

-¡SOLO TE PREOCUPA LO QUE DIGA LA GENTE! Yo no te importo …. Yo no le importo a nadie … -dijo bajando el volumen.

-A mi me importas Naruto, y a tus padres y hermanos también …

-Eso es mentira … -dijo soltando las manos y quedando en precario equilibrio en el borde.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Naruto Uzumaki … -dijo Kiba entrando en la azotea, no había alzado la voz y más que un consejo se oía como una amenaza.

-¿Tú también? ¿También me vas a decir que te importo y que no podrías vivir sin mí? -dijo el rubio con tono de reproche.

-Por supuesto que no merluzo … -respondió el moreno con tono de burla matiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido?-preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

-A recordarte que hoy es el día de la puesta en libertad y tú me habías prometido que me ayudarías con eso. Tienes que cumplir tu palabra.

-¿Así es como pretendes conseguir que no salte?-preguntó el rubio.

-A mí eso me da igual, solo quiero que cumplas tu estúpida palabra, después de eso, si todavía quieres tirarte … Te empujaré yo mismo si hace falta, pero primero a currar, me niego a tener que hacerlo todo yo solo …

El rubio se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo en silencio.

-Sabes de sobra que desde que Hana no está, me toca hacer todo el trabajo a mi solo …

Iruka contemplaba la escena al borde de un ataque de nervios. Le encantaba la peculiar amistad que tenían los dos jóvenes, pero ambos eran algo impulsivos y le asustaba que las palabras cargadas de sorna del moreno no llegasen para convencer al rubio.

Por eso, cuando Naruto se volvió a agarrar a la barandilla y pasó las piernas hacia el interior de la azotea, suspiró aliviado. El rubio se acercó al moreno y le dijo:

-Que conste que solo lo hago porque tu madre me prometió que nos haría ramen de cena y es muy buena cocinera …

-Lo sé. -añadió el moreno.

Kiba le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a su amigo y juntos entraron en el edificio. Iruka le dijo a Naruto que luego hablaría con él, que ahora tenía que hablar con Tsunade y llamar a Kurenai, por lo que los amigos se quedaron solos y en silencio. Se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?- preguntó Kiba sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento Kiba … no pretendía …

-No pretendías ¿qué? ¿se te fue la pinza? ¿O eres así de nacimiento?-comenzó a bromear el moreno.

-Sabes de sobra que no lo sé … -contestó mirando al suelo y abrazándose las rodillas.

-Naruto …

-Me abandonaron Kiba … en medio de un bosque … sin nota, ni explicación … Era un bebé … un mes de nacido como mucho … no pude haberles hecho nada … no tuve tiempo … -dijo bajando la voz y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Ni siquiera sé como era mi madre ni quién era mi padre …

-Naruto, tú no les hiciste nada … -dijo Kiba apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo- A lo mejor no estaban preparados para …

-Pues que no hubieran tenido. -contestó el rubio enfadado- Yo no les pedí que me trajeran a esta mierda de mundo, yo no les pedí nada …

-¿Te recuerdo que yo también vivo en esta mierda de mundo?-dijo Kiba.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. No les pedí nada y sin embargo me abandonaron … no me querían …

-Eso no lo sabes Naruto …

-Uzumaki es el apellido genérico que se les da a los bastardos y a los abandonados o huérfanos de padres desconocidos en mi región …

-Eso no lo sabía …

-Pero yo sí, como todos los del maldito orfanato.

-¿Qué sabes de tus padres?

-Kurenai y Asuma intentaron buscarlos, pero no hubo manera … creen que mi ADN podría coincidir con una pareja de jóvenes que desapareció una semana antes de que me encontrasen en el bosque. De hecho … -dijo tomando aire- los buscaban a ellos ese día … me encontraron a mi de pura casualidad …

-¿Y ellos?

-Siguen desaparecidos.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Eso parece …

-¿Has comprobado lo del ADN?

-No.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Me lo ofrecieron el año pasado pero me negué a hacerme las pruebas y Asuma y Kunerai me apoyaron .

-Creo que deberías hacerte esas pruebas Naruto.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué Naruto? ¿Y si son tus padres?

-¡¿De qué me serviría?! Están desaparecidos, nadie sabe nada de ellos …

-Sus padres sí, podrías conocer a tus abuelos …

-Como tú dices, ya tengo abuelos … y unos padres que me quieren y que no me abandonarían nunca. ¿Por qué iba a querer conocer a mi familia biológica si nunca han hecho nada por mi?

-¿Falta de cariño, quizás?

-A mi no me falta de eso, tengo una casa con doce personas que me quieren y se preocupan por mi. No necesito conocer a otra familia, ya tengo una a la que le importo ... si esa pareja no me quiso ... me da igual, he encontrado unos padres yo solito que sí lo hacen ... Ellos me quieren, todos ellos ... -dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Lo sé . Pero si tú también lo sabes Naruto, ¿por qué querías saltar?

-No lo sé, no es algo de ahora … llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo …

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé …

-Dame una sola razón lógica.

-No puedo ...

-Eso no me sirve como respuesta.

-Kiba …

-Dame una sola respuesta. Solo quiero saberlo. ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? ¿Sin explicarme por qué? Sobre todo … ¿tú que sabes lo de Hana?

-Lo siento Kiba, no quería recordarte lo de tu hermana …

-Lo sé. Se que no querías recordármelo. Pero lo has hecho, así que pedazo de descerebrado … -dijo levantándose y apuntándolo con el dedo- Me debes una, y bien grande.

-Claro, lo que sea jajaja -dijo Naruto levantándose también.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo el moreno pasando el brazo por el hombro del rubio.

-Completamente … -sonrió el rubio.

-Entonces hoy no comes ramen jajaja -dijo el moreno echando a correr.

-¡No Kiba! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Qué yo te quiero!-gritaba el rubio mientras corría riendo detrás de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a su clase, todos sus compañeros hablaban sobre lo ocurrido. Naruto se sentó en su pupitre mientras el resto murmuraba cosas sobre él. El rubio apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y la tapó con sus brazos. Kiba se sentó al lado de su amigo y esperó a que el profesor entrara. Al hacerlo, dio la clase como si nada y la gente tuvo que callarse.

A Kurenai casi le da un ataque cuando Asuma le contó lo sucedido. Al ser profesora de preescolar, su clase estaba en otro edificio y no se había enterado de lo ocurrido hasta que alguien tocó su puerta.

-Adelante … -dijo ella amable.

-Hola Kurenai. -saludó educado Iruka desde la puerta.

-Hombre Iruka, cuanto tiempo … -dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, solo dame un segundo … pasa, que dejo a los niños pintando y te atiendo...

-Será mejor que hablemos fuera …

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó alzando la mirada preocupada.

\- …

-¿Iruka? No me asustes hombre … -dijo con los ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Está bien Kurenai? -preguntó su ayudante- Sé que sus hijos tienen sus cosas, si necesita salir un momento fuera yo me ocupo de los niños …

-Muchas gracias, creo que voy a salir un momento … -dijo recobrando la compostura.

Al salir, Iruka le comentó lo ocurrido a Kurenai, quién se derrumbó allí mismo entre los brazos de su amigo y muchas veces confidente.

-Kurenai … -dijo este abrazándola- No ha pasado nada, ya está en clase …

-¿Y si hubiera pasado?-dijo en medio de lágrimas-¿Y si tú … o Kiba no …? Naruto … Naruto habría …

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si se le vuelve a meter en la cabeza? ¿Y si lo intenta de nuevo? ¿Y si lo logra?

-Creo que deberías hablar con él. Tú y Asuma, los tres solos, sin psicólogos ni los demás niños. Quizás comentárselo a los más mayores pero nada más, no debe sentirse agobiado ni acusado … solo querido.

-Pero si yo lo quiero … -dijo Kurenai levantando la cabeza y mirando a Iruka a los ojos.

-Lo sé. -contestó el moreno, nunca había visto a Kurenai tan preocupada, excepto cuando fue lo de Gaara y las duchas.- Y él también lo sabe, solo se sentía un poco asfixiado …

-Esta noche hablaré con él … te lo prometo. -dijo Kurenai separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas- Por cierto, ¿quieres venir a cenar hoy a casa?

-Sería un honor Kurenai. -dijo sonriendo y comenzó a marcharse.

-Iruka …

-¿Sí?

-Gracias … -dijo Kurenai, y entró en su clase.

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:

Naruto creció en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Konoha, allí todo el mundo se conocía y más bien parecían una gran familia. El alcalde del pueblo lo había sido desde siempre al igual que su padre antes que él y era un hombre respetado y querido por todos, por lo que cuando propuso abrir un orfanato para acoger a los niños sin hogar la gente lo apoyó aunque sintiera que el sitio se iba a quedar vacío, ya que ¿quién abandonaría a un niño a su suerte?

Esa pregunta obtuvo su respuesta el día que encontraron a Naruto en el bosque. Días atrás les había llegado a la comisaría un aviso por desaparición de una pareja de jóvenes de la aldea más próxima y como ambos pueblos estaban unidos por un extenso bosque de arboledas, la policía salió en busca de dichos jóvenes para ayudar a la aldea vecina.

Tras varios días de búsqueda sin resultados, la policía estaba extenuada, por lo que decidieron hacer la ruta un solo día más, ya que después llegaría una tormenta y nadie quería estar fuera cuando llegase.

Aquella mañana, los agentes y voluntarios que aun resistían salieron a peinar la zona más próxima al río, todo el mundo sabía que era peligroso en temporada de lluvias, pero quizás aquellos muchachos no lo tuvieron en cuenta.

Al buscar entre la maleza de la ribera, escucharon un ruido tenue, el jefe de la policía mandó hacer silencio y ordenó a los perros que se callasen para encontrar el origen de dicho sonido.

Siguiendo a este, se metió en las frías aguas del río hasta quedar mojado por la cintura y removiendo los juncos que crecían de forma salvaje y desordenada, descubrió una pequeña cuna hecha de mimbre que flotaba en el agua tapada por una manta sucia y roída de color naranja.

Al destapar la cuna, en su interior hallaron un bebé de solo un par de semanas de vida, mojado, llorando, temblando de frío y asustado, totalmente ileso salvo por un par de marcas en las mejillas que nunca averiguaron como se originaron.

Quitándose la chaqueta, el guarda arropó al niño para hacerlo entrar en calor y tras explicar su descubrimiento a los demás, acordaron marcharse a casa antes de que comenzase a llover.

Al llegar, el hombre se llevó al pequeño a casa y se propuso una asamblea para ver que se hacía con el niño.

En esa reunión de vecinos, todos hablaban de lo raro que era que un bebé hubiese sobrevivido solo tanto tiempo, especulaban sobre el origen de las marcas en la cara del muchacho y cuestionaban la paternidad del niño, asegurando que a lo mejor era el bastardo de alguien fruto de una aventura extra matrimonial y que este era el motivo de su abandono. Nadie quería hacerse cargo de él por temor a que fuera hijo de sus parejas, por lo que se decidió que sería el primer niño acogido por el orfanato del pueblo, que básicamente era la vivienda del cura del pueblo. El guarda y su mujer se ofrecieron a cuidar de él, ya que nuca habían tenido hijos, hasta que sus papeles estuvieran en regla para evitar conflictos en los demás hogares, ya que al ser ambos mayores, era imposible que el niño fuera de ellos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero a la hora de inscribir al recién nacido en la ciudad, vieron que les faltaban un montón de datos de los papeles que debían cumplir.

Por ello la pareja decidió llevarse los papeles para estudiar en casa la mejor forma de rellenarlos.

Una vez los tuvieron, volvieron a Konoha a presentarlos para inscribir al niño en el registro y pedir la custodia del bebé que ya casi había cumplido los seis meses a nombre del párroco del pueblo.

Todo se tramitó con una velocidad maravillosa, por lo que al volver, hicieron las maletas del niño y lo llevaron a la iglesia.

Naruto, que así decidieron que se llamara debido a la época de huracanes en la que había nacido, creció sin saber nunca por qué los demás niños tenían dos padres y él vivía con el cura. No se quejaba, el padre Jiraya era un hombre amable, algo alocado y excéntrico, pero que demostraba tenerle gran afecto. Su pelo blanco y su avanzada edad hacían que la ayuda del pequeño a la hora de mantener el convento se agradeciese.

El pequeño pasaba las mañanas en el huerto con Jiraya, ayudándolo a sembrar, regar o recolectar su comida, y por las tardes salía a jugar al pueblo.

El problema era que todas las madres miraban a Naruto con desconfianza, intentado descubrir en él algún rasgo en común con sus maridos o con alguno de sus vecinos. A parte, les decían a sus hijos que no se juntaran con él, no fuera a ser que se hicieran amigos y luego resultasen ser medio hermanos. Esto provocaba que cuando Naruto llegaba al parque todas las personas comenzaban a irse de sin disimular nada mientras murmuraban cosas sobre el chico.

Al principio no pasaba nada, pero con el paso del tiempo Naruto creció y se dio cuenta de la hostilidad con la que lo trataban sus vecinos, por ello comenzó a hacer travesuras, pintaba las fachadas, robaba tartas de las ventanas o faltaba a sus obligaciones para sentarse en el bosque a ver pasar el tiempo.

Jiraya lo regañaba cada vez que volvía y lo excusaba con los vecinos que iban a quejarse furiosos:

-Es solo un niño, lo hace sin maldad … -decía el pobre párroco a una de sus feligresas.

-Pero padre, es la tercera vez que me destroza el jardín este mes …

-Seguro que hay alguna explicación, ¿verdad Naruto?

-Sí, padre …

-¿Y puedes compartirla con el resto de nosotros?

-Estaba jugando al fútbol y la pelota cayó en su jardín y …

-¿Ve padre? Ese niño es un demonio.

-Y usted una bruja asquerosa … -dijo Naruto en bajo con cara de odio.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó la mujer ofendida.

-Nada mujer, cosas de críos … mejor me lo llevo ya a casa que se va a hacer tarde y mañana es domingo.

-De acuerdo padre, nos vemos mañana en misa. -dijo la mujer.

-Vaya con Dios hija.

-Igualmente padre.

La señora marchó y Jiraya y Naruto comenzaron el camino a su casa. Naruto llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminaba cabizbajo dándole patadas a las piedras que encontraba por el sendero, Jiraya iba en silencio mirando al muchacho:

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Naruto?

-Se lo merecía, el otro día la oí decir que soy hijo del pecado.

-Naruto, las señoras del pueblo …

-Están todas locas, me odian … y yo no les he hecho nada.

-A veces las personas se equivocan en sus juicios …

-Eso no es culpa mía. -dijo Naruto enfadado.

-Naruto …

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Esta gente me odia y tú no haces nada!

El niño salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Cuando Jiraya llegó, decidió darle tiempo al chico para que se calmase pero cuando subió y abrió la puerta Naruto no estaba, se había fugado por las ventana, así que el párroco salió a alertar a los vecinos para que fueran en busca del muchacho:

-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar … -decía la gente.

-Hermanos, debemos encontrarlo antes de que se haga daño, -decía el cura- se lo ruego, por el amor de Dios …

Todos los feligreses, guiados por el alcalde, se repartieron las zonas para ir en busca del muchacho. La mayoría se dirigió al bosque, por ser el sitio en el que lo habían encontrado, pero Jiraya nunca le había hablado de cómo había ido a vivir con él, por lo que sabía que Naruto no estaría allí.

Cogió su vieja camioneta y saliendo del pueblo, se recorrió las carreteras más próximas. En una de ellas, a diez kilómetros del pueblo, sentado sobre una pequeña mochila, estaba Naruto.

Jiraya paró el coche y esperó a que este subiera, todo el camino en silencio, pero no hacia el pueblo, sino en dirección contraria, Naruto avergonzado y Jiraya con la vista fija en el asfalto.

-El pueblo queda hacia el otro lado … -dijo el rubio extrañado al ver el cartel que ponía "Konoha 30 km".

-Es que no vamos al pueblo.

-¿A dónde vamos entonces?

-A dónde dijiste en tu carta que te marchabas …

Naruto recordó entonces la carta que había dejado en su mesita de noche, en la que le explicaba al hombre que hasta entonces había ejercido de padre, que no podía aguantar más y que se iba a la capital a buscar una familia que lo quisiera.

-Padre Jiraya … yo lo quiero, pero necesito un padre y una madre … -se excusó.

-Lo sé Naruto, llevo tiempo dándole vueltas.

-¿A qué?

-Dime hijo, ¿te gustaría que una familia te acogiese?

-¿A mi?

-Sí, a ti …

-¿Quién iba a querer a un bastardo de trece años abandonado por su propia familia que no para de meterse en líos, un bueno para nada? Una birria de persona … alguien nacido del mal …

-¿Quién te ha dicho esas cosas?- preguntó el adulto separando los ojos de la carretera para ver al niño que miraba por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y con mirada triste.

-Lo dice todo el pueblo, tú eres el único que me quieres … aunque no lo suficiente como para ser mi padre …

-Naruto, ya sabes que yo …

-Sí, ya, no puedes tener hijos. Pero me parece una estupidez, serías un padre estupendo.

-Pero no puede ser, a mi también me gustaría que fuera distinto.

-¿Quién me adoptaría?

-El otro día buscando información en orfanatos de la ciudad se me acercó una pareja con hijos que deseaba aumentar la familia.

-¿Y si están pirados? ¿Y si me matan? ¿Y si me quieren de esclavo?

-Pues deberías volverte más ordenado jajajajaja

-¡Esto es serio!

-Ya sé que lo es Naruto, ¿crees que soy idiota? ¿que no comprobé sus historiales?

-Mejor no respondo …

-Casi mejor que no. -dijo mirándolo a lo que el rubio rió.

-¿Y dónde viviría?

-Al norte de la ciudad, con ellos, en su casa, con sus hijos …

-¿No te vería más?

-Por supuesto que sí Naruto, solo que con menos frecuencia que ahora …

-Te echaré de menos Jiraya.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño.

No se dijeron nada más hasta llegar al restaurante en el que Naruto conoció a Asuma y Kurenai. Estos le pagaron un gran bol de ramen y comenzaron a charlar. A las dos horas, el joven estaba ilusionado pero a la vez asustado. Esa pareja tenía ya siete hijos, dos de ellos de su edad, tres mayores y uno un año menor que él.

De vuelta a casa, los señores se ofrecieron a llevarse al niño para comprobar si su hogar le gustaba, y en caso contrario se pondrían en contacto con Jiraya para que fuera recogerlo inmediatamente. Antes de subir al coche, Naruto corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Te quiero peque …

-Y yo a ti.

-Naruto cielo, -dijo Kurenai- si al final decides quedarte con nosotros, podríamos comprarte un teléfono móvil pequeño para que hables con él …

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ilusionado el niño.

-Aquí tienes mi número, llámame cuando lo necesites...

Tras una emotiva despedida, el joven subió al coche de sus nuevos padres, y una vez llegó a casa, un preciosa chica de ojos color perla lo recibió con un abrazo:

-Bienvenido a casa …

-Pero si no me conoces. -se extrañó el joven.

-Si decides quedarte, seremos una familia … -añadió un chico de pelo marrón.

-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata … Sarutobi, y él es mi … nuestro hermano Haku …

-Yo … me llamo … Naruto Uzumaki … -dijo el joven bajando la cabeza esperando las burlas.

-¿Uzumaki? Eso es del sur ¿no?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, de la zona de bosque …

-Es bonito … -dijo Haku- Muy original, no hay muchos Uzumaki en Konoha …

-¿De verdad os gusta?- preguntó asustado Naruto.

-Niños, por qué no le enseñáis a Naruto su nuevo cuarto …

-Ven, dormirás conmigo, seremos grandes amigos y estaremos siempre juntos...-dijo Haku.

En ese momento Naruto se sintió como en casa, se sintió tan bien que incluso se olvidó de la gente del pueblo, pero al llegar la noche, al meterse en una cama que no era la suya, añoró las palabras de buenas noches a las que Jiraya lo tenía acostumbrado. El niño comenzó a llorar hasta que todos en la casa estuvieron levantados:

-No llores cielo, ¿qué pasa? -preguntaba Kurenai preocupada.

-Quiero ir con Jiraya … -respondía entre lágrimas desconsolado.

-¿Y por qué no lo llamas?- preguntó Asuma.

-No tengo teléfono … -lloraba el niño.

-Hinata, tráeme mi móvil , por favor.

-Sí, papá …

Al instante, todos rodeaban al pequeño mientras este hablaba con su única figura paterna. Al terminar la conversación de casi una hora, todos se fueron a dormir y Kurenai se ofreció a dormir con él para calmarlo. Asuma cambió las almohadas y se acostó en la cama en frente a Haku.

Naruto siguió a Kurenai hasta su dormitorio y cuando esta se metió en la cama, preguntó asustado:

-¿Y yo dónde voy a dormir?

-Aquí, en la cama conmigo, por supuesto …

-¿Con usted?

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-No, señora … -dijo metiéndose en la cama.

-Señora no, Naruto, que suena muy formal, a partir de ahora mamá o Kurenai, con lo que te sientas más cómodo.

-De acuerdo, Kurenai … Buenas noches …

-Dulces sueños pequeño …

Kurenai se acostó abrazando al niño mientras le cantaba una nana y le hacía mimos, consiguiendo que este se relajase hasta quedar dormido.

Así el tiempo pasó, y Naruto repitió curso. No es que fuera tonto, es que no estaba acostumbrado a tener que seguir el ritmo establecido para una clase. Allí comenzaron las riñas por parte de los profesores, los castigos, los ánimos de sus padres, las academias y las mofas por parte de sus compañeros, pero como Naruto se encontraba tan a gusto en su nuevo hogar y no quería volver a su antiguo pueblo, se callaba y no les decía a sus padres lo crueles que eran con él.

Al año siguiente, en Navidades, una chica del pueblo se suicidó tirándose por la azotea del centro comercial y toda la familia fue al entierro.

Naruto no conocía de nada a la chica, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, solo que todo el mundo hablaba de lo maravillosa que era, decidió salir del velatorio porque aquello lo estaba deprimiendo un poco, y fuera, sentado en un banco y vestido totalmente de negro, había un chico de más o menos su edad, llorando con un cachorro a su lado intentando animarlo.

-¡Guau que perro tan pequeño!-dijo el rubio corriendo hacia el animal.

-Es que aún es un cachorro … -respondió el moreno.

-¿Tiene nombre?

-Sí, se llama Akamaru …

-Yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, encantado …

-¿Inuzuka? ¿Cómo la chica que se murió?

-Sí, era mi hermana … -dijo el chico.

-Y el perro … ¿sabe hacer trucos?

-¿Qué?

-Que si sabe dar la patita, rodar, y esas cosas …

-Aun es un bebé, no sabe hacer nada. -dijo Kiba con rabia.

-Me encanta tu perro …

-No es mío, es de mi hermana Hanna.

-Pero, ¿tu hermana no está muerta?

-Sí.

-¿Y vas a abandonar a este perrito?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Me lo voy a quedar, es lo único que tengo de mi hermana …

-Entonces es tuyo. -sentenció el rubio.

-Puede ser …

-Pues ya sabes, si algún día quieres ayuda para enseñarle cualquier cosa, avísame, por las tardes no suelo hacer nada … -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Y dicho eso se marchó de vuelta con su familia. Al volver al colegio, ambos niños se dieron cuenta que eran compañeros de clase, y cuando todos los demás pasaron de Naruto, Kiba se unió aun más al rubio.

Desde ese momento se hicieron inseparables, juntos educaron a Akamaru y le enseñaron un montón de trucos. Naruto animaba a Kiba y lo ayudó a superar la pérdida de su hermana, en cambio, Kiba era un amigo fiel y Naruto podía contar con él cada vez que tenía un bajón.

Con el paso del tiempo, Jiraya fue yendo cada vez menos a visitarlo, hasta que un día desapareció de su vida para luego anunciarle al rubio su fallecimiento repentino.

Naruto lloró como si el que se hubiese muerto fuera su padre de verdad, y en parte lo era y Kiba lo apoyó en todo momento.

La madre de Kiba, una madre soltera desde el día en el que su marido decidió abandonarlos, decidió darles trabajo a los niños durante las tardes para que estuvieran entretenidos, hicieran algo útil y sobre todo, estuvieran juntos.

Como la familia de Kiba no era especialmente adinerada, Naruto le propuso que les pagase con una rica cena, que la mayoría de las veces, consistía en ramen.

Sin embargo, los comentarios de la gente no pararon, todos lo llamaban burro y él callaba, Kiba lo defendía y se cubrían las espaldas el uno al otro.

Así pasaron lo últimos años, hasta que Iruka, un amigo cercano de la familia y que además era profesor de matemáticas en el colegio, le ofreció a Naruto ser su padrino. Naruto, acostumbrado a no importarle a la gente, aceptó de buena manera, la atención que este le ofrecía y así se convirtió en su ahijado.

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

Al salir de clase, Naruto fue a la zona del aparcamiento donde todos lo estaban esperando. Los más pequeños ya se encontraban sentados en sus asientos y el resto esperaba de pie fuera.

Al encontrarse con la cara de preocupación de todos a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero al ver la cara de dolor de Kurenai su mundo se vino abajo:

-Mamá … yo no pretendía asustarte … -dijo casi sin poder mirarla.

-Lo sé. -contestó Kurenai al borde de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Lo siento. -añadió el rubio bajando la cabeza.

-Por suerte estás bien … -contestó Kurenai corriendo a abrazarlo- Prómeteme que nunca volverás a intentar nada parecido. -dijo separándose de su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo mamá, ha sido una estupidez, no volverá a pasar.

Madre e hijo volvieron a abrazarse cuando un joven castaño apareció montado en su bicicleta:

-¡Naruto! ¿Ya se lo has pedid …? -dijo Kiba parando en seco al ver la imagen.

-¿Pedirme qué?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Sé que me he portado mal, -comenzó Naruto- pero hoy es el día de la puesta en libertad y le había prometido a Kiba y a su madre que los ayudaría … ¿Puedo ir? Después puedes castigarme lo que quieras …

-No sé yo … -contestó Kurenai haciéndose de rogar.

-Porfa señora Sarutobi.- pidió Kiba.

-Está bien -se rindió Kurenai levantando las manos- Pero tenéis que estar en casa a la hora de cenar.

-Pero mamá, la madre de Kiba iba a hacer ramen … -protestó Naruto.

-Kiba, ¿por qué no venís tu madre y tú a cenar hoy a casa?

-Está bien, se lo diré … -contestó el castaño.

-¿Y mi ramen?- seguía protestando el rubio.

-Ya te dije que hoy no lo ibas a comer por idiota .-contestó su amigo.

-No es justo. -dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa … -soltó Temari riéndose mientras se subía al coche.

Hinata se acercó a su hermano y le dijo:

-Podrías haber hablado antes con nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Ya … -suspiró Naruto.

-¡Ey, Hina! -dijo Kiba- ¿Qué haces hoy a la tarde?

-Nada, supongo que empezaré a estudiar para mates.

-Pero si a ti se te dan de maravilla … -seguí el moreno.

-¿Qué quieres Kiba?

-¿Te apetecería acompañarnos hoy a la tarde a la puesta en libertad?

-Claro, estaría muy bien … -Hinata se giró y vio como Sasuke la miraba desde el coche- ¿Puede venir también Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke? -preguntó Kiba- ¿Es el nuevo de tu familia?

-Sí, la verdad es que me ayudó con … -Hinata se quedó callada para luego seguir- mi problema con el cabello … -dijo pasándose la mano por su ahora corta melena.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuantos más mejor! ¡A las seis en la tienda! -dijo comenzando a pedalear- ¡Traed vuestras bicicletas!

-Tus amigos son muy raros … -dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto.

-Pues anda que los tuyos … -contestó este.

Ambos se rieron y se dirigieron juntos al coche.

Al llegar a casa, Naruto subió corriendo a cambiarse. Se quitó el uniforme escolar y se puso sus pantalones anchos naranjas, una camiseta blanca y su sudadera favorita, del mismo color que el pantalón. Se puso sus gafas de "ciclista" y unas deportivas negras. Salió de la habitación entusiasmado pero al verlo así vestido, Temari no pudo evitar reírse y decir:

-¿A dónde vas así? ¡Pareces un ganchito de queso! JAJAJAJA

-Voy al día de la puesta en libertad y me da igual lo que tú opines … -contestó Naruto haciéndose el digno.

-Si vas así vestido solo conseguirás que los animales se asusten … o que quieran comerte JAJAJAJA- seguía la rubia muerta de risa.

En el piso de abajo, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke que estaba en la cocina bebiendo y le dijo:

-Hoy voy a acompañar a Kiba y Naruto a la puesta en libertad, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el azabache.

Hinata empezó a explicarle lo que era, pero la cabeza de Sasuke que fue a otro sitio. Mientras ella hablaba, él no podía dejar de fijarse en los pequeños detalles que la hacían única. Como gesticulaba con las manos haciendo gestos, como su mirada se iluminaba con cada palabra que decía, sus largas pestañas, los hoyuelos que se le formaban cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa … y su sonrisa, su maravillosa sonrisa que te llenaba de calor aunque fuera estuviera nevando. Sasuke supo de inmediato que siempre querría verla sonreír y que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que esa preciosa sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro y no se borrase.

-¿Me estás escuchando? -dijo Hinata sonriendo de manera pícara.

-¿Qué? Perdona estaba algo distraído … -contestó Sasuke saliendo rápidamente del trance en el que se encontraba y muriéndose de vergüenza por dentro, no solo no la había oído sino que ella se había dado cuenta y lo había pillado mirándola.

-Te decía que la madre de Kiba tiene una tienda de animales, y que recogen animales heridos para curarlos y cuidarlos …

-Eso está muy bien … -contestó Sasuke aun avergonzado.

-Cuando ya están bien, los ponen de nuevo en libertad. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy. ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro, suena divertido. - "Obviamente iría a cualquier lado si eres tú quién me invitas" pensó Sasuke, pero luego le pareció raro y subió a cambiarse.

Abrió su armario y vio la poca ropa que tenía. No sabía qué ponerse para estar a la altura, sobre todo porque nunca había ido. Decidió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, unas deportivas y agarró su sudadera azul.

Al salir de la habitación. Se encontró con Hinata que salía con unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes blancos, unas deportivas lilas y una sudadera morada en el brazo.

-Estás muy guapa Hianata … -dijo el chico al verla.

-Tú también Sasuke …

-¡Lo dos estáis preciosos! -chilló Naruto desde el piso de abajo- ¡Pero apurad y bajad ya!

-Jajajaja nunca lo vi tan impaciente por algo.-comentó Sasuke.

-Entonces será mejor que no lo veas enfadado jajaja -respondió Hinata.

Cuando bajaron fueron derechos al garaje donde Naruto y Hinata cogieron sus bicicletas. Sasuke se quedó de pie al lado de ellos sin saber que hacer. Hinata al darse cuenta llamó a su madre:

-Mamá, Sasuke no tiene bicicleta …

-Es cierto -dijo Kurenai sorprendida- Como vino en invierno, no me di cuenta. No te preocupes cielo, ya te compraremos una …

-Gracias. -dijo Sasuke, aunque ella no fuera su madre, seguirla llamando Kurenai se le hacía raro.

-Que pille la de Neji o la de Kankuro pero que se de prisa … -dijo molesto Naruto.

-Es verdad, llévate una de la de tus hermanos, no creo que la vayan a usar hoy …

-De acuerdo. -dijo Naruto cogiendo una de color negro de lo más normal y sencilla.

-Tienes el mismo gusto soso que Neji … -se quejó Naruto.

-¿Cual habrías cogido tú Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Pues la mía! Tengo un gusto exquisito y esta de color naranja combina con toda mi ropa …

-No sé yo por qué será … -rió Hinata.

-Porque soy genial …

-Claro, será por eso … -siguió la broma Sasuke.

Tras unos minutos riendo, los tres salieron en dirección a la tienda de animales de Kiba. Naruto iba delante ya que era el que mejor se sabía el camino, Hinata lo seguía de cerca hablando con él y Sasuke iba detrás de ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba en bicicleta, la última vez la usó para fugarse por lo que le habían prohibido tener otra. Pero eso Hinata no debía saberlo. Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella bajo el ritmo para colocarse a su lado.

-Gracias por venir.

-A ti por invitarme.

Al llegar, Kiba los esperaba en la puerta cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos:

-Llevo cinco minutos esperando …

-Es culpa de ellos … -respondió Naruto- Comenzaron a decirse lo guapos que iban …

-Pobres ilusos, -dijo Kiba sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de los otros dos- todo el mundo sabe que el que mejor viste de tu casa eres tú …. jajajajajaja

-Eso mismo dije yo jajajaja -reía Naruto- Aunque tú tampoco vas mal.

Sasuke se fijó en la ropa del amigo de Naruto, chaqueta gris con "pelo" en la capucha, pantalones cortos negros y deportivas.

Los cuatro entraron en la tienda y se dirigieron derechos a la parte trasera. Allí Kiba pasó entre varias jaulas y cajas donde estaban los animales más pequeños o débiles y el montón de perros y gatos de todas las razas que lo rodeaban en busca de cariño.

-Está bien, -dijo el moreno agarrando una lista- hoy les toca a Chester, Reymond, Podsy y al señor Púas …

-¿Quiénes son esos?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Verás, aquí todos tienen nombre … -dijo Kiba agarrando una cría de lechuza.- Este es Chester …

-¡Me pido llevarlo!- exclamó entusiasmado Naruto.

-Deja que lo meta en la jaula y ya te lo puedes llevar a la parte trasera de tu bici.

-¡Hecho jefe!

-Hinata, tú llevarás a Podsy, es un pequeño pájaro carpintero que encontramos con el ala rota.

-Pobrecito … -dijo la chica acariciándole la cabeza.

-Yo llevaré a Reymond, es un conejo un tanto asustadizo y es probable que se intente escapar …

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Tú te encargarás del señor púas …

Kiba se puso unos guantes gruesos e introdujo sus manos en una caja de madera tapada con un trapo, cosa que preocupó a Sasuke. Al sacarlas, trajo consigo a un pequeño erizo (puercoespín) que trataba en vano de esconderse.

-Sasuke, te presento al señor Púas.

-¿No pinchará?

-No, te lo aseguro.

-Es precioso. -dijo Hinata- Aunque por fuera se vea rudo y con pinchos, eso es solo para defenderse de los demás, en realidad es un animalito tierno, tranquilo y asustadizo … es uno de los animales que más me gustan … Es casi como tú, Sasuke … -rió al ver como el chico la miraba.

-¿Cómo yo? ¿En qué sentido?

-Da igual, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Kiba saliendo.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en lo que ella había dicho. ¿Hinata lo veía como un erizo? ¿Tan rudo? Ella había dicho que eso era solo por fuera, pero ella no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber nada de él, aunque también había dicho que era uno de sus animales favoritos, ¿acaso eso era bueno? ¿Se trataba de alguna señal de que él le gustaba? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Pensaba que él era tierno? La cabeza le iba a explotar.

-¡Sasuke! Si piensas demasiado se te recalentará el cerebro … -rió Naruto desde la puerta.

-¡Kiba llévate a Akamaru a pasear! -dijo la madre del muchacho.

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡AKAMARU! Hola chico … -dijo cuando el perro se sentó a su lado.

-Es enorme … -dijo Sasuke viendo como aun a cuatro patas le llegaba al dueño a la cintura.

-Ha crecido mucho … -dijo Kiba.

-Cuando yo lo conocí, te entraba en las palmas de las manos … -añadió Naruto.

-Y tú querías que supiese trucos jajaja- rió Kiba- Y él de milagro sabía mantenerse de pie y andar …

Al salir, los cuatro fueron siguiendo al moreno por las calles hasta llegar al bosque que rodeaba la parte norte. Estaba cerca de la zona residencial donde vivían los Sarutobi, por lo que conocían bastante bien el terreno. Bajaron de sus bicicletas y se internaron en el bosque lo suficiente como para que nadie los viera.

Una vez allí, Kiba fue soltando uno a uno a todos los animales con ayuda de los demás mientras decía palabras emotivas:

-Nunca os olvidaré, estaréis siempre en mis corazones …

-Kiba, es mejor así.

-Lo sé Naruto, pero es que crecen tan deprisa …

- _¿En serio están hablando sobre los animales?_ -susurró Sasuke.

- _Juraría que sí …_ -contestó Hinata.

-Eso vosotros reíros … -dijo Naruto.

-Venga ya Naruto, no te lo tomes así … -dijo Hinata.

-La próxima vez debemos ser más cautelosos … -dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, nos inventaremos un lenguaje secreto y todo jajajaja -reía la joven.

A Sasuke la idea le pareció tierna, pero luego el pensar en tener un idioma secreto con Hinata que nadie más comprendiese, una forma de comunicarse con ella de una manera más … íntima y exclusiva le pareció idílico. Casi sacado de uno de sus sueños.

-Sería maravilloso … -dijo como respuesta.

-Ya … sería solo nuestro. -seguía la joven.

-¿Nos vamos a casa ya?- preguntó Naruto.

-Claro, pero antes … -dijo Kiba mirando alrededor- ¿Dónde se ha metido Akamaru?

-Estaba aquí hasta hace un segundo … -dijo Naruto.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo … -dijo Kiba alarmado- No es peligroso pero hay gente …

Kiba no había terminado de hablar, cuando empezaron a escuchar los gritos de una chica. Al acercarse, descubrieron quién era la persona que gritaba.

Se trataba de una chica de más o menos su edad, con el pelo de color rubio muy claro, vestía unos pantalones holgados rojos, una camiseta corta blanca y una chaqueta amarilla que le quedaba enorme. Los chicos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Estaba con la espalda pegada a un árbol mientras Akamaru le ladraba a un par de metros.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Naruto? -preguntó la chica sorprendida dándose la vuelta.

Al ver al chico, se puso de manera instantánea de color rojo. Naruto se fijó en los ojos de la chica, tan claros que parecían de color lila, los cuales no desentonaban con su piel nívea blanca como la porcelana, sino que le conferían aun más tranquilidad.

-Por favor, haced algo … -decía ella acercando aun más su cuerpo al tronco.

-¡Akamaru para!- dijo Kiba en tono serio.

El perro parecía no hacer caso, así que Kiba fue a regañarlo mientras Naruto se acercaba a la chica para intentar calmarla:

-No te preocupes, no muerde … -explicó el rubio.

-Es que me dan mucho miedo los perros, uno me mordió de pequeña y ahora no me fio … sobre todo de los grandes …

-No es normal que Akamaru haga eso … -dijo Naruto- ¿Te ha hecho daño?- dijo tocando el brazo de la joven.

Ante ese mínimo contacto las mejillas de ella volvieron a tomar ese color que se le había ido hacía cuestión de segundos. Kiba, que apreció la rojez de la chica pero pensó que Naruto seguramente no la reconocía y que ella era demasiado tímida como para presentarse.

-Hola. -dijo.

-Hola Kiba … -respondió esta.

-¿Os conocéis? -preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Verás Naruto … -comenzó Kiba- Ella es …

-Me llamo Shion Fuyimura … voy con vosotros a clase …

-¿Estás en nuestra clase?- preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Sí … -contestó ella aun roja- De echo … me siento dos pupitres detrás tuya.

-Pues ni lo había notado jajajajaja -dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-Que poco tacto tienes hijo. -soltó Sasuke todo borde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hinata.

-Intento que Shelby baje …

-¿Shelby?- preguntaron todos.

-Es mi hurón … -dijo señalando hacia la copa de un árbol cercano.

En ella, un pequeño hurón con una correa de color rosa luchaba por intentar no caerse de la rama.

-Lo estaba paseando y se me escapó …

-¿Paseas a tu hurón? -preguntó Naruto.

-Sí … -dijo ella tímida.

-¡Es alucinante! Nunca había visto uno. Voy a por él … -dijo Naruto subiendo al árbol.

-Naruto ten cuidado … -dijo Shion preocupada.

-Podrías caerte y no me apetece decírselo a mamá … -añadió Hinata.

-Que va, soy muy bueno trepando árboles …

Naruto comenzó a trepar agarrándose a las ramas con ambas manos y apoyando los pies en el tronco. Cuando llegó a donde estaba el hurón, alargó el brazo para cogerlo y se cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Hinata y Shion corrieron hacia donde este permanecía tirado en el suelo doblado como un ovillo.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Shion.

-¿Estás bien? -añadió Hinata.

-Sí, -dijo este girando hasta quedarse boca arriba- pero creo que he perdido práctica en esto de trepar … Aunque lo he conseguido … -dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrando entre sus brazos al pequeño hurón gris de Shion.

-¡Lo has salvado! -gritó emocionada esta- Eres mi héroe. -añadió abrazándolo.

-Eso es lo que hago, rescato a damiselas en apuros …

-Jajajaja eres muy gracioso Naruto … -rió la rubia.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó este sorprendido.

-Sí. -respondió algo cortada mirando al suelo.

Sasuke, quien miraba desde detrás la escena junto a Kiba estaba alucinando. ¿De verdad el melón ese no se daba cuenta de que le gustaba a la chica?

-Naruto puede llegar a ser muy malo interpretando las señales de la gente … -dijo Kiba como si le leyese la mente.

-Pero se nota un montón …

-También a ti se te nota y nadie dice nada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes exactamente de lo que hablo, erizo.

Kiba se acercó a bromear con su amigo dejando a Sasuke rojo y desconcertado, ¿de verdad se le notaba tanto? Y si era así ¿lo habría notado ella?

Después de salir del bosque todos juntos hablando, Shion se despidió del resto y se marchó andando con su mascota en brazos.

Los cuatro subieron a sus bicicletas y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de la madre de Kiba.

-¿Sabíais que al parecer a Shion le encanta el color naranja?- preguntó Naruto de repente.

-No. -dijo Kiba extrañado- ¿Por?

-Me lo ha dicho hoy, es genial que otra persona comparta tu color favorito, ¿no crees?

-Sí tú lo dices … -contestaba Kiba.

-Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para que tu color favorito sea el Naranja … -dijo Sasuke.

-Te he oído … -contestó Naruto.

-Esa era la idea … -añadió Sasuke.

-No le hagas caso Naruto, -dijo Kiba riendo- solo está celoso …

-Ya lo sé. -contestaba orgulloso el rubio.

-Entonces pasa de él …

-Eso haré mi querido Kiba. Como te iba diciendo, resulta que a Shion también le gustan los cómics, jugar videojuegos, las pelis malas y la comida basura …

-Es decir, como tú pero en chica … -dijo Hinata.

-¡Qué horror!- soltó Sasuke.

-JA JA JA Sasuke -respodió este irónico- Obviamente no es como yo Hinata, yo soy más guapo.

Sasuke iba a contestar pero Hinata se paró a su lado con la bicicleta:

-¿Así que no te gusta el naranja?- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no he dicho eso … -respondió el azabache.

-Pero no es tu color favorito …

-No sé como puede ser el de alguien.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-Entonces … ¿qué?

-Que cual es tu color favorito jajaja -dijo alegre.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-Por saber … -dijo ella ya completamente seria- Me he dado cuenta que casi no te conozco … y somos … -dijo sin mirarlo- Somos familia.

-Nadie sabe nada de mi, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

-Ya … -dijo ella algo triste.

-Yo tampoco se casi nada sobre ti ….

-¿Sobre mi?- preguntó extrañada Hinata.

-Sí, sobre ti.

-¿Y qué quieres saber tú sobre mi?

-No sé … ¿color favorito?

-El lila, ese es mi color favorito. -sonrió- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Creo que no tengo … -dijo Sasuke algo bajo.

-Vamos, todo el mundo tiene uno …

-Creo, que podría decirse que es el negro.

-Algo es algo jajaja

-Supongo que sí …

-¿Cumpleaños?- seguía interrogando Hinata.

-23 de Julio.- respondió Sasuke.

-Así que eres Leo …

-Creo que sí. -sonrió el joven- ¿El tuyo?

-27 de …

-Diciembre, es verdad … Fuiste a comer rollos de canela fuera con Ino y Haku para celebrarlo.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo te acuerdas?

-No sé … -dijo Sasuke, aunque en el fondo lo que recordaba era los celos que sintió por Haku en ese momento.

-¿Asignatura favorita?

-Historia, ¿tú?

-Biología.

-¿Qué quieres ser de mayor Hinata?

-Doctora infantil, quiero poder curar a los más débiles …

-Eso es muy loable por tu parte.

-¿Y tú?

-Nunca me había parado a pensarlo …

-Pero si tienes dieciséis …

-No pensaba que a estas altura siguiese estudiando, ni que tendría una familia … -dijo bajando la voz.

-Pues ahora la tienes. -dijo ella frenando y tocándole la mano- Y me tienes a mí …

-Gracias Hinata.

Para Sasuke esas palabras habían significado todo, que le importaba a Hinata, que podía contar con ella, que simplemente alguien se preocupaba por él de nuevo; pero luego, otro pensamiento ocupó su cabeza cayendo como una pesada losa: ella no había dicho "me importas" había dicho "me tienes como familia". Para ella él era como Nagato, Kankuro o incluso como Naruto. No tenían esa relación fuerte y fraternal como la que ella compartía con Haku, tampoco él la había acompañado en los peores momentos como Neji, ni siquiera le había contado la verdad sobre su pasado, no se lo había contado a nadie. En el orfanato todos inventaban historias y apostaban sobre lo que le había pasado, pero él no era tan idiota como para sacarlos de su error, a veces esas historias eran lo único que lo mantenían a salvo de los otros chicos, de los mayores, los cuales no dudaban en quitarte la cena a menos que fueses alguien importante. Y sin pasado conocido …. Sasuke lo era.

Sasuke quitó la mano de manera algo brusca y Hinata lo miró con pena:

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No me gusta que me mientan … -dijo Sasuke de manera fría.

-Yo … no te he mentido …

-Acabas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me conoces, ¿cómo voy a importarte? ¿cómo vas a quererme?

-Sasuke yo …

-No quiero oírte. -dijo él sin dejarla terminar- Paso de escuchar tus palabras vacías de manual que no sirven para nada.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Hinata cuando este se subió de nuevo a la bici y comenzó a pedalear en dirección contraria.

Pero su pregunta se quedó en el aire a la espera de ser respondida. Pero esta respuesta nunca llegó. Sasuke seguía alejándose cada vez más y Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando Naruto y Kiba notaron que los otros dos no los seguían, decidieron dar la vuelta para buscarlos. Al hacerlo vieron como Sasuke se marchaba y cómo Hinata permanecía ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Kiba.

-No lo sé … -dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Seguramente a ido a casa … -intentó animarla Naruto- A lo mejor se olvidó de hacer los deberes …

-No es eso Naruto … -contestó su hermana- Pero gracias por intentarlo … Vamos a por tu madre Kiba.

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Kiba, Naruto y Hinata marcharon hacia la tienda y al llegar vieron como la madre de Kiba le ponía un collar con un lazo a un cachorro y se lo entregaba al que a partir de ahora sería su nuevo dueño.

-Kiba, ¿ya volvisteis? ¿Todo bien cielo?

-Sí mamá, pero tienes que ir a cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

-Que está llena de pelos de perro y la madre de Naruto nos ha invitado a cenar.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó su madre sorprendida.

-Más bien dentro de una hora …

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho mamá …

-Dios, no he comprado nada que llevar. -dijo la pobre señora preocupada y algo angustiada.

-No hace falta señora Tsume, en casa hay de todo. -contestó Naruto.

-Gracias cielo, -dijo pasando su manos con delicadeza por la cabeza del rubio- pero es de mala educación ir con las manos vacías.

-No se preocupe por eso, en serio … -dijo Hinata.

-Está bien … -suspiró aliviada- ¿Qué me pongo?

-Tus pantalones marrones y la blusa roja, te queda bien. -dijo Kiba.

-Kiba, ya estoy algo mayor para llevar ese tipo de blusas …

-No eres tan vieja mamá, solo tienes como … cincuenta años …

-Tengo 42 … -suspiró Tsume.

-¿Ves? Esos no son tantos jajajaja Naruto y yo vamos a mi cuarto a por unos cómics que le tengo que devolver … no tardes mamá …

Kiba y Naruto corrieron escaleras arriba hacia el piso encima de la tienda, en el cual vivían este y su madre.

Cuando esta bajó cambiada Hinata pensó en como un poco de maquillaje y la ropa cambiaba a la gente. La madre de su amigo, con sombra de ojos y pintalabios, la blusa y los pantalones no se parecía en nada a la mujer despeinada con mono de trabajo que había conocido minutos atrás.

Montaron las bicicletas en la parte trasera de la camioneta roja que usaban para los repartos y se dirigieron a casa de los Sarutobi.

Al llegar, Hinata usó su llave por ser la única que se acordó en llevarla. Al entrar, Kurenai cocinaba mientras los pequeños veían la televisión en pijama.

Hinata y Tsume ayudaron a terminar de poner la mesa mientras Kiba y Naruto subían al cuarto del segundo para leer y comparar cómics.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Temari que pasaba por la cocina lo descolgó:

-Residencia Sarutobi … ¿Quién es?

-Temari hija, te he dicho que no contestes así al teléfono … -dijo Kurenai.

-Parece tener un carácter fuerte … -dijo Tsume riendo.

-Bastante … -contestó Kurenai- Pero, ¿qué te voy a contar yo que tú no sepas?

-Ya jajajaja

-Hola Tenten … sí volvió después del colegio … ¿a la biblioteca? … no que yo sepa … dame un segundo ¡NEJI, TELÉFONO PARA TI!

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el moreno desde el piso de arriba.

-Tenten … -contestó la rubia tapando el auricular.

-Dile que me estoy duchando … o que he salido a dar un paseo … yo qué sé … invéntate algo, no me apetece hablar con ella ahora …

-Lo siento Tenten, parece que ha salido … -dijo la rubia a pesar de que ambas sabían que era mentira- Sí claro, yo le digo que te llame.

La actitud de Neji alertó a toda la familia, llevaba una semana demasiado raro, pero todos lo achacaban al estrés por los exámenes, a pesar de eso, él nunca le había dado de lado a Tenten, ni jamás se negó a contestarle el teléfono. Cuando el abuelo de esta murió, él y Lee se involucraron en su vida aun más volcandose en ella. A veces esta llamaba en mitad de la noche o avanzada la madrugaba y Neji siempre le cogía, podían pasarse horas hablando pero nunca había buscado una excusa para no hablar con ella.

Cuando Asuma llegó del trabajo lucía cansado, pero al ser recibido por sus hijos su cara se llenó de orgullo y alegría. Al poco tiempo llegó Iruka, que no llevaba el traje que solía usar para dar clases sino que vestía más informal, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto:

-Kiba, el señor Umino está aquí …

-¿Tan mal vas en mates?-preguntó Kiba.

-Como siempre …

-Entonces sí jajaja

-Pero no lleva su maletín ni su traje.

-¿qué querrá?

-¡Naruto, Kiba …! ¡Chicos a cenar todo el mundo!- llamó Kurenai desde abajo.

Cuando bajaron todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, Kiba al lado de su madre e Iruka en frente a esta. Sasuke no bajaba.

-¿Y tu hermano, Neji?- preguntó Asuma.

-En su cuarto … no quiere cenar. -dijo de manera fría.

-¿Estará enfermo?-preguntó Kurenai.

-No lo creo mamá, come tranquila y déjalo en paz. -volvió a decir el castaño.

-Así que usted es el señor Umino … -dijo la madre de Kiba para romper el hielo.

-Así es … usted debe ser la madre de Kiba … -contestó de manera educada.

-Se llama Tsume. -añadió Kiba- Y solo tiene 42 años.

-Kiba … -lo regañó su madre- eso no se dice …

-Pues yo creo que es un nombre muy bonito. -dijo Iruka sonriente.

-Gracias, señor Umino … -respondió ella sonrojada.

-Además se conserva usted estupendamente para la edad que tiene, si me permite decirlo …

-Jajajaja es usted un adulador, señor Umino … -reía la madre del niño.

-Por favor Tsume, solo Iruka.

-Está bien, Iruka …

-Mamá pásame le pan … -dijo Kiba rompiendo la magia del momento.

-¿Qué tal vuestro día niños? -preguntó Asuma.

-Normal … -dijo Hanabi- Pero un niño en la escuela me llamó fea …

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Lo que Temari me dijo que dijese …

-¡Oh, no!- dijo la rubia.

-¿Y eso es?- preguntaron sus padres.

-Me acerqué a él en el recreo … puse cara de niña buena y le pregunté ¿eso crees?

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó intrigado Iruka.

-Que sí, y luego que no.

-¿Y tú que hiciste? -dijo Kankuro divertido viendo como su hermana rubia palidecía.

-Le grité "tú sí que eres feo, más feo que el culo de un hipopótamo y jamás saldría contigo ni aunque me regalasen un poni por ello …" me giré y añadí "que sepas que soy demasiado bonita para ti, lo que pasa es que tienes u gusto horrible" … y le saqué la lengua … -dijo satisfecha Hanabi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rieron todos en la mesa menos Temari y Hanabi.

-Temari, ¿cómo le enseñas esas cosas?- preguntó su padre.

-Emmm … se suponía que era un secreto … había discutido con Shikamaru y …

-Ahí tenemos el verdadero motivo … -añadió Kankuro.- Las chicas sois "problemáticas" como diría tu novio jajajajaja

-Hablando de novias, ¿qué tal con Ino?- preguntó Temari deseosa de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-Bien, ella no está tan loca como tú … jajajajaja- rió Kankuro- ¡AY! Me ha pegado.

-Temari no le pegues a tu hermano … -dijo Asuma- Y tú Kankuro no molestes a tu hermana …

-A veces sois peores que los pequeños … -añadió Kurenai.

-¿Y tú Neji?- preguntó Temari.

-Yo, ¿qué?- respondió volviendo en sí el castaño.

-¿Qué tal con Tenten?

-Bien … normal … como siempre … ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque hace un rato no le quisiste coger el teléfono …

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -dijo Neji serio y de manera fría.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Temari no acostumbrada a ver a su hermano mayor portarse así.

-Sé que lo has oído y eso no es demasiado complicado de entender … incluso para ti.-añadió de manera totalmente seca.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso exactamente?- preguntó ofendida Temari.

-Eso depende … ¿tengo que pararme a explicártelo? Creo que paso … -dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Neji, discúlpate con tu hermana. -dijo Asuma.

-Creo que también paso de eso … -dijo subiendo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos últimamente?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Hormonas mamá … -dijo Kankuro en broma- La primavera la sangre altera jajaja

-Eso creo que no ayuda … -le dijo su madre.

-Mamá, no quiero más …

-Sai tienes que comer algo.

-¿Puedo coger un flan de la nevera?

-Si te terminas el pollo.

-Jooo, es que no tengo hambre …

-Entonces ¿cómo vas a comerte el flan?- preguntó divertido Asuma.

-Es que eso no es comida …

-A ¿no? ¿Y qué es?- Asuma quería oír su razonamiento.

-Es flan. -respondió Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

-JAJAJAJA -volvieron a reír todos.

-No entiendo el chiste. -dijo e pequeño extrañado.

-Ya te lo explicaré luego … -dijo Kankuro limpiándose una lágrima con la mano.

-Kankuro, Temari ¿habéis terminado?-preguntó Kurenai.

-Claro. -contestaron ambos.

-Llevad a vuestros hermanos a la cama, Hinata y los chicos recogen la mesa …

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Naruto.

-Porque si no lo haces podemos preguntarle a Iruka qué tal vas en clase … -dijo Asuma sonriendo.

-¿Y Gaara?

-Todos sabemos que Gaara va bien en el colegio. -añadió Kurenai.

-No es justo … -pataleó de broma Naruto.

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa … -dijo Gaara levantándose de la mesa- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches cielo, -contestó Kurenai dándole un beso en la mejilla- dulces sueños.

-Se intentará … -dijo Gaara subiendo las escaleras.

-Bueno familia, -dijo Iruka- creo que yo también me marcho.

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Sí, el otro día se me estropeó el coche y ahora está en el taller, por lo que hasta que lo arreglen tengo que usar el autobús. El último pasa … -dijo mirando su reloj- en diez minutos.

-No se preocupe Iruka … -dijo la madre de Kiba- Nosotros lo acercamos de camino a casa.

-No querría molestar.

-No molesta. Insisto …

-Veo que no me quead otra que aceptar, muchas gracias.

-¿El señor Unimo va a ir en tu coche?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Y si le dice a mi madre mis notas? -respondió el castaño.

-No creo que vayan a hablar de eso … -dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Y eso ¿por qué?-preguntaron ambos a coro.

-Ya lo veréis … -se limitó a responder la joven.

-Odio cuando eres más lista que nosotros y no nos ayudas … -dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ni una pista?- dijo Kiba- ¿Pequeñita?

-Ni una sola. -contestó saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Hinata vuelve! -la llamaron ambos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Asuma.

-Nada importante papi … -dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente- Yo también me voy a ir a dormir.

-Dulces sueños … -se despidió su padre.

Hinata subió al piso de arriba y miró en dirección a la puerta de Sasuke, la puerta estaba cerrada y se sintió tentada de tocar, pero cuando ya casi tenía el puño en ella, recordó como él la había llamado mentirosa por decirle que le quería. Si ni siquiera aceptaba que lo quisiera como hermano, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar si le decía que le gustaba? Lo mejor era que nadie lo supiera. Separó la mano y se fue a su cuarto.

Después de salir huyendo, Sasuke se sentía como un idiota. Hinata le había dicho que lo quería y él la había llamado mentirosa. Si después de eso la joven seguía hablándole sería un milagro puesto que él no hacía más que cagarla una y otra vez.

-Soy un completo desastre … -dijo tumbado en la cama tapándose la cara con el brazo.

Hacía dos horas que Neji había entrado en su cuarto para avisarle que bajara a cenar:

-Dile a mamá que no tengo hambre, me quedaré en mi cuarto. -le había dicho.

-Como quieras. -fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Neji, que no hacía preguntas y que te respetaba sin meterse en tu vida. No como Hinata, que intentaba en vano conocerlo a fondo.

-No creo que le guste lo que vaya a encontrar … -suspiró.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos que se aceraban a su cuarto. Primero pensó en Naruto, que querría acostarse, pero esos pasos eran demasiado delicados para ser del rubio, quién a veces se parecía más a un diablo de Tasmania o a un tornado con patas que a un ser humano. Esos pasos solo podían ser de Hinata, pero ¿qué querría ella a estas horas? Sobre todo después de como la había tratado horas atrás.

Se sentó sobre su cara mirando la puerta esperando a que ella tocase o se decidiera a entrar sin preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Al rato volvió a oír sus pasos y la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose. Sasuke abrió la puerta para ver como la de ella se terminaba de cerrar. Ahí de pie, se sintió el chico más imbécil del mundo, volvió a su cuarto, se metió en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas apagando la luz.

Cuando Naruto entró en el cuarto media hora más tarde, si se movió por lo que el rubio pensó que ya estaba durmiendo y no pudo preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado esa tarde cuando hizo llorar a su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó a la hora de siempre, se vistió y bajó a desayunar pero tampoco vio a Sasuke. Le preguntó a Naruto, pero este se limitó a decir que cuando Kurenai fue a despertarlos esa mañana él le había dicho que se encontraba mal y ella le permitió quedarse ese día en cama.

Neji también bajó tarde, traía cara de haber dormido poco y eso lo delataban unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Subió al coche sin hablar con nadie y esperó a que sus hermanos subieran para continuar en silencio todo el camino hasta el colegio.

Sasuke se quedó en cama hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. No quería mentirle a Kurenai pero tampoco era capaz de ver a Hinata a la cara sin sentirse culpable.

-A veces soy un cretino … -suspiró en la cama.

En la escuela todo transcurría con normalidad, Hinata anotó los ejercicios, deberes y trabajos que les habían mandado e incluso cogió los libros del pupitre de Sasuke que necesitaba para hacerlos. Temari puso mala cara cuando la oyó decir:

-Cuando volvamos a casa, ¿puedes llevárselos a su cuarto?

-¿Porqué no lo haces tú?-preguntó la rubia.

-Verás … Sasuke y yo … no nos hablamos …. -dijo Hinata sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y eso por qué Hina?-preguntó Ino.

-Por una tontería. Pero él no quiere ni verme y creo que lo mejor es que me mantenga alejada un tiempo.

-Eso es la mayor idiotez que te he oído decir en tu vida … -dijo Temari- Si Sasuke no te quiere hablar es porque es un idiota y tú no tienes por qué cambiarlo todo solo para no coincidir con él. Tú no has hecho nada malo, Hinata.

Hinata volvió a recordar la tarde anterior. Ella no se lo había dicho para herirle ni para reírse de él, simplemente le había sido sincera. Para poder tocarle la mano tuvo que hacer uso del poco valor que tenía, y él la había llamado mentirosa.

Entonces fue cuando vio a Neji pasar por el pasillo. Aquello era raro ya que él debía estudiar en el piso de arriba y no tenía por qué bajar hasta el recreo o la salida.

-Voy un momento al baño … -dijo saliendo tras él.

-Aquí te esperamos … -dijo Ino.

-¡Qué te diviertas!- añadió Temari.

Hinata caminó siguiendo a Neji de lejos hasta que este comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando ella hizo lo mismo le perdió la pista, paró para ver si lo veía cuando escuchó a su espalda:

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- Neji la había visto.

-Hola a ti también Neji …

-No has respondido a mis preguntas. -respondió él apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué haces fuera de clase? Creí que hoy tenías examen de cálculo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo … -contestó el sin inmutarse.

-Si te afecta sí que lo es. -respondió ella bastante decidida.

-Entonces cuéntame lo que pasó ayer por la tarde para que Sasuke volviera dos horas antes, tú volvieras con mala cara y ambos os hayáis estado evitando hasta el punto de que él hoy no ha venido a clase. -se quedó callado mirándola- Todo eso sin contar el hecho de que ayer estuviste llorando de noche.

-¿Cómo has …? -preguntó la joven alarmada.

-Resulta que Temari no estaba dormida y hoy me lo comentó camino a la escuela.

-Como tú has dicho, son cosas mías y no son asunto tuyo. -respondió Hinata.

-El problema … -dijo acercándose a ella- Es que tú eres mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Y ..?

-Que mi deber es protegerte y si no me lo cuentas tú … tendré que preguntarle a Sasuke.

-Está bien …

Ambos hermanos se sentaron en las escaleras y Hinata le narró todo lo ocurrido. Neji escuchaba con atención sin mostrar un mínimo rastro de cualquier emoción. Su rostro permanecía serio mientras ella le explicaba como se había sentido, lo que pensaba y lo mal que se sentía porque Sasuke pensara eso de ella. Al terminar, Neji se puso de pie y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, ya se arreglará. Los hermanos discuten a veces.

-Ya … -Hinata no pudo decirle que para ella Sasuke no era como otro de sus hermanos, pero no pudo y se quedó callada.

-Ven, te acompaño a clase. -dijo Neji.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su salón y cuando ella entró pensando en sus cosas, él aprovechó para volver a bajar las escalera y salir del colegio. Tenía algo que hacer.

Naruto llegó a clase eufórico por saber que tal le había ido a su amigo Kiba con su madre y el profesor Iruka. Cuando llegó, su amigo aun no estaba, por lo que se sentó en su pupitre a esperarlo. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y levantó la cabeza. Pero quién entraba no era Kiba, sino Shion.

Hoy llevaba su largo cabello rubio en dos trenzas bajas, el uniforme le quedaba más entallado que la ropa del día anterior por lo que Naruto se fijó en que no tenía mal físico. Lo que más le sorprendió fueron su gorro con orejitas de neko (gato) en color negro, su amplia chaqueta amarilla pollito y su mochila llena de chapas de diferentes personajes de libros de aventuras, cómics y mangas.

Cuando la joven se fijó en que Naruto la miraba se puso roja como un tomate pero él ni se fijó en eso, así que simplemente la saludó:

-¡Hey Shion!- gritó sobre el barullo de la clase- ¡Ven siéntate aquí un rato hasta que llegue Kiba!

-N-naruto … Buenos días … -dijo ella tartamudeando.

-Me gusta mucho tu mochila. -contestó el rubio cuando ella se sentó as u lado.

-Gracias …

-¿Eso es …?-volvió a preguntar él acercándose a su pecho.

-... -la joven cada vez se ponía más roja y parecí estar a punto de explotar.

-Tus coletas … -dijo tomando una de sus trenzas y observando el muñeco que tenía la goma- ¿Es el cuaderno de _Death Note*_?

-Sí … dijo ella volviendo a respirar- Y esta es una manzana roja … ¿ves?-añadió mostrándole la otra.

-¿Son para _Riuk_?

-¿Tú leíste Death Note?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Me lo leí entero y a parte vi el anime. -sonrió orgulloso Naruto.

-Eso es fantástico. -dijo ella- No sabía que a nadie más de clase le gustasen esas cosas...

-Yo tampoco …

Y así comenzaron a hablar de películas, cómica, series de dibujos animados, mangas, animes, y de todo un poco hasta que llegó Kiba y los vio reírse juntos.

-Hey … -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hey Kiba. -contestó alegre Naruto. Este finde voy a alquilar la última peli de _One Piece*_ ¿te vienes a verla a mi casa?

-Por supuesto que sí melón.

-¿Y tú Shion? ¿Quieres venir?

-¿A tu casa? -preguntó ella totalmente roja.

-Tranquila, no te vamos a comer … JAJAJAJA -rió el rubio.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre. Mañana te lo confirmo.

-Está bien, como quieras … -sonrió el rubio.

-¡Oh, perdona Kiba!- dijo la chica levantándose de su sitio de repente- Me senté aquí sin pedirte premiso … Lo siento, lo siento …

-No pasa nada. -dijo Kiba celoso y divertido por la incomodidad de la chica a la vez.

Cuando la profesora entró, Shion se volvió a su mesa y todo siguió con normalidad.

A la hora de la salida, todos estaban esperando por Neji, por lo que Kurenai se marchó con los más pequeños a hacer los deberes mientras el resto esperaba por el mayor, que era quién tenía las llaves del otro automóvil.

-¿Alguien lo ha visto?- preguntó Temari sentada en el suelo cansada de esperar.

-No. -dijeron todos uno a uno. Nadie lo había visto ni en el recreo ni a la hora de comer.

-Hola … -dijo Tenten apareciendo por el estacionamiento- ¿Habéis visto a Neji?- se le notaba a leguas que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y no quedaba ni rastro del brillo que normalmente lucía en ellos.

-No, lo siento Tenten. -dijo Hinata.

-Gracias … -dijo marchándose- Si lo veis, ¿podéis decirle que me llame? Necesito hablar con él …

-Por supuesto. -dijo Kankuro- Yo mismo lo haré.

-Gracias de nuevo chicos.

A los diez minutos más o menos, Neji apareció con el uniforme algo manchado.

-Siento el retraso … -dijo abriendo el coche- Es que estuve hablando con Tenten a la salida y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Todos sabían que aquello era mentira. Neji no había estado hablando con Tenten, sobre todo porque llevaba una semana evitándola y aquello le dolía a la castaña.

Al llegar a casa Kurenai estaba al teléfono.

-Neji es para ti, es Tenten …

-Dile que no quiero hablar con ella ahora.

-Eso es muy grosero por tu parte. -dijo la madre molesta por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-Entonces trae … -dijo agarrando el teléfono- Mira, deja de llamarme a casa o al móvil, no tenemos nada de que hablar … pues sí, creo que entonces será lo mejor. SíTenten … lo nuestro se ha terminado, adiós. -dijo y colgó.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?- preguntó Temari enfadada.

-No sé de que me estás hablando … -contestó él sin girarse a mirarla.

-¡Tenten te quiere y tú te portas como un capullo! -seguía gritando Temari.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- preguntó Neji.

Todos se quedaron callados, nunca habían visto a Neji así, ya no era el hermano serio, formal y respetuoso que era siempre tenía buenas palabras para el resto. Había algo en él que denotaba ira, rabia y ninguno de los presentes salvo él sabían de qué se trataba.

Neji fue hasta su habitación, abrió la ventana y se asomó. Desde ahí, sacó el cuerpo y agarrándose al marco de la ventana subió al tejado. Con cuidado de no caer, se echó hacia atrás para que nadie lo viera aunque se asomara a la ventana y se sentó sobre las tejas.

-Veo que este lugar se ha convertido en un sitio concurrido.- dijo.

-No sabía que tú también subirías … -dijo Sasuke a escasos metros- Si no, no hubiera subido.

-Pero claro, tu instinto de niño de la calle con tendencia a huir te dijo que el mejor lugar para que el resto no supiera de ti era el tejado …

-Tú no me conoces ni lo más mínimo.-dijo Sasuke enfadado marcando cada sílaba.

-Tú a mi tampoco.- respondió Neji mirándolo por primera vez desde que subió- No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por los que me importan …

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo exactamente? No vendrás a decirme tú también que te importo …

-Por supuesto que no, por mi como si te largas mañana. -dijo sin mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?

-Resulta que Hinata si me importa … -dijo Neji crujiéndose los dedos- Y por alguna razón que desconozco, tú a ella también le importas …

-Eso no es problema mío.

-Sí que lo es, porque cualquier cosa que digas o hagas le afecta …

-Eso a ti ¿qué más te da?

-Mira, al principio vuestra extraña relación me daba exactamente igual, pero cuando haces llorar a mi hermana … -dijo apretando los puños donde Sasuke pudiera verlos- El problema se vuelve mío … ¿entiendes?

-¿Yo he hecho llorar a Hinata?- Sasuke se sentía fatal, aquello no lo sabía, había sido tan egoísta pensando solo en él que no se imaginó que su contestación pudiera haberle dolido.

-No es la primera vez, pero como la primera fue un accidente … quiero pensar yo, esta es tu primera falta.

-¿Mi primera falta?

-Sí, considera esto un aviso, como vuelva a suceder … me encargaré yo mismo de que el que llores seas tú.

Y sin esperar a que Sasuke respondiera, Neji bajó del tejado por su ventana de nuevo y entró en su habitación. El azabache estaba totalmente descolocado. Neji no le encajaba con el tipo de chico que te amenaza en un tejado, pero tampoco él se creía capaz de hacer llorar a Hinata. Debía pedirle disculpas de manera sincera, aunque eso implicara tragarse todo su orgullo e ir a hablar con ella.

Cuando entró por su ventana y bajó a la cocina, Neji ponía la mesa en total silencio y Kurenai esta al teléfono. Al colgar dijo:

-Neji, era tu tutor del colegio … dice que llevas faltando a clase una semana, has suspendido dos exámenes de química y que tienes un cero en el de cálculo por no asistir hoy al examen …

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21:**

-Neji, era tu tutor del colegio … dice que llevas faltando a clase una semana, has suspendido dos exámenes de química y que tienes un cero en el de cálculo por no asistir hoy al examen …

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Neji nunca había suspendido un examen antes y mucho menos se había saltado clases. Tenía el récord de asistencias junto a Hinata.

-Neji, cielo … -dijo Kurenai- ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Nada. -dijo él.

-¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ!-entró gritando Hanabi en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió ella.

-En una semana es mi cumpleaños … -sonreía Hanabi orgullosa- ¿Puedo hacer una fiesta?

-Claro, hazme una lista con lo que quieres comprar y a quién quieres invitar y yo me encargo, pero ahora estoy hablando con Neji.

-¿Te has metido en algún lío?- preguntó la niña.

-No, simplemente estamos hablando de cosas de mayores, anda vete a jugar con Konan. -dijo con una suavidad que sorprendió a todos.

-Neji, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- volvió a preguntar Kurenai.

-No puedes. -respondió Neji otra vez serio- Esta vez no puedes hacer nada Kurenai.

Esas palabras le partieron el alma a Kurenai, Neji había sido de los que más tardó en llamarla "mamá" pero desde el momento en que lo hizo, jamás había vuelto a usar su nombre de pila para referirse a ella.

Temari, que estaba en el salón, se levantó y encaró a su hermano:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mamá?! Esto es increíble, primero lo de Tenten y ¿ahora esto? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?

-¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en lo que no te llaman?- preguntó molesto Neji.

-Porque no entiendo el motivo de tu mal humor constante, no tiene sentido.

-A lo mejor eres muy cría aún como para entenderlo. -dijo Neji comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¡Tenemos la misma edad idiota!- le espetó la rubia.

-Que hayamos nacido el mismo año no significa que seamos igual de maduros, el nivel de madurez es algo que se ve reflejado en las notas …

Temari estaba roja de ira, el tema de las notas era algo que le dolía y Neji lo sabía de sobra. Agarró las llaves que tenía al lado y se las arrojó con fuerza, solo que Neji tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió esquivarlas sin ni siquiera mirar.

-Esto es un claro ejemplo de tu nivel de inmadurez … -dijo sin girarse- Estaré en mi cuarto, no quiero cenar. -y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Sasuke bajó del tejado y se sentó en su cama. Al otro lado de la puerta escuchó la discusión de Temari y Neji y luego volvió a oír voces al otro lado de la puerta:

-Toma, llévaselos …

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú duermes con él …

-Pero no voy a su clase, en cambio tú sí.

-Anda Naruto, por favor, simplemente dale los deberes a Sasuke.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por él si siempre te trata como el culo Hinata, de veras que no lo entiendo …

Sasuke se levantó y abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanos. Naruto se quedó callado de golpe y el color subió a las mejillas de Hinata que se encendieron como las luces de Navidad.

-Gracias por cogerme los deberes Hinata, no tenías por qué hacerlo.-dijo cogiéndole los libros a Naruto sin mirarlo- Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día, si tú quieres claro … -el rubio miraba a sus hermanos con cara de extrañado.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Yo mejor que me marcho. -dijo Naruto corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?- preguntó Hinata.

-Hacer ¿el qué?- las mejillas de Sasuke se encendieron como segundos atrás habían hecho las de ella.

-Hablar …

-¡Oh, claro! Pues donde prefieras, en mi habitación, abajo …

-En tu habitación está bien.

-Entonces pasa …

Y ambos entraron en la habitación del rubio y el azabache.

Abajo, llamaron a la puerta y cuando Temari fue a abrir se encontró con una muy desmejorada Tenten. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta simple y una sudadera ancha que Temari reconoció como de Neji.

-Hola Tenten … -la saludó triste.

-¿Está Neji en casa? -preguntó ella.

-Está arriba, en su cuarto …

-¿Puedes decirle que estoy aquí? Por favor … -aquella imagen le partía el alma a todos.

-Veré que puedo hacer … pero no prometo nada.

-Gracias de todas maneras.

Temari subió y al rato bajó seguida por Neji. La cara del joven revelaba que estaba enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti … -le dijo a Tenten.

-Vengo a darte tus cosas … -dijo ella mostrando una caja pequeña con libros, Cds y otras cosas.

-Será mejor que salgamos al porche. -dijo él agarrándola por el brazo y sacándola de casa.

Todos veían por la ventana como hablaban los jóvenes, como Neji alzaba las manos y le gritaba y como Tenten se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta tener que taparse la cara con ambas manos para que él no la viera llorar. Al rato Neji se frotó los ojos con una mano en señal de cansancio y Tenten se quitó la sudadera, se la arrojó con rabia y se marchó corriendo. Neji en cambio, se quedó ahí de pie, con la sudadera en las manos viendo como la chica a la que quería se alejaba llorando pensando que él era un monstruo. A los diez minutos, se agachó a coger la caja y entró en casa como si nada. Pero algo había cambiado en él, el aura de ira que antes lo rodeaba había sido suplantado por un halo de tristeza enorme. Salió al jardín y empezó a pegarle puñetazos al árbol.

Kurenai iba a salir tras él, pero Temari la paró y salió ella en su lugar. Cuando llegó, Neji ya había terminado de descargar su frustración con el tronco y ahora estaba llorando en silencio con los nudillos totalmente destrozados a causa de los golpes.

-Neji, ¿estás bien?

-¿Tú que crees? Por supuesto que no … -dijo él sin moverse ni un ápice.

-¿Es por algo que hemos hecho?

-No … vosotros no tenéis nada que ver …

-¿Es por Tenten?

-En parte … pero no es por ella por lo que llevo mal toda la semana … -dijo mirándola- Ella solo ha sido un daño colateral.

Temari miraba a su hermano con aquellos ojos tan claros que parecían blancos y se dio cuenta de que no parecían estar vacíos sino llenos de tristeza. Lo abrazó y no lo soltó hasta que él respondió al abrazo.

-Sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites …

-Lamentablemente esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo. -dijo separándose.

Entró en casa y se volvió a ir a su habitación, en dónde estuvo el resto de la tarde.

Sasuke no sabía cómo expresar lo mucho que lo sentía.

-Hinata, se que te he hecho daño … y que no es la primera vez …

-Sasuke, no hace falta que …

-Déjame terminar por favor. Lo último que querría es tu me odiases, de verdad que me importas y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto por nadie …

-¿Odiarte? Pero si eres tú el que me detesta, yo … yo te … Sasuke yo te quiero … - dijo volviendo a su color rojo habitual.

-Yo no te detesto. -dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas de apartarme?

-Porque no soy bueno para ti … ni para nadie, no me gustaría que lo pasaras mal por mi culpa.

-Yo lo paso mal cada vez que me das de lado.-dijo ella sentándose a su lado -S-somos hermanos … -dijo suspirando- Y eso es lo más importante de todo.

-Lamento en el alma haberte hecho sentir mal.

-No pasa nada Sasuke, está todo olvidado. -dijo y lo abrazó.

Sasuke decidió no perder el tiempo y la abrazó de vuelta. Estaba a punto de decirle que él también la quería, pero no como podría llegar a querer a Hanabi o a Konan, sino que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la vio celosa de Sakura. Pero cuando se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos para confesárselo, se encontró con sus preciosos ojos perla y su tímida sonrisa, y todo se vino a bajo. Tuvo miedo de estropear aquello, de que ella dejara de ser con él como hasta entonces, de que lo rechazara como tanta gente había hecho antes, de que volvieran a ningunearlo, de que Asuma y Kurenai se enfadaran con ellos, de que lo echasen de casa y tener que volver a empezar de nuevo, de perderla. Tenía dieciséis años, en verano cumpliría diecisiete, ¿quién lo iba a querer? Nadie volvería a ofrecerle un hogar. ¿Y si Asuma se enfadaba tanto como para echarlos a los dos? No se perdonaría jamás que Hinata tuviera que alejarse de su familia, de Hanabi, de Temari, Ino y el resto. Aunque ella era linda y lista, seguramente alguna familia se interesaría por ella y la acogería. Pero ya no estarían juntos, y entonces comprendió que no podía separarse de ella, que no quería hacerlo, aunque eso significase que jamás podría decirle lo que sentía por ella en realidad.

Armándose de valor, con un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta que amenazaban con no dejarle salir la voz dijo:

-Yo también te quiero … Hinata y me alegro de que seas … mi hermana.

A Hinata ese "hermana" le dolió como si le clavasen un puñal en el pecho. Sintió como su estómago se retorcía y como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si no le gustaba a Sasuke de verdad? ¿Y si se lo había imaginado todo? Todas sus ilusiones se disiparon, Sasuke no la quería, ni le gustaba, para él era su hermana.¿Qué iba a ser si no? Vivían juntos, ¿cómo iban a enamorarse? Aquello sería rarísimo, la gente no se enamora de sus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Ambos se separaron, Hinata se fue a su cuarto a estudiar y Sasuke se sentó en el escritorio para hacer los deberes. Ambos estaban rotos por dentro y deseaban decirle al otro lo que verdad sentían, pero aquello no podía ser, era mejor así … Por lo que intentaron en vano llenar sus pensamientos como matrices, cálculos e información que en ese momento les parecía vana e intrascendente.

Durante la cena, el ambiente era frío y tenso. Asuma, que no sabía lo de Neji preguntó por él.

-¿Neji no cena hoy?  
-No, papá … no tiene hambre.

-Entre Sasuke ayer y Neji hoy vamos a ahorrar en comida este mes … -dijo a modo de gracia.

Todos se rieron y la tensión disminuyó un poco.

Al día siguiente en el recreo, Sasuke paseaba con Choji cuando se cruzaron con las chicas.

-Hola guapas … -saludó Choji.

-Hola chicos, -respondió Hinata- ¿qué hacéis?

-Nada importante, pasear un poco … -siguió la conversación el moreno.

-¿Qué comes Choji?- preguntó Ino.

-Patatas fritas con sabor a barbacoa …

-¿Están ricas? -preguntó Hinata.

-Por supuesto, ¿quieres una?

-Claro. -Hinata metió la mano para coger una patata cuando sacó la bolsita transparente que anunciaba el regalo sorpresa de la bolsa.

-¡Guau, Hinata! Te ha tocado el premio … -dijo Choji.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Temari.

-Venga ábrelo Hina … -saltaba Ino de la emoción.

-Vale … -al hacerlo, dentro de la bolsa había un anillo de plástico con una piedra de color violeta.

-Es precioso … -dijo Ino.

-Pruébatelo. -añadió Temari.

-No puedo, es de Choji, eran sus patatas , el premio es suyo.

-Te lo regalo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho en casa tengo más … si quieres te los traigo mañana o puedes venir a mi casa a verlos. Como quieras.

Hinata miró a Sasuke y este pasó de una expresión enfadada a una normal y cuando ella aceptó la invitación de Choji esta se transformó en un semblante triste.

Neji decidió quedarse en la biblioteca para evitar ver a Tenten. Le había hecho daño y lo sabía pero no por eso quería echárselo en cara estando con ella en clases y el recreo. Se sentó al lado de una ventana que daba al patio y vio como esta caminaba hablando con Lee y como este pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella. Aquello lo molestó, pero no tanto como cuando ella comenzó a llorar y él la abrazó. ¿quién se creía Lee que era? Esa mañana ambos se habían sentado juntos en clase y él en parte lo había agradecido, no quería tener que sentarse al lado de ella y Lee se había ofrecido a cambiarle el puesto. Pero eso era ir demasiado lejos. Dejó el libro en la mesa y bajó decidido al patio del recreo.

Cuando llegó, ambos estaban sentados hablando de lo más tranquilos, en el rostro de Tenten ya no había ni rastro de tristeza y charlaba alegre con Lee. Las piernas de ella reposaban sobre las de él y Lee le pasaba el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Entonces Tenten apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y Neji no aguantó más.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!- gritó yendo hacia ellos.

-Neji, no te habíamos visto … -dijo Lee mientras ambos se separaban al instante.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Lee es mi amigo. -contestó Tenten de manera seca.

-Seguro … "amigo".

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Neji?- preguntó molesto Lee.

-No sé, tú sabrás que estabais haciendo … -respondió este.

-Pues resulta que Lee me estaba preguntando qué tal llevaba que tú me hubieses dejado ayer.- contestó Tenten enfadada poniéndose de pie.

-¿Seguro que es solo eso? -preguntó desafiante Neji- O es que a caso no puedes conseguir nada y tienes que ir a mis sobras … -añadió mirando a Lee.

-Ahí te has pasado colega. -contestó este pegándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tiró.

-Eres un traidor … -contestó Neji levantándose del suelo y agarrando a Lee para pegarle, cayendo ambos al suelo- No eres más que una sucia rata.

-¡Para Neji!- gritó Tenten intentando agarrarle por los brazos- Por favor para …

Neji se libró de su agarre tirándola sin querer al suelo. Tenten se quejó al hacerse daño en la muñeca al caer y cuando Neji la escuchó instintivamente miró hacia ella para verla sentada en el suelo agarrándose la muñeca con lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del uniforme y volvió a subir a clase.

Lee le levantó, hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Tenten.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias Lee. Lamento mucho lo que Neji te dijo.

-No tiene importancia, ambos sabemos que a ti el que te gusta es él, yo me conformo con que me dejes ser tu amigo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. -contestó ella abrazándolo.

Al subir del recreo, Tenten decidió que era hora de enfrentar a Neji y decirle que se había pasado con Lee, de pedirle explicaciones y de soltar todo lo que llevaba una semana reprimiendo. Pero al subir, lo vio salir de la biblioteca en dirección contraria a su clase y decidió seguirlo.

El joven bajó hasta el patio y se dirigió a la cancha de baloncesto, al final de este. Cuando nadie miraba abrió el seguro de la reja y salió del colegio. Tenten se apresuró para no perderle el ritmo y vio como el candado que siempre cerraba la puerta había sido reemplazado por otro que se habría al introducir unos números.

-A ver … 307 su cumpleaños … no … tiene que ser algo importante para el … ¡Hanabi! Su cumpleaños es esta semana … el veintisiete de marzo … 273 … ¡Bingo!-exclamó al ver que este se abría.

Salió corriendo detrás de él para ver como cruzaba la pradera con parques infantiles que rodeaban el colegio y por donde muchas veces el señor Gai los hacía correr en primavera y comienzos de verano. Llegó a la parada del bus y cogió el 23. Tenten lo siguió rezando para que no la viera, pero Neji parecía estar muy concentrado en sí mismo, como si estuviera en trance, algo raro en él ya que siempre decía que había que estar alerta. Cuando se bajó, ella hizo lo mismo. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del cementerio de Konoha, algo que extrañó a Tenten. Neji nuca le habló de tener parientes enterrados allí y que ella supiese jamás había visitado el cementerio, lo ponía de los nervios simplemente su mención.

Lo siguió entre las lápidas hasta la parte trasera, la dedicada a los muertos del ejército, allí Neji caminó hasta una en específico y se arrodilló frente a ella. Cuando Tenten se acercó, lo escuchó susurrar entre sollozos: "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento".

-¿Neji?- preguntó sobresaltado al joven que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Tenten? -respondió él poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas rápidamente- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Venía a hablar contigo, a preguntarte por qué estabas tan raro, pero ahora sí que no entiendo nada, Neji por favor, solo quiero entenderlo …

-Tenten … -dijo, y echándose hacia un lado para que ella pudiese ver la lápida añadió- Te presento a mis padres biológicos …

-¿Tus padres están …?

-¿Muertos? Sí … -Neji volvió a girarse hacia la tumba.

-Neji lo siento.- dijo Tenten apenada.

-No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya, no los mataste tú.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Neji comenzó a arrancar las malas hierbas con las manos. Tenten se arrodilló a su lado y se puso a ayudarlo en silencio.

-Siento haberme portado mal contigo durante esta semana.

-Neji no hace falta que te disculpes.

-Sí hace falta Tenten. -dijo mirándola- No debería haberte tratado así.

-Lo pasado pasado está, no hace falta que le des más vueltas Neji …

-Entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme, de veras espero que Lee y tú seáis muy felices …

-Entre Lee y yo no hay nada.-dijo Tenten sin mirarlo tampoco- ¡¿Por qué siempre lo estropeas todo con tu maldito orgullo?!-le espetó poniéndose de pie- ¿Aun a día de hoy te preocupa que me guste otro? Quizás no seas tan listo como todos creen … -añadió dándole la espalda.- Eres un maldito idiota.

-¿Entre tú y Lee no hay nada? -dijo él de pie detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo lo va a haber?-dijo ella quedando cara a cara.

-A él lo conocías de antes … -dijo Neji desviando la mirada.

-Pero me gustas tú … -respondió ella cogiendo su mano.

-¿Y lo del campamento de verano?

-Dormimos juntos porque no habían más camas … como hemos hecho tantas veces los tres … no ocurrió más nada …

-¿Os besasteis? ¿Alguna vez?

-Sabes de sobra que sí, ya te lo dije.

-¿Entonces? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?!- gritó Neji.

-¿Me lo vas a echar en cara ahora? Fue antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos … Fuimos a una fiesta, bebimos, tú no me hacías caso … y ocurrió ¡ya está! ¿Podemos olvidarlo de una vez por todas? -preguntó ella algo desesperada.

-Le gustas. Lee está enamorado de ti. -dijo a modo de respuesta.

-Eso es problema de Lee y mío. No tuyo.

-Es mi problema si él te gusta …

-¡¿Qué tengo que decir para que me creas de una vez por todas?!

-Dime que me quieres. -dijo él a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Me has hecho mucho daño Neji, no sé si puedo decirlo.

-Lo entiendo. -dijo él alejándose- Si necesitas tiempo lo entenderé …

-Lo único que necesito es que tú seas sincero conmigo y no me ocultes las cosas …

-Lo siento.-dijo él- Pensé que podría con todo esto yo solo …

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería parecer débil … -dijo apretando los puños.

-Pedir ayuda no es de débiles … -Tenten le agarró las manos con las suyas y las llevó a su pecho haciendo que Neji levantase la mirada- Es necesario.

-Yo no necesito ayuda … -dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos- Te necesito a ti …

-Aquí me tienes … -dijo ella acercándose más.

-Te quiero Tenten, más de lo que he querido nuca a nadie, y no quiero perderte …

-No me vas a perder tonto.

-Quédate conmigo por favor Tenten …

-Me quedaré siempre a tu lado a menos que tú me alejes.

-Eso nunca …

-Entonces me quedo a tu lado.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar Neji.

Y sus labios se fundieron en un beso suave, tierno y dulce que los calmó por dentro y los envolvió en una tranquilidad perfecta.

Al rato volvieron al colegio y entraron a clase justo a tiempo para la última clase. Neji se acercó a Lee y le dijo:

-Lamento lo de antes, no estaba en mis cabales …

-Todo perdonado colega.- sonrió Lee, luego miró a Tenten y preguntó- ¿Estáis juntos otra vez?

-Solo si ella quiere … -contestó Neji.

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto. -dijo ella dándole un beso.

-¿Entonces sigue en pie lo de hacer juntos el trabajo de geología?-preguntó Lee.

-Necesito que me ayudéis con algo … -dijo Neji.

-Claro tío, lo que sea … ¿de qué se trata?

-Tengo que limpiar la lápida de mis padres, ha estado a la intemperie casi una década.

-Lo que necesites tío. -dijo Lee.

-Pero los de mi casa no deben saber nada …

-No te preocupes Neji, no diremos nada.

A la hora de la salida, Neji se pasó por la clase de Kurenai y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-Un segundo y ya estoy con usted … -dijo Kurenai de espaldas atándole los cordones a una niña de menos de tres años- Ya está dígame …

-Hola mamá … -dijo él incorporándose y yendo hacia ella.

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22:**

-Hola mamá … -dijo él incorporándose y yendo hacia ella.

-Neji … ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo a decirte que lo siento … no debí hablarte así el otro día …

-No importa cielo.

-Sí que importa, lo siento mamá.

-No te preocupes.

-He hablado con mi profesor de cálculo y de química y están dispuestos a repetirme los exámenes si les hago un trabajo extra …

-Me alegro cielo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¿Con qué cariño?

-Con los deberes … como cuando era pequeño.

-Por supuesto que sí … -dijo ella abrazándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Otra cosa más.

-¿Sí?

-Haz todo lo que puedas para que Hanabi tenga una buena fiesta de cumpleaños, por favor.

-Esta tarde iba a ver su lista con ella.

-Gracias. Vámonos para casa, hoy conducimos Kankuro y yo …

-Eso suena de lujo hijo …

Al llegar a casa, todos se bajaron del coche corriendo. Temari esperó por Neji y lo agarró por la manga de la chaqueta, cuando este se giró le dijo:

-No se que habrá cambiado, pero me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

-Oye Temari … el otro día creo que me pasé y te debo una disculpa.

-¿Por?

-Eres inteligente y no debí hacerte pensar lo contrario, sé que te cuestan las clases y no debería haber sacado el tema y mucho menos usarlo en tu contra …

-Tranquilo, si haces mis tareas de una semana todo olvidado.

-¡¿De una semana entera?!

-Es que me dolió mucho … -dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien. -contestó el moreno abrazándola.

Al entrar, Hanabi acosaba a Kurenai con preguntas sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños:

-¿Va a haber tarta? ¿De qué sabor? ¿Has llamado a las mamás de mis amigos? ¿Van a venir?

-Sí, chocolate, sí y no lo sé … -respondía calmada la madre.

Tras un rato, la niña se cansó del interrogatorio y subió a su cuarto a jugar con Konan.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?-preguntó Kankuro.

-Algunas madres no quieren que sus hijos vengan al cumpleaños de Hanabi …

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Dicen que esta familia es muy conflictiva y que no es buena influencia para sus hijos, que lo mejor será no venir.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Algunas alejaron a sus hijos cuando supieron de tu pelea con los de clase … -al ver la mueca de arrepentimiento de su hijo añadió- Pero no es culpa tuya cielo, corrió la voz del intento de suicidio de Naruto y eso no ha ayudado demasiado … Algunas madres no creen que tener a un chico con instintos suicidas alrededor de sus hijos sea buena idea …

-¿Se lo has dicho a Hanabi?

-¿Cómo le digo a mi hija de nueve años que sus amigos no van a venir por que sus madres nos consideran un mal modelo de familia?

-No lo sé mamá, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que lo haces de maravilla.

-Gracias Kankuro … -dijo abrazando a su hijo.

A la tarde, Neji se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y metió en su mochila otra limpia y bajó. Iba a salir de casa cuando su madre le preguntó:

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -y poniendo los brazos en jarras añadió- ¿No creerás que después de tus últimas notas y tu comportamiento vas a salir tan tranquilo sin ningún tipo de castigo?

-¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que sí señorito …

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Totalmente.

-Pero si es mi primera falta … -Neji estaba entre divertido y extrañado.

-Así me aseguro de que no se repetirá …

-¿Quieres que suplique como hace Naruto?

-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-¿A ver a Tenten …? -al ver como la cara de su madre se relajaba continuó- Lo hemos arreglado y quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

-Está bien … -dijo Kurenai levantando las manos a modo de rendición- Pero no vuelvas muy tarde … ¡ah! Saluda a Tenten de mi parte.

-Claro mamá, ¡adiós!

Salió de casa, cogió su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de metal y la reja que delimitaban el cementerio, allí estaban su amigo Lee con su característico chándal verde, que usaba cuando tenía que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo físico, y su novia Tenten, quien llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos marrones y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, deportivas negras y una sudadera gris a la cintura. Él hacía poses enseñando sus músculos desarrollados en el gimnasio mientras ella reía dulcemente. Cuando este se levantó la camiseta para enseñar unos marcados abdominales y ella pasó su mano por ellos sin dejar de reír, Neji se sintió mal, y aunque antes hubiera saltado encima de Lee, optó por dejar la bici y acercarse calmado.

-Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien … -dijo.

-¡Neji, por fin llegas!-dijo Tenten apartándose de Lee pero sin acercarse a él.

-Neji, colega le estaba enseñando a Tenten como quedé después de hacer 300 abdominales ayer en el gimnasio …

-Bájate la camiseta y tápate no vaya a ser que pilles frío …

-JAJAJAJA -rieron sus amigos.

-¿No estarás celoso?- preguntó de broma Lee.

-Por Dios, todo el mundo sabe que yo estoy mejor que tú, ¿de qué iba a estar celoso?

-Eso era el año pasado Neji, -intervino Tenten riéndose- después de este verano, lamento decirte que Lee está más musculado que tú jajajaja

-Creo que eso no ayuda Tenten … -dijo Neji entrecerrando los ojos.

-JAJAJAJA está bien, está bien … -dijo Lee abrazando a Neji y dándole palmaditas en el pecho- Yo te dejo ganar si eso te hace sentir mejor …

-¿Entramos? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer …

-Claro que sí Neji, estábamos esperando por ti.

Los tres entraron en el cementerio y se dirigieron a la lápida de los padres del castaño.

Una vez allí, se pusieron los guantes de trabajo y comenzaron a trabajar. Primero terminaron de arrancar todos los musgos y hierbajos que crecían en la lápida, después cortaron la hierba de alrededor, allanaron la tierra más próxima y por último fregaron la piedra con estropajos para terminar dándole una mano de barniz protector que Lee había comprado esa mañana de camino a la escuela.

Al terminar estaban agotados y sudados, por lo que se sentaron a descansar en la tierra mientras la brisa les quitaba un poco el calor que tenían.

-¡Qué tonta soy! -dijo Tenten levantándose.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Neji.

-Traje algunos bocadillos y botellas de agua porque supuse que acabaríamos cansados, pero me los dejé el la bicicleta … Voy a por ellos, ahora vuelvo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Lee.

-No, vuelvo enseguida … -dijo saliendo corriendo en dirección a la puerta del camposanto.

Ambos chicos siguieron a la joven con la mirada hasta que salió de su campo visual, entonces fue cuando Lee se giró con una sonrisa en los labios y al ver la cara seria de Neji mirándolo esta se le borró rápidamente de la cara.

-¿Podemos hablar Neji?- preguntó el joven bajando la mirada un instante para suspirar y volver a clavar sus ojos negros en los ojos blancos de su compañero- ¿De hombre a hombre …?

-Te escucho. -respondió Neji de manera seca.

-A mi me gusta Tenten tanto como a ti … -al ver como su amigo tensaba la mandíbula añadió- Déjame terminar … empezó a gustarme en primaria, cuando éramos unos críos … creo que era porque era la única niña con la que podías jugar al fútbol, cazar bichos y trepar a los árboles, pero ella era mi amiga, venía a dormir a mi casa y yo a la suya, nuestras madres se conocían … Y entonces llegaste tú.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Neji enarcando una ceja- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Más de lo que tú crees … Yo no tenía especial interés en hablar contigo cuando llegaste nuevo a la escuela, no me molestabas pero notaba como te miraba Tenten y no me hacía ninguna gracia …

-¿Cómo la ves tú a ella ahora? Créeme que a mi tampoco me ilusiona ver como la miras …

-Déjame terminar, por favor.

-Claro, continúa. -dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue Tenten la que comenzó a hablar contigo, y por mucho que tú te cerraras al principio y trataras de evitarnos, ella seguía ahí, te buscaba conversación, te proponía hacer los trabajos grupales con nosotros y hasta me obligó a invitarte a mi cumpleaños. Con el tiempo tú dejaste de hacerte el duro y comenzamos a ser amigos los tres. Aun así Tenten seguía "enamorada"-dijo moviendo los dedos a modo de comillas- pero cómo no, tú ni querías novia ni parecías darte cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía ti. Así estuvimos hasta el año pasado, cuando estábamos juntos, ella se desvivía por ti, tú pasabas de ella y yo me moría de celos, cuando tú te ibas, Tenten solo sabía hablar de ti y quejarse de que no le hacías caso, lloraba porque se sentía poca cosa y se quedaba dormida pensando en ti. Y yo me lo callé todo: mis sentimientos, los suyos y posteriormente los tuyos, cuando comenzaste a sentir cosas por ella y venías con tus estúpidas inseguridades sin tener ni la menor idea de que su corazón ya te pertenecía y que el mío era de ella. -dijo algo enfadado.

-Lee … yo … no tenía ni idea … -dijo Neji relajándose un poco.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo te preocupaban tres cosas: tus notas, tu familia y tú … ni Tenten ni yo teníamos un hueco en tu mente. Y ella se dio cuenta. No es tonta ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. -contestó Neji- Nunca he pensado lo contrario.

-Simplemente a aprendido a fingir y esconder sus sentimientos, algo que aprendió de ti …

-Y al parecer de ti también …

-Sí, pero en mi no se fijaba. Por eso cuando nos ofrecieron ir al campamento de verano el año pasado me emocioné, ella quiso invitarte y yo sabía de sobra que no ibas a venir porque eso significaba separarte de tus hermanos tres semanas y que no te gustaba la idea de hacerlo … y efectivamente rechazaste la oferta. Me hiciste un gran favor aquel día … ja -rió de manera seca- Creo que ha sido el campamento más desastroso al que he ido.

-¿Y eso?

-Verás, al llegar no había camas para todos, luego faltaba comida, no había cobertura, hacía frío para ser verano, hubo un día que no dejó de llover en todo el día y por si fuera poco, los monitores casi ni te hacían caso … fue maravilloso.

-Creía que habías dicho que fue un total desastre …

-Y así fue.

-¿Entonces?

-Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Neji con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-... -el moreno quedó callado a la espera de la explicación de su amigo, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Tenten se pasó todo el camino quejándose de ti, de lo idiota que eras y de lo tonta que se sentía por quererte. Al llegar y ver que no habían camas se ofreció rápidamente a compartir cama conmigo …

 _ _ **Inicio flashback:**__

-¡Esto debe ser una tomadura de pelo!-gritó Tenten.

-Cálmate Tenten, debe de haber un error …

-Más les vale, porque si después de cuatro horas de viaje me dicen que no tengo una cama … ¡voy a matar a alguien!

-Mejor voy a hablar con los monitores a ver que pasa.

-Gracias Lee.

Cuando me acerqué a la recepción la señora que normalmente ocupaba la silla giratoria para atendernos no estaba, en su lugar una chica un par de años mayor que nosotros comiendo chicle con la gracia de una vaca mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¿Hola? ¿Dónde está la señora Julls?

-Jubilada, o muerta … ¡Yo qué se! ¿Qué quieres?

-Antes nos han dicho que no hay camas para todos …

-Pues dormir en sacos o de dos en dos y solucionado. -la chica seguía sin mirarme, parecía que le preocupaba más que sus uñas lucieran perfectas.

-Se suponía que esto no tendría que pasar.

-¿Y …?

-Mira, he pagado por venir a este campamento y … -comencé a replicar.

-Pues ya estás en él. -contestó de manera brusca y cerró la ventanilla.

Iba a seguir protestando, pero me di cuenta de que no serviría de nada, por lo que fui a buscar a Tenten para darle las malas noticias. Cuando llegué a donde la había dejado, estaba charlando con una chica de nuestra edad que había venido con una amiga por primera vez:

-Te juro que no suele ser así … -explicaba Tenten más calmada- Es la primera vez que ocurre …

-Han cambiado a la recepcionista, seguramente aceptó más solicitudes de las permitidas por cupo.

-¡Lee! Ash, él es mi amigo, del que te hablé hace un rato … -y mirándome a mi añadió- Lee ella es Ash, es su primer año.

-Lamento que haya sido esta tu primera vez …

-Ya …

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SILENCIO!- se escuchó a un monitor flaco con gafas hablar por un megáfono, cuando todos nos callamos continuó- ¡Mi nombre es Kabuto y soy el nuevo monitor jefe! ¡Al parecer ha habido un problema con las habitaciones …! Normalmente habría un cuarto para cada dos y chicas y chicos separados pero debido a complicaciones en administración va a haber un cambio este año. Al parecer va a haber habitaciones de tres personas, otras de cuatro y solo una de dos, pero esta va a ser mixta. ¿Alguien la quiere?

-¡YO! -gritó Tenten antes de que me diera cuenta.

-¡Nombre y acompañante!

-¡Ama Tenten y Rock Lee!

-Muy bien señorita Ama, usted y su pareja puede ir a la cabaña 404, es pequeña pero les llegará, luego me pasaré a dejarles claras algunas nuevas normas … El resto ¡POR FAVOR HAGAN DOS FILAS UNA DE CHICAS Y OTRA DE CHICOS …!

-¿Qué a sido eso?- pregunté cuando Tenten recogió su maleta con una sonrisa.

-No pensarás que compartiría cuarto con dos o tres locas a las que no conozco …

-Así harías amigas.

-Lee, tenemos veinte minutos para ir a cenar y después a la cama, no voy a hacer amigas hoy …

-¿Y entonces como vamos a dormir?

-Jajajaja -rio ella sin contestarme.

Al llegar a la cabaña, la abrimos con la llave y vimos que aunque efectivamente era pequeña, para nosotros dos nos llegaba. Había una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño armario, una puerta conducía a un aseo sin ducha, seguramente antes esa cabña había sido del monitor de turno.

-Solo hay una cama … -dije.

-Esa fue buena capitán obvio, ¿algo más?

-Se nos hace tarde para ir a cenar.

Dejamos las maletas y mochilas en el suelo, cerramos con llave y nos dirigimos al comedor. Al ver la cola que había y que para ser el primer día el camión con la comida se esta retrasando Tenten se enfadó y me dijo:

-Vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

-A nuestra cabaña, tengo dulces y una pizza … no me mires así, por si no te habías fijado hay un micro en el armario …

-Como quieras.

De vuelta a la cabaña íbamos hablando de lo que haríamos al día siguiente, nos sentamos en el suelo a cenar y luego salimos al porche a ver las estrellas.

Cuando decidimos irnos a dormir, Tenten me dijo:

-No mires, me voy a cambiar …

-V-vale … -dije girándome.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya se había cambiado, salió a tirar la basura y yo me puse el pijama también. Cuando entró le comenté:

-Tenten aun no me has dicho como vamos a dormir.

-¿Cómo crees que vamos a dormir? Acostados … -dijo metiéndose en la cama.

-¿Juntos?

-¿Acaso te molesta? Creía que éramos amigos, siempre lo hemos hecho.

-¿Segura?

-Ven tonto … -dijo dando palmaditas en el colchón a su lado.

 _ _ **Fin flashback:**__

 _-_ Así que dormiste con ella … -dijo Neji.

-Sí, pero te juro que solo dormimos.

-¿Qué pasó al día siguiente?

-Nada, Tenten se despertó intentó llamarte, vio que no había cobertura y lanzó el teléfono contra la pared. Me desperté, arreglé su teléfono y fuimos a desayunar …

-¿Por las tardes?

-Pasear por el bosque, dar una vuelta al estanque, jugar a las cartas … fuimos bastante a nuestra bola …

-Pasasteis mucho tiempo juntos a solas …

-Más del que a ti te gustaría … pero no tanto como me gustaría a mi.

-¿Qué pasó la última noche?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

 _ _ **Inicio flashback:**__

-Qué pena que ya sea el último día …

-Pero si odias este campamento Tenten, te has pasado todo el rato quejándote.

-Eso solo fueron los dos primeros días Lee, que sepas que lo pasé genial contigo, gracias por venir.

-No hay por qué darlas, a mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, desde que llegó Neji … -al ver la cara que puso cambié de frase- Olvídalo, vamos a pasarlo bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Hablé con Ash y me dijo que los de nuestra edad han sobornado al monitor para que nos compre alcohol y nos deje hacer una pequeña fiesta en la orilla del lago hoy por la noche, va a haber música …

-Me parece buen plan, ¿habrá que llevar bañador?

-Como quieras, pero creo que está prohibido bañarse.

Después de cenar, nos acercamos a la hoguera para pasar el rato y vimos a todos los chavales de nuestra edad cantando, bailando y bebiendo.

-Pensé que no vendríais … -dijo Ash que llevaba un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes.

-No sabía que ponerme … -dijo Tenten. Llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y un top negro ajustado.

-Estás preciosa, ven que va a empezar el juego.

-¿Qué juego?- pregunté.

-Nos ponemos en círculo y vamos diciendo ciudades sin repetir, el que se equivoque bebe. En la siguiente ronda son marcas y así …

-¿Un juego de beber? Creo que paso.

-Pues yo sí voy a jugar Lee.

-Allá tú Tenten …

-¿No quieres jugar Lee?

-Gracias Ash, pero creo que paso …

-Puedes beber cubatas sin jugar si quieres.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de tres horas y cuatro vasos de alcohol, yo estaba más que harto de verlos borrachos diciendo idioteces por lo que cuando vino el monitor a mandarnos a cada uno a nuestras cabañas hasta lo agradecí. Busqué a Tenten para irnos pero ella parecía no querer volver:

-Lee porfa, un poco más … -decía arrastrando las palabras.

-Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Aun no quiero volver. Lee por favor, te lo ruego … -me conmovió ver lo afectada que estaba.

-Venga, vamos a la cabaña.

Al volver, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando me giro y veo que Tenten se empieza a quitar el top y los shorts quedando en ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero bañarme …

-¿Ahora?

-En el lago.

-Pero Tenten …

-Contigo.

No aguanté, quizás fue por los tragos, o por que de verdad me gusta o quizás simplemente por tenerla delante mía en ropa interior, pero accedí. Me quité la ropa y la seguí en calzoncillos con cuidado de que no nos vieran hasta llegar al lago. Caminamos por el muelle de madera y saltamos al agua. Estaba fría, pero no nos importó. Comenzamos a chapotear y a jugar de manera inocente …

 _ _ **Fin flashback:**__

-¿De verdad pretendes que me lo crea?- preguntó Neji enfadado.

-Fuiste tú el que preguntó, ¿no querías saberlo?

-Te estás pasando …

-¿Me callo?

-No. Continúa …

 _ _ **Inicio flashback:**__

Al cabo de un rato, Tenten se acercó y me dijo:

-Creo que te quiero …

Y me besó, no voy a mentir, no la aparté ni hice nada, simplemente la acerqué aun más y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cadera con sus piernas. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con delicadeza mientras nos besábamos. Al principio no fue un beso nada delicado, sino fiero, nos atacábamos para luego curarnos las heridas con más caricias.

Fue entonces cuando el monitor alumbró el lago con una linterna buscándonos:

-Venga chicos, se acabó la fiesta …

-Nos van a pillar … -dijo Tenten todavía borracha.

-Ven, nos escaparemos a nuestra cabaña …

Salimos del agua pegados al muelle mientras Kabuto seguía buscando por el lago con la linterna intentando hacernos salir.

Corrimos hasta nuestra cabaña y cerré la puerta con rapidez. Nos reímos como nunca, fue entonces cuando Tenten se metió en la cama con la ropa interior y el pelo empapados. Se me quedó mirando y sonrió antes de decir:

-Ven, aquí hay sitio para ti …

Me metí en la cama a su lado intentando no fijarme en su cuerpo semidesnudo y cubierto de gotas de agua que reclamaba atención.

-¿Qué miras?- me preguntó al pillarme mirándola.

-Eres preciosa Tenten …

-Eso le dirás a todas. -dijo con una risa tímida.

-No. Solo tú …

Entonces se acercó a mi y me besó de nuevo, pero no como en el lago, esta vez era más pausado, más dulce, más lento. Nuestras bocas se unían y se separaban en una danza que no hacía más que volverme loco. Hasta que lo dijo:

-Estoy enamorada de ti …

-Y yo de ti Tenten, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero … Neji.

 _ _ **Fin flashback:**__

-¡¿Te aprovechaste de ella?!

-Como puedes pensar eso de mi.

-Ella pensó que tú eras yo …

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta. -contestó Lee sarcástico.

-¿Estaba borracha y no la paraste?

-¡¿Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca de una vez por todas y escuchar?!

 _ _ **Inicio Flashback:**__

-¿Qué has dicho?- dije parándome de golpe, quería no haber oído bien, pero lo hice.

-Que te quiero Neji, siempre te he querido.

\- …

Me quedé callado viendo como la chica que me gustaba creía que yo era otro, que eras tú a quién besaba, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero ella era mi amiga y la quería, por eso me sorprendió cuando se giró y dijo:

-¿Podrías abrazarme?

-Claro … -dije abrazándola desde atrás.

Y así nos dormimos, o al menos ella. Yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado, hasta que no aguanté más y me dormí.

Al día siguiente la noté moverse y me desperté. Ella abrió los ojos y al vernos en ropa interior con toda la cama mojada se asustó:

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Lee!

-Buenos días Tenten … -dije calmado hasta verla levantarse y taparse con la sábana.

-Lee … ¿tú y yo …? ¿nosotros …? ¿lo … lo hemos … lo hemos hecho?- preguntó totalmente asustada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No. Tranquila, ayer bebiste demasiado y fuimos a bañarnos al lago … -dudé si continuar- Solo eso …

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso.

-Gracias Lee, creo que ayer me pasé un poco bebiendo … creo haber besado a un chico.

-A mi.

-¿Qué?

-Tenten ayer estabas tan borracha que me besaste. Pero no te preocupes, fue solo un beso … un … -cada palabra me costaba- Un error … a ti te gusta Neji y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-¿Yo te besé? ¿Y tú me paraste?

-Así es …

-Pero, ¿yo no te gusto?

-Me gustas Tenten, desde primaria pero no soy ciego. Neji te gusta más de lo que yo nunca podré llegar a gustarte, es una tontería seguir intentándolo. Ayer me lo demostraste. Me rindo. A partir de ahora, solo pelearé por el papel de tu mejor amigo.

-Ese ya lo tienes … -dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

 _ _ **Fin Flashback:**__

-Por eso ella cree que solo fue un beso en la hoguera antes de irnos a dormir …

-Le mentiste.

-Tenías que haberla visto, se sentía fatal por haberlo hecho, incluso semanas después se moría de remordimientos …

-En ese momento podrías haber seguido …

-Pero no lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la quiero y tú eres mi mejor amigo, jamás haría eso.

-Creo que … te debo una disculpa.

-No te preocupes colega, todo olvidado … -dijo Lee levantando las manos.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Tenten desde lejos con su mochila al hombro- Lamento haber tardado, creo que me perdí …

-No te preocupes Tenten, Neji y yo hemos estado charlando.

-¡Qué bien!- sonrió la castaña- Tengo bocadillos de charcutería y botellas de agua, aquí tenéis.

Después de repartir la merienda, Tenten se sentó entre las piernas de Neji y este miró preocupado a Lee, quién simplemente le sonrió y dijo:

-¡Salud! Por la pareja, que nunca más volváis a separaros.

-¡Salud!- contestaron ellos antes de beber todos.

Después de un rato, Tenten se giró y dijo:

-Neji, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


End file.
